Cullen and Swan: Matchmakers
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan has a dirty little secret, Edward reads word porn like an addict. The two connect in a kinky, delicious way. Oh! Did I forget to mention that they like playing cupid? M for every type of perversion in the world.
1. Reading Word Porn and Saving Children

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So I'm just trying to see if this floats your boat, twerds… so let me know.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

_I drummed my fingers on the wooden desk in front of me, waiting for school to be over. It was a Friday and I was eager to get home and finish my solo chess tournament. It was riveting, actually. I had been playing it for a couple of days now and I was starting to feel pretty confident that the white pieces were falling behind._

_Mr. Banner made my day worse by telling us we needed to work in pairs for our next science project. If I was paired with a slacker I swear I was going to write a formal complaint!_

_Immediately, because of my perfect knowledge of the assignment, I got many offers to be paired with someone, but I declined them all, the people asking me were slackers who just wanted an A._

_Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see… Marie Leonie. My mouth opened a little._

_Marie Leonie was the most beautiful girl at Jefferson High._

_She smiled kindly at me. "Anthony? I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project with me?" she asked._

_And I knew I should say no… she'd be a distraction for me, even though I knew she had an A in this class. I didn't even think twice._

"_S-sure…" I stumbled, flushed._

_She leaned in closer. "Great," she all but purred. "Meet me at my house tonight and we can get started," she whispered. She slid a piece of paper towards me with her address on it and I sat there like a fish without water, staring as she walked back to her desk._

_Michael glared at me. "Dude, keep your hands off my girl," he said._

_I rolled my eyes. "For one, she isn't your girl. Two, it's just a science project," I said._

_He glared at me, but exited the room as the bell rang._

_And he was an idiot. I knew for a fact that Marie was single for whatever reason._

_Once I had driven home, I gasped, realizing just what had happened to me today._

_I, Anthony Tyler, was going over to Marie Leonie's house. I grinned like the Cheshire cat._

_What the hell was I supposed to wear? I worriedly looked through my closet, finding nothing of satisfaction. I groaned._

_But then I found it._

_The perfect outfit for studying with Marie…_

_A button down shirt tucked into jeans._

_Very professional._

_I patted my hair down with as much hair gel as I dared, and topped it off with my thick framed glasses. I looked in the mirror and nodded._

_I knew that I looked respectable and walked out to my Subaru. It was about 4:30… that was okay, right?_

_I made sure to bring my science book and other study materials and set them in the passenger seat. I programmed the address in my GPS and started to drive. When I saw her house come into view, I smiled._

_Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my bag and nervously walking up to the front door._

_I knocked three times. A polite amount of knocks._

_I heard footsteps._

"_Coming!" said Marie and I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly._

_The door swung open and I was immediately stunned. She was wearing sweats and a tank top, her hair in a pony tail._

_Obviously, this wasn't as formal as my thoughts had led me to believe…_

_She giggled and I laughed along nervously. She stepped aside to give me room to enter. "Hello, Anthony," she said, closing the door._

"_H-hi," I said, shuffling my feet._

_She instructed me to set my bag on the table and went to get her things._

_Once she came back, I decided it was time to get started._

"_Okay, so I was thinking that we'd start with the molecular structure of the-"_

_She cut me off. "I'm sorry, Anthony… you're just… here. Let me…" she trailed off._

_She stood up to stand in front of me. I looked up at her, confused._

_The next thing I knew, she wrapped her hands in my hair and started shaking it._

_I felt my wild hair resorting back to its crazy positions, sticking in every direction. I blushed as she nodded in satisfaction. "So much better." She nodded in approval._

"_Thanks…" I mumbled. "So, anyways, when we're dealing with an animal as delicate as-"_

_She cut me off again. "One more thing. Stand up," she requested._

_I was confused, but complied anyways. Her hands wound around me and tugged my shirt from my jeans._

_It laid easily over my jeans. My eyebrows knitted together._

_She backed up a foot to appraise me. "Better, but…"_

_She trailed her hands up my chest and unbuttoned the top three buttons, and I felt very unprofessional as some of my chest hair showed._

_She started to tug my sleeves up to my elbows._

"_Marie, I really don't think-"_

"_Sh… you look so much sexier this way." She said._

_My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up._

"_What?" I asked, surprised._

_She giggled, going over some debate in her head before deciding on one and unbuttoning two more buttons on my shirt._

"_There…" she said under her breath, "Y-you should dress like this more often… it looks really good on you," she said._

_She led me over to a mirror in the living room._

_I had to disagree with her. I looked like a hoodlum. But Marie approved…_

_I shrugged, walking back over to the table._

"_So, as I was saying, Marie-"_

_I couldn't believe it, but she cut me off again. "Goddamnit, Anthony! Really? You're still going to talk about science? Don't you like me even a little bit?" she groaned._

_I blinked. "What?" I asked._

_She glared at the table. "I tried to do everything I could… hell, I basically just undressed you and you still don't get it! I like you, Anthony and-"_

_This time I took my turn in cutting her off._

_Without a second thought, I grabbed the back of her neck and brought her in for a kiss. She moaned._

_We both stood up and came closer, I grabbed her hips and lad her down on the table after lazily brushing off the science things._

_She pulled me by my shirt to move on top of her._

_I leaned down to kiss her and, with much surprise and delight from me, grabbed my hand and began to massage herself between her thighs with it. _

"_Sweet Jesus…" I hissed, feeling her heat between my fingertips._

_She moaned, taking my other hand to wrap it around her breast. My jaw slacked as she let me work her the way I'd always wanted to. She rolled her head into the crook of my neck._

"_Anthony… please…" she asked, practically begged._

"_Please what…?" I asked._

"_F-fuck me…" she whimpered. My hands froze on her body._

"_I-I'm sorry, was that too-?" she started to ask._

_I was unable to restrain from kissing her again and started to move my hands._

"_Oh God… Anthony… p-please… I need more…" Marie moaned out from underneath me._

_I smirked, watching her writhe underneath me as I teased her. Before I knew it, four hands were clawing at each other's clothes and they were lying on the floor in no time at all._

_She was quick to wrap her legs around me as I ran one finger up her slit._

"_Say it, Marie. Say it," I said, taunting her._

"_Please, Anthony… fuck me…" she whimpered._

_I grinned above her, rolling on the latex condom and entering her. I shuddered as she clawed her hands into my shoulders, feeling something feral rip through me, pumping into her faster and harder._

"_Anthony!" she cried out, near her release. I smiled as I heard my name echo around the room and leaned down to gently bite her neck._

_I slammed into her extra hard, and she finally found her release._

_I grinned as I pulled out of her._

_She was left panting on the table._

_I helped her off after putting my clothes back on. She licked her lips._

"_As you were saying?" She smirked, sitting back down._

_The vixen…_

I groaned as I read the last sentence. There was no more. My whole day revolved around these daily updated fantasies and it was over. I sighed, everything she wrote was so damn hot…

See, when I was a freshman, Mike Newton, one of the guys on my wrestling team, told me about this smut site. I rolled my eyes about it at first, but the more I read, the more of a religious experience this was.

I found this one story as a freshman… it was by OveractiveSexDriveChick. See, it was basically a huge anthology about Anthony and Marie, different plots every day about them having sex- basically, anything she was fantasizing about that day.

Every day since freshman year, she never failed to update. You never knew when it was going to be, but she always updated every day. But to make sure I never missed an update, I followed her twitter so I could be the stalker I am. I always read them before school, but since today was Sunday, I was reading it at 2 o'clock because I slept in like the lazy ass I am. She always wrote the best stuff, and, come on, it was word porn, of course I liked it.

I was a teen guy, shoot me. I thrived off of her words.

I always read it- every day. She had three stories, one for every year since I was a freshman. They all had chapters for every day of the year.

Yeah, I know that. I hit the jackpot with this one.

And apparently today, my favorite sex drive chick was in the mood for geek porn. Okay… so maybe I had a small crush on someone I've never seen before… but have you read what she wrote? I wish I knew her… I would be more than happy to act out the fantasies she seemed to have pouring out of her.

I dropped to the author's note at the bottom of the chapter.

_Hey, perverts! How are ya doing today? I hope you enjoyed today's portion of word porn and drop me a review if you have the time ; ) oh, and I meant for Anthony to have spoken that nerdy. I don't know, guys, I woke up this morning and thought about my inspiration for these crazy stories and thought: Well what the hell! Nerds can be hot too!_

I chuckled. Not like she needed the reviews, she had over five hundred thousand all together. And I wonder what kind of guy had enough sex appeal to urge a girl to write word porn for three years straight.

I was going to leave one, but my stomach started to take control of my needs.

As I made my sandwich, I thought about her. In real life, she had to be the best sex vixen anyone ever saw or did. I licked my lips. Her chapters were always about Anthony Tyler and Marie Leonie. It was easy to pretend the story was about me, considering Anthony was my middle name. Yeah, I'm a cocky son of a bitch, but I had a lot to be cocky about. I smirked.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and realized I had three texts.

One was a tweet from OveractiveSexDriveChick.

_Who liked geek Anthony today? Tomorrow I wanna write something sweaty and steamy? Ideas?_

I replied, saying _I did! Next time you should do one about… Anthony on the wrestling team?_

I knew why I suggested it. It was something I did and it was one of the things I thought about doing. And the thought of the sexiest writer alive writing something that related directly to me made me smirk harder.

The next one was from Lauren Mallory. Ew… Fucking God… I bang the girl once and now we're soul mates…

_Hey, Eddie! Mm… I want you so bad right now!_

Hasn't she ever heard of being subtle?

I frowned. Now there was a future stripper. I ignored it and moved to the next one.

It was from my mom.

_Sweetie your dad and I are stuck working overtime at the hospital, sorry!_

I told her it was fine.

After eating my sandwich, I went upstairs to reread Overactive's work.

It would be fucking amazing to know a girl like that… but in a small town like Forks, all you had were girls like Lauren Mallory who tried way too hard.

I went back to the fridge, feeling hungry again.

"Damn…" I groaned once I realized I had eaten all food worth eating. I scowled, knowing that if I wanted to feed myself I'd need to go restock.

I sighed, grabbing my keys to go to my car. I drove past wet tree after wet tree until I got to the store.

Annoyed, I stomped inside and straight to the chip aisle. Ah, home.

I got one of those baskets and stuffed chip bag after chip bag into my basket. I was so busy looking at my chips of choice that I didn't realize that someone had crashed into me.

"What the fuck?" I asked, looking for the offensive person who knocked into me.

I glanced to see that it was Bella Swan, not an offensive person at all. With her long, thick brown hair and angel eyes and face, with a hot body to match. I didn't mind running into her at all. I actually grinned, Bella had a smoking body, and if she never opened her mouth to talk, I'd be happy. But it was that mouth of hers that ticked me off.

"Oh, it's only you, Swan. What, still clumsy as usual?" I smirked, batting my eyelashes innocently.

She glared back at me. "Really, Cullen? Is that the best you can do?" she asked, and then she looked down at all the chips and smirked. "What, your wrestling coach finally let you know your ass was too skinny to be on the team?" She mock pouted.

I gritted my teeth together, looking at what she was going to buy.

I raised my eyebrows cockily, mildly surprised to see a cart filled with stuffed animals.

"No," I said, leaning close to her ear, she shrunk away. "Believe it or not, I have the best ass on the team. Wanna take a look?" I bit back.

She shoved me away. "Not if my life depended on it, Cullen. Besides, why would I look at a boy's ass when I could look at a man's." she spat.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's why I offered, it'll be the only chance you'll have to see one." I smirked again.

She rolled her eyes.

I smirked, "And what about you, Swan, is the dark getting so scary you need stuffed animals to protect you?" I gestured to the happy, fuzzy animals.

She huffed. "They're for the kids I babysit. For their birthdays. So go suck some more dick like usual and let me be on my way," she said as she shoved past me. Of course I could have stopped her and been in her way further, but what fun was that?

I smirked again, watching her ass as she walked away, feeling like she won.

"Nice ass, Swan!" I called loudly after her, embarrassing her as a couple of other people turned to look at her.

She growled, throwing one of her plastic animals at me before slamming the store door. I felt something green hit my eye and glared at the door she'd just exited.

I chuckled at her anger. It was comical really, to see her get so mad at me, and even if she didn't know how much she ticked me off, she still did. I had the whole arrogance stance on her, and that's what ticked her off, it was a win/win and a lose/lose situation. It was always either one, she always either turned me on or made me want to strangle her. Yeah, who fucking cares if I was being obnoxious, in the boring town of Forks, mocking Bella Swan was my second favorite thing and my least favorite thing wrapped up into one sexy, angering package.

After OveractiveSexDriveChick's writing of course, she was my favorite thing to look forward to every day.

I stared down at the plush alligator she'd thrown at me and picked it up, smirking.

I stuck it with the rest of the chips. Why the fuck not.

EBEB

After I got home, I ripped open the bag of chips I got and went up to my room.

I plopped down at my computer and tossed the alligator on my bed, smirking. "I think I'll name you Bella," I mused aloud. "It's fitting," I completed, smirking again. It felt like the gator had a permanent glare on it's face, but it was cute at the same time. That's why it fit in with the name Bella.

I ate another handful of chips before getting onto my twitter account. Yeah, I had a twitter account, but in my defense, it was only to get peeks at what Overactive was writing the next day.

Another message from OveractiveSexDriveChick.

_Haha, sounds awesome. Wrestling has a lot of sexual possibilities… mmm… I like it. _

I smiled. Maybe tomorrow that's what I'd be reading about.

I replied.

_Wow, I don't think I've ever met a chick with a mind as bad as mine was ; )_

I waited a couple minutes and she replied.

_Trust me, honey, I'm worse._

For some reason, I believed her.

My phone buzzed again. A text from Emmett.

_Dude, where the hell are you? Coach wants to start early._

I took a hurried glance at the clock. 6 o clock.

"Shit…" I said, wrestling was in twenty minutes… it had completely flown out my mind.

I jumped up from my chair and speed-walked to my car, driving there in record time.

I all but ran to the gym.

"Cullen! You're late! Ten laps, go!" coach commanded.

"Yes, sir," I said, starting up with the rest of the guys. Emmett breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me. I pitied him, obviously coach had yelled at him while I was gone, taking the brunt of the beatings. I nodded to him and he punched my shoulder and smiled.

"Why were you late, Edward? Out doing Lauren again?" Mike snickered between breaths and I groaned.

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed. So what, I do Lauren Mallory once as a sophomore and now it's all I can do to not get teased for it. I had wanted to get the whole virginity thing over with, and Lauren was willing enough. But the next day she bragged to everyone about fucking Edward Cullen and I never lived it down.

Mike laughed. "So guess what's coming up, dude?" he asked. He sounded excited for whatever it was.

I tried to shrug, but its kind of hard to do while running.

"What?" I asked.

"Winter formal, dude! It's junior year, we don't have much time left… and guess who I'm going to ask!" he said excitedly.

"I don't know, who, Mike?" I asked, humoring him. He was probably going to go for Jessica Stanley, a girl who'd been after him since freshman year.

"Bella Swan." He grinned. "And if I play my cards right, I'm so gonna tap that." He pumped his fist in the air, licking his lips creepily as he was obviously imagining her clothes on his bedroom floor.

Yeah, right next to all the Star Wars posters and size extra small condoms…

I felt my jaw tighten. Poor girl, he probably wouldn't be a good lay. He seemed like one of those cowards who got off and left the chick disappointed.

"That's great, Mike… yeah, ask her," I said. Half of me wanted to punch him for thinking about her like that, and then the other half of me wanted him to so that she'd see how horrible he was.

He nodded. "I will during biology," he said, his voice squeaking like some fucking prepubescent boy.

Great. I sat next to Bella during biology.

And it was first period tomorrow.

Coach moved us to the punching bags. I used mine to imagine I was hitting Mike Newton.

"Do you have to ask her while I'm there? Really?" I complained. Secretly, I kind of wanted to watch her turn him down.

Well, that is unless Bella Swan (someone who's way out of Mike's league) is into the boyish, wimpy, nerdy type of guy, in which case I'll send Bella's parents some tissues for when their grandchildren are half Newton. Let's face it, it didn't matter how fucking sexy Bella was, Mike was just… not an attractive guy.

He nodded. "Because it's the only class I have with her. You don't mind, do you?" he asked. He obviously thought he was the shit, completely sure Bella had no choice but to go with him.

"Of course I don't," I said, giving the bag an extra hard shove, imagining it was Mike again.

"Oh, dude, look, there she is now!" he said nervously, pointing to the door in excitement.

And it was true, there was Bella, a pen and paper pad in her hands as she surveyed the room. Her eyes paused on me as they passed all the guys and, when I caught her looking, I winked and she glared back at me- as expected.

Mike was pathetically trying to impress her, punching the bag as hard as his limited muscle power would let him.

I restrained a chuckle. He looked like a little boy. The poor guy just wasn't naturally muscular.

Bella started to write something down. I noticed she had a couple friends with her. I recognized them as Alice and Rosalie.

"Dude, why do you hate her so much?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's fun to see her get mad." I grinned. And it was true. Everything she did was just… I don't know, entertaining. And she was sexy when she was mad.

But of course, I had the exterior mood that said I hated her. Mm… Overactive should write something about hate sex. Now that would be hot.

He looked confused. "That doesn't sound- ow!" His panicked cry filled the room and I rolled my eyes as I watched him fall to the ground, clutching his overworked arm.

"Cullen! Get him to the nurse!" coach ordered me.

I grumbled as I picked Mike up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Hey… I can walk…" he said nauseously.

But I didn't put him down. In all honesty, I was trying to impress Bella.

And by the look on her face, as she looked at my biceps, it worked. And I guess I was a lucky son of a bitch that way, I was naturally muscular, unlike Boy Wonder on my shoulder over here.

She looked away as I grinned cockily at her, mumbling something to Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie said something and Bella swatted her arm, rolling her eyes. Alice laughed along with whatever they were saying.

Mike slapped my back. "Wait. I'll ask her here!" he said. Something told me that this would end comically.

I shrugged, walking over to Bella.

He moved and I set him on the floor.

"Bella!" she grimaced as he said her name.

"Hey, you wanna go-" he started to go pale.

And then before I even registered what happened, Mike's mouth opened and Bella was covered in puke.

She screamed, cringing and trying to fling off as much puke as possible. I heard Rosalie say that she and Alice would go get some paper towels.

"Mike!" she screamed, seeming to not have heard her friends.

I grinned, amused. That went better than I imagined it.

Mike collapsed to the ground. Even better!

"Cullen! Fix it!" I groaned. Why the hell did I always have to fix this stuff?

Picking Mike up again carefully so that I didn't get puke on me, I walked out.

"Come on, Swan," I called when she didn't follow.

"Why?" she snapped at me, shaking puke out of her hair. I felt bad- her hair deserved better.

"Coach told me to fix it. You're part of the mess he told me to fix," I explained, thinking of that explanation at the last second.

"Oh, go die in a hole, Cullen. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!" she retorted.

"Suit yourself. Oh, and I think you dropped your paper over there, stalker," I said, goading her on.

She groaned. "I wasn't stalking you." She insisted.

I smirked, turning back to her. "Sure, you just showed up at my wrestling practice and started taking notes." I rolled my eyes.

She glared at me. "I was… you know what, I don't have to explain myself to you!" she exclaimed.

I let Mike lean on the juice bar outside of the gym. His body slumped over the side and I heard him groan in pain.

She sighed, looking at the ground, almost… sorrowful?

"You're right, Cullen. I'm sorry…" she said.

I blinked. "What?" I said, surprised.

She looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes, "Yeah… I'm really sorry for every time I insulted you," she said.

I blinked again. "Uh…" I said, bewildered.

Before I knew it, she came up to hug me tightly to her.

"Fuck, get off of me!" I nearly shouted, trying to shove the puke-covered girl in front of me away.

By the time I got her off, she was in laughing hysterics and I was covered in puke.

"Where the hell do you get off, Swan!" I said, somewhat angry.

She couldn't stop laughing. "I get off at making you mad."

I smirked. "Why? Do I look sexy to you when I'm mad?" I asked.

She glared and then continued talking. Hey, it wasn't a no.

"I'm just surprised you didn't figure it out earlier! Like I'd ever apologize for being an ass to you!" she laughed.

"Face it, you were just looking for an excuse to wrap your arms around me," I said arrogantly, flexing my arm muscles.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, because I like hugging cocky, rude people," she said.

I grinned, leaning closer. "But I _definitely _have something to be cocky about," I said, my voice deep.

She shifted her weight.

"Sure, yeah. Uh huh. Just keep telling yourself that, but maybe we'll start saying that when you reach your third inch, Cullen," she snapped at me.

I chuckled. "Please, you might want to add six more inches, and you'll have me." I winked.

"And I'd love to stay and insult you some more, but I have to shower all of this Mike gunk off of me," she complained. In perfect timing, Alice and Rosalie came up to her and started to attempt to wipe the puke off.

"Mm… need some help?" I offered. "You know, you might have some that the shower can't get off. It might take two people." I shrugged.

She glared at me.

"In your dreams," she said simply as she walked away, Alice and Rosalie on her tail.

"Just call me if you wanna make those dreams come true, sexy!" I shouted, making my way to the bathroom to clean off.

And then she left.

I didn't know why, but Bella just brought out the worst in me. I chuckled and winked at myself in the mirror before going back out to join the rest of the guys again.

On my way back in, I lifted up the pad of paper Bella had forgotten.

_Include how the sweat on his back makes-_

_Make sure to put detail on-_

_And the sexy-_

The rest of the words were covered in puke. I glanced at my back, well, who could blame her, if I were a girl I'd take notes on how sexy I was too.

I smirked, running back to the punching bags.

"Dude? Where's Mike?" Tyler asked me.

I chuckled. "He wanted some juice," I said, thinking of how he was still on the juice bar.

Emmett ran up to me when we moved on to push ups, settling on the floor next to me.

"Crowley! All the way to the floor! Don't give me girl push-ups, boys!" coach bellowed.

"So do you like Bella, Edward?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not even a little bit. I mean, she's hot, yeah, but I always get so mad when she opens her mouth," I explained.

He nodded and we focused on finishing practice.

After what seemed like five hours, I walked back to my car.

God, that was a tough work out. All the muscles on my body felt like they'd just been pounded with a ten-thousand pound weight.

I collapsed on my bed when I got home, and this was another bad thing about night practices. My mind was always tired and my body was restless, I tried to stretch them out, but it didn't help much, I grimaced.

And then I looked at my backpack, realizing I hadn't finished my English paper yet.

"Damn it all to hell…" I groaned and then yawned.

I opened up my laptop.

I positioned Bella Gator so that she was facing me, next to my laptop and laughed again at the absurdity.

"This is all your fault…" I accused the stuffed animal, wishing I could be accusing Bella.

"Yeah, your fault. I don't know how is your fault… but it is…" I grumbled.

The Bella Gator fell on it's side next to my leg and I propped it back up again.

I hurriedly printed my finished essay and climbed back into bed, snuggling into my sheets and Bella Gator.

My muscles screamed at me, and I huffed, sitting up, realizing that sleep wouldn't be a huge option.

I looked at my watch, 9 o clock. I got up. Maybe I'd make a run to Wendy's for a frosty.

I know it sounds stupid to go for a run after working out for as long as I did, but I thought that maybe the frosty would feel good and the running would calm my legs down for a while.

I threw on some basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, tucking a twenty dollar bill into my waistband. I grabbed a track jacket on the way out.

I locked the door behind me with my key and started to run. I knew where the Wendy's was, I came here a lot at night.

It was about two miles from my house, so it was about a twelve minute run.

About one mile in, I saw a sign for it and started to think. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow… I wonder if Mike was still planning on asking Bella out…

I hoped he would and I hoped he wouldn't.

I heard a little cry of distress and stopped, listening for it. When I heard it again, I called out.

"Who's there? Hello?" I asked.

It sounded… almost like a child's cry. "Hello?" I asked again.

I heard small footsteps about ten feet away and looked to see a little girl with tears in her eyes.

I walked up to her and she looked fearfully up at me. She had red hair almost down to her waist and soft blue eyes that sparkled with tears. She was wearing Sleeping Beauty pajamas and something told me that she had wandered off after dark and just needed to be taken home.

She looked so scared… I could do that, right?

"Hi," I said in a voice strictly reserved for children, I kneeled down to her height. "Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" I asked her.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, she started balling.

"Don't cry, honey… it's okay. Can I pick you up?" I asked her.

She nodded through her tears and I easily hoisted her up into my arms.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked her.

"B-Beverly…" she sniffled.

I nodded. "That's a very pretty name." I lightly tapped her nose. "Now do you know where your mommy is?" I asked.

She sniffled again.

"No… she left and told me to stay with Auntie Bella! But I can't find Auntie Bella!" She whimpered.

I nodded, thinking now that this might be one of the kids Bella babysat.

"Do you mean Charlie Swan's kid?" I asked her.

She nodded again. "And I can't find her!" She said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

She held up four fingers.

"Four, wow!" I said, smiling at her. She offered me a tiny smile back.

"So Beverly, where was Bella when you saw her the last time."

She gave me a tiny frown. "Sleeping… Nathaniel even said it'd be a bad idea to leave, but Bella said I couldn't have any ice cream! I thought I'd get back at her by leaving… but it isn't fun like I thought and now I can't get back!" she cried.

I patted her back. "Is Nathaniel your brother?" I asked.

She nodded against my shoulder.

"Well I know where Bella lives, so I can take you back." She beamed at me when I said it.

"You can?" she asked, surprised. I love how simple it was to make kids happy.

I nodded, walking in the direction of Bella's house, it was only a mile and a half away, but for a four year old girl, that was a huge distance. I was surprised at how far she walked.

She leaned on my shoulder, surrendering her well being to me, looking worn out. She shivered.

I set her down for a second and shrugged out of my track jacket. It was way too big on her, but it was warm.

"Thanks, you're a very nice man. What's your name?" she asked as I picked her back up.

"My name is Edward." I smiled, walking again.

"Edward Mullen?" she asked me.

I chuckled. "Cullen, but close." I winked at her and she giggled.

"Yeah! Auntie Bella says you're a mean kid, but I think you're nice." She said.

I smiled. "Thanks, I think you're very nice, too."

I chuckled, snuggling her closer to my chest. I was getting cold and taking advantage of her body heat.

Bella's house came into view and Beverly clapped.

"You did it!" she squealed.

All of the lights in the house were on and there was Bella's silhouette pacing in the living room behind a curtain. She seemed like she was yelling at someone over the phone.

There was also a littler figure- maybe Nathaniel?

I felt pity for Bella right now. Charlie was gone at nights at the station and I could see she was trying to handle this without bringing him into it much.

I started to fast walk. Beverly snuggled against me.

"What if Bella's mad…" she asked.

I sighed. "Bella will only be terribly worried, I don't think she'd be mad at you," I consoled her.

I knocked on the door and heard running footsteps.

The door flew open and I saw Bella with mascara stained cheeks and her hair lazily pulled back. She had on boxer shorts and a tank top.

Her hand flew to her heart and she gasped as she saw Beverly.

She didn't even look like she saw me.

Bella reached out to grab her and I held her out. She held her to her chest like she was the most precious thing in the world, stroking her hair.

"Beverly Anne Johnson," she said, staring the four year old straight in the eye. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Bella's voice was shaky. "You worried Nathaniel, too."

I saw a boy in the living room, he looked around six or seven, who was looking worriedly at Beverly. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

Beverly looked down. "I'm sorry, Auntie Bella… I thought… I'm sorry." She hooked her arms around Bella's shoulder.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do as Bella and Beverly had their moment.

I decided it was best to leave them be. I turned on my heel and started to walk away, happy at what I'd done.

"Cullen, wait!" I heard Bella shout after me.

I turned around to see Beverly run into the other room and Bella wiping her cheeks, motioning me to come back.

I walked back, now a foot away from her.

"I have to say thank you," she said, looking me in the eye. "You really just saved my ass. And Beverly's. And I guess… um… if you ever need anything… I owe you one," she finished softly. She said it through gritted teeth. I could tell she hated saying thank you to me.

I nodded. "It's really fine. I was on my way out anyways," I said.

She trailed her eyes down my body. "Why?" she asked.

"I wanted a frosty." I shrugged.

She coughed. "Well… do you need a ride home?" she asked awkwardly.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's only," I looked at my watch. "Ten-thirty… I'll get back by ten forty-five if I run." I smiled.

She contemplated something for a moment. "Nathaniel, Beverly! We're going out for frosty's with Edward," she called, grabbing her keys.

I shook my head. "You don't have to-" I started.

"Nope. I've already decided, Cullen, now get your ass into my truck before I kick it in there." She smirked at me.

I felt a tug at my shorts and looked down to see Nathaniel.

"I'm Nathaniel," he introduced himself formally. "Thanks for bringing my sister home."

He gave me an excited high five. Beverly giggled, knocking into me from behind. I scooped her up into my arms and set her in the car seat in the back of Bella's truck.

Bella smiled and mouthed another 'thank you' and I nodded.

Bella drove to Wendy's in a matter of minutes.

Beverly, still drowning in my jacket, was perched on Bella's hip as we walked inside.

We must've been a vision to the cashier. Me, still sweaty from running, holding a little boy's hand while Bella, her cheeks still sporting a coat of mascara, was in pajamas and holding a little girl.

"Four frosty's, please." I ordered for us.

Bella tried to protest when I paid but I shook my head. It surprised me, Bella was actually trying to be nice today…

Nathaniel and Beverly decided to sit on one of the high chaired stools, but me and Bella resided in a table where we could still see them.

"Why do they call you Auntie?" I asked. She didn't have any siblings.

She laughed at some fond memory as she took another bite of frosty. "They're my cousins. Beverly is four and Nathaniel is seven. I don't know why, it's just what they call me." She stared over at them with happiness written plainly on her face.

Huh, something actually melted the ice queen. Who would've thought it?

"Why aren't they with their parents? It's a school night," I questioned.

She sighed. "They live with me and Charlie. My aunt and uncle died a while ago," she said with caution in her eyes. "I drop them off at school before I go to school in the mornings."

I nodded. "My condolences," I said.

There was a pause and I heard giggles coming from the other table. Nathaniel and Beverly smiled at us.

We smiled back.

"So does this mean we're friends?" I asked her.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "You saved my baby cousin, and I owe you a million for that, Cullen, but I don't think being friends is nearly as fun as being enemies." She rolled her eyes again.

I grinned cheekily. "Nice to know we're on the same page," I said.

"Auntie Bella! Nathaniel says that he wants to go home, he's… tired," Beverly said in between yawns.

I smiled, tossing my frosty in the trash. Bella and I each grabbed a kid and we walked back to the car.

And then she drove me home.

"Bye, Cullen! Remember not to overstuff yourself on chips, even if you are too skinny!" Bella called as I got out.

"Bye Swan, don't lose any more kids!" I retorted, grinning.

Beverly found a way to climb up to the front seat and press her hand to my head. "See Bella, he isn't steaming hot!" she said.

**Okay, so this is the first chapter, twerds!**

**If I get enough reviews… I'll update sooner : D**

**MWC- **Ok, I just fell in love with this story! It's hilarious and sexy all at the same time! The rivalry is amazing!

**So… should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Operation Mike and Lauren

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for the support, twerds! Keep it up and I'll keep it up ; )**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Ilovecherrypie- yes, I'm back ; ) you couldn't get rid of me if you tried, haha. Question below, see? XD**

**Mybigteddybearemmett- thanks XD yeah the word porn part was actually a dream I had once!**

**Lexi Owns The World- I'm updating… so no or else, right ; )**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

"So does this mean we're friends?" I asked her.

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "You saved my baby cousin, and I owe you a million for that, Cullen, but I don't think being friends is nearly as fun as being enemies." She rolled her eyes again.

I grinned cheekily. "Nice to know we're on the same page," I said.

"Auntie Bella! Nathaniel says that he wants to go home, he's… tired," Beverly said in between yawns.

I smiled, tossing my frosty in the trash. Bella and I each grabbed a kid and we walked back to the car.

And then she drove me home.

"Bye, Cullen! Remember not to overstuff yourself on chips, even if you are too skinny!" Bella called as I got out.

"Bye Swan, don't lose any more kids!" I retorted, grinning.

Beverly found a way to climb up to the front seat and press her hand to my head. "See Bella, he isn't steaming hot!" she said.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"_Down, Tyler! No more pussy-ups!" the coach yelled to him from the sidelines and I groaned._

_Michael snickered once to his side and Anthony groaned, glaring at the floor as he strived to reach the mandatory warm up of two-hundred push-ups before practice._

_Once everybody made the nearly impossible warm up the coach ordered them all to stand up._

_Anthony made a move to catch his breath, and he looked gorgeous._

_His muscle tee shirt was stained with sweat from the strenuous work out and he was panting. His muscles were tensed up, making him look all the more strong and desirable. He wiped some sweat off of his brow and shook his head, practically sprinting towards me when coach shouted out that it was time for a water break._

_I licked my lips as I watched them, averting my eyes as I felt a blush form over my face at the incredibly inappropriate thoughts crossing my mind concerning Anthony Tyler._

_All the guys ran towards me and I held out the tray of water cups._

_See, I had the best pastime. I was allowed to sit here, staring at Anthony all I wanted, only at the price of refilling water._

_He winked at me as he turned around and I bit my lip, watching him run back to the punching bags._

_He punched them with an amount of force I didn't know he had. I watched beads of sweat slide down his back and sighed, leaning one elbow on my knees._

_Of course, this wasn't ever going to happen. Anthony Tyler was the guy who only deserved what God had. I was only Marie Leonie, the water girl._

_I looked down at my attire, wishing I was something he deserved. It was always hot in here from all the guys, so I was forced to wear short shorts and a tank top._

_I had plain hair, plain eyes, a plain body. I was nothing that Anthony Tyler would ever want and I gritted my teeth together. He had ruined me for other guys, and now I wouldn't be happy with anyone else._

_The coach told the guys to pair up and work on tackling._

_Anthony was paired with some guy I didn't know the name of, and the purely animalistic look on his face as he went for it made my breath catch._

_I saw his muscles straining to overpower his opponent and I gulped._

_The coach blew his whistle a little while later and Anthony shook his hair out of his face a little._

_The guys went to hit the showers._

_So now it was just me and the gym._

_I shook my head and started to turn around and pick up the squished plastic cups located all over the floor of the gym._

_A.P.O.V. about five minutes before._

_I glared at Michael as he approached me. I focused on his stomach and dove. He fell straight to the ground and I smiled smugly._

_Coach glared at me for tackling his favorite player. I have no clue why he favors Michael… he's the worst piece of shit that ever happened to this team._

_So, all of the guys went to the showers and coach left too, but I stayed behind to pick up the equipment._

_I started to pick up the punching bags when I noticed Marie was still here. I licked my lips, smirking as I thought of all the things I wanted to do to her._

_But come on, how could I be thinking any differently when she was wearing that thin tank top, almost miniscule shorts, and bending over like she was._

_It was a crime not to fantasize about her._

_She huffed as she started to pick up the crushed cups that we'd all thrown on the floor. I licked my lips as she bent over, giving me a sexy view of that sweet ass of hers._

_I smirked again. I don't think she even knew I was still here. _

_I heard her make a sound of annoyance as she kept bending over to pick up our trash._

_She reached down into the waistband of her shorts, but before I could start to get excited, she pulled out a phone._

_She flipped it open and started talking._

_She giggled, picking up another cup. "No way, Anna… I don't think that's even possible…"_

_She paused, picking up another one. "Yeah, I know, I know, I hate this job."_

_What? If she hated being a water girl then why did she do it?_

_She sighed. "Just give me a couple more days… I'll ask him eventually… but give me some breathing room. He's Anthony fucking Tyler, Anna… I can't just go up to him and tell him I want to jump his bones…" She sighed._

_My mouth hung open a little. After the initial shock wore off, I smirked, nodding my head and crossing my arms while leaning against the wall, listening. _

_The punching bags forgotten._

"_Yeah, have fun. I'll see you later too." She smiled and then hung up, going back to clean-up duty._

_I cleared my throat, making my presence known._

_She gasped, whirling around and her wide eyes landed on me._

_She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out._

_I propelled myself off of the wall, stalking towards her. She was about a foot shorter than me so I had to look down once I got a half a foot away from her._

_I smirked. Her eyes were dangerously wide._

"_D-did you… uh… hear a-any of that?" her timid voice asked._

_I leaned down so that my lips gently outlined her right ear._

"_The part where you hate this job?" I asked deeply._

_She shivered, her lips parting._

_I moved my head over to her other ear. "Or the part where you want to fucking jump my bones?" I breathed out lightly._

"_I… I um… well," she said eloquently._

_I smirked, leaning back and grabbing the back of her neck and crushing her lips to mine._

_Her hands hung limply on my still sweaty chest as I swirled my tongue around her mouth, eliciting a moan that caused her hands to tangle in my hair._

_I shoved her against my body using the wall behind her._

_She moaned again as my hands moved to the edge of her tank top, asking her silent permission._

_She nodded… well, sort of, it was more like a circular movement, but I knew what she meant._

_My hands all but ripped it from her, and I quickly discarded her bra soon after._

_She started-_

"What! No, no, no! Fuck!" I basically screamed, my worried hands immediately moving to shake my computer.

A fucking black screen? Damn! That was about the best part.

My wide eyes pleaded with the screen to make the words come back. This was _my _ idea, too! Holy shit!

I slammed my fists onto the desk.

Why did it have to freeze up? You might as well take away my dick and call me a woman. Yeah, I was dramatic, sue me.

"Edward! You have to leave for school, and there is no swearing in my household!" I heard my mom say.

"Sorry, Mom," I grumbled loudly.

I pulled on some dark jeans, a white tee shirt, and my favorite leather jacket.

I tried to fix my hair, but I couldn't, so I left it crazy and grabbed my backpack, jogging out to my Volvo.

I pulled out, still frustrated at the thought of not even getting to the smut… or the dedication that I thought was going to be there for me at the end for giving her the idea.

I thought of my science teacher wearing only his underwear and that calmed little Eddie down.

I pulled into my regular spot and got out of my car, ignoring the stares the sluts gave me as I walked to biology.

I saw a couple of people there. Usually, people in this class got here last minute, but my mom was strict on the twenty minute early rule.

I saw Mike in the corner of the room, looking very nervous. No… not just nervous, he was the kind of nervous where you're about to puke.

He did that shit a lot.

I smirked, walking over to him for entertainment.

"Man, how am I ever going to ask her out!" his voice made an embarrassing squeak and I restrained a chuckle. "I mean I puked all over her yesterday!" his voice cracked.

This could be fun.

"Dude, it's your lucky day, because I'm going to teach you everything I know about landing a girl, and it'll work," I said. I made sure to keep my eyes serious.

He looked like a kid in a candy store, throwing his arms around me. "Thank you so much!" His voice was high.

I shoved him off of me. "Fuck off, man, don't be such a pansy." I instructed.

He nodded vigorously. "Teach me!" he said.

I nodded, smirking.

"So, you know how your desk is across the room from hers?" I asked.

He nodded, paying attention comically.

"Motion her to walk over with one finger and one finger only. Then, when she walks over, you say, 'I made you come with one finger, imagine what I can do with a whole hand.' And then I want you to wink, really big. Okay?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Chicks like that?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's the golden rule. Girls love that shit. Always include sex into every conversation, it never fails to drive them wild." I confirmed, lying.

He nodded. "Got it." he said. His eyes shown with a gross determination that made me feel slightly guilty for unleashing this monstrous guy on Bella. But only slightly.

I smiled at him, sliding into my chair, ready to watch the show.

I didn't get to read my smut this morning, so maybe this would entertain me.

It was about ten minutes later when Bella walked in, swaying her hips deliciously as she walked over to her chair right next to me.

"Morning, Cullen." she said.

I smirked. "Morning, Swan."

She shivered a little.

"Aw, are you cold? Because you could always scoot closer, I'm 'steaming hot'." I quoted.

She set her jaw and huffed. "Beverly's a child, she doesn't have a clue what I said." she tried to convince me.

My eyes drifted over to Mike, who was working up the courage to wiggle his finger at her. He had it raised in the air like a child pointing to a balloon. The guy just had no suavity… I felt bad for his future wife- er… never mind…

My eyes widened. Was he actually going to…

"I think Mike's trying to get you to look at him…" I said, wanting Bella to go and entertain me.

She looked to him and he eagerly took the chance to motion her over. I grimaced when his finger made an embarrassing move to do what I said.

She hesitantly stood up, walking over to him.

He cleared his throat. I couldn't hear him but when Bella's eyes widened in rage, I knew he'd said it.

I struggled to keep the grin off of my face. Oh this was good.

Suddenly, she moved to grab his hand, he looked excited, but when she slammed his wrist on the edge of the table, forcing him to screech out in pain, he knew otherwise.

She now had a full on audience.

"You aren't going to do a fucking thing with your hand now, pervert!" she screamed.

"Ow!" he screamed like a little girl.

Bella glared at him once more before moving back to her seat right next to me. I looked at her, highly amused.

She looked at me, looking innocent. "What?" she asked.

EBEB

School ended quickly, but it was most likely because I had spent the whole day thinking about how Bella had socked Mike in the face. I restrained another laugh. Honestly, I thought Mike would be a little bit smarter and not say what I told him to. I rolled my eyes, thinking of how he got what was coming to him.

I felt a buzz in my pocket.

_Hey, guys XD who liked wrestling Anthony? Thank ThatsBS for the suggestion!_

Overactive wrote. I was ecstatic that I finally got my shout out- I was ThatsBS- but I never even got to read it!

_OveractiveSexDriveChick and I never even got to read it : ' ( my comp froze and I never even got to the smut…_

I typed in reply and huffed, walking down to my car in disgust. I hadn't been able to read any more of the smut.

My phone vibrated again.

_ThatsBs aw, really? That sucks I rly wanted to see what ya thought about it : ( hey, if you can get email on ur phone I can send it to you?_

I grinned. Maybe I would get to read it after all…

_OveractiveSexDriveChick that would be awesome! Send it to thatsbs at yahoo dot com._

I replied.

I hadn't realized I was walking aimlessly until I crashed into something.

I looked up angrily. Oh my holy fuck… Lauren, really?

She tried to purr seductively, but she ended up sounding like a dying rabbit. She was dressed like a slut, and that used to do it for me, but I have standards now.

She leaned towards me and I felt her gross breath on me.

"Edward… it's been far, far too long… you know, I've been really frustrated and I feel like you've been ignoring me!" she whined.

That's because I have been, Sherlock.

"And you look really sexy in a leather jacket…" she said and I groaned.

"Lauren, I-"

She cut me off. "Why don't you meet me outside of the Starbuck's on 68th at nine o clock. I'll be the one in the long coat…" she winked, walking off.

I shuddered. No way was I meeting her there. Well, unless I wanted a repeat of last year. I shuddered, thinking of how she bit my cock. What kind of crazy ass chick does that? Little Eddie winced at the memory too.

I sighed, girls who could give mind blowing blow jobs were too fucking rare.

"Edward!" I heard my name being called again, this time by Mike's nasally voice.

I groaned, turning around to face him.

"You said my line with Bella would work! Look at my hand!" he sounded upset and I looked down to see his cast. I stifled a laugh.

"You think this is funny!" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes I do. But if it's any consolation, Bella was talking to me during biology, and she said she really liked you. The slamming your hand into metal thing was only to keep you interested."

His eyes widened, stupidly believing me. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I confirmed. "She told me to tell you that she wanted to meet you outside of the Starbuck's on 68th at nine o clock," I said, smiling at my newly formulated plan.

His eyes widened further. "Dude, are you serious? I am so tapping that now!"

He walked away and I waved, mouthing good luck.

The only thing he'd be tapping was a sexual harassment lawsuit.

EBEB

My phone died a little after I was talking to Mike, much to my dismay because now I'd have to wait until I had my phone charger to see if Overactive sent the newest chapter.

And with my fucking luck, I couldn't find it. I sighed, glaring at my outlet on the wall for not having it conveniently plugged in.

After tearing my room apart, I found it located underneath Bella Gator.

"Of course… even when you aren't breathing you love to ruin things." I glared at the plush animal, throwing a remote at it.

It fell off the bed, clumsy like Bella too, and I sighed, picking it back up and propping it against my pillow.

I eagerly checked my email on my phone to see a new email from someone who wasn't in my contacts.

I knew who it would be, so I opened it, seeing it was from an address called MyEmail at yahoo dot com.

I smirked at the ever creative name and looked at what she wrote. I pumped my fist to see that it was indeed the chapter I missed.

I scrolled to where I'd left off.

_She started to arch her back off of the wall and into my chest, offering me a delicious view of her cleavage._

_I reached up my hands to brush over her nipples. I licked my lips as I watched them pebble underneath my touch._

_I lifted her up higher and she wrapped her legs around my waist, my mouth instinctively wrapped around her left nipple and licked at it._

_She moaned again._

_She practically tore at my pants and soon, we were both fully naked. I reached down and brushed her opening. And damn she was ready._

_I laid her down on the bleachers and, with all the strength I had, slammed into her._

"_Fuck!" she screamed as I reached a spot she liked. I aimed for it again and she hummed in appreciation._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck. Once she reached her climax, which was surprisingly early, I came soon after and she was panting as I pulled out of her. She looked at me with wide eyes._

"_That was…" she trailed off._

_I smirked. "I know."_

_There was a moment of comfortable silence before we both whipped our heads towards a noise._

_We saw the whole wrestling team staring at us with wide eyes._

_And it was then I berated myself for not remembering that everyone was still in the locker room._

I smiled as I read the ending. I dropped to the author's note.

_Hey, pervert's, what's up today? Shout out to ThatsBS for the whole wrestling idea XD thanks for reading and drop me a review if you have the time! _

Yay. I was happy I'd gotten to finally read it and found a peaceful smile on my face.

I smiled, replying to MyEmail.

_Thanks for sending it to me : ) my computer's a piece of shit and I'm still having trouble with it._

I pressed send, sitting down on my bed. I decided I'd start on my homework for the night. I sat there for a couple of hours, but then lost my concentration, thinking of how Mike and Lauren would be surprised at nine tonight.

"Maybe I should go and watch. Tape it and get some hits on youtube…" I winked, musing aloud to Bella Gator.

Of course, Bella Gator couldn't respond, but I didn't care.

"I wonder what Mike will do once he realizes that Bella isn't the one that's waiting for him."

Bella Gator stared blankly at me. I sighed, realizing I was like a child talking to their favorite toy. Hell, it even had a name.

Well, nine o clock was in three hours… I could manage to eat dinner and head down there.

I looked out of my window, thinking of how it'd go down. It'd be priceless to watch Bella's face when that happened.

I decided to go down and help my mom with dinner.

"Hey, Mom, do you need any help with dinner?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Sure. Actually, can you peel those potatoes?" she asked and I nodded.

That took up some of my time and I ate dinner with my mom and dad. We talked about their time at the hospital and I said I was going out later tonight with Emmett to study. Of course, it was a lie, but they didn't know that. After helping with the dishes I went upstairs to hastily finish my homework. I went to my phone to check my email again and found that I had one from MyEmail.

_Yup, anytime XD thanks for reading, I didn't think that any guy would spend his time reading porn. I thought guys were the watchers and the doers… you confuse me, ThatsBS._

I smiled. Normally, yes, she was right, guys were the watchers and doers and the chicks read the stuff, but not this guy. Well… sometimes, hey, we all had to watch sometime, right?

_Hmm, only sometimes. Honestly, I don't understand you. Why would you write porn if you have your muse right in front of you? And call me-_

What I didn't want her calling me ThatsBS anymore… but what should I have her call me? Edward makes me sound like some old pervert… what about…

_-Matt._

Yeah, that sounded cool. I pressed send with a smile on my face. It was 8 o clock and I had at most an hour until I had to be in Starbuck's. I got a reply more quickly than I would've thought.

_M'kay, Matt : ) and touché. But the inspiration hates me, so I guess that doesn't work out so well ha-ha._

I frowned. What kind of ass of a guy in their right mind would reject this sexual deviant? I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and then replied.

_Well, he must be pretty fucking stupid to not like you… he'd never be frustrated again haha._

I slid my combat boots back on and made my way out to the car. I drove to Starbuck's and went inside to get a cup of coffee. I'm already here, why not? I saw Lauren waiting near the entrance, trench coat and smudged red lip stick. I grimaced at the sight and opted to go and use the drive thru.

I waited in my car for Mike to get there. I smirked, staring at Lauren's excited face as she waited for me from behind sunglasses, a dark windshield, and a coffee.

My cell buzzed and I looked down to see I had another email.

_Hey, don't just assume I'm a slut, buddy! I mean, of course I'd do it with him, but I'm not your every day slut! _

Did she get the impression that I was calling her a slut?

_That isn't what I meant. By the way, very creative email address._

I sipped on my coffee once more, watching Lauren. She checked the clock on her phone about twenty minutes to nine.

I grinned behind my coffee. Oh this was going to be sweet…

I felt a buzz from my phone again.

_Oh… well, then I misunderstood, sorry XD and thanks. A kid picked it out : ) she's just a bundle of pure genius, huh?_

I chuckled, glancing once more at Lauren. She started to get frustrated with my absence. I grinned and then replied.

_I completely agree. So… what are you writing for tomorrow?_

I looked around, knowing I'd be bored for the next ten minutes or so until Mike got here. I got another fast reply.

_Haha, not so fast, buddy! You'll have to wait until tomorrow like everybody else : )_

I huffed, stuffing my phone in my pocket to reply later.

I heard a knock on my window and I looked angrily at the person who dared bring attention to me. Bella?

I was confused to see her knocking on my window. I unlocked the door before looking to Lauren, motioning Bella in so that Lauren wouldn't see.

Bella climbed in, looking at me, confused.

"What's up with the Bond disguise, dude? Because if you haven't noticed, it isn't working very well. Your car." she pointed out.

I sighed, realizing she was right and sliding off the glasses and beanie.

"I'm looking at Lauren," I said. And then I realized how stupid that sounded when Bella raised her eyebrows. "I mean I'm waiting for Mike."

Yeah, because that sounds a lot better. I sighed.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because. Lauren came to me after school and wanted to get together and told me to meet her here." I said.

"Oh, nice Cullen. I thought you got enough of Lauren as a sophomore?" She restrained a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I wasn't going to do anything. But Mike came to talk to me after Lauren left and he was really upset he'd struck out with you this morning, so I told him that he'd meet you here, who is actually Lauren. I'm here to see how it plays out." I said.

Bella laughed. "Mind if I stay and enjoy the show?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Depends, you have the time?" I asked. She was a full time babysitter.

She surprised me with a line that sounded like something I'd say.

"You have the energy?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just leaned back, watching Lauren.

"Where are Nathaniel and Beverly?" I asked.

She smiled. "Charlie came home early tonight and I have the night off. I decided to celebrate with Starbuck's, and a show apparently." she said.

"Look, there he is!" she whispered, not that he could've heard us. The car was insulated.

She was right. He looked really nervous, walking up to Lauren in the coat and thinking it was Bella.

We both scooted up in anticipation. Mike hesitated for a moment before tapping on Lauren's shoulder.

She turned around and I don't think it even occurred to her to check whether or not it was me or not before throwing her lips on his.

Mike's eyes were wide as he stared at her as she kissed him. Eventually, he melted into it, apparently okay with the fact that it wasn't Bella.

Lauren pushed him up against the wall and I still don't know whether or not she knew it was me.

I saw Bella staring at them incredulously.

Lauren finally opened her eyes and screeched, wiping her lips as she realized she was kissing Mike.

Bella and I burst out laughing as we saw her yelling at him and slapping him. He argued some… but then they started making out again.

"Holy fuck…" I said, surprised that the two people who had been infatuated with us had actually went for each other.

"I'm a damn good matchmaker…" I said, shaking my head at the new couple.

Bella laughed in disbelief. "Okay, wow, so you match up one couple, big woop. Besides, this involved me too!" she said.

I shrugged. "Fine. _We're _good matchmakers." I held out my coffee cup to hers and she toasted to our fine job.

We watched as Mike and Lauren stumbled to her car. But when we saw the windows fogging up, I grimaced.

I looked around for her car, but I was confused to see that her fucking huge red truck wasn't there.

"You want a ride home?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Why not."

"That is, unless you wanted to stay and witness what's going on here." I smirked.

She shook her head quickly.

I pulled out of the Starbuck's. Bella sighed wistfully.

"I wonder how they'll work out…" she mused.

I shrugged, "I guess we'll see tomorrow. Jessica's going to be awfully disappointed." I said.

Bella blinked. "You've got to be kidding me… you think Jessica likes Mike?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded. "It's kind of obvious… she's been writing him gross love notes and asking him out for a couple years now." I defended my statement.

She shook her head. "Dude, you've got to be the most oblivious guy alive! She's been trying to make Tyler Crowley jealous! He's all she ever talks about!" she said like it should have been obvious.

"Really? Huh… Jessica and Tyler…" she nodded.

"Darn skippy, buddy," she said.

I chuckled. "Maybe we should make a plan to get them together, then," I joked.

She made a noise of contemplation. "It could work…" she trailed off.

"Oh, come on, it was a joke, Swan. We aren't matchmakers. We can't just meddle and get people together like that, do I look like a fucking baby with an arrow?" I said.

She grinned through her coffee cup, "I won't argue the baby part… but I think I'd run and hide if you had an arrow."

I glared and she continued.

She shrugged. "It'd be fun… come on. You see people at school every day making googley eyes at each other! What if we fixed that!" she said, her voice getting more and more excited in every word.

My eyes widened. "You're serious?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course! That way, everyone's together and it eliminates all that awkward stuff… like asking someone to a dance. If everyone's together then we don't have to worry!"

I sighed. "Everyone? How can everyone have a perfect match," I asked.

She smiled. "Just trust me… I'm formulating couples in my head right now. All it requires is for you to talk to the guy and me to the girl. Face it. It's an amazing plan."

In a way, she was right. Even if we couldn't manage to get everyone together, we'd still have gotten a lot of people together… I could see couples in my head, too.

I sighed. "It depends. If Mike and Lauren are the newest happy couple at school tomorrow, then yes, we can go ahead with your crazy plan. But if they don't, then this whole Cullen and Swan matchmaking thing won't be happening," I said.

She nodded. "Sounds good. And I like the name." She rolled her eyes.

I huffed. "We're here. Now get out," I said.

She smiled. "Thanks for the ride," she said.

I smiled cockily. "Its the least a guy as steaming hot as myself can do."

EBEB

I woke up the next day and stretched, looking down to see Bella Gator in between my legs, and no, the irony was not lost on me.

Overactive made the correct assumption that I wouldn't have my computer fixed and sent me the next chapter. It was about Marie and Anthony at a movie theatre. The fact that they were complete strangers was fucking hot.

I sent her a reply, saying that it made my day and thank you.

I got ready for school, wearing my wrestling team coat with blue jeans and tennis shoes, finding myself unable to tame my hair.

In the back of my mind, I vaguely wondered whether or not Mike and Lauren would be Cullen and Swan's first successful match make, or if the whole thing would fall to pieces.

I waited in biology for Bella to come in- also for Mike and Lauren. I saw Bella coming in and sliding in the chair next to me.

"I already know the next couple we should do…" she said quietly. "I want to wait to do Jessica and Tyler."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know whether or not Lauren and Mike will work out. So it might just be useless," I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "It'll work out."

I hummed in response. Class came to a start. Both Mike and Lauren weren't there and Bella looked at me, triumphant.

About five minutes into Banner's speech, Mike and Lauren stumbled in, with horrible attempts at fixing their post sex appearances. They both walked to their respective seats, looking at each other with lust.

"How nice of you two to join us," Banner said.

I felt a piece of paper slide underneath my vision.

_Meet me in the bio room at lunch. If you're friends ask, I'm tutoring you. And then plan Cullen and Swan: Matchmakers can commence._

I rolled my eyes at her lame terminology but nodded anyways.

EBEB

"Sorry, guys… Bella's tutoring me in bio and I have to study now."

The guys at my table booed and I ignored them, walking to the bio room.

I walked through the door and saw Bella and a large pad of paper, the end of a pencil being chewed on between her teeth.

"Hey, Cullen," she said, her eyes focused on the piece of paper.

I nodded to her in response. "What's up, Swan?" I asked.

She looked up to see me and she blinked, muttering something under her breath.

"Yeah… uh, so I have a list of people we should work on," she said.

I moved so that I was about a half a foot away from her. She gulped, shifting her weight.

"You're really serious, aren't you? I mean, you honestly think we'll magically be able to get all of these people together?" I asked.

She nodded. "Just trying to make the whole world happier." She said. "And I just want to see people happy," she said, shrugging.

Huh, ice queen likes making people happy.

"And you don't think these people are capable of getting dates on their own?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Of course not. So, as I was saying. We should start with Angela and Ben," she said.

Huh. Angela was a nice enough girl, I suppose, she was kind hearted. She was one of the popular girls, but everyone liked her because she was nice, not because she was like Lauren or something. I've never seen her lay a harsh hand or word on anyone.

Now Ben was on my wrestling team. I've seen him look at Angela a couple of times but I think he was too nervous to talk to her or something.

I pictured them together now. Angela was about six inches taller than Ben, but they'd be a sweet couple. Probably making the definition of cutest couple.

"I see it," I said, "So… what's the plan, boss?" I asked sarcastically.

She glared at me. "Shut the fuck up, Cullen, and do as I say," she demanded.

I stood closer to her, about an inch away. It was funny because she was about a foot shorter than me. I saluted her.

"Aye-aye, Captain," I said lowly.

She froze, her entire body in the same spot. Finally, she knocked herself out of her daze and threw daggers at me with her eyes, shoving me away a little.

"Lay off, Cullen," she spat.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, ignoring that fact that you might mess this whole thing up, tonight when you're at wrestling practice, I want you to talk to him."

I pursed my lips. "I won't have a chance to talk to him until we hit the showers," I said simply.

She stared at me blankly for a moment.

I leaned closer, taunting her. "Picturing me in the shower, Swan?" I asked innocently.

Her face reddened and she glared at me again.

"Not if you were the last man on Earth," she retorted. "Anyways, when you get the chance to talk to him, tell him that while I was tutoring you, I accidentally spilled the beans that Angela likes him," she said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? That simple?" I asked.

She nodded. "All we have to do is convince them to act on feelings they already have. Our job is actually kind of simple," she said.

"Huh," I said.

She held her hand out for me to shake. Restraining a laugh, I returned her professional gesture and watched her pick up her things.

"Edward? I thought you said you were studying?" Eric Yorkie said at the doorway.

Bella turned to see him.

"Uh, Eric we were studying. But Bella has to go because she promised Rosalie and Alice she would still have time to eat with them," I lied.

Bella nodded, passing him to no doubt meet them.

"That Bella Swan is one sexy chick," he said.

I glared at the floor. "She's gay."

EBEB

_So did you like the chapter?_

She asked in an email and I replied saying that I did. I said I was sorry my computer wasn't fixed yet and she said it was fine.

_So, Matt. You speak like an attractive guy, why aren't you dating anyone?_

She asked and I sighed. The truth was, my taste wasn't slutty (anymore) and the only decent girl hated me.

_None of the girls are my taste, except for one, but she hates me. _I replied.

After working on my homework for a while, I got bored. My parents were working late again and I didn't have to leave for practice for another fifteen minutes. I looked at my phone to see that Overactive had replied.

_Join the club, buddy. I know how you feel. (obviously, because if the guy I liked wasn't such an idiot I wouldn't have to be writing this stuff, I'd be doing it.)_

I snickered.

_I bet if he knew that he'd come around real fast. Even better, I bet he doesn't even hate you._

She must've had something to do because she didn't reply. I grabbed my wrestling uniform and drove to practice.

Half way through the door Mike came up to me.

"Dude… you saved my life. I'm done liking Bella. Lauren's my girlfriend now!" his voice squeaked.

I frowned. The girls were interchangeable to him, how little he deserved either one. I shrugged anyways, telling him good luck.

I ran up to Emmett for warmups and we started to run together. I saw Ben come in and decided I'd talk to him in the showers.

"So now you're studying with Bella, huh?" Emmett asked.

I chuckled. "She has the highest grade in Banner's class," I said.

He shrugged and we kept running. After a couple hours of training, coach told Mike to clean up and we all but ran to the showers on the endorphins.

I purposefully took up the one next to Ben.

"Hey, Chenney," I asked.

He looked at me. "What's up, Edward?" he asked.

"So I was studying with Bella yesterday. You know what she told me?" I said in a whisper.

"I know that, you told us. What'd she say?" he asked, grabbing some shampoo.

"Angela Webber likes you, dude," I said simply.

His eyes got wide with what I deciphered was excitement. "You're kidding?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She wants you to ask her out," I said.

He mouthed 'wow'.

I almost rolled my eyes at how easy this shit was.

EBEB

After coming home after practice, I started doing more reps for an easier time at practice. Coach was really strict about how your muscles were and we had to be at _least _forty percent muscle.

About half way to my goal, I looked down to see I had an unknown number texting me.

_**Did you do it? **_The text asked.

_**Um… who is this? **_I asked. I started going back to reps again.

_**Bella. And b4 you ask, I got ur # off the phonebook. Did you talk to Ben?**_

After programming her number in my phone, I quickly finished my reps and replied.

_**Yeah. He seemed pretty fuckin ecstatic too.**_

I went up to my room to take another shower.

_**: ) so was Angela. I think this is the start of a good thing.**_

I snickered at that.

_**You. Me. A good thing. Hmm… somehow my thoughts weren't about matchmaking, honey ; )**_

I stripped my clothes off and turned on the water, moving to go get a towel.

_**Ugh, you're such a pig, Cullen. Go die.**_

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

_**I'm actually in the shower, babe, wanna join?**_

Now I was just asking for it.

_**Ewfewqfjwepgrefref**_

I looked down at the text, confused.

_**What the hell does that mean?**_

I asked. She replied with the same jumble of letters and I shrugged, stepping into the shower.

EBEB

I slumped in my biology seat the next day. I had already seen Ben and Angela walking down the hall with their hands intertwined so Cullen and Swan the matchmakers had made four people happy.

Bella walked in looking angry a couple minutes later.

"What the hell were you thinking, Cullen?" she asked.

I blinked. "What is it this time?" I asked.

"Nathaniel and Beverly got a hold of my phone and showed it to Charlie. He sent me to a seminar about abstinence for fuck's sakes!" she said.

I grinned, amused. "Really? That's fucking hilarious," I said.

"Jerk," She glared.

"Bitch," I replied.

She huffed, sitting back in her chair. "Beverly unfortunately likes you," she said.

"And is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

She shrugged. "She wants to see you. I kept saying no, but she throws fits now."

I frowned. "I can come over to see her," I said and she laughed.

"Right, like Charlie would ever want to see your face again. Ever," she said.

"Well, isn't he working a double shift tonight? Instead of 'tutoring' me at lunch, why not at your house. And then we can make our plans and I can see Beverly and Nathaniel," I said as a solution.

She nodded. "That works, but since they keep asking, and it was your fault, you get to be the one to explain why I'd want to join you in the shower."

EBEB

I knocked on her door and heard giggling footsteps running.

The door cracked open and I saw Beverly's tiny head poke out.

"Eddie! He's here, Auntie Bella! Nathaniel!" She hugged my leg and I smiled, lifting her up and leaning her on my side. Her tiny fingers wound around two of my fingers as she stared at the contrast in size with wide eyes.

I scruffed Nathaniel's hair and he grinned shyly.

"Auntie Bella!" they called when she didn't come.

They looked confused.

"Is she still sleeping?" Nathaniel asked.

Beverly shrugged. "I don't know, but if she is, then we'll tickle her awake!" She giggled.

"Good idea," I said. We stuck upstairs and they showed me Bella's room. True to their words, there she was, sleeping peacefully in the center of her bed, snuggled in the covers.

"Does she always sleep at five at night?" I asked them, whispering.

"Sometimes Auntie Bella gets tired because she has to take care of us. Uncle Charlie always says he wishes he could help her more because she's just a kid taking care of kids," Nathaniel replied in a whisper.

I nodded, then I felt bad for Bella because it was true.

I gently set down Beverly and the three of us stalked towards Bella.

"Surprise!" Beverly giggled. I watched as Bella started awake, yawning as she realized she'd been woken up.

Her lazy eyes travelled to me. "Is it already five?" she asked, puzzled.

We all nodded.

She stretched out. "Sorry, guys. I know you don't like being alone while I'm asleep." She kissed both the kids' heads and they ran back to me.

"Um. Why don't you guys go out to my car and get the big basket in the trunk," I said.

Bella nodded to them and they ran.

She yawned again, tired as she rested her hands on the bed and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Of course she'd be tired… she was like a mother to these kids. With the homework, being the only one to take care of them at seventeen…

"You know, if you ever feel like you need some time to yourself, I don't mind watching them," I offered.

She yawned again, standing up. "You might not want to offer your services because I might take you up on that."

I shrugged. "I don't mind. How much sleep do you ever get? Maybe one weekend I could come over for a while and you could just sleep," I said.

She took a deep breath and shooed me out of her room without an answer.

We all were downstairs and Nathaniel got a call from his friend Riley to come over.

I ran upstairs really quick and asked Bella. She said he was just next door so it was fine.

"I don't know… let me ask Edward!" he said over the phone.

"Edward?" he asked.

"What do you need, champ?" I asked, helping Beverly set up some food I'd brought. She was busy at work, decorating the strawberries with whipped cream she'd managed to get a hold of. I chuckled, not making a move to stop her since she looked so damn adorable.

"What's it called when two people sleep on top of each other?" he asked.

I froze. Couldn't Bella be the one to answer this? What would she want me to say? Should I be honest? I decided to just be honest.

I sighed, covering Beverly's little ears. "That's called sex," I said.

"Oh," he said and then went back on the phone to tell Riley. He hung up and said he's allowed to just walk there and I nodded.

Bella joined us all downstairs a little while later and I had dinner set out. I brought some. She blinked. Oh, and on top of all of that, she cooked them dinner.

"So," I said while Beverly ate some of the chicken I brought. "I was thinking about your friend Rosalie," I said.

She glared at me. "Don't go near her," she said. There was something in her voice… it was protective… but there was also something else, like she was angry at me for even thinking about it. But she didn't understand.

I rolled my eyes. "No, for Emmett. If you think about it they'd be cute together. Jock and cheerleader. You know?" I said.

She weighed it in her head for a moment. "Alright. We'll formulate a plan for that tomorrow," she said, eying Beverly.

I nodded.

"Edward!" I head Nathaniel's voice come from the doorway.

I looked at him, confused. Behind him, I saw a kid I assumed to be Riley and his angry mother.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're in trouble…" he said. He looked worried.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because it's called bunk beds and Riley's mom wants to talk to you."

**: ) I hope you liked the second chapter. **

**Follow my twitter if you want spoilers XD Link on profile!**

**The song for this chapter was Faking My Own Suicide by Relient K.**

**MWC- **Oh my god... I had a very bad feeling something had to go wrong when you tell a little kid about sex... OH and Eclipse was DA BOMB! BEST MOVIE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!

**Chapter question- WHICH TWILIGHT MOVIE IS YOUR FAVORITE? In my opinion, Eclipse just rocked. : )**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Quality Time With the AnkleBiters

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter three already? XD you guys make THIS 15 year old happy!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Angel27eyes- : ) just so all of you know, my science teacher told the joke at the end of chapter two to us. Inappropriate and funny as hell. **

**Ilovecherrypie- ass like that.**

**Lexi Owns The World- did you like it? Best movie ever, huh? Well, maybe not ever… I mean, we still have Titanic and movies like that to factor in : )**

**Anonymous- creative pen-name, just like Bella's email haha ; ) thanks!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

"So," I said while Beverly ate some of the chicken I brought. "I was thinking about your friend Rosalie," I said.

She glared at me. "Don't go near her," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "No, for Emmett. If you think about it they'd be cute together. Jock and cheerleader. You know?" I said.

She weighed it in her head for a moment. "Alright. We'll formulate a plan for that tomorrow," she said, eying Beverly.

I nodded.

"Edward!" I head Nathaniel's voice come from the doorway.

I looked at him, confused. Behind him, I saw a kid I assumed to be Riley and his angry mother.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're in trouble…" he said.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because it's called bunk beds and Riley's mom wants to talk to you."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

Let's just say that if I had the choice to choose between this and branding my ass with a fucking branding iron… I'd pick the latter of the two.

"And even if Nathaniel _was_ asking you if it was called sex, you don't tell him, Cullen! He's just a kid and my little cousin. I don't need you to corrupt him like that! Riley's mom was so mad she decided that she might even call Charlie!" Bella paced around the kitchen, having just had made excuses for me through Riley's mom. I tried to focus on the fact that I was being scolded… but her tiger/kitten rage was sort of amusing.

I groaned again, thinking of how Bella had so eloquently explained to Riley and his mother that I was a British exchange student who, where I'm from, isn't shy about sex and won't let me near children again.

After that, I had to fake the fucking accent to Riley's mom and then suddenly she was okay. And all I said was, 'Sorry, love, America's so new to me.' In that stupid drawl and she nodded, glaring at me and then leaving. I still remembered it now…

_Flashback…_

"_Oh… well, I uh-"_

"_Edward Cullen what did you do?" Bella asked in a creepy monotone from behind me._

"_He told Nathaniel and my little boy about sex! They were talking about bunk beds!" Riley's mom offered as a response._

_Weakly, I smiled at Bella and Riley's mom, running my hands through my hair. I saw wheels desperately turning in Bella's head to keep in this woman's good graces._

"_Oh… well, I'm so sorry. Edward here is a, ah, British exchange student… in their part of the country, sex isn't as taboo… so he really didn't know any better," Bella said in a tight voice._

_What Riley's mom didn't know, along with the fact that I was British, was that behind the island counter, Bella was smashing my foot into the ground with all of the strength she could muster up. It didn't hurt, but I felt the intent loud and clear._

"_Well is that a freaking excuse? He corrupted the kids!"_

_I decided to cut in._

"_Oh, uh, sorry, love, America's so new to me." I tried my hardest to correctly imitate a Brit, and Riley's mom narrowed her eyes at me, but sighed._

"_Well, Bella, all I can say is that you should watch out for yourself then," she said accusingly, as if I was going to fucking rape her or something._

_I forced out an apologetic smile again and she turned to leave with a huff, gripping Riley's shoulder possessively._

_End flashback…_

"I already apologized! What more do you want me to say, Swan?" I asked.

She glared. Nathaniel and Beverly were fast asleep by this time so we didn't have to worry about them hearing us.

"I want you to erase every ounce of sexual content from your mind when you're with my cousins, or any children for that matter!"

She paused.

"Oh wait, then you wouldn't have a brain," she snapped.

I groaned and, having nothing else to say, just sat on the bar stool while she lectured me like a fucking five year old. It's not like it was my fault that whenever someone says, 'What's it called when two people sleep on top of each other.' My mind drifts to sex. That's a logical reaction!

I was a guy! It wasn't my fault I misinterpreted! Sex was basically a language for me, and I spoke it so well…

She sighed, leaning her elbows on the counter of the island.

"Honestly, I just don't understand how you can bear to talk about sex with a child. Are you seriously that deprived? What, Lauren's with Mike now so you have to think about it with a child?" she all but yelled.

"Whoa! Watch it, Swan," I spat back, "I'm no pedophile! And why do you always bring Lauren into every conversation we have? I've been done with Lauren for over a year now, but she seems to be all you can think about!" I sighed, exasperated.

She huffed. "She isn't what I think about at all."

I chuckled dryly. "And what? You have no room to criticize my sex life when you don't even have one!" I said.

She glared. "I could if I wanted, Cullen, you very well know that," she said confidently.

I leaned closer, sneering at her from an inch away, her lips parted.

"What? You're trying to tell me that you defy teenage protocol and don't want sex? You don't want to feel a guy on top of you, under you, making you feel good? That doesn't sound good? You don't think it would feel like heaven to be touched that way? I bet you don't even know what an orgasm feels like," I said in her ear.

When I pulled back she had a two hundred degree blush on her face.

"How… how dare you speak to me that way…" she said half heartedly.

I smirked. "Whatever, Swan. I'll be running home now while you go try to use that overused vibrator." I smiled.

Her eyes widened, angered. I smiled again.

"Get the fuck out of my house before I call Charlie home, you prick."

EBEB

"No…" I mumbled into my pillow as my alarm clock went off like fireworks on the damn Fourth of July. I groaned, smashing my face into my pillow again before slamming the button for more sleep.

I rolled over and felt something tuck itself into my arm. I looked down to see Bella Gator. Sleepily, I pushed my inviting bed away and stood up, stretching. Honestly, I didn't know why I still had that damn stuffed animal, but I was getting used to sleeping with it. Sadly, it's been the only other thing in my bed for weeks. I groaned, ignoring that fact.

I yawned, shaking my head before doing my boring daily routine. Today I felt like being intimidating and manning it up after Bella had feminized me last night by yelling at me. Of course, I'd gotten her back, but I was a guy, and our logic didn't have to make any fucking sense.

I pulled on my dark jeans with a plain white tee shirt that was one size too tight, making me look more muscular with some chucks. Hell yes this did it.

I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs.

"Edward, sweetie?" my mom asked. She had a furrow in her brows. Was something wrong?

"Yeah?" I answered, silently concerned. I may be a teenager, but I loved my mom, and if anything happened to her I'd go crazy British dude on someone. Deep shit, I know.

"I was talking to this woman in my knitting group this morning and she said her son was with a little boy named Nathaniel who had been talking to this British exchange student. Anyways, if you come across him, let him know he has all the parents worried," she said.

I almost laughed. Almost.

"Alright, mom, if I meet him, I'll pass along the message."

She kissed my cheek and bid me adieu. I sauntered out to my car and frowned, realizing I didn't have a new email from Overactive. Oh well, she'd probably update after school.

Driving to school and past the usual idiots on the road, I pulled into my parking spot.

I looked around for a moment. I saw Mike and Lauren making out by the side of the building and shivered, well, if he likes his cock sore, then okay. I looked around further. I saw Ben holding Angela's hand. He gently kissed her cheek and I could see her giggling. He shot me a smile as he saw me watching and I smiled back.

Bella and I hadn't made it official, but I looked to our next targets, Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie was busy oohing and awing obviously over nail polish as she held her hand out in front of herself and Alice. Bella wasn't here yet.

I saw Emmett laughing loudly with one of our friends, Jasper. Jasper was single too… what could we do for him? I pushed that thought away for later.

And then I looked for Tyler. I was thinking maybe Bella was right when she said Jessica had a thing for him. Jessica was standing near some girls. I recognized them as Haley, Brianna, and Clarissa.

Her eyes kept drifting towards Tyler. Yeah, Bella was right.

"Are you finally starting to look and see, Cullen? All these people already want each other."

"Jesus Christ!" I was startled, turning around to see Bella giggling.

"So, I'm right, aren't I?" she asked. She had a knowing look in her eye, and I didn't want to tell her, but yeah, she was right.

"I don't know, why don't we wait for my heart to start back up to answer that!" I said.

She swatted my chest. "Stop the drama, Cullen. So who are the next victims?" she asked.

"Em and Rosalie," I said.

She nodded. "Yeah, they seem cute. It's kind of perfect because I'm going dress shopping with Alice and Rose tonight for the winter formal, I can tell her then," she said.

I was puzzled. "What? Winter formal is about two and a half months away, Swan…" I said.

She shrugged. "They wanted to go to get all the good dresses. If it were up to me, I'd just rather forget about the formal and stay home reading Pomp and Circumstance," she said dreamily.

I laughed. "What? No date?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't understand why people date anyways. It isn't like I haven't been asked, I just…"

"The right guy hasn't asked you?" I asked.

She blinked, nodding. "Right. So… you'll talk to Emmett at practice tonight?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure, love." I used my fake accent.

She laughed. "You know, my mom was so insistent this morning that I warn every child in Washington that there's a pedophile on the loose with a British accent." I grimaced and she smiled.

"Well that's what you get," she said.

"Well, she's wrong. I'm more interested in girls… maybe ten years older than Nathaniel?" I joked.

She laughed again. "I'm going to go hang with Ally and Rose now, so go to your friends and play it cool."

"Oh," she smirked, raking her eyes up and down my body, "And just so you know, maybe… if I didn't hate you so much, I'd think you were fairly attractive," she said in a backhanded compliment.

I smirked back, cocking my head to the side. She was so out of her league with the whole teasing thing. I'd had it mastered for years.

I leaned closer than permissible, my lips grazing her ear.

"I know you already do."

I pulled back to see that famous blush. She glared, walking away. Angry Bella is back.

EBEB

"Bella isn't tutoring you again today?" I heard James ask from across the table.

I shrugged. "I understood today's class, and she wanted to spend lunch with her friends." It wasn't a lie…

He nodded. I saw Emmett give me a weird glance.

"What's wrong with you, little bro?" he asked. Obviously, I wasn't his little brother, but that was just Emmett.

I shrugged. "Nothing, why? Do I seem like something's wrong?" I asked.

He held up his hands in defeat. "Nothing… you just… aren't your usually bubbly self." He smirked. "What, haven't gotten laid in a while?" he asked.

"Fuck off, Emmett." The thing was, Emmett and Rose would be more difficult to work on than our other two successes because they didn't know each other. Although Emmett and Rose would be perfect for each other, they were both totally self absorbed people. Neither of them usually gave a shit about anybody else. I mean, that was the reason they'd be perfect for each other, but we'd have to work more slowly, not just the easy sentence or two.

I sighed, what could I tell him? 'oh, that girl you don't know likes you?'

I wonder who Rose was going to the dance with… Alice probably knew… she was in my history class. Hey, if Rose was already going to the dance than why had Bella assented to working on them? History class was right after lunch. But then another thought popped into my head. Bella hadn't said no when I asked her if she had a date. Did she already have a date?

Was Bella _looking _for a date?

"Dude, calm down," Emmett said uneasily. I looked down to see I had crushed my sandwich with too much pressure.

I didn't give a fuck anyways. Bella could do whatever the hell she wanted.

EBEB

"Hey, Edward," Alice said pleasantly, sitting down next to me in her assigned seat.

"What's up, pixie?" She laughed at the nickname.

She droned on and on for a while about a handbag line she was designing. Alice was a spitfire and sometimes I found myself having trouble keeping up. Even though she was only seventeen, she had been planning on releasing a clothing line since she was ten. Whenever someone tried to doubt her dreams, she shoved a picture of this Russian girl whose fashion design career had taken off at the age of fifteen.

She asked me to look at them, but honestly, I was a guy, purses weren't really my thing.

"They're great, Alice. You have a real career coming your way," I said with a smile. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't be mean to Alice. She was too… Alice-y. But then again, I think it was impossible for anyone to be mean to Alice. She was like the epitome of niceness and sweet. Almost too sweet sometimes, it gave me a headache.

"You think?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

I nodded. I paused. "So what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked, pretending I didn't know about their dress shopping trip, because I was subtle like that.

She beamed. "Well, Rose and I decided we want to go dress shopping tonight for winter formal. We're dragging Bella along because she needs a dress in case an incredibly oblivious guy decides to man up and ask her. Or she could just ask him, you know, it _is _the 21st century… anyways… Rose and I don't have dates yet either, but we know we will. I'm not incredibly sure who I want to go with, but I think Rosalie just wants to go with herself," She snickered, "her exact words were, 'I don't think there's anyone at this school man enough to go with me.' And I just laughed."

Alice's speech managed to answer my question.

"That's what Emmett said, except for a girl, obviously." I smiled.

"Emmett…?" she asked.

"McCarty," I said. "He's the quarterback and on the wrestling team."

She nodded. "Huh…"

Wait. What had she said somewhere in there about an oblivious guy? If there was an oblivious guy, that meant that Bella had the hots for someone. That made me feel weird. One, it made me feel like rubbing it in her face, and two, I felt like hitting the dipshit.

"Whoa, buddy, what did that pencil ever do to you?" Alice asked.

I looked down. I felt embarrassed that it was now broken in half. Alice giggled, giving me one of her prepared spares.

EBEB

"Yeah, man. She is so good in bed." Mike smirked at me. I was happy he'd found his other slutty half, but I'd tapped that before, and she was in no way good.

"Huh… well, I guess that's good…" I said. Was he a good liar or was he serious? Lauren was a horrible lay.

"And guess what she did, Edward?" Mike asked. He sounded really excited, like a kid on Halloween.

I sighed. "What did she do?" I asked, pretending to be interested in his mundane life.

He grinned. "She _bit_ me. Dude, it felt so good." My eyes widened in disgust.

Two things. One, I guess now I was certain he had a dick. Two, find me a fucking trash can so I can puke. I smiled back and walked away slowly, like you were supposed to do with a snake.

I saw Emmett and picked him to practice with instead.

"So are you going to the winter formal?" I asked.

He howled out a laugh. "No way. There isn't a girl in this school woman enough to handle this."

I mentally repeat, perfect for each other.

"Huh… well… what about a cheerleader. The one at the top of the pyramid when you're on the field?" I still had no clue how he didn't know her.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know who you're talking about…" he said.

"Hmm… I think Bella said that her name was… Rosalie Hale? Tall blond?" I said like I didn't know who I was referring to.

He thought for another moment. "Wait, the chick with the golden hair and long legs? With the tits I can grab onto all night long?" he asked. His eyes glazed over a little and he licked his lips, I shuddered, shoving his arm.

I groaned at the mental imagery and he grinned.

"I like the sound of her…"

For revenge on thinking about his crap, I quickly tackled him to the ground. His eyes were surprised as I took him off guard.

"No fair, Cullen," He glared, flipping us over as he was taken off guard.

I wrapped my leg around his midsection and flipped him over. Emmett gripped me in a chokehold and we started rolling all over the place.

"Bella Swan is staring at you," Emmett said as I straddled his waist, pinning him down.

I looked over at the bleachers. He was right. Bella was sitting there with wide eyes, blushing. Next to her were Nathaniel and Beverly.

She stared at me, on top of Emmett and I immediately wished I had _her_ pinned under me… I won't lie, Bella was sexy, but her mouth ruined it.

I felt my head smash against the floor of the mat and growled when I realized that Emmett had used the distraction to his advantage.

Coach told us practice was over and Emmett smacked my back, getting off of me.

"Maybe next time, Edward," He snickered, running to the lockers to clean up with the rest of the guys.

I glared at him. "Oh, go suffocate yourself," I said and he rolled his eyes.

I looked at Bella again. She smiled slightly and the kids waved.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I approached.

Bella shrugged. "They wanted to know what wrestling was."

"Eddie? What's, um… s-suffocate mean?" Beverly asked.

I'd learned my lesson with Nathaniel.

"It means hot cocoa, buddy," I patted her hair and she giggled.

Bella nodded her approval.

Nathaniel, however, looked towards the mats dreamily. I gave him a knowing look. That's how I looked when I realized I wanted to wrestle.

"Will you teach me to wrestle, Edward?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

Bella paused, biting her lip.

"And now the real reason you're here…?" I asked.

She sighed, knowing I'd caught her in her lie.

"Um… well, I have to go out with Rose and Alice tonight… and the babysitter cancelled…" she said, eyes on the floor.

"Sure, I'll watch them," I said.

Her head snapped up, clearly not expecting my answer. "You sure?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we can bake cookies with my mom or something, really it isn't a big deal," I shrugged.

She smiled and sighed. "Thanks… well, I should be going… I'll text you when I'm on my way to pick them up?"

I pursed my lips. "That makes for a pretty late night… why not just let them sleep over? It won't hurt them and I have Toy Story 3 at home," I tempted.

The kids gasped. "We never saw that!" they said simultaneously.

I smirked, raising an eyebrow at Bella. She contemplated. "Well… sure, why not. Just no corrupting them…" she said.

I nodded. "You can count on it," She smiled and kissed the kids' heads, leaving out the door really fast.

I suddenly realized I still needed a shower. I sighed, seeing Emmett come out of the lockers, all showered.

"Hey man, can you maybe watch Nathaniel and Beverly for a couple minutes while I go shower?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Can you teach me how to wrestle?" Nathaniel asked.

Emmett pumped his fist. "Hel- sure, kid." He winked. Nathaniel pumped his fist too, imitating Emmett.

Beverly sat alone on the bleachers. I waited a moment before seeing Chad walk out of the lockers.

"Hey, Chad, you wanna talk to Beverly for a while?" I asked. Chad was gay, and the gayest gay you'll ever meet. He liked kids and fashion. That worked, right?

Yeah. They quickly started talking animatedly about princess dresses.

I smiled while looking at them. Now I know putting the kids in other people's care is weird, but I knew them and trusted them.

After a quick shower, I came out of the lockers to see Beverly's hair in elaborate braids, done by Chad of course. I also saw Nathaniel wrestling Emmett. Emmett was letting him win.

"Edward! I beat Emmett five times!" Nathaniel said. I chuckled.

Emmett sighed dramatically. "Yupp, the kid's a wrestling champion!" he said, mock defeated.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks guys, I owe you one," I said.

They nodded, leaving the room. I was left with the kids.

"Eddie?" Beverly asked.

"What's up, princess?" I asked. She giggled at the nickname.

"Can we bake cookies now?" she asked.

I nodded. Even though it was almost 9 o'clock, I knew mom wouldn't mind the kids being there, neither would dad. They both loved kids, and even though they'll say I should've called first, I knew they'd love the company.

I led them out to my car and put them in the back seat. They complained that Bella always let them sit in the front, but I saw a commercial once that said kids weren't supposed to sit in the front until they were thirteen and I wasn't getting a ticket over that.

Beverly was prepared and brought a kid's cd that we listened to on the way home. Bingo was their favorite and now 'Annnnnnnd Bingo was his NAAAAMO!' was forever engrained in my memory.

We all walked inside and Beverly was still singing. Mom and Dad each quirked an eyebrow at me as they saw the kids.

"Are these your mommy and daddy, Eddie?" Beverly asked.

I nodded.

"Um, Edward, who are our guests?" Dad asked.

"They're Beverly and Nathaniel. They're Bella's cousins and she wanted me to watch them," I shrugged.

Both parents looked interested in the name Bella. "Bella Swan?" my mom asked.

I nodded. Both parents exchanged a look, but then turned their attention towards the kids.

"Who wants cookies?" my mom asked.

Mom got Nathaniel a little apron I'd apparently used when I was little, and Beverly took one called kiss the cook. Even though it was about three months early, we put on some Christmas music. Nathaniel was precise in his cookie shaping and Beverly just plopped them on the sheet. I was helping Beverly with hers and my mom was helping Nathaniel. My dad had the early shift at the hospital tomorrow so he needed to go to sleep earlier.

Beverly wasn't getting tired just yet, and that surprised me, but I think it might have had something to do with the fact that she was sneaking some of the rich batter every two seconds. We wouldn't get to watch Toy Story 3 but this was more fun.

"Eddie! You silly boy! You have some on your face!" Beverly laughed, pointing at my face. I grinned.

"Where, here?" I asked, pointing to my arm.

The kids laughed again and Beverly lifted herself off the counter to swipe it off my cheek and eat it. I gasped, smiling as I bent down to tickle her. She giggled to no end, happy tears forming in her eyes. Nathaniel laughed too and my mom rolled her eyes at us, putting the cookies in the oven.

As we waited for the cookies to finish, I got a text from Bella.

_**How's it going?**_

She asked. I smiled, looking at the kids.

_**: ) good, we just made cookies and Beverly wants to play Go Fish. **_

I put the phone down and Beverly squealed as my mom came back into the room with a stack of cards.

_**Glad to hear they're having fun.**_

I knew from her words that she wished she could be here with them. She missed them, of course, she was so used to it. She was always with them, it had to be hard to just take a break.

_**So have you guys found a dress? Did u talk to Rose about Em?**_

"Go fish!" I said when Nathaniel asked for queens. He huffed, not thinking to call me on my bluff.

I felt my phone buzz again, but this time it was an email.

_Hey! Sorry I couldn't get the chapter to you sooner. I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted the chapter or if you got the computer fixed so I decided to send it to you : )_

Underneath was an attachment of the newest chapter, but I decided that I would read it later tonight when everyone was asleep. I marked the email as unopened and saw I had a new text from Bella.

_**Yeah, we did talk about it. She said she wasn't going to go with him unless he was man enough to ask her in front of the entire lunch room… she's kind of extravagant, any way we could get Emmett to do that?**_

I rolled my eyes. Knowing Emmett, he was probably already planning on something like that.

_**He's probably already planning it. What's your dress look like?**_

My mom retired to bed after our fourth game, and I decided to fish out the camping equipment from our attic and sleep in sleeping bags in the living room.

_**Funny, Cullen. I didn't get one, what's the point of it when I think it's so stupid?**_

Personally, I didn't understand why Bella didn't want to go to the dance. Sure, there was some stupid guy who wouldn't ask her, but Alice was right, she should just woman up and ask him herself.

_**Cut the crap, Swan. Why not just ask the guy yourself? We both know you want to go to the formal.**_

I typed back. I looked up to see Beverly and Nathaniel snoring lightly.

_**No, I don't. Drop it. I want to set Alice up after Em and Rose… she bought the perfect dress, and now she needs the perfect guy.**_

I agreed, but that would be sort of hard, Alice was literally an amazing person, and she didn't deserve most of the shitty guys at this school… a match for Alice would be… difficult.

_**We'll have to think hard on that one. Alice… she's not really an easy person to match.**_

She responded in seconds.

_**I know that… but she needs a date for the formal.**_

I was rummaging through my head for guys that would match with Alice. She'd need someone who wouldn't be annoyed at her pep, would make her happy, and wouldn't cheat. Finding a guy like that in Forks other than yours truly, it was hard. But Alice was like a sister to me.

_**How about we talk about this after Rose and Em get together? I'm too tired to think. **_

Bella didn't respond, and I felt myself drifting off, but then I quickly shook myself out of wanting to sleep when I realized I had a chapter to read still.

I opened up my browser and skimmed the part of the chapter that led up to the smut, and just reading that.

Basically, it focused on bad boy Anthony. It was one of the most erotic ones she'd done in a while. I had to read it over twice to get the full effect.

_That was one of the best you've done in a while : )_

I sent to her in an email. I looked across from me to see Beverly and Nathaniel tucked in their sleeping bags. Their peaceful smiles were really cute. And I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I loved kids.

But don't go thinking I'm a softy. I'm no sensitive guy.

Overactive responded faster than I'd expected, especially considering that it was pretty late. My clock said it was 11:30.

_I'm glad you liked it : ) I was thinking about tomorrow that I'd have Anthony be a dirty talker, but I keep getting messed up, hell, how am I supposed to know what guys think during sex? Let alone how they'd communicate it?_

I smirked. Now _that _was something I could help with.

_Now you're just asking for it, baby. You want some help?_

Her response was quick again.

_You'd do that? Can I send you what I have so far and you'd just add what you'd say?_

I smirked, she was making this so easy... I replied saying yes and she sent me what she had. Well… it was really good for a chick, but it wasn't explicit enough for a guy.

I went through it and changed the non explicit parts to say things that would make most girls blush. Her terminology wasn't vulgar enough for me.

I sent it back, eager to hear her reaction. I had a feeling I out-perved her this time. I smirked, thinking about it. It took her about five minutes to respond, but that was because she was reading over what I'd changed.

_Uh… wow…_

I smirked, that was good, right?

_What? Something wrong with it?_

I liked it… she, again, replied relatively fast.

_No, it was really good… I'm kind of embarrassed at my reaction. You're very… descriptive._

I licked my lips. Did I just turn on the vixen?

_Hmm, you want to explain to me in extreme detail what the reaction was?_

I leaned back on my palms, smirking at the ceiling. Maybe I had a chance with her after all… where did she even live? I meant in the country… I'm not some random pervert.

_Goodness, Matt ; ) I didn't think you were that type of guy._

Nope, and then I was reminded that I didn't have a chance with her. She didn't even fucking know my real name.

EBEB

"Who wants pancakes?" my mom asked from the kitchen. The kids jumped up from their respective bags, the fact that they were tired long forgotten.

I chuckled, standing up to stretch and walking in after them. I kissed my mom on the cheek and then realized Dad was already at the hospital. I saw Beverly and Nathaniel both eating their food at an almost impossible speed.

"Thanks for letting them come over, Mom," I said, taking a pancake of my own.

She nodded. "Anything for my son who wants to land a girl," She winked at me and I groaned.

"I'm not trying to 'land' anyone. Especially not Bella. It's just a favor," I said. She raised her hands defensively but otherwise dropped the topic.

"This is really good, Esme!" Nathaniel said and Beverly agreed.

She smiled at them, and I saw the look in her eyes. She wanted more kids, but she knew that she couldn't handle it what with the crazy jobs they had. Hey, maybe Nathaniel and Beverly would be back more often…

I considered texting Bella and asking when she would be over to pick them up, but it was still early and she was probably sleeping after her late night last night.

I stole another pancake and thought about Mike and Lauren. They were such an unlikely couple… almost grotesque when standing together. Angela and Ben were great together, no question about it. I don't know how they could've stood not being together for so long. They just looked… right. And that was why Bella and I were doing what we were doing. I wonder how Em and Rose would work out… they were just about as good together as Ben and Angela. And that was saying a lot.

Personally, I agreed with Bella. Dances were for pansies who needed the excuse of a dance to get laid. Obviously, I wasn't the type of guy to have that type of problem… of course, my last lay was some chick named Tasha at this party a couple of months ago, but that didn't mean I was losing my touch. I could have any of the bitches in Forks if I wanted.

Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_**Hey, can I come pick up the kids in about… 20?**_

I replied back telling her that it would work out if she picked them up in 20 minutes.

I told the kids and my mom and they whined, but said okay.

"Eddie?" Beverly asked once we had everything cleaned up and were laying down on the couch.

"What's up, princess?" I said, using her newfound nickname.

She giggled. "Do you want my Auntie?" she asked, peeking her little head up over her elbows. Nathaniel said he wanted to know too.

"I think your Auntie is a very nice girl, but no. I think of her more as… a sister," I didn't, but it was an excuse.

Nathaniel looked confused. "Are you supposed to want your sister in the shower with you? Because that doesn't sound that cool to me…" I groaned, having forgotten that they read my texts with Bella.

"That was a joke, buddy," I said.

He nodded. "So, as a joke, I could say I wanted Beverly in my shower with me? I don't get it," he said.

"Never mind, champ. Just don't say it at all."

They huffed in confusion. "Then why do you want her in your shower?" they asked.

I groaned again. "I wanted her to help me fix a leaky pipe." I smirked, knowing it wasn't completely false.

"Hey, Cullen." I looked behind me to see Bella. My mom had let her in. The kids both smiled at her, going up for a hug.

She hugged them back.

"What's up, Swan?" I said in return.

"Thanks for taking care of them…" she said, waving and rounding the corner. "Oh, and Cullen? No, I will not fix your leaky 'pipe'."

**Per usual, tell me what you think? Follow my twitter!**

**The song for this chapter was If My Heart Was a House by Owl City.**

**MWC- **I think it's totally awesome that their working together to get other peeps together! Its so sweet that they're working together. Oh, and the "leaky pipe" bit was GENIUS! ;)

**Chapter question- WHO ELSE GETS REALLY ANNOYED BY THE FACT THAT PEOPLE DOG EAR BOOKS? Somebody just borrowed my Twilight books and did that. Let's just say they'll never do THAT again ; )**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Pick Up Lines, Baby

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! Love all of you to death!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**AugustaBlue- I pink sparkly puffy shiny heart my books to stay intact ; )**

**Doresta P- again, I feel like I should explain this. People are always incredibly confused when they hear that I am fifteen. But I am… so just thought I would say that… ; ) that's the second time I've re-used that line. **

**Angel27eyes- has a good recommendation for a fic, guys! Go read The Handcuff Bracelet. XD it's really good.**

**ERCommandoTwilight- here's the warning guys… Commando over there thinks you should be condemned to the deepest, darkest, hottest, and most humid pits of Hades if you dog ear MY Twilight books XD**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

"Hey, Cullen." I looked behind me to see Bella. My mom had let her in. The kids both smiled at her, going up for a hug.

She hugged them back.

"What's up, Swan?" I said in return.

"Thanks for taking care of them…" she said, waving and rounding the corner.

"Oh, and Cullen? No, I will not fix your leaky 'pipe'."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

I stretched my arms as high as I could, a sleepy smile on my face from the fresh night's sleep I'd managed to get. I let my body fall back down onto the bed after I'd stretched, Bella Gator faithfully next to me. I saw the sun almost in the middle of the sky, I looked to my clock to see that it was eleven-thirty. Now this was what Saturday was about. Sleeping in, being lazy, and then wrestling practice tonight.

I turned my phone on, yawning, and it buzzed.

_**One new email.**_

_**Six new text messages.**_

I skipped the texts, knowing what the email would be. I licked my lips, opening the email to see that it was from MyEmail.

"_And what, class, do you think the Bronte sisters were envisioning with Jane Eyre. Can anyone tell me the entire meaning of the story in a few sentences?" Mrs. Egeler, our English teacher asked._

_No one answered, no one liked this class. Surprisingly, I saw a timid hand in the back of the room raise her hand to answer the question. She was… beautiful. I think I'd heard somewhere that her name was Marie Leonie._

_I smirked, awaiting her answer. _

"_Ms. Leonie?" Mrs. Egeler called out._

_It took her a moment to respond, obviously afraid of being the center of attention. She looked like she was new here. I hadn't seen her all throughout the semester._

"_Well… Jane Eyre was a girl who was never treated well and, at the ending, when she went back to her true love and he was all mangled, that's-"_

_Fucking hell… I wasn't even listening anymore… her voice was so sexy… I licked my lips. I looked to the corner of the room to see that Michael was salivating over her as well. I narrowed my eyes at him. She was so out of his league that it was pathetic. In fact, looking around the room, I saw more than a few guys drooling._

_I almost growled, she was mine now. Oh well, it didn't matter what they thought, I was Anthony Tyler, and I got any girl I wanted. _

_And I wanted Marie Leonie._

_Soon, she was done speaking about whatever book we were discussing. Marie went up to the front of the room when the bell rang, my eyes following her like a lion after it's prey._

_She spoke to the teacher for a moment, and then the teacher looked around the nearly empty room, all full of guys who were stalling packing their things to try to get a chance to talk to her._

"_Mr. Tyler?" Egeler asked and I quirked an eyebrow at her in recognition._

"_Would you mind showing Ms. Leonie around the school today? It's her first day and she isn't sure how to get to her next class," she said._

_I nodded, grinning as I looked down at the blushing girl at the center of the room. All of the guys groaned, glaring at me._

_Possessively, I slid my arm around her waist and guided her out of the room. I smirked at the other guys again. She was stumbling and having trouble keeping her balance. Perfect… I held her tighter to me to prevent her falling._

_And only for that reason._

_She looked up at me with wide eyes._

"_So, what's your next class, sweet heart?" I said with a fake smile. She blinked, looking down._

"_Uh… Biology…" she muttered. _

_I grinned, knowing I had biology next too._

"_Perfect," I purred in her ear, "That's my next class too. I'll walk you."_

_She was extremely stiff as we walked, watching me with those doe eyes._

"_Relax, baby," I said._

_She shivered. We walked from class to class until the day was over, getting envious stares from guys the entire day._

"_What are you doing today after school?" I asked._

_She gulped. "N-nothing." She bit her lip._

_I discreetly laid my hands down on her sides. "Well, how about you and I go get something to eat then," I offered._

_Her eyes widened. "Sure," she said with a small squeak._

_I smirked at her, guiding her to my car and disregarding the clunker of a truck she was headed towards._

_She got in, biting her lip again. I was smiling the whole way to the burger joint. Once we got there, we were seated._

"_Tell me about yourself," I all but commanded. This was the easiest way to get a girl into bed, make her feel comfortable by feeling like she knows you._

_She started talking, timid at first, but then she grew more comfortable._

"_Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked suddenly._

_She blushed. "I- uh, no. I haven't," she said in an embarrassed voice._

_I lifted her chin up with my finger. "It's okay, baby, don't be embarrassed. I'm not looking for a slut." And I'd love to teach you… I thought with a smirk._

_She blushed again. _

_We talked a little more and after insisting that I pay, we left. She told me where she lived, and I drove there as slowly as I could. She seemed extremely nervous._

"_So who's home with you?" I asked once we reached her door._

_She blushed. "No one until tomorrow morning," she said._

_I grinned. "May I come in?" I said invasively, but I don't think she minded, because she gave me a thick smile._

_She closed the door and I looked at her, leaning against it while looking at me timidly._

_I stepped closer, my hand moving to the back of her neck to pull her towards me. Her breath caught._

"_Breathe, Marie," I said lowly before attaching my lips to hers. She gasped, freezing before responding. She threw her lips back on mine, her hands reflexively gripping my hair as she pulled herself closer to what felt good._

_I smiled against her lips. I seemed to spark something within her, and she moaned against my lips as I ground into her._

_Someone isn't as innocent as they let on… I thought with a smirk._

_My hands slid down to the backs of her thighs, hitching her legs around my hips, my erection deliciously positioned against her._

_Her head fell back against the wall._

"_You like that?" I asked roughly._

_She nodded. "Yeah… m-more…" she said, tightening her legs around me._

_I smirked. "You want more? You fucking dirty girl… you want me to fuck you?" I asked._

_Her head fell back against the door again, moaning out her positive answer._

_Quickly, I stripped her of her clothes, leaving her no mercy as my eyes raked over her body with a groan, my erection more enthusiastic than before._

_She shivered, moving her hands to the hem of my shirt to do the same to me. I allowed her just enough space to take off my pants and shirt. Her eyes widened as she looked at me, filling with lust and bucking her hips toward mine._

"_You want to feel me inside of you?" I asked. She moaned again, attempting to scoot closer. I grinned through my lust, gripping her hips tightly as I quickly slammed into her. Her face was priceless as she met each of my thrusts. I moved to kiss her neck, groaning as her walls started to squeeze around me. When she found her release I moved out of her, smiling down at her._

"_Can we do that again?" she asked eagerly._

I sighed contentedly as I read the last line. I liked the days when she updated early. I replied.

_: ) loved it. You always do smut so well… I really wish I knew you, haha._

I sent back. Then I moved to look at the text messages. To my disgust, the first one was from Lauren.

_**I'm sorry, Edward. But I've moved on. Mike's my new boy friend. Sorry to break it to you, babe.**_

Ew, it's like she has absolutely no idea that she disgusts me. The next one was from Mike… equally ew…

_**Thanks, again, dude, Lauren's amazing.**_

Ugh, he really needed to see what a slutty mistake she was- but, hey, whatever. I didn't respond. The next two were from my mom and dad, saying they were taking a double shift again today so I'd be alone.

I sat up in bed again, realizing I'd wasted half of my day sleeping and the other half would be boring.

I ran my fingers through my hair, leaning up and wondering what I was going to do today. It was really getting to be a pain in the ass that I couldn't write any essays because of my damn computer being broken. Maybe I could go and get it fixed… wow, what a Saturday. I rolled my eyes at my crazy intense plan and shrugged.

How do you even do that shit anyways? Just pick up the laptop and just drive to a tech center or something? Shouldn't there be an easier way to do that? I looked around and, seeing no solution, I groaned and got up. I decided to be lazy and throw on a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle tee with some tennis shoes.

I yawned again and moved to my computer, staring it off.

I sighed and picked up the laptop and the cords that went along with it and stuck it in a box, carrying it out to my car.

I looked through my GPS to find the nearest geek store and started driving. Once I got there, I took the box out of the back seat and walked up to the store. I took a deep breath and walked in, instantly hit by the smell of too much hair gel. I groaned and walked up to the counter. Someone was behind the counter, but they were bent over.

It was a girl, you could tell, she had a really nice ass, I smirked, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning on the charm.

The bent over woman stood up and, immediately, I felt disgusted at myself for ever thinking anything sexual.

In my defense though, I had only seen her ass. Before me stood a woman of maybe twenty seven. Pregnant too.

I groaned, looking at her disheveled and… fertile appearance. She looked desperately tired and sick, like she would throw up at any moment. She had big bags underneath her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked with her eyes half open.

I nodded. "Um… I need my computer fixed…" I said.

She nodded, already knowing that. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well… I was… uh, reading on it, and then it just went back… then it just wouldn't turn back on…" I tried to explain.

She huffed angrily. "Well, did you try recharging it?" she asked.

I looked at her, amused. Well, golly gee wiz, no, of course I didn't think that maybe the battery was dead. Of course I thought about it, you batshit crazy person! Its broken!

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth and a fake smile, "I tried recharging it."

She nodded again, breathing heavily. "Well I'm going to go bring this into the back to George, the guy who fixes the computers. I'll be out in about a half hour when he's done with the examination to let you know how much it'll take to be fixed and what's wrong," she said gruffly.

I groaned, watching her head to the back with my laptop. Apparently this wasn't going to just be some short trip to the computer repair store… I frowned.

I looked around the empty store now and walked over to one of the bound to be uncomfortable chairs next to the clear wall with the dying plant and the door.

Thirty minutes. Yay.

I checked my phone to see if there was anything that could entertain me, but soon found that solitaire wasn't going to be my idea of a great thing to do.

I leaned on my elbows childishly and settled for people watching instead. There was an outlet mall outside. Bored, I started to tally inside of my head the number of people wearing blue. After counting to twenty, I looked at my watch, hoping desperately that my little people session had wasted enough time. To my chagrin, I'd only managed to pass about a period of five minutes.

I sat back, looking at the ceiling. That got boring very quickly. I looked to the tables surrounding me and saw that they only had girly magazines. I groaned again, looking out of the window. God, I felt like some kid waiting for the newest toy. I glanced at my watch again to see that only nine minutes had passed since I'd come in here.

Well, I had twenty minutes left. I shrugged, walking out of the nerd shop and heading towards an ice cream shop I'd seen someone wearing blue walk out of.

The lady at the front counter was eyeing me as soon as I walked through the door. As soon as I walked up to take my order, she surprised me.

"I want to take your pencil and stick it in my pencil case," she said, winking. I grimaced, horrified, and then went on to make my order. She reluctantly let me be. I winced, she was cute, but part of the fun was the chase, and a girl who just threw her legs open wasn't any fun.

I ordered rocky road, my complete favorite, and sat solemnly in a corner, waiting for my computer back. Once I'd finished that, I walked back to the nerd store and sat down. The pregnant woman was waiting at the counter again.

She was now chomping on some gum. I walked up to her and the box I'd put my computer in.

"Yeah. So I wanted you to know that your computer was broken," she said.

No shit, Sherlock.

I nodded, blinking. "Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here. Would you mind telling me what part of it is broken?" I asked her.

She huffed, clearly annoyed at my apparently obtrusive question. Then she went on to explain what part of it was broken, partly in words I didn't understand.

Hey, I spoke sex, not nerd.

She finished, raising her eyebrows for a response and I nodded like I understood.

"Your grand total for that comes to five hundred dollars and thirty cents," she snapped. "And your computer should be ready in seven to ten business days," she said, bored, holding out her hand for my money.

I nodded, almost expecting more of a cost, considering the extent of fucked up damage it had on it. I gave her my card and she scanned it, handing it back. "Thanks," she sneered, basically shooing me out of the store.

EBEB

"How was your day, sweetie?" my mom asked at dinner. The whole family was home. It was nice.

I chuckled dryly, thinking back to the pregnant woman and the boring qualities of my day.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I went to the computer repair store, I don't have it for one and a half weeks, and I found out that hell has no fury on a pregnant woman scorned." I smiled as I said it.

My mom smiled. "You got that right."

"How was yours?" I asked. Dad answered for her.

"Probably just as boring as yours." He shrugged.

We went on to talk about their days. Dinner ended too soon and then my parents had to go to bed for their early shift again tomorrow. Sometimes I really hated how much they worked, but then again, it made them happy. So, why not.

As I walked up to my room to get ready for wrestling, I felt my phone buzz. It was Bella.

_**Do you know whether or not Emmett is going to ask Rose during lunch on Monday?**_

I didn't know what the guy was going to do… I slid on a muscle shirt and some sweats, texting her back.

_**Um… I really have no clue what he's going to do. But I'll make sure it's 'Rose worthy'.**_

I grabbed my keys and walked out. I stopped at my parent's door, hearing them asleep and sighed, knowing I couldn't say goodnight. I softly said 'goodbye' to their door and walked out to my car. I drove to practice and walked in, early for once.

It was a fruitless attempt at pleasing coach though because he only nodded at me and told me to help set up. I sighed, walking to the storage room to get out our usual equipment, and then Bella texted me back.

_**Alright : ) sounds good. Rosalie is expecting it… r u practice?**_

I was puzzled. Why would she want to know if I was at practice? I finished getting out the equipment and texted her back.

_**Um… yeah, I am. And I have to go now.**_

She didn't text back. I shrugged, handing it off to the explanation that she'd come by later and ask me to take care of the kids.

"Hey, man!" Emmett bellowed out from behind me.

I nodded to him, smirking. Coach told us to pair up and start our exercise routine. I paired with Emmett, of course.

"So… are… you… asking… Rose… to… winter… formal?" I asked him in between sit-ups.

He shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know, man. It's a long time away… maybe I should go on a date with the chick to make sure she's all there. It isn't often you see someone that hot without there being something wrong with them," he said simply, keeping holding of my ankles.

"Well… Bella… said… that… she… wants… a… big… question… you… should… do… it… at… lunch," I said, out of breath.

He looked confused. "Like in front of everyone?" he asked and I nodded, unable to speak.

He considered it. "You know what, maybe I will. Sounds good. So you're starting to spend a lot of time with Bella, aren't you? Don't try to lie to me, man. Jasper thinks you have a thing for her too," he said.

I rolled my eyes, switching spots with him, taking hold of his ankles.

"You're full of it, dude. Swan would be a good lay, but she isn't… I don't know, I just don't like her," I said.

The excuse sounded weak even to me. But I didn't know how to answer him. He didn't understand, he didn't know… Bella and I had a complicated friendship. That was that.

After practice everyone was sore. Coach was working us really hard because we had a match next weekend. We were up against Heritage high school, somewhere near Portland or something. We'd snuck in during one of their practices before but we liked to win, and winning was what we did, so we wanted to win by a lot. Judging by their practicing skills, we had it in the bag.

But you couldn't be too sure.

So after practice, I groaned at each step to my car, deciding I'd stop at the convenience store for some icy/hot pads. Granted, my appearance wasn't exactly appropriate. Sweaty, and in wrestling clothes.

I walked to the right aisle, grabbing a ton so that they'd be everywhere, and checking out. I felt uncomfortable as I knew the cashier was checking me out, God knows why, I looked like I'd just walked out of a fire with all my fucking sweat.

I drove home and sat on my bed, layering the pads over every available inch of my body and sighing in contentment. I felt something underneath me, and it felt uncomfortable. I carefully reached underneath me to take it out.

"Of course." I chuckled sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Underneath me had to be Bella Gator.

Her face was smashed in from being underneath my weight. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side, settling her on my stomach.

"Do you think Bella and I will be able to get most of the school together by winter formal?" I asked her.

Her face stayed the same.

"I don't think so either. Honestly, I don't think it's all that realistic."

I smirked, thinking about how this looked. Bella Gator was like a fucking verbal diary. But no one was going to find that out.

Bella Gator looked at me with blank eyes.

I frowned, again realizing I wasn't going to be getting any type of response. If I already knew that, then why was Bella Gator becoming one of my biggest confidantes?

EBEB

Sunday was just as boring as Saturday. I woke up, I read a chapter, I did P90X for an hour, I slept off my muscle pains, I went to wrestling practice, I slept off some more muscle pain, and here we are. Monday morning.

The song Paranoia by Green Day blasted out of my speakers as I pulled up to school. I yawned and leaned against my steering wheel once I parked in my spot. I hadn't gotten the best night of sleep last night… my body was screaming at me to stop working it. In the back of my mind I wondered why I hadn't pulled a muscle or something.

I shrugged, getting out of the car and walking to biology.

To my surprise, Bella was already there.

"You're early…" I told her.

She nodded. "Beverly and Nathaniel decided that they wanted to play the game wake Bella up early. It's a really fun game." She smiled sarcastically.

I yawned. "You seem too peppy for being woken up too early," I said in a tired voice.

She held out a little bottle that said five hour energy. I looked at her, confused. She had on a look that reminded me of a commercial.

"Made specifically for athletes and babysitters." I chuckled, taking the offered energy boost and drinking it. I didn't feel it yet, but I was sure I would soon.

"So, Emmett's going to do something big?" she asked.

"I think so… he's going to ask her on a date before the dance though to make sure she isn't crazy," I said, shrugging.

She nodded. "Oh, I hope it turns out alright… think about it, Cullen. This school will be so filled with love." She sighed.

I shot her a sarcastic smile. "Magical, isn't it?" I asked.

She slapped my shoulder. "Oh, shut it, Cullen." She glared.

EBEB

The first few classes passed by slowly. Although I was still very doubtful about what Bella and I were doing, the people we'd matched so far were doing great. Amazingly, Lauren and Mike were together like glue. They deserved each other. Angela and Ben were as sweet as I'd predicted. Everywhere they went, they were together, if they weren't together, then they'd be thinking about each other. And come on, we all knew that Rose and Emmett would just be perfect.

It was finally lunch. I wanted to see Emmett ask out Rosalie, so I'd make the excuse to my fellow jocks that I needed to sit with Bella at lunch to study. I'd brought a biology book and everything. I opened it and sat next to her, and she talked about stuff we both already knew, absently looking at both Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was sitting right next to us.

Emmett, over by the jock table, looked extremely cocky, checking Rosalie out. He started to walk over, and Rosalie looked at him, as if uninterested. He approached, standing across the table from her.

"Everybody!" he shouted to the entire room. "I just wanted you to know that I, Emmett McCarty, captain of the football team, is now going to ask Rosalie Hale out," he said.

Everyone just looked at him. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"And what makes you so fucking sure I'll say yes?" she asked.

He just smirked, leaning towards her. "Because I'm Irish."

She looked at him quizzically. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

He leaned closer. "Do you have any Irish in you?" he asked, looking her over.

She looked confused. "No…" she waited for him to continue.

"You want some?" he asked with a cocky smirk that said, 'what the fuck are you going to do to me'.

She gasped, glaring at him. Oh no… had he fucked it up. She leaned up and raised her hand, giving him a sharp slap across the face that made a sound big enough to make the people on the other side of the lunch room flinch. He looked shocked, palming his reddening cheek.

And then she kissed him. Hard. Everyone witnessing this was completely shocked, even Emmett, but he responded quickly.

We were all astonished, Bella and I bumped fists under the table, exchanging knowing glances.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emmett said once they'd finally parted.

EBEB

_**You wanna come over to talk about our next victims and see Nathan and Bev?**_

I smiled down at Bella's text. I'd just finished practice again, and I was sore, but I'd love to see the kids.

_**Sure, b right there.**_

I responded. It was about eight. I got there quickly, there was no traffic. I told my parents that I was going over to Jasper's to work on the English assignment, and I'd texted Jasper and he said he's vouch for me if my parents called him or something to want me home. I owed him.

I pulled into Bella's drive and I heard the squeals of kids when I got out. I stumbled up to the front door, my legs, well, my whole body, still completely sore.

I knocked and Beverly answered.

"Eddie! Auntie Bella, he's here! Nathaniel!" she shouted, and then hugged my leg, giggling.

I ruffled her hair and Nathaniel's too once he got to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Cullen," Bella said once she'd descended the stairs. She was wearing a tank top and sweats.

I nodded to her, wincing as I shifted my weight.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked offhandedly as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Nothing. Just a lot of hard practicing tonight…" I shrugged and then sucked in a breath because of the action.

"Yeah, I can tell. It's pretty much freakish. It seemed like last month your scrawny a- butt," she corrected herself in front of the kids, "was about to be kicked off the team, now you're like a body builder. Maybe I should dye you green and call you the Hulk." She cocked her head to the side, debating.

I chuckled, I hadn't grown that much muscle.

She motioned for all of us to sit down. To my surprise, Bella shoved me on the ground and stole my spot on the couch, her legs on either side of me.

"Uh…" I said, stunned.

And then I felt her hands on my shoulders, doing sinfully good things. She was hitting so deep.

I think I might have moaned. "God, Bella, are you a masseuse in your free time? This is amazing…" I said, leaning my head on her legs as she massaged.

"I used to do it for Charlie after a hard day at work, and you look like you needed it. Geez, man. You did need this, you have more knots than my dad after a hard day at the station… yeesh…" she mused aloud.

I moaned in response, just appreciating the relief she was giving my shoulders. This was bliss, right here.

The kids sat on either side of me, next to Bella's feet.

"That feels so good…" I sighed again as she ground her palms into my back.

"So," she said, disregarding my comment on her massaging skills, "Who next?" she asked me.

I tried to focus enough away from her hands to think a little. "W-weren't we going to do Jessica and Tyler after this?" I asked, and then returned my attention to her hands. She had me lie down on the ground and then did my back. I sighed again, resting my head on the floor.

"Yeah… how are we wanting to do them?" she asked.

I groaned as she undid a knot that had unknowingly been bothering me.

"You could seduce Tyler with your epic massaging skills, pretending you're Jessica, and they fall in love. The end," I said.

She laughed. "Alright, I don't think you're focusing on the objective…" she said.

She made a move to get off of me and I rolled over without thinking, pulling her down onto me again. "No, don't stop," I said.

And then I realized that her whole body was pressed against mine.

"I… uh…" she got off of me again, moving to the couch because of the uncomfortable silence.

I sat up to apologize, and was immediately shocked at how good my back felt. "Wow… it worked," I said, almost forgetting about what had just happened.

She'd decided to let it go too, laughing. "Yeah, we might have to do more though, your back is a mess… your coach should really make all of you do this… all this exercise isn't good for you," she said.

I rolled back over, pointing to my back. "Yeah, yeah, Mom… hands, back… now."

I almost felt her raise her eyebrows. She giggled before reattaching her hands to my back, working out as many kinks as she could.

"So, Jessica and Tyler," she said.

I nodded, trying to focus more this time. "Uh… what if we set them up on a blind date."

She rewarded me for the idea with an extra tug at my back and I moaned.

"That's a good idea, Cullen. Well… I don't think I can do your back any more without hurting you. Is the pain anywhere else?" she asked me, moving off of my back.

I stretched out my back, feeling refreshed.

"Yeah, my arms are killing me too because- urgh… mm…" I said, feeling her hands immediately stretch to my arms, wrapping around my biceps and pulling and stretching them. God, this feels good…

She massaged down my arm, moving to my other one.

I looked to Nathaniel and Beverly. "Beverly and Nathaniel. Your Auntie Bella has very, very talented hands," I moaned out and Bella giggled.

"Auntie Bella told me she wants to feel your-"

"Beverly Anne, don't say that nonsense," Bella continued her motions.

"Anywhere else?" she asked.

"Well, my legs, but I don't expect-" I was cut off by her hands on my calves.

"Shi-shoot… Bella your hands are magical…" I sighed, loving the feeling of her relieving the pain from my body. She was magical.

I opened my eyes to see her on her knees, her hands nimbly moving over my sore legs. Her eyes were trained directly at my face, obviously amused at how much I enjoyed this. Ugh, her hands were better than sex.

And that was saying a lot.

Maybe it was just the fact that I'd been in pain for days, but it felt damn good…

Once she was finished, she moved out of the way for me to stand up. Once I did, my eyes widened in surprise.

I felt… good. I wasn't sore anywhere.

"You're a miracle worker, Swan," I said to her. "You can no longer say you owe me."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys, who wants pie?" she asked.

We all went to get some, and Nathaniel and Beverly decided that they wanted some sleep. We both put them to bed and Bella and I went back downstairs.

"So, were you expecting what Emmett did? I don't think I've ever heard that line before… I can't believe it worked…" Bella said.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"I didn't have a clue. He's kind of spontaneous so he probably came up with it last minute. So, anyways, the normal drill? I talk to Tyler and you talk to Jessica and then we spy? Where are we going to set them up?" I asked.

She shrugged. "What about… The Lodge?" she asked.

It was a nice place… almost too nice for those people.

"What about mini golf? It's more fun to spy there, and I'm looking forward to kicking your ass in it." I winked.

She giggled again. "You couldn't even move your ass if it wasn't for me," she had me there, "so I'll win, and sure. That sounds good. I'll talk to Jessica in Spanish tomorrow and you can talk to Tyler… um you wrestle with him, right?"

I nodded, and we agreed that I'd talk to him during practice.

"Charlie's going to be home soon, so you and your shiny car need to get lost, buddy," she said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. Will do."

"Hey, Bella?" I asked.

She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised as a response.

"What was Beverly about to say?" I asked.

She glared. "She was _going _to say that Auntie Bella wanted your ass to go fall over a cliff," with that said, the door slammed into my face.

"Well, goodbye to you too…" I smirked at the door, and then turned around.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket as I pulled out, it was Jasper.

"Hey," I said in greeting.

"What's up? So, if you're done with Bella your mom said she wants you to come home now, can you do that?" he asked.

"Yupp, it's perfect. Again, thanks for doing this, Jasper. I needed the study time," I lied.

He sighed. "Sure. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I said yeah and we hung up. Once I got home my mom was standing in the kitchen, smiling at me.

"Did you and Jasper have a good time, sweetie?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I lied again, "we made great headway on the project."

She nodded and after talking for a little while more, she started to get sleepy and went off to bed. That was odd. I wondered why she wanted me home. Maybe just so she could sleep. That's what she used to do. I smiled fondly and then walked upstairs, stretching my newly refreshed muscles.

I sighed, plopping down on the bed and tucking Bella Gator into my arms then setting my alarm. I looked at my phone and realized I had an email from MyEmail.

_How'd you like the chapter, Matt? s_he asked.

I grinned, replying. _I wanted to know why you've been hung up on the same guy for so long… isn't it time to move on after four years? (and don't mistake that as me saying you shouldn't write anymore because I fucking love it.)_

I asked. I waited a couple of minutes for her reply.

_I can't say why. I just can't think about anything other than him… it's complicated. Besides, he's something of a man-whore._

I chuckled. Well, I wouldn't say this to her so she wouldn't get mad, but if he was such a whore, then why wouldn't he sleep with her? The whole thing made no sense. But maybe that's part of the reason she didn't like him.

_Huh, odd. Well maybe you should set out to change him ; ) and then he'll just be all yours._

But then again, I knew I was telling her all of this in vain, there was no chance that anyone could change a man-whore into a committer. But then again, who were we talking about? She didn't respond. Maybe she would get her happy ending. I'd have to ask her how it went later.

It was late, so I started to work on my homework. I got finished around eleven thirty and I stretched, grabbing Bella Gator and tucking her in my arms as I tried to sleep. And then I started to wonder.

What _was_ Beverly about to say.

**Twitter link on profile!**

**Song of the chapter is Paranoia by Green Day.**

**MWC- **Loved the irish pick up line! FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! ;)

**Chapter question- WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PICK UP LINE? I just might use it in here… if it's clever enough, so step up the game, Twerds. ; )**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Dad, I'm not 'Confused'

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Again, I love you guys XD you had some awesome pick up lines, so here are the winners ; )**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**AugustaBlue- loved your lines XD I'll be using them, but I had this chapter pre-written, so I'll be using some in chapter seven. It's the chapter I'm working on now : )**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- : ) per usual loved the commentary haha.**

**Picksomethingrandom- Again, I'll be using yours in chapter seven too : )**

**Anonymous- And I'll be using yours in chapter seven too!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

_I can't say why. I just can't think about anything other than him… it's complicated. Besides, he's something of a man-whore._

I chuckled. Well, I wouldn't say this to her so she wouldn't get mad, but if he was such a whore, then why wouldn't he sleep with her? The whole thing made no sense. But maybe that's part of the reason she didn't like him.

_Huh, odd. Well maybe you should set out to change him ; ) and then he'll just be all yours._

But then again, I knew I was telling her all of this in vain, there was no chance that anyone could change a man-whore into a committer. But then again, who were we talking about? She didn't respond. Maybe she would get her happy ending. I'd have to ask her how it went later.

It was late, so I started to work on my homework. I got finished around eleven thirty and I stretched, grabbing Bella Gator and tucking her in my arms as I tried to sleep. And then I started to wonder.

What _was_ Beverly about to say.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"Okay, so, I'm going to have the oven preheated already, all you have to do is put in the chicken pot pies when it beeps at six o'clock and take it out after forty-five minutes. Do you have it down, Edward?" Mom asked me.

It was currently about two minutes before I had to go to school. My mom had her knitting buddies coming over for dinner tonight. My mom had made the pot pies and all I had to do was cook them. It was easy. She'd be at work.

"Chicken. Oven. Six o'clock. Forty-five minutes. Got it." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek, slinging my backpack over my arm and jogging out to my car.

I guess Overactive was going to update later today, because I didn't get an email. In the back of my mind, I wondered if Em and Rose's relationship ever made it past the lunch room, or if Rose's indignation kicked in. I hoped not.

I got to school a little later than usual, and saw Lauren and Mike making out in biology. I winced, almost gagging. I passed by the French room and saw Ben and Angela happy too. This was a good day. I didn't see either Emmett or Rosalie until second period, so I was eager to see how they'd work out. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella as she sat down next to me.

"I see Mike and Lauren really clicked…" she said, pointedly not looking in their general direction.

I grimaced, agreeing. "Yeah, but we're filling the world with love," I said, mocking her from when she'd said that yesterday. "So it's okay." I grinned.

She punched my arm. "Watch it, Cullen."

I ignored her. "So when are we setting up the mini golf blind date?" I asked.

She contemplated it for a moment. "Well… Jessica has cheerleading practice every day of the week except for Friday, Saturday and Sunday," she informed me.

I nodded. "And Tyler has wrestling every day of the week." I winced at the experience. "But since we have a big match this weekend, coach is giving us Friday night off to rest a little."

She smiled. "So Friday? That sounds great. And it's even better because Beverly and Nathaniel are each going to a friend's house for a sleepover. Let's say for them to each be there at six?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect. I haven't been mini golfing in a long time," I said.

She grinned. "Then look forward to losing, Cullen."

The rest of first period consisted of a boring lab, Bella and I both anxious to see Emmett and Rosalie. We'd made it a silent rule that we couldn't move onto another couple until our last one was happy. It was the Cullen and Swan motto.

I chuckled aloud at how funny it sounded.

"Something funny, Mr. Cullen?" Banner asked me.

I quickly shook my head. "No, sir," I mumbled. At the perfect time, the ending of first period was sounded with the bell and I let out a breath. I had second period with Emmett and Bella with Rosalie.

I walked to my next class and saw Emmett.

"Hey Em, how's it going with Rose?" I asked.

If the smirk on his face was any indication of how things went, I could start talking to Tyler.

EBEB

"Cullen. I want to see you in the gym," Coach said to me as the last bell rang. I was confused. Practice didn't start until seven tonight. Had I done something wrong? Did he think I wasn't gaining enough muscle? That couldn't be it… I was probably the strongest guy on the team except for Emmett. But that was only because he juggled football and wrestling, which I still have no clue how the hell he did.

"Cullen, you wanna come over after school today and see Beverly and Nathaniel?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Uh… I can't, coach said he wanted to see me after school. But if you want I can text you when he's done and come over?" I asked.

She nodded, waving as she drove away.

As I walked to the gym I started thinking. Bella and I had formed an odd alliance. We both disliked each other immensely, but we liked it that way.

I opened the doors to the gym and saw coach there, I also saw all of my other wrestling team on the bleachers. I suddenly grew nervous and sat down next to Emmett and Jasper. I shot them each a questioning look, but they shrugged, obviously not sure what was happening either.

We all looked at coach, who was pacing around the gym.

"Do you think wrestling is a joke, boys?" he asked, hands firmly clasped behind his back and pacing. He was looking straight ahead of him, like he was marching for the army, and no one dared to answer. We all looked at him, wondering what we'd done this time.

We all loved coach, but he was a strict ass.

"I've seen your practices, boys, and it is pathetic. We have a meet this weekend. McCarty! Get up here!" he yelled.

Even Emmett looked a little scared as he walked up to stand beside coach.

"Everyone look at him. Now take a look at yourself. You boys are pathetic! You should all look like him! Go sit down," coach said, slapping Emmett's back.

"How many of you can say you've been doing your P90X an hour a day? Huh? I've been thinking I'm going to make cuts to the team. By the end of the month, if you don't push yourself to be as strong as you can, then I'm cutting you!" he said, and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Everyone looked after him in shock. All of the guys on this team, well, except maybe Newton, were very muscular for our age. I frowned. I felt like any more would be unnecessary.

I sighed, being the first to leave the gym, texting Bella back that I'd be over in about ten minutes.

I knocked on her door and didn't hear anything. I saw the door open and Nathaniel was standing there.

"Shh… Auntie Bella is sleeping again." He pulled me in.

I frowned, she sure did sleep a lot.

"Bevy and I don't wanna wake her up cuz she said she was really tired…"

Suddenly, I got an idea. I patted Nathaniel's head and he shot me a tiny grin. I looked into the living room where Beverly and Nathaniel had obviously been playing a messy game of Monopoly while waiting for Bella.

"Well how about I go wake her up and we can do something fun!" I said enthusiastically.

The kids both nodded and smiled. I walked upstairs to her room, feeling slightly invasive as I walked in her house unaccompanied, so I made sure to walk directly towards her room. I walked in and saw her laying down on her bed, her breaths even as she tried to regain sleep she obviously hadn't gotten the night before. I almost felt guilty about waking her up. Lightly, I put my hand on her shoulder, her surprisingly soft shoulder, and stroked it a couple of times.

"Swan?" I asked.

Her eyes opened. She looked confused at first when she saw me, but then realization crossed her eyes and she sat up.

She blushed. "Sorry, I'm always asleep when you come over."

I shrugged, not replying, leaving her to get ready or whatever while I waited downstairs with the kids.

"Eddie! Eddie! Let's play princess! Please?" Beverly looked up at me with pleading eyes, jutting out her lower lip in a pout.

I rolled my eyes, this kid had me wrapped around her tiny finger. "Sure," I said, tapping her chin. "Which one are we?"

She giggled, her eyes excited.

"You get to be Jasmine!" she said. Yay… "And I get to be sleeping beauty!" She laughed.

Behind her, Nathaniel rolled his eyes at her, having some sort of seven year old attitude.

She then ran away.

"Where's she going?" I asked Nathaniel.

He laughed. "To get her makeup. You've never played princess with her, have you? Good luck…" he muttered as she came back into the room with a huge basket of beauty products.

I grimaced. She grabbed a ton of stuff, scribbling all over my fucking face. I think I had lipstick in my left eye.

"There, Eddie! You're beautiful! Now we can go play princess!" She smiled.

I nodded, not excited about this game. I saw Nathaniel out of the corner of my eye, he looked happy that I was Jasmine instead of him.

"Oh… my God!" I heard Bella say in between laughter.

I turned to glare at her. She started laughing even harder.

"I'm going to go wash this off…" I said. Beverly whined and Bella grinned, shaking her head. After snapping an unfair picture of my face, she placed me in front of a mirror.

"You don't realize she used permanent marker for mascara and eye shadow and blush, do you?"

My face went pale. Damn! That wouldn't come off for a while.

"Damn…" I muttered, raising my hand to try to wipe off the insanely long 'eyelashes' that were going towards my ears, and the 'blush' that went in crazy circles on my cheek, and the 'eye shadow' that reached my eyebrows.

I looked horrified once I realized it wasn't coming off.

Bella started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, fuck!" I said, ignoring the children in the room who gasped at my word choice. "The guys are going to see this at practice!" My face contorted into an expression of complete horror.

Bella only laughed harder. Bitch.

I was seething, grabbing my coat and storming out of the house. Vaguely, I heard Bella tell me something but I didn't listen. It was almost six and I needed to get the chicken in the oven anyways.

I went inside, thankful that no one was home to see me like this. I stuck the food in the oven and walked towards my parent's bathroom, in search of my mother's cover up.

I looked inside her many drawers and finally found some. It was in this weird glass bottle. I honestly didn't know what to do. Wait… what the fuck? It's liquid…

I was confused. I just stuck my finger in it and dabbed some on where the black was. It covered it up well enough, but my face was a shade or two paler than my mother's, so I had to apply the make up to the other parts of my face.

I looked like I had a bad spray tan.

I examined myself again and realized that this was the best it was going to be… I sighed, giving up on anything else.

Damn, this stuff felt heavy, chicks wear this all day?

I tried to move my mouth around, but it felt cold. I grimaced, hurrying into my wrestling clothes and grabbing my keys, huffing as I got into my car and drove to practice.

Emmett was already in there, setting up the equipment. He looked at me oddly.

"Did you do something to your face?" he asked.

I shrugged. "No," I said simply.

He looked skeptical, but then didn't look like he cared and continued to do whatever. In the back of my mind I reminded myself to look for Tyler later and talk to him about his blind date on Friday.

Coach and the rest of the team came in a little while later, everyone looking at my face a couple of times. I wondered if they knew I was wearing make-up… God, I hope not.

We paired up, and coach wanted us to do a more intensive exercise today, making us do twenty laps before we were allowed to start the push-up warm up.

I huffed when he started to make us do lunges, knowing that it would make my legs sore. I did all his shit anyways, just to get it over with. When it was time for our one hour marked water break, I ran to my water bottle, sucking the dear life out of the water there.

"Cullen… what's up with your fucking face? Are you… wearing make-up?" a laughing voice asked.

I froze, turning to see Chad there.

Damn it, of course he'd see it.

I didn't comment, quickly excusing myself to go to the bathroom. I groaned, seeing that I'd sweated off most of the make-up to reveal the black marker. I sighed, wondering what I should do.

After a moment's deliberation, I decided to just go back. I couldn't wipe it off anywhere so I glared at my reflection one last time and jogged back to the gym. I had all the guys laughing by that point.

"Look! It's Edwina!" some guy said, I ignored them, but then it turned into a full on chant.

"Ed-wi-na! Ed-wi-na!" for about ten minutes before they knew they weren't going to get a response out of me.

Once the torturous practice was finally over, I exited the gym as fast as possible.

"Bye, Edwina!"

Was that the coach?

EBEB

My head was firmly planted on my steering wheel, regretting my existence. I decided that my pity party was over, and I got out of the car, seeing lights on. I was confused, it was almost nine… my parents always had early shifts.

I walked inside and my mouth hung open. There sat my mom and the rest of her knitting buddies. I saw two trays of burned chicken pot pies sitting on the counter.

Oops.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you forgot to take out the- what the hell are you wearing? Is that make-up?" she asked me incredulously.

Double oops.

"_That's _your son? He's the one who told Riley about sex!" I saw Riley's mom glaring at me from the other side of the table.

Triple oops.

"What? I thought you told me he was British?" mom said, momentarily forgetting about the make-up.

"He was! He is! I mean… he had an accent!" Riley's mom said.

Mom turned to look at me, disappointed.

"Why is he wearing make-up?" I heard one of the women mutter.

EBEB

"What? A month? I'm grounded for a month?" I asked my mom incredulously.

My dad backed her up. "You corrupted two little boys, angered Riley's mother, raided your mother's make-up drawer, burned the chicken pot pies, impersonated a Brit, half assed your wrestling practice as your coach tells us, apparently have been prancing around with the police chief's daughter from what Riley's mom says, have a new reputation as 'Edwina' as your coach says! Do you need me to go on!" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Well… when you put it like that it sounded bad.

"One month. Grounded, that means no going out of the house except for school and wrestling," he said, walking out of my room behind my mother.

I sighed, leaning against my bed, using a wet towel to wipe off my face. I looked down to see that a tiny bit of the marker had worn off.

_Sure, now._

I thought, not believing the irony. Grounded… for a month… what the hell was I supposed to do? Homework? That meant I couldn't just go out for coffee, go to Emmett and Jasper's, and go mini golfing with Bella while spying on Tyler and Jessica.

Shit! I completely forgot about that… mini golfing… I wouldn't be able to go. I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me," I said.

I heard her sigh dramatically. "Look, Cullen, I'm sorry if I hurt your pansy ass feelings-"

"Yeah, that isn't why I called. I can't go with you on Friday. I got grounded for making Riley's mom mad and wearing make-up. I think my dad was more disappointed by the second one though…"

Bella gave a whine of distaste. "Ed_ward_!" she whined.

I didn't have a response. Did she just call me something other than 'Cullen', even if she was only whining.

"What?" she asked with a huff when I didn't talk.

I blinked, and then I suddenly grinned. "You called me Edward," I said smugly. Of all the years we'd known each other, we'd never called each other by our first names. She was the first to crack, but I liked the way my name sounded coming from her. Even when whining.

I heard her grumble. "Don't sound so proud of yourself, Cullen. I was moaning and complaining, and moaning the name Cu_llen _isn't as effective as moaning out Ed_ward._"

So at this moment I noticed a few things when she said that.

One, I fucking _liked _hearing her moan out my name.

Two, suddenly her mouth was turning me on, whereas before it was just her body.

Three, I had a boner the size of California.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. And then I realized I was being completely perverted, because she wasn't trying to have a sexual affect on me.

I chuckled, playing along. "I'd have to agree," I said.

"Are you okay?" she said "Your voice just got really deep?" she asked.

My eyes widened, damn… "I'm tired, I guess, after practice. So yeah… I won't be able to see you after school Friday."

She hmm'd, thinking.

"Be ready on Friday at five. I'll get you out."

"But-" I started.

"Trust me, Cullen, I've got it under control."

And then the call ended. I shrugged, making a mental note to be ready by then for whatever she had planned.

Since I was still sweaty from wrestling, I decided to go and take a shower.

Just… an abnormally cold one.

EBEB

_School on Wednesday. Fifth period._

"Hey, Tyler!" I said to him.

He smirked. "Oh, hey, Edwina. If you were going to ask, I already have a girlfriend," he said.

My smile faded, disappointed. Well how was he supposed to go out with Jessica if he already had a girlfriend.

At the shock on Tyler's face, I only now realized that he could have misinterpreted my disappointment.

I laughed. "No, I don't want to go out with you. I wanted to set you up with a girl on Friday. That's what… yeah," I said.

He contemplated. "What time?" he asked, skeptic.

"Six," I said.

He nodded. "Alright… who is it?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just know she's really hot," I lied.

He nodded, okay with that information.

EBEB

"Son… I was wondering if you wanted to go out and play some ball or something? Maybe watch some sports?" my dad asked with hope in his eyes.

Ever since the make-up incident, he had been trying to convince me that we should do many things. I think he was afraid I was getting girly on him. I couldn't blame the guy, I would think the very same thing if I saw my son speaking British while wearing make-up, and having a girly nickname from his wrestling teammates.

"Dad, I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth, feeling annoyed at his vain attempts at trying to 'save' my masculinity.

Hey, I said I understood, not that I liked it.

He sighed, looking defeated as he sat down at the table.

"Look, Ed_ward,_" he said, making sure to enunciate the fact that my name wasn't Edwina. "I just think we should try to… how do I say this… okay… there are differences between what guys do and what girls do. I think this is just a confusing time for you. I mean, i-it's okay if you like… _things _that girls like… I just want you to consider all of your options," he said, the look on his face pitiful at the thought of me becoming a transvestite or whatever.

I grimaced, not wanting to have to resort to this.

"Look, Dad. As much as I appreciate what you're doing… I like girls. I _love _girls. Bella's cousin put make-up on me. I spoke British to calm a mom down," I said, all of it coming down to soothe him.

"We done here?" I asked.

He nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Wait…" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows, ready for this conversation to be over, I don't know… about a decade ago?

"What about that stuffed animal you have… that alligator," he asked, looking afraid of the answer.

I grew exasperated. "Dad! I don't want to say this but you don't seem to understand! I love girls. I'm not gay, I'm not a transvestite, or whatever else you were thinking I was. I've never liked a guy and I never will. I'm attracted to girls. Always have been, always will be. I love to fuck the hell out of them. So you don't have to worry," I finally said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

He visibly winced at my explicit words, but I saw him smile at the realization that he didn't have to man me up.

He awkwardly patted my shoulder. "Well… goodnight then, son…"

Move over 'The Talk', because 'Convincing Parents You Aren't Confused', takes the cake for most awkward conversation.

EBEB

_Thursday after wrestling. Eight o clock._

_Oh really? You liked it that much? Huh, maybe I should make Anthony a wrestler more then ; )_

She wrote and I grinned. I really wished she would.

_Yes. That would be so fucking amazing._

I reached across me and lightly traced my fingers across the fake scales on Bella Gator.

_I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you wrestle?_

How did she know? I rolled my eyes, why else would I suggest it.

_Yupp-_

I smirked, feeling a bit horny after my two and a half month celibacy kick.

-_I wouldn't mind wrestling with you sometime._

I licked my lips, awaiting her reply.

_Well aren't you forward. Haha, I have to say I don't know, because I have no clue whether or not your face is as erotic as your words… describe yourself._

I blinked. How did you describe yourself without making it sound weird? Let's try.

_Imagine the man in your best wet dream- I look like him ; )_

… okay, so maybe I overcompensated a bit.

_Well then! Are you saying you have green eyes then?_

I blinked, how did she know that? Or maybe I just got lucky and her best wet dream looked like me.

_As a matter of fact, I do. Why? Do you imagine them looking up at you while I suck you off?_

Sue me a third time. I was a guy, and that will always be my resounding excuse.

_:o you're worse than this other guy I know… you're crazy._

I smirked.

_But the crazy people are always the best at sex, trust me ; )_

I laughed, that was so false it was downright stupid. Lauren was crazy, and was she good at sex?

Ask my sore dick last year.

_I'll have to take your word for it. You know what? You kind of remind me of someone…_

I grinned, rolling my eyes as I typed back.

_Who? Your future husband? _

EBEB

_Friday night. 4:45 PM._

"Edward, I talked to Riley's mom today," my mother said.

Oh… good… I love that woman… just like my great grandparent's liked 'devil music'.

So I make lame analogies, sue me again.

"Great…" I mumbled. "I bet she had a lot to say…"

She sighed and leaned back against her chair.

"Yes, I'll be the first to admit that I was extremely embarrassed at you and for you, Edward Anthony. But she came up with an interesting idea that I said would be a good experience for you," she said. My calm face disappeared.

She was wearing her face that said 'I'm giving you punishment and if you give me lip I'll double it'.

I swallowed, awaiting my fate. That face never really brought anything good.

"Riley attends a group where kids come together and get excited about books. You will be heading this group. Riley's mother thinks it will teach you moral values and I had to agree with her. It is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from three to four at the children's library on 84th. No buts." she said with a definite finality.

My dad sat in his chair, nodding, but I don't think he really cared about the punishment, he just wanted his boy to give up on the make-up fad.

They sat there, staring me off to enforce their point that had already been drilled into my head, when our heads spun around to the door at hearing a frantic knock.

My mom stood up to answer it. She opened the door and… I was expecting Bella, but it wasn't Bella.

It was Nathaniel. He looked up at my mom with cute, wide eyes, knowing he could bend her at his will with a pout.

She aww'd.

"Are you Mrs. Cullen?" he said in a sugar sweet voice.

She smiled brightly. "Yes, I am, dear, and who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Nathaniel," he said proudly. "Edward promised to help me become a wrestler tonight!" he said, genuine excitement in his eyes.

Mom beamed down at him, nodding and marveling at his cute-ness.

"Of course he did, honey. Why don't you and Edward go wrestle," she said in a dreamy voice, looking at him.

My dad looked at her oddly. "Honey, Edward's grounded."

My mom turned to give him a light glare. "Sweetie. Edward was going to help this cute little guy learn to wrestle. No harm in that."

Dad backed off at her voice. I smiled, marveling myself at Nathaniel's acting skills and leading him out. "Bye, mom!" I said.

She waved, shutting the door.

I high fived Nathaniel. "You're a good actor, bud," I said.

"Thanks, that's what Auntie Bella tells me to do to Uncle Charlie whenever she tapes America's something something Model over his NFL." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

I saw Bella in her truck.

We got in, Nathaniel in the back and me in passenger's.

"You must tape over Charlie's stuff a lot because that boy's a dam- uh… a good actor," I said.

She grinned, driving off.

"I know. It gets me out of a lot, actually."

I looked around and didn't see Beverly.

"Where's Beverly?" I asked.

"Oh… uh… Char- Dad is taking care of her while I take Nathaniel to the… uh… 'bookstore'." She smiled.

I looked around again. "You don't have any books with you."

She smiled. "Oh contraire, I have ten. That's where we were before we kidnapped you," she said.

I chuckled. "Well, thanks."

We were driving to drop Nathaniel back off, and Bella kept looking at my face, probably at the permanent marker you could still see. Once Nathaniel got inside alright, Bella started driving towards the direction of the mini golf course. We'd be a little bit early, but wasn't that the point of being a stalker? Get there early and leave late?

"I heard about the Edwina story," Bella said. Her voice was slightly amused, but it also held pity.

I grumbled. "Look, all I was trying to do was cover up the marker. I didn't factor in that the whole working out and sweating would melt it…" I said. In hindsight, I probably should've considered the fact that sweating off the make-up was an option.

She giggled. "Cullen, you just didn't do it right. From what I heard, you just rubbed it on with your fingers and used way too much," she said.

"Fuck off, Swan," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Here, let me show you."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the compartment between our seats, reaching in to grab a little bag with colorful swirls on it. There was a zipper. I was guessing it was some sort of make-up bag.

She opened it and pulled out a compact case with powder inside and a brush.

"Turn towards me. And here's a lesson, Cullen, don't use liquid foundation on your first time, and don't use your fingers," she said, smiling.

She swiped the brush in the dusty, pale make-up and smoothed it over my marker markings. She rested her hands on my face, and when I opened my eyes when she was done, she was about two inches from me, cradling my face.

She coughed a little, blushing as she pulled away. "Let's go… before they get here," she said.

We both hastily got out of the car. We walked up to counter and got two clubs and balls to play our part and pad for all eighteen holes.

I wasn't about to show it off, but I used to play golf. I could tell Bella was concentrating on beating me, the determination unwavering on her face. She was so damned amusing when she concentrated this hard that I was very willing to let her win. I made a move to allow her to go first and she took a deep breath as she put the ball down. She had her club about a foot from the ball, holding it too tightly. Suddenly she swung, forcing the ball up and through the air about seven holes away.

Her eyes widened, dropping the club as her hands covered her mouth, she blushed.

I chuckled, moving to get her a new ball. I set it down in front of her and she started to shake her head.

I sighed, picking up her blue club and putting it into her hands.

"I can't-" she started.

I rolled my eyes, moving to stand behind her. I wrapped my arms around hers, enclosing my hands around her tiny ones. I leaned my head over her shoulder and looked at the hole, and used my foot to spread her legs a little more. She swallowed very hard.

I felt a little pressure against me and saw she'd pressed herself closer into me. I smiled, moving her hands at the perfect speed to get a hole in one.

"There," I whispered in her ear, "hole in one."

She shivered and I smirked, abruptly letting her go to swing my own hit. She bit her lip, looking at me.

At the next hole, she did a little bit better on her own, and by a little, I meant that she only swung it about three holes ahead of us. She looked utterly defeated.

It was almost a little… cute… how she seemed to be so upset about it.

I smiled, moving over behind her again to help her.

I imagined this being one of Overactive's chapters. How I'd shove her up against the windmill and take her.

I felt myself tightening my grip around her. She didn't protest, so I leaned my chin on her shoulder. She peeked up at me, golfing forgotten, her lips parted.

"Tyler! Oh my gosh, I so, did not know it was you! Oh my gosh!"

Jessica's annoying voice rang throughout the course and Bella and I separated immediately. They seemed to be hitting it off well, both of them flirting shamelessly with one another, moving closer.

I was shocked at what I had just thought. I hadn't had such explicit thoughts about her before. I tried to ignore it and spy like I was supposed to.

We skipped a couple holes so that they wouldn't see us. They kept moving closer to one another, and they both looked attracted to each other. It only took them about ten holes to start making out, and Bella and I took that as our silent queue to leave.

And although the set up had been a complete success, Bella and I had an awkward silence between us. We got back to her car and it was still awkward.

I sighed. What just happened back there? I think we were probably just fucking tired from school and shit… Bella and I weren't like that.

After about ten holes, it was evident that Bella and I had hit another no brainer. They were kissing by hole eleven.

It didn't seem appropriate to stay any longer, so Bella drove me home, the whole time was silent. I thought back to before she got so mad at me. What happened? I mean, I know Bella gets pissy a lot, and I mean a lot, but this didn't seem to be the same. She almost seemed to be embarrassed about something. In my head I went back to what happened. I was helping her golf, she looked up and- oh.

Had she been trying to… kiss me?

The idea was downright laughable. Bella didn't like me that way. She didn't like me in _any _way. And now I was trying to convince myself that she did? And that she wanted to kiss me? I rolled my eyes, as the look on her face only confirmed my thoughts that she hated me.

Then what was she doing?

I found myself unable to figure out the answer. Bella confused me.

When we were about a mile away, she looked at me oddly. She didn't say anything though.

I got out of the car. "So… just out of morbid curiosity, Swan, why do you hate me so much?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She gulped, finally chancing a look at my face. She debated it for a moment. In all honesty, I was curious as to why our continuous fight had started, I didn't know, but she didn't look all that willing to tell me.

"Because you're a pompous ass who degrades women. That's why. Happy?" she said with a scowl.

I glared back, angered again. "No," I said curtly, "I'm not happy. Did you ever look at yourself? If anyone is an ass here it's fucking you!" I glowered, giving up on my earlier attempt at being civil.

She gasped. "Well if I'm such a fucking pain then why do you put up with me?" she yelled.

I narrowed my hate filled eyes. "I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't anymore," I said.

I held up my hands in defense, backing away from her still running car.

I turned back to go inside. I opened the door and saw my mom and dad talking and smiling in the kitchen. They looked to me and raised their eyebrows.

"How was wrestling?" they asked simultaneously.

"Frustrating," I said, heading straight to my room.

I glared at the hallway to my room and when I entered my room, I grabbed Bella Gator, imagining she was really Bella, and threw her at the other end of the room, it's limp form against the corner of the room.

I didn't need Bella. I didn't need anybody. I was Edward Cullen.

I turned around and huddled into my bed. I turned the lights off, but I found myself having trouble sleeping. I tossed and turned until, begrudgingly, I stood up to grab Bella Gator and brought her to my bed.

"You think I'm right, don't you?" I asked her.

The crossed, blank eyes stared back at me. I know she didn't give a response, but I felt like if she _could, _then she'd bow down at my feet and say I was right.

"Yeah. I'm right. You'll always be on my side, right Bella Gator?" I asked.

"Edward, you talk to it?" called my father's disappointed voice from the door.

**Did you like it? Say it. Out loud. Haha.**

**Twitter link on profile for spoilers!**

**Song of the chapter is Sweet Talk by The Killers.**

**MWC- **Wow. I think I'll shed a tiny tear that Ed and Bell had a fight... ;)

**Chapter question- IF SOMEONE HAD A GUN TO YOUR HEAD AND ASKED YOU WHAT YOUR FAVORITE RIDE AT THE FAIR WAS, WHAT WOULD YOU SAY? Don't **_**even**_** try to pretend like it isn't the most important question you'll ever answer.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. He's a Nimble Fingered Fucker

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks again for all the support. Yeah, Bella and Edward had a fight, but it'll be short lived ; )**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- I know I mention this crazy chick a lot, but I enjoy her, so deal with it, Twerds : ) haha.**

**ParamorFanFrLif- reviewed all of the chapters ( I know how annoying that can be…) XD thanks! And for random thoughts such as chocolate ice cream : )**

**Ilovecherrypie- she said it like it was, Twerds. The waffle counter guy is the best ride at the fair ; )**

**ERCommandoTwilight- you know what fun at the fair is, guys? Is comparing carnies to sex offenders : ) I seriously want to know if you've ever been successful with that :o that shit's dangerous.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

She gasped. "Well if I'm such a fucking pain then why do you put up with me?" she yelled.

I narrowed my hate filled eyes. "I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't anymore," I said.

I held up my hands in defense, backing away from her still running car.

I turned back to go inside. I opened the door and saw my mom and dad talking and smiling in the kitchen. They looked to me and raised their eyebrows.

"How was wrestling?" they asked simultaneously.

"Frustrating," I said, heading straight to my room.

I glared at the hallway to my room and when I entered my room, I grabbed Bella Gator, imagining she was really Bella, and threw her at the other end of the room, it's limp form against the corner of the room.

I didn't need Bella. I didn't need anybody. I was Edward Cullen.

I turned around and huddled into my bed. I turned the lights off, but I found myself having trouble sleeping. I tossed and turned until, begrudgingly, I stood up to grab Bella Gator and brought her to my bed.

"You think I'm right, don't you?" I asked her.

The crossed, blank eyes stared back at me. I know she didn't give a response, but I felt like if she _could, _then she'd bow down at my feet and say I was right.

"Yeah. I'm right. You'll always be on my side, right Bella Gator?" I asked.

"Edward, you talk to it?" called my father's disappointed voice from the door.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"_Anna, Rhonda! How am I supposed to just do this? I can't… I just can't! I'm not like either of you guys! I don't have the gull to go out there and ask him out… he's just too out of my league," I sighed, thinking of how I'd inevitably be spending the night of the dance alone._

_Rhonda rolled her eyes at me. "Stop being so dramatic, Marie, you might be a nerd, but behind the books and glasses and baggy clothes, you could be the sexiest damn motherfucker at this school," she said._

_Anna winced at her words but nodded, completely agreeing._

"_Look, Marie, this is how it's going to work. Rhonda and I are going to take you out of those oversized sweatshirts and make Anthony Tyler forget his fucking name." She grinned._

_I blushed. "But I-"_

_Anna shook her head. "No buts. Rhonda, the dance is in two hours, go get the materials," she said in an evil voice._

_I gulped, watching her menacing grin as she spun me around in the swivel chair to meet the mirror. Honestly, I appreciated what they were trying to do, but I was just a plain nerd. That was it. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, 5'4", and a normal body. There just wasn't anything interesting about me._

_Jefferson High had a dance after every fundraiser to celebrate the money that we had gathered for whatever cause. I never went to any of them, but Rhonda and Anna always did, and apparently I was going to go to this one. Anna started abusing my face with several different products._

_I grimaced as I felt it on my face. I probably looked like a joke._

_Rhonda came back a little while later with hot metal that was currently curling my hair. I growled, not appreciating this. The dances were always kind of formal, but I felt stupid going alone._

_Finally, they were finished, but they wouldn't let me see until my dress was on._

_They pulled it out of a bag and I gasped, muttering a 'wow'._

_I saw where they were going with it. The fundraiser was for a local fire department that had rescued our school from destruction a couple of months ago._

_After all, it was hot in Florida._

_Before me stood two bouncing and excited girls who were holding a fire truck red dress that was strapless and ended just above my knees._

"_Whoa…" I was surprised, it made me look very… provocative when I put it on. I looked at my make-up and hair along with the dress._

_Before I could even register what was happening, I found myself being propelled from the room. _

"_Come on, Marie, it's time for the dance!" _

_I suddenly felt nervous as I approached the school. We went inside and to the gym and I bit my lip in anticipation._

_I didn't know what to do. Immediately, Rhonda and Anna were whisked away by their boyfriends Elliot and Anna's boyfriend Jason._

_I sighed, looking around. My eyes froze when I saw Anthony. He was brooding as always, his black jeans and black, leather jacket and combat boots._

_He was glowering at the ground, looking towards no one in particular. I blushed just looking at him, his mere presence having an embarrassing effect on me._

_Suddenly, as if I had called his name, he looked at me, his green eyes piercing mine._

_I only bit my lip tighter, looking away like the coward I am. Even though I may have looked the part, this wasn't my scene. I excused myself from the gym, in search of the teacher's lounge for a couch. Little had the girls known, I had snuck a book into my purse at last minute._

_I sat down, and my dress hiked up, almost to the point of 'no return' as you could say. I pulled it down as much as I could, and gave up, seeing no feasible way to be comfortable and presentable._

_I knew no one was here, so I didn't see much of a huge problem in lying down and resting one leg on the side of the couch and the other dangling off, giving anyone who came in a good view, but who in their right mind, besides me, would just waltz into the teacher's lounge during a dance?_

_No one. So I was safe._

_I flipped open to my page, and about half way through the first sentence I heard a deep, low whistle coming from the doorway._

_I was so startled that I dropped my book. "Oh!" I said in surprise._

_I looked through my legs to see Anthony Tyler, a heavy smirk on his face as his frame was propped up against the door, his intense eyes burning a hole right through my panties._

_My face started to burn and I crossed my legs and sat up before you could say 'Anthony fuck me'._

_He looked irritated at the closed view, and then looked up to meet my eyes._

_I bit my lip. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't think anyone would be there to… uh… see that." I flushed._

_He chuckled, low and deep. "But I was. And I'm glad."_

_Slowly, he stalked towards me after closing the door, sitting down beside me, folding his arm over my shoulder and settling his thigh purposefully next to mine._

_My breath hitched, and involuntarily, my legs spread open a little wider._

_He grinned, looking me over._

"_You look beautiful, Marie," he whispered into my ear, nibbling on it._

_I bit down hard on my smiling lip. _

_I turned towards him a little bit, looking into his eyes._

_He was smirking at me and I felt his left hand cross over to trail down my neck. He dropped his hand to where my dress started, tracing the cleavage between my breasts._

_My breathing turned erratic. He smirked again._

"_You look awfully uncomfortable in this dress, Marie, what's say we remove it?" he asked, tracing his lips along my neck and closer to mine._

"_I… um… I…" I said eloquently, looking down and blushing to realize that my legs were spread wide at his words._

_I made a move to close them but he restricted me, laying his hand on my thigh. I gulped, watching as he traced little circles there with his thumb._

_I shivered and he grabbed my chin and turned me towards him. He was about a half an inch away from me, my lips parted and then my eyes fluttered closed when I felt his soft, warm lips controlling as they moved against mine purposefully._

_Something inside of me snapped. I just needed to get closer. Without hesitation, my hands snapped to his hair as I moved to straddle him. He smiled slightly against my lips at my enthusiasm. He swiped his tongue across my lips and I groaned, opening my mouth to let him explore._

_His tongue stroked my own erotically as his hands moved to my half-up hair-do, taking out the pins all at once, and I felt my hair cascade down to the center of my back._

_My knee slipped from its position and I slipped, embarrassed at the fact that his arousal was pressed against me that way._

_Had I completely ruined everything?_

_I started to feel like I had when his hands flew to my backside, pushing me further into him. My mouth took the shape of an 'O' as his hard cock put more and more friction on where I wanted it most._

"_Marie…" he groaned._

_The bottom of my dress was pressing up against my thighs uncomfortably, and involuntarily my hands moved to pull it up more. He got where I was going though, because his hands moved to my zipper, tugging it down. Not wanting to move myself from his lap, I lifted the dress over my head, revealing my strapless, lace bra and panties._

_I felt vulnerable as he raked his eyes over my entire body, lingering slightly on my breasts and where I was still grinding on him._

_He must have seen the apprehension in my eyes, because he was quick to assure me that my fears weren't necessary._

"_Marie, you're beautiful," he said, reaching his hands up to cup my breasts. I groaned, pressing into him. I impatiently reached behind me to unclasp my bra, and he grinned at my eagerness._

_His hungry eyes feasted on the sight of my naked breasts and, in less than a few seconds, he attached his mouth to my left nipple while teasing the other with his fingers._

_I gasped at the feeling, struggling to keep my eyes open as he looked at me, his eyes flashing as he saw the pleasure on my face._

_He gently bit my nipple and trailed one of his hands down to my clit, rubbing it as if his life depended on it._

_I whimpered, feeling myself growing closer to my release. When I started to feel it coming full force, he suddenly stopped touching me._

"_Anthony…" I whined, looking down at him in confusion._

_He smirked, leaning into my ear. "It's time to fuck you now."_

_I shivered again, and he wrapped his arms around me, laying me down and straddling me this time._

_I could feel his eyes piercing mine as he stripped off his jacket. I bit down on my kiss-swollen lips, waiting to see his naked form._

_He reached for the hems of his shirt, tugging it over his head. All he was left in was his jeans. I drank in his perfect form, my hands on their own accord pulling him to lie down on top of me._

_His hand slid down in between us to unzip his pants and slide them off, his wrist brushing against my oversensitive clit._

_I moaned and looked down to see that his completely naked form was grinding into me._

"_Oh God…" I said, wanting to feel more of him. He didn't hesitate at my plea, sliding into me, burying his head in my shoulder, shaking, trying to give me time to adjust to his size._

_When I started bucking my hips toward his, he reacted, pulling out of me before slamming back in, making us both moan out in pleasure._

_After a few more thrusts, I was done for. After what he'd done to me earlier, I couldn't help but reach my orgasm embarrassingly quick._

_He found his soon after I'd found mine, and pulled out of me._

_I whimpered at the loss of him and he grinned, kissing me lightly._

"_That was…" I said, trailing off because I couldn't even think of a word._

"_Better than the lame ass dance? Mind blowing?" he asked, sounding pretty proud of himself, taking one more chance to memorize my body before handing me his jacket._

_I blushed. "Yeah. Better than all that." _

_I know this is a tiny bit longer than what I usually write, but I felt like making it that way. Whatever. So drop me a review if you have the chance and let me know what you think and what you want to see next : )_

I looked it over, biting my lip. I knew that it was more descriptive than I usually was, but it wasn't really my fault. Edward and I were forming a… friendship, an odd one, but a friendship, and just being around him was driving me crazy. Yes. I had the pretense that I hated him, and a small part of me did, but what he'd never know was that I felt like jumping him whenever I saw him.

What was written above was merely the product of all the fuck hot things he said.

Like when he was giving me the speech about 'defying teenage protocol', when his breath was on my neck…

Or when I was giving him that massage. Now that one was mostly the reason for this. It gave me a valid excuse to put my hands on most of his body. I licked my lips, thinking about how he was still sweaty from gym. And I swear if Beverly and Nathaniel weren't there- never mind.

Or like when Mike Newton puked on me and he offered to help me out in the shower, I mentally said yes.

Or when he wanted me to fix his 'leaky pipe', I wanted to.

Or when I almost lost my cool and kissed him on the mini golf course… his body wrapped around me…

Or-

Well, you get the point. I was a puddle of goo around Edward Cullen.

Somehow, we'd managed to get thrown into matching up most of the people at our school. Forks High was small, so we'd only need to do about… seventy more set ups before winter formal, which was two months and a week and a half away.

Wow… that's a lot.

It was like torture, watching other people be happy while I got to be close to Edward, but didn't get the gratification I was looking for, if you know what I mean.

What sucked about it was that the guy infuriated me at the same time. I wanted to kick him and I wanted to kiss him. It was a foreign concept to me. To me, you either loved someone or hated them.

With Edward it was both.

He did things that angered me, and he did things that made me want him more.

But I hated him for making me want him, which was complicated too.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and logged onto my account, updating my story.

I also copied and pasted it and sent it to ThatsBS, AKA Matt.

I knew it was two in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. Edward and I had a huge fight last night, and his final words consisted of the fact that he might not put up with me anymore.

And even though I'd belonged to Edward since Freshman year, I found myself developing a small crush on him.

I guess I was kind of using him, because I was picturing Edward and I having that kind of relationship, where we could talk like that, but we never could because Edward isn't like that.

Soon after I sent that chapter in, I felt myself getting sleepy. Finally…

BEBE

"No…" I groaned against my pillow. "Come on guys, can't you let your Auntie Bella sleep until eight one day? One day?" I asked, looking at the clock and grimacing as it read four in the morning.

Yay. Four in the morning and now I have two kids giggling and jumping on my bed.

"No! I set my alarm 'cause Edward said his wrestling games thingy's were today and I wanna go see him!" Nathaniel said enthusiastically.

I groaned. "And this requires me getting up at four in the morning how…?" I mumbled.

"It's at this school place called Hairy Cage!" Beverly cut it.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at her. "It's called Heritage, Bevy."

Beverly nodded. "Yeah! That! And it starts at ten!" she said.

Nathaniel nodded his affirmation and I groaned.

"Where is it?" I sighed, finally giving up and sitting up.

"Somewhere near Port Royal!" Beverly said.

Nathaniel huffed at having to correct her again. "Bevy, that's Pirates of the Caribbean. It's near Port_land._"

Not sensing I could get any helpful information out of them, I went on Map Quest to get the directions.

I groaned when I read that it was hours away.

"We have to leave now, devils, so get in the car and don't make noise until I have my coffee," I warned.

They grinned and followed my orders, and when I heard car doors slam, I cringed, hoping it wouldn't wake Charlie. I was comforted when I heard him snore. I got up, and almost fell. I didn't feel like getting ready or doing anything.

I put on some comfy sweats and a tank top. I went downstairs to make coffee. A shit load of coffee. I ended up packing four thermoses of it. Hey, I was a girl who liked her coffee.

I made another one for Charlie to take to work and wrote him a note.

_I'm taking Nathaniel and Beverly to go see a wrestling thing down at Heritage High School. There's some lasagna in the fridge for dinner, and I'll call you when I know when we'll be back._

_Love, Bella._

I grabbed my plethora of thermoses and walked out to the car. By this time I'd already had about three cups of coffee so it was only a matter of minutes before I could function.

I waited until the coffee took effect to start driving so I wouldn't fall asleep behind the wheel.

The kids noticed the fact that I was able to multi task now so they started debating the controversial debate of 'Who'd Make a Better Super Hero? Sleeping Beauty or TMNT?'

Guess who was on which side.

I didn't understand how they could be so peppy, and I was slightly jealous. It seemed like every light was red just for me. I hated these days.

When I felt myself getting drowsy again, I downed another thermos, that being my second one and it was only six in the morning.

We'd been driving for two hours, and I knew that we'd get there early if we kept driving. I pulled over at an IHOP to get the kids breakfast because they kept complaining about it.

We got out and got to the table and the kids were instantly entertained by those menus that you could draw on.

I looked at my phone and blushed a little when Matt replied back to me.

_That was one of the best ones you've done in a while, baby : D_

I smiled, biting my lip. I liked talking to Matt. He seemed so… nice... and sexy. If Edward was a nice guy, I imagined him speaking that way.

_Why are you up so early? Or are you just on a completely different time zone haha._

Before you start to make assumptions… yeah, I was trying to figure out if he lived near here, or in the USA all together.

_Regrettably, no. I'm up very early :/ I live on the west coast._

I smiled inwardly.

_Oh, so do I XD which means we're both up terribly early. : ( it's a sad thing when kids wake you up at four in the morning after a bad night's sleep to drive hours away._

I ordered bacon and eggs, and the kids ordered those smiley face pancakes.

_Believe it or not, I completely know how you feel, well, about the driving part._

My phone buzzed again after that and I thought it was Matt but it was a text message.

From Edward…

I bit my lip, considering what to do. Should I read it? I _was_ supposed to be mad at him. After about five minutes I gave up and read it. He was up early too?

_**Hey, Swan. Sorry about what I said last night. Dealing with you keeps things interesting ; )**_

I smiled, and despite the fact that I felt like being mad. A part of me wanted to just tell him it was okay and that I could always forgive him no matter what he did because I was a push over, but I didn't feel like it.

_**Well too bad. Because I don't forgive you. You hurt my feelings.**_

It wasn't a complete lie, he did hurt my feelings…

_**And is there something I could do or say to change your mind? I can be very persuasive.**_

Well there's a definite chance I'd forgive him for anything he ever did if he fucked me in every way, shape, and form.

_**There might be something.**_

Relax… I wasn't actually going to say anything to him. That would be completely stupid.

_**And that something might be?**_

Oh, just you… me… a coffee table, a bed, a wall, the floor, basically any capable surface.

_**I could tell you… but then I'd have to kill you.**_

Deep inside, I really wanted to tell him that I wanted him. But what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, Cullen… I'm desperately in love with you, imagine you and me going at it, and I've written about it for four years!'. That shit didn't fly. But I wish it did…

So did my neglected vagina.

_**Hmm… something tells me I can take that risk. So what, Ms. Swan, is it that can persuade you to forgive me? I'll do anything.**_

And that, my dear, was a dangerous sentence. 'I'll do anything' means a lot to Bella Swan.

_**I really shouldn't tell you.**_

I said, despite my angry vertical taco.

_**Really? There isn't a thing I could do to you?**_

My eyes widened, hell yes, there were thousands of things he could do to me.

_**What do you mean by that? I don't think you meant to say that…**_

I almost heard him chuckle as he read it.

_**More than you think ; ) hey, why are you up so early?**_

I was glad for the fact that he'd changed topics.

_**Bev and Nate wanted to come see you wrestle. So now I'm being forced to drive them all the way there. And I'm really tired and my ass is sore from my seat. And it's all your fault for being a wrestler : (**_

My reasoning wasn't skewed… it did all lead back to Edward.

_**Aw, I'm sorry : ( maybe I could return that favor and massage you this time?**_

Oh God… please…

Wouldn't that just feel really good…

_**Haha, someone sounds excited… I promise : ) after the tournament, it's your turn.**_

What? I hadn't even replied back… I looked into the history to read that my supposed to be internal 'Oh God… please…' was sent in an accidental text message.

"Damn…" I said.

I heard two gasps and I grimaced, forgetting I had two kids here.

"Sorry, guys! Who's ready to go see Edward?" I asked to distract them.

They both squealed and jumped up, then I paid the bill we walked out to the car. I chugged another thermos.

BEBE

"There he is, Auntie Bella! He's doing those warm-up thingy's!" Bev said.

I nodded weakly. "Yupp… there he is."

I watched as something feral ripped across his face, almost growling as his powerful arms flipped the wimpy in comparison Tyler Crowley. He grinned down at Tyler's face as he straddled him, and I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't jealous of Tyler at that moment.

After he'd pinned him for long enough, he smirked, jumping up, reaching that glistening, toned arm out to help him up in good sportsmanship.

I felt saliva pool in my mouth, but I swallowed it back to keep from drooling.

He moved to the punching bags and I salivated as his toned arms worked relentlessly over the red bags. I wasn't jealous of the bags… but I was jealous that I didn't have those arms wrapped-

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" a sighed voice to my right said.

I blinked, turning to see Chad. I grinned, leaning next to him.

"I know…" I said.

I watched as Bev and Nathaniel started running towards him.

"Oh-" I cut myself off, already knowing that they wouldn't listen to the fact that he was busy.

Chad laughed. "You know, Bellsy, maybe you should just ask him to the formal yourself. Or if you don't have the balls, maybe you should just jump him. The guy's a man, honey, he probably would love it."

I saw Bev and Nathaniel attach themselves to Edward's legs, giggling, and when he saw them, he grinned, picking them both up and whispering something that made them laugh.

He started looking around, and when he saw me, he winked and I blushed, before he talked to the kids some more.

I liked seeing him with them, he was so natural with them… in a way it was sexy… that he was so confident around them. What was it about a man with a child…

I sighed, returning my attention back to Chad.

"No… I don't think he would. It's-"

He chuckled, cutting me off. "Complicated. I know that. I also know why you came here today," he said smugly.

"No! Beverly and Nathaniel wanted to come and see him!" I defended.

He rolled his eyes. "You woke up that early in the morning just because they asked you to? No, hon, you wanted to see Edward in all of his sexy, sweaty glory out here wrestling," he said.

I blushed. "That's… it's not true," I said.

He snorted. "And you're a bad liar." He patted my shoulder and ran out to the mats to wrestle with Tyler.

I looked back at Edward and the kids. Edward was teaching them how to punch a bag. Beverly hit hers, and then she started crying.

Edward immediately looked horrified and regretful. He circled his arms around her, picking her up and holding her close, whispering something in her ear.

No… not just something… it was like he was singing to her. He kissed the top of her head when she stopped crying, and I sighed contentedly.

She was now smiling. He hadn't stopped singing in her ear, and now I was jealous of Beverly.

She yawned, the sleep probably catching up to her after being awake all this time.

He, still holding her, walked towards me, and Nathaniel went to Emmett.

He set her down in the bleacher next to me and smiled at me. Of course, that was the only thing I was paying attention to, because I was stupidly ogling his lips. Said lips twisted into his signature smirk, now looking amused.

I forced my eyes up to his and blushed.

He started to speak, but his coach interrupted him.

"Cullen! Back to warm-ups!"

He groaned, but leaned down towards my ear. "I still owe you that massage." He winked again and I bit my lip as I watched him go back. You know, most men couldn't pull off the tiny piece of attire he wore, but he could… oh he could…

Beverly climbed into my lap. "Auntie Bella? Eddie's a good singer," she concluded.

I smiled, watching him bring down another one of his teammates. "Edward's good at everything, sweetie, that's why Auntie Bella gets mad at him all the time."

She huffed, trying to figure out what that meant when the coach yelled at them again.

"Come on boys, time to do this!" he shouted. I looked at the clock and it read ten o'clock.

Were they doing they're match now? Nathaniel ran back over to us and sat down, eagerly watching them as we watched another team enter the huge room.

They all split up after looking at the sheet, and we followed Edward and his team to where they were going.

The guys they were up against didn't look like much.

There were a couple of other teams that were going up against each other too, but all I was looking at was Edward in his uniform.

I saw two guys come up to the center of the mat. One of them being Edward, and the other a burly looking guy that made me worry for Edward's safety.

They didn't do that whole thing like you saw in the movies, where the guy wearing the black and white stripes said.

'In this corner, we have Edward Cullen, weighing in at something something. And in this corner, we have somebody, weighing in at something something.'

No… the guy in the stripes just blew a whistle, and they went at it. They both tumbled against each other, Edward being on top. He only had him pinned for a couple of seconds before he was flipped to the bottom, his protective gear the only thing to keep him from being hurt.

Edward trapped Burly Nameless Guy's legs within his own, giving him enough time to get up. They did this for a few times before Edward was left on the bottom.

"One! Two-"

"Go Eddie!" Beverly shouted suddenly, and I felt embarrassed, but something flashed in his eyes when he heard it, and he grinned evilly before flipping BNG (Burly Nameless Guy) over, pinning him, BNG winced.

"One! Two! Three!" Striped Shirt Guy blew his whistle and Edward's teammates cheered as two other people got onto the mat.

Edward grinned at Beverly.

The rest of the day was basically the same, Edward and his team winning every match they immersed themselves in. After it all ended we met back up with Edward.

"You did amazing, Edward! I want to be able to do that someday!" Nathaniel said. Edward yawned and smiled, clearly tired.

"You guys didn't have to come, but I'm really glad you did." Edward smiled at all three of us.

"Well we had to be there for the guy who won every one of his matches," I teased him and he rolled his eyes.

Much to my distain, Edward had changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt.

He chuckled. "Well I wouldn't have won the first one without Beverly over here." He smiled at her and patted her head. She giggled, smiling an almost full toothed smile.

We were all still in the gym, with most of the other people gone. Edward said he'd needed to get home now.

He said goodbye to the kids and walked out, but not before whispering in my ear.

"I'll give you that massage tomorrow."

BEBE

My eyes fluttered open as I felt something on my shoulder. Groggily, I looked up and to the side to see that it was a hand. A large, warm, calloused hand.

I made a tired noise and followed the hand's trail to an arm, that attached to a shoulder, that went to a face.

Edward's face.

I groaned and rejoiced at the same time. "How the fuck did you get in here?" I asked angrily. He'd woken me up.

"Beverly let me in. By the way she and Nathaniel are with my mom so we're all to ourselves," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked, expecting the answer to be something like six.

He grinned. "Five to twelve."

My eyes widened and I grinned, now realizing just how full a night's sleep I had.

He chuckled. "What? You've never slept in that late?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Never. Thank you, you're my sleeping savior." I smiled and tossed the cover's off of me.

"Yeah, I got a frantic call from Beverly this morning, telling me that her Auntie Bella wouldn't wake up."

My eyes widened. "Whoa… that's weird, I never sleep through it when she tries to wake me up."

He grinned. "Exactly, I took the initiative to make that happen… forgive me yet?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not until I get that massage, honey," I said, getting up. I stretched my arms up, and saw Edward trail his eyes up my body.

I looked down and blushed, snatching up the covers to cover my near naked body. All I was wearing was a camisole and a pair of dark blue underwear.

He smirked, pretending as if nothing happened. "Of course."

After hurriedly pulling on a pair of boxer shorts, I walked downstairs to get cereal.

He watched me eat. I glared self consciously.

"Fuck off, man. Stop staring."

He glared back at me, turning away and gritting his teeth.

It was times like these when I realized why I never told Edward how I felt, he's a pompous ass and I feel like strangling him. I huffed.

I hated him.

After I ate breakfast, we moved over to the couch to watch TV. If we were both mad, why was he still here?

Suddenly, after getting some sort of crazy mood change, I felt pressure on my shoulders. I gasped, looking back to see him smiling back at me, his massaging hands pushing deeper. My head fell back.

God his hands were nice… they were big in contrast to my back, so he covered a lot of space.

I leaned my head on his wrist. "I'm still mad at you…" I said.

I felt his hands massage down my back to my lower back and I bit my lip. He pressed in harder and whispered in my ear.

"I guess I'll just have to work harder, then," he said.

I don't know how much time his hands spent on my back, but I didn't care, it felt so good…

I felt his breath on my neck as he scooted me to sit in between his legs, but not too close to his lap for some reason. As his nimble fingers worked over my back, I was saying things that I didn't remember saying. Oh well, it probably wasn't anything bad.

I pictured his fingers in _other _places. Satisfying me in _other _ways.

I hated him for that too.

He made his way up and down my back, and then back to my shoulders. I felt his hands on both of my arms, massaging towards my hands until he got there.

I let out a contented sigh as he massaged my palms. My hands felt so tiny in his… so feminine.

I hated him for those damn butterflies in my stomach.

He did my other arm, and then made his way down my back again. His hands were dangerously low, and if they went any lower they'd be massaging my ass.

"Oh God… please lower…"

About three things happened at once.

One, Edward's hands stilled.

Two, I slapped my hands over my horrified mouth, blushing like the idiot I was.

Three, he shot me his signature smirk. He leaned next to my ear. "With pleasure."

I gasped, multiple feelings being ignited within me as he spun me around, his hands venturing lower, massaging my ass like he did my back.

Warm, rough, nimble fingered fucker.

**There's chapter 6 everybody! I hope you liked it! You know what's funny? I'm such a bored person that you're still waiting for chapter three to come out.**

**Twitter for spoilers! Link on profile!**

**Song of the chapter is Misery by Maroon 5.**

**MWC- **Wow... you make Edward sound sooo insanely hot... :P''' LOL! That was me drooling over a fictional character. XD

**Chapter question- FAVORITE TV SHOW? I'm a Gleek all the way : )**

**AND REMEMBER GUYS, I GET HIGH OFF OF REVIEWS, AND WHEN I'm HIGH I WRITE FASTER : ) so get me high.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Sex Alleviates Tension, Love Causes It

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks, twerds XD love you more than anything. Again, I just want to say thank you for the support you've showed, and that it's a huge pleasure to write for you guys : )**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ParamorFanFrLif- for reviewing and reading just about every damn one of my stories : ] and for chatting on twitter!**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- I love Bones too : ) I forgot to say that in my review reply, haha.**

**Twilightluver1966- for being married for 23 years… I just realized how long that was. Goodness! Haha, and for being mentally young ; )**

**Prettycool410- and don't worry about the food network thing ; ) I sit down with my dad a few times a week and watch What Not to Wear. (My dad… not my mom. Now that's weird, huh?)**

**Tahlullahbelle- not above begging, you say? Haha, sounds pretty legit. So here you go ; ) thanks!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

He did my other arm, and then made his way down my back again. His hands were dangerously low, and if they went any lower they'd be massaging my ass.

"Oh God… please lower…"

About three things happened at once.

One, Edward's hands stilled.

Two, I slapped my hands over my horrified mouth, blushing like the idiot I was.

Three, he shot me his signature smirk. He leaned next to my ear. "With pleasure."

I gasped, multiple feelings being ignited within me as he spun me around, his hands venturing lower, massaging my ass like he did my back.

Warm, rough, nimble fingered fucker.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

Rage being the first of my emotions, my hand lifted without consent from my brain and slapped his face, and it almost hurt my hand.

He growled, looking angry, but the only move he made was to squeeze almost to the point of pain, glaring at me.

Something inside of my stomach coiled, and I felt the familiar feeling all over.

Something in his eyes said, 'What the fuck are you gonna do, Swan?'

Glaring at him, I moved my hands to his hair, fisting them there angrily before roughly forcing his head and manipulating his body off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Motherfucker!" he shouted, his chest shaking with anger as he glared.

I moved off of the couch to straddle his waist, leaned down to harshly take one of his lips in between mine and bite it.

Something flashed inside of his eyes, and I felt the vibration of a growl against my lips as he suddenly opened his mouth impossibly wide, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

Oh holy hell…

I grabbed onto his hair again, pulling so hard that his eyes flashed with pain and rage.

I felt myself being propelled into the air, and realized that Edward had shoved me against the coffee table, gaining good leverage to my neck and biting, knowing that I was going to have a bruise there.

"Son of a bitch," I said coldly and in pain and my hands fisted in his shirt, shoving him back against the wall, his head smashing into it harshly.

His breath came in short gasps as he shot me a look that could kill.

"Is that how you want to play, Swan?" he asked, his voice low and menacing.

He used the wall to lift himself up, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up so hard that my wrist started to throb.

He slammed my legs open with his knee, holding me against the wall so tightly I was having trouble breathing.

He grabbed my chin so that I was powerless against him, and he shoved his mouth back against mine. I felt him bite down on my lip as I had done to him and I whimpered, trying to shove him away.

Or pull him closer, at this point I really didn't know which one.

He growled again when I tugged on his now sensitive hair, moving his mouth to my neck.

"Bitch," he growled.

"Jackass," I spat, prying him off of my bruising neck to claim his lips again.

He moved his constricting hands to the hem of my shirt, grabbing the skin underneath so hard that it was turning red.

Our lips mashed together again, his teeth scraping my tongue as he moved his hands higher, pulling at the underwire of my bra.

I bit down on his swollen lip again and he glared.

He just assumed he could touch me this way? The cocky, arrogant fucker.

Returning the violation, I reached underneath his shirt, running them over his perfect abs and pecs, feeling his chest hair through my fingers.

I tugged at the hair, making his hold on my hips tighten.

He tugged back from my lips and I felt his ragged breath at my ear again.

"I fucking knew you needed this."

I glared at him. "I don't need anything from you."

Without hesitation, he pulled me by my hair back for another heated kiss. I felt a white hot feeling surge through my body, but I pushed it back

His tongue domineeringly explored each part of my mouth. After his assault I felt him erotically start to stroke his tongue firmly against mine.

I moaned into his mouth, feeling the pressure building inside of me, but I pushed it back again, not wanting to admit to myself that I liked this.

I felt him back away from me, grabbing my sides and tossing me onto the couch, slowing crawling back on top of me. He pressed himself flush against me. I gasped, feeling my face getting hot as I felt his rather long, stone hard member rubbing against my most sensitive, warm spot.

I involuntarily spread my legs further apart for him. He grinned against my lips, something sparkling in his eye as he pressed harder.

"Edward… oh, _fuck, _Edward…" I moaned out enthusiastically as he pulled all the way away from me, only to slam back against me with a power that made me moan at the thought of that thrust being _inside _of me.

The denim was only increasing the friction, forcing me to involuntarily buck my hips towards him.

I felt his large hand trace its way up my stomach and, almost instantly, I felt my stomach coil in the exact spot he'd touched. He reached up farther.

He grinned as he watched my eyes widen, realizing where that hand was traveling.

He smirked, knowing I was powerless to stop him, and he roughly palmed my breast, his eyes burning holes in my face as he watched pleasure soon become the only emotion I was letting out.

He twisted my hard nipple between his fingers and I bit my lip, rolling my head to the side.

He roughly snatched my lip from my mouth with his other hand. "Don't hold back any sounds, baby, I want to hear 'em all."

Right after he said that, I felt his lower body pull away from mine again, only to thrust back down against me. I moaned again, expecting him to stay right where he was like last time, but he pulled back again, doing it again and again and again, torturously slow.

I felt pressure in the pit of my stomach again, and when he sank down to my mouth for another searing kiss, I found that I couldn't hold it back.

"E-Edward… I… ah, shit… I can't…" I couldn't find the words in my head to convey to him that I couldn't hold back, but he seemed to understand just fine.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, his deep voice sending chills throughout my body. "Cum for me, baby," he bit down gently on my ear, one of his hands reaching down between my legs to rub at my clit as he continued to thrust against me.

"Oh… Oh, _God, _Ed-Ed_ward_!" I managed to scream out as I felt my eyes roll back into my head a little.

Once I felt myself start to calm down, I looked at him with wide eyes. He was still hovered over my body, a lazy smirk on his face. The post orgasmic look suited him.

"You're right, you moaning out Edward is better than moaning out Cullen," he smirked.

And then all of it just hit me. What the hell just happened?

Without a second thought, I shoved him up and slid out from underneath him, darting up the stairs towards my room.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he asked.

I set my jaw, refusing to look at him. "You got what you wanted. So did I. What else do you want?" I asked harshly.

I saw him blink out of my peripheral vision.

"I… uh, guess…"

"Exactly," I said. "So you guess nothing."

I walked the rest of the way upstairs, feeling slightly humiliated. Yes, my hot pocket was satisfied, but that's what it was.

And it wouldn't be anything else.

He knocked on my door. "Swan? We still need to talk."

I got off of the bed, opening the door. "What is there to talk about, Cullen."

He shrugged. "We haven't talked about our next victims yet," he said and my mouth dropped open.

Is that it? He'd just pretend like nothing happened. Well you know the fuck what?

That's a two player game.

"Sure," I said rashly. "Why not James and Victoria. Victoria works at the bowling alley after school, tomorrow's Monday so find an excuse to bring James over there."

He winced. "I can't. I'm busy on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from three to four."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay… then make it a dinner thing, I don't care."

He was about to speak, but I felt myself going over the edge. I curled my fingers around my bedroom door handle and shut the door.

Once I heard him leave the house, I sat on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Friends with benefits… was that what we were now?

Was I complaining? To have nothing change… but still get the release I'd so desperately craved for since freshman year?

Or would this just be a one time thing?

I couldn't really say. Honestly, I'd only talked in depth with Edward a few times. Judging on what I knew about his personality, and his past sex rendezvous', he wasn't the stick with one girl type of guy. But being friends with benefits didn't mean he was sticking with me. But was he messing around with other girls?

Lauren? Even though she was with Mike, was he getting some on the side?

He most likely was… and as much as I wanted to continue what we had here, I knew we couldn't. Edward's maturity level was too low for that and I'd get hurt…

No more. A one time thing.

I tried to distract myself by talking to Matt, who was currently trying to get me into his bed, so that wasn't helping either, but at least he was entertaining.

BEBE

I spent the rest of my day wishing I had a distraction. I wished I had Nathaniel and Beverly here so that I could forget about Edward.

It didn't matter that he had made me orgasm with my clothes on and he was probably un-fucking-believable without the barriers…

No, it didn't matter, because I won't be the only one he does it to. I'm not like that.

_Geez, Bella. You want this since freshman year and now you're being picky?_

I ignored what my brain was trying to tell me and sighed, looking at the clock. It was three o'clock.

What sucked even more was that Edward and his mom were with the kids, so I'd have to go through talking to him again today whenever he decided to drop them off.

As if my mind had predicted the future, I heard a car engine outside of the house. I knew it wasn't Charlie because he was working a double again today.

When I heard a knock on the door I chewed on my lip, going over to open it.

I took a deep breath.

_No more. One time thing._

I swung the door open to see Edward and the kids.

Nathaniel and Bev smiled at me, giving me a hug before sprinting for the play room to play their new video game.

I mentally cursed them out for leaving me alone with Mr. Almost Fuck 'em and Leave over here.

I was currently looking at the floor, determined to look at him with an unwavering glare.

I looked up, but was immediately assaulted by his intense green eyes. He was waiting for me to say something. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and I moaned aloud.

His eyebrow shot up, and then I couldn't help it… he was right there… so close.

I stood up as high as I could on my tip toes and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to kiss me.

He was shocked at first, blinking, but then he melted into it, his eyes fluttering shut as he moved his lips against mine.

He relieved me from standing on my toes by winding his arms around me and lifting me up, pressing me against the door. I sighed into his mouth, allowing my fingers to curl into the bottom of his hair, all of my prior self conversations rendered useless.

Unlike our kiss this morning, this kiss wasn't as angry… it was _raw, _passionate.

I felt his tongue pry its way through my lips, curling over mine. I moaned again.

"Edward…" I said against his lips.

He grinned slightly, playfully licking at my lip.

All too soon, his lips were gone, and I looked at the empty air in front of me, confused.

"Not so high and mighty, now, are you, Swan?" I felt his breath on my ear.

I heard his footsteps walking, and my eyes snapped to him. He flipped his car keys over in his hand, getting in the car after winking at me.

I stared at him, outraged. Had he just gotten me excited just to leave?

Asshole.

BEBE

"Oh, Bella! I have the greatest, most fabulous idea in the entire world! You're going to love me forever! And Rose too!"

My peppy best friends bounced in their seats.

"You know what, Al? I think your optimism is bringing down my pessimism, and I don't like it." I playfully glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "We all need to get together and have a sleep over at your house on Friday!"

I was having the migraine of the century over here, on a Monday morning no less, and I just wanted her to stop talking.

"Okay, sure. Yes. Friday. Now calm down." I groaned, leaning my head against my car door.

We all heard the bell for first period and we all frowned, groaning in defeat. Of course, they didn't have to sit next to their… whatever he was… in first period. Now I know I lost my cool yesterday, but not today. Who's in charge?

Me.

With my new confidence, I forced my feet to walk to first period, almost everyone already there.

Edward was smirking at me, most likely still thinking he had the upper hand. Not this time.

I angrily pulled my chair back, hearing it screech against the class floor. Edward looked up at me, confused at my apparent anger. I glared at him with ice in my eyes.

I slunk down on my seat, and the teacher came in only moments later.

"What the fuck is your problem today, Swan?" he asked in a whisper.

I gritted my teeth together, well what did he want me to say? It wasn't like I could just go out and say that I wanted him but I didn't. That shit's confusing.

"Nothing," I said with a huff.

I tried to focus on Mr. Banner and his presentation but, of course, he had a video for us to watch today… just when I was counting on his lecture… whenever he made us watch videos, it meant that he had papers to grade and not to bother him, we could all be talking a mile a minute and he wouldn't even take the time to glance up and tell us to stop.

I saw the lights in the room go off, and a quiet murmur sounded in the room, barely noticeable to someone who wasn't paying attention.

I felt a hand on my thigh, teasingly moving up and down. I glared at it and wanted it higher at the same time. I watched as his long, piano fingers curled over my inner thigh, rubbing in slight circles. I gulped, involuntarily spreading my legs open the tiniest bit.

I felt his chair scrape closer to mine, the fucker taking my movements as an invitation. So maybe it was an invitation, but he was cocky enough to assume that it was okay. So maybe it was okay…

But the son of a bitch knew it and it made me angry.

He smirked, pretending to be watching the video.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking innocent as he massaged my inner thigh. I gulped, nervously looking around the room, only to see that everyone was immersed in their own business.

I glared at him again, but not committing. His hand rubbed small circles, oh so close to where I wanted him… but never quite getting there.

What the hell was this? Punishment?

"Nothing," I hissed out again.

At my response, I felt his hand travel towards my knee and I nearly whimpered at the loss. I realized that the torturous hand wasn't a punishment… it was a reward for telling him what I wanted. I'd need to tell him to get what I wanted.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, throwing the ball in my court.

There were two options here. One, I could bat his hand away and pretend like I'd never wanted him in the first place. Any logically thinking person would have to go with this option. It kept things the same, and there wasn't any danger.

But then there was option two… it was the more satisfying of the two… it guaranteed excitement. I could go with this and see where it went. The thing with option two was that it inevitably hurt you in the end.

The more logical side of me was leaning towards option one, but just when I was going to bat his hand away, an inexplicable and powerful pull towards option two overwhelmed my senses, sending me into overdrive.

I took the more gratifying of the two and looked him straight in the eye, for once telling him _exactly _what was wrong.

"Yesterday at my door. You left me…" My voice broke off when I was rewarded for my honesty with his hand moving closer and closer to my promised land. "High and dry, and with two kids," I said, gulping.

He smirked, looking at my obvious arousal with pleasure.

And then his hand was gone. I blinked rapidly.

"What, no…" I said.

I looked over and saw that Edward was leaning over to pick up his leather jacket. He wasted no time in draping it over my lap, and almost immediately sneaking his hand underneath and placing it back on my upper thigh.

He smiled, pretending to be fully interested in the video playing.

"And what would you like me to do, Isabella?" he asked quietly, still stroking my thigh.

Now this was something I'd never be afraid to say or write in one of my stories, but saying out loud felt different.

"I-I want you to touch me…" I said boldly and quietly, desperately seeking more of his delicious rewards.

I felt his hand ghost over the apex of my thighs, and then cup me fully, making my body betray me. I felt myself slump down in my seat while my whore legs widened for him, my eyes rolling into the back of my head a little.

"Edward…" I moaned.

His hand snatched away and I really did whimper this time. He looked smug, shrugging.

"You can't be loud if we do this," he said. His voice was taunting and, even though I wanted to slap him, I could tell that the complete power he had over me showed all over my face, and he was basking in it.

I nodded, making sure to shut my lips, hating him for what he was doing, but loving him for it at the same time.

His hand made its way back to my sex, cupping me again, now stroking me methodically. My mouth fell open a little. He put pressure in all the right places, lightly probing his finger where he knew my man hole would be, forcing the lace of my panties to rub against me. My teeth dug into my lip, feeling the back of his palm dig into my clit. My breath started to come in pants while my heart began to beat erratically.

With only his right hand, he deftly unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them, sliding his hand inside and licking his lips as he felt my wet heat surround him.

I bit down on my lip harshly to keep from moaning when he pinched my clit, gently tugging it and then rubbing his palm against it.

He watched me as I started to shake, fisting my hands underneath the table. I felt two of his fingers slip inside of me, gently rubbing at my walls.

I knew it was pathetic… but it was the setting, the way he was looking at me while he touched me like this… I couldn't help it. I came apart within a few minutes of him touching me. I had the slightest of modesty to blush a little while I felt the warm liquid coat my panties and my jeans. I internally winced at the thought of having to wear these all day.

Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he extracted his hand from my now satisfied man pocket, moving them to his mouth to lightly suck my juices off of him. I watched as he licked most of it off, my jaw slacked.

The satisfaction on my face must have been completely obvious, because I swear I could see his ego inflate.

I couldn't even bring myself to care. I reached underneath his jacket to button and zip my jeans back, shifting uncomfortably at the liquid there.

I handed Edward his jacket, and as if on cue, the lights went on and the teacher lazily dismissed us, not seeing our little performance.

BEBE

"Wow… someone looks happy… did someone take one too many pills this morning?" Alice teased. On a normal occasion, I would've just not so politely told her to shut it. But I just nodded, a content smile on my face as I sat down at our lunch table.

Alice giggled and she and Rosalie shared a look. "So we can all still have the sleep over at your house Friday?" she asked.

Ah, shit, I'd forgotten about that. "Uh, sure… I think my dad's working another double, so maybe Edward can watch Bev and Nate while we have our girl time," I said.

Rosalie shot me a look. "You're getting awfully chummy with him, aren't you?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Just drop it," I said.

She looked uneasy before nodding.

"Well then, if you're so… single, then why don't you let me set you up," she smiled. "I know a guy who goes to the celibacy club with me."

My eyes widened in horror. The celibacy club? Poor guy, he was bound to be cheated on one day…

"Uh…" I said eloquently in response.

She rolled her eyes. "It'll be fun, right, Alice?" she turned to Alice and she nodded. I glared at the two.

I couldn't do that… I just… no.

"I don't think so, guys…" I said. "I'm so busy with Nate and Bev that I don't have time to date right now."

It was a lame excuse, but hopefully one they would believe.

Alice sighed, but Rose persisted.

"No. If you have time to have a sleep over with us on Friday, then you can go to the celibacy club tonight with me and your celibate _date, _Collin," she said with finality before getting up and walking towards Emmett's table.

She boldly sat down in his lap, earning cat calls from the rest of the guys at that table as she kissed him.

Rosalie had taken up the club to make Emmett want her more. Everyone and their mother knew that Rose wasn't a virgin.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Besides, Bells, I know a celibate isn't the adjective you want to use to describe a date, but who knows? Maybe you'll surprise yourself with how fun tonight will be?" she said.

I sighed. She was always 'the cup was half full' kind of girl, I instantly felt bad that I didn't have the perfect candidate for a boyfriend for her. She was so… perfect, that she outshined any guy within a few states of here.

I pursed my lips, feeling new inspiration. I'd find her the perfect man.

BEBE

"Auntie Bella, Auntie Bella!" they screamed in my ear.

I grimaced, but put on a smile for them anyways. "What is it, monkeys?" I asked.

They laughed at the name. "Can we go to the library?" they asked.

My eyes brightened. I was happy that the kids were taking an interest in books. They didn't need to say anything else.

"Come on, then," I said enthusiastically.

Taking them to the library turned out to be the distraction from the bound to be awkward celibacy date tonight. I took them there around 2:50, a time that they were adamant that they needed to be there by. I got home at around three, and groaned.

I needed to go meet my celibate date, Collin, tonight with the rest of his fellow celibates at six.

I went to pick up the kids at 4:05, when they insisted on being picked up, which surprised me. They each had a stack of books in their arms, which made me happy.

I cooked Charlie his dinner, and sulked because I knew that he wasn't working a double, but I wouldn't get to spend the much desired time with him.

I hadn't been able to see him much, whether it was me being tired or him working a double, we barely ever saw each other. It really put a damper on my day sometimes.

I went upstairs and huffed, looking at my closet. What did one wear to a celibacy meeting?

I decided on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. It seemed simple enough. I went downstairs and saw Charlie there. He smiled when he saw me.

I hugged him tightly. "Hey, dad."

He rubbed my back and I felt comforted. "Hey, Bells. Where are you off to?" he asked when he saw me about to leave.

I chuckled, grabbing my jacket. "Celibacy club."

His eyes widened in delight. "Oh, well that sounds fun!" he said, waving me off as I drove away.

I smiled at him, wishing I could be spending time with him instead of Collin and the celibates.

I drove to where it was, a gym in some school, and quirked an eyebrow. I walked inside and saw about twenty other people sitting in a circular formation of chairs. In one of the chairs I saw someone familiar… what was his name? Jasper Whitlock? Yeah, I think he was in my photography class… he seemed like a nice enough guy. In my mind, I wondered who would be good with him.

I saw Rosalie wave at me and smirk, pointing over to a kid who had too much hair gel and dorky glasses.

I gave her a soft glare before walking up to him. "Uh… Connor?" I asked.

He frowned. "Collin. And you must be Bella. Boy, Rosalie was right, you are really pretty," He hummed in satisfaction.

I felt creeped out. "Uh… thanks…"

Suddenly, Rosalie stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen," we all sat down, "I welcome you to the celibacy club. Meet our newest member, Bella Swan," she waved her arm towards me and I blushed. I expected them to say 'Hi, Bella' like they did in those movies with the AA scenes, but they all just smiled.

"So, Bella, why did you want to commit to being a celibate?" Collin asked once we were free to talk.

My eyes widened in horror. Being here meant you had to be a celibate? What the hell? I felt bad, thinking about the guy who had his hand down my pants this afternoon.

I lied. "I, uh… was inspired by Rose's determination?" I said more like a question.

He grinned at me. "Well, Bella, I think we could be going somewhere. How do you feel about long term relationships?" he asked.

With you?

Like committing suicide.

"Well… in all honesty, I-"

He cut me off. "How would you feel about coming with me to a group discussion at my school tomorrow?" he asked.

Same answer, Dudley.

I pulled out my phone for a moment, shooting Edward a text.

_**SOS.**_

I looked back at him. "Well… that definitely sounds… interesting?" I said.

He grinned, taking my backhanded compliment the wrong way.

_**Where r u?**_

He replied, and I let out a breath of relief.

_**The gym of Kennedy high. Save. Me. **_

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked.

I groaned, maybe give you a personality?

"I like reading…" I suggested.

_**What are the magic words? *grins evilly***_

He cocked his head to the side and asked. "What do you like to read?"

_**Fuck, Cullen. Please? Please with a big, giant orgasm on top?**_

I pretended to answer seriously. "Oh… mostly how-to books, like how-to discourage guys…" I said, hoping he'd get the hint.

He nodded seriously. "Yes. Sometimes guys don't know when to stop. I'm glad you know how to protect yourself from that," he said. My mouth nearly dropped open. Did he really not understand what I was trying to tell him?

_**: ) and is this orgasm included in saving u?**_

Of course he'd listen to that part.

_**Sure. Y not. HELP. NOW. PLZ.**_

I went back to talking with Collin McStupid over here, glancing over at the doors, hoping Edward would appear. About five minutes later, I saw the doors open and he came in.

He looked sexy as ever, wearing sunglasses that had the backs hidden by his tousled hair, his leather jacket, those chucks, and dark jeans.

He looked like the sexiest wet dream I've ever had. And at that moment I knew why these kinds of guys joined the celibacy club. They'd never gotten lucky and they used this as an excuse.

Guys like Edward didn't have to join because they were sex gods.

The logic was simple.

Edward took off his sunglasses, looking around the room and observing it. His eyes locked on a banner that said 'Welcome, Celibacy Club Members!' on it and he grinned in amusement.

Finally he looked at me. He bent over laughing, holding his midsection at my predicament.

All the guys looked at him and glared in envy. All the girls looked at him and regretted meeting him at a celibacy club.

He walked up to me, putting his hand possessively around my waist before lifting me up.

Collin glared at him. "What are you doing? I was talking to her," he said.

Edward smirked. "To my girlfriend? Really? Let's face it, Louis Skolnick, she's out of your league by a century and a half, so get your revenge of the nerds somewhere else."

He smirked, looking him straight in the eye. "Besides, she doesn't have a right to be in this club."

Collin looked at him, open mouthed, as Edward dragged me out. I looked back and saw that Rosalie was busy with someone else so she didn't see us.

He started laughing when we got outside. "The celibacy club?" he said between laughs. "Do you really think that's your crowd? Especially after this afternoon?" He rolled his eyes.

I glared at him. "Rose wanted to set me up with him…" I finished pathetically.

He rolled his eyes again. "Does she hate you or something? He isn't your type."

I narrowed my eyes. "And you think you know what my type is?" I challenged.

He smirked, leaning towards me. "Of course I do. You basically drool whenever you see me. _I'm _your type," he said with an arrogant finality.

"That isn't true, you bastard. I don't like you at all. Or any part of you."

He chuckled, holding up his hand. "Really? Because I seem to remember you being awfully thankful for these fingers," I blushed as he wiggled them in my face.

"So, now that we've cleared the fact that I'm right, how about that orgasm?" he asked innocently.

Of course, if I was writing this, I'd sink to my knees right now, but this was real life.

"First off, I was joking about that. Second, you weren't right. I don't like you at all," I said indignantly, crossing my arms.

I saw him start to lean down, his lips about a half an inch from mine.

"If that's true, Isabella, then tell me to stop. Push me away. Tell me you don't want me." I felt his hot breath caress my lips.

His lips curled up slightly when I didn't- couldn't- respond.

With the slightest of pressure, he pressed his lips to mine, getting more forceful as the seconds passed.

His beautiful fingers massaged the back of my neck as he snuck his tongue into my mouth, moving it against mine suggestively.

Edward was a mean, no good kind of guy, but damn if he wasn't good at this.

He pressed me against the door of his car. He suddenly broke away enough to speak, looking me in the eye.

"Tell me you don't want me. You can't, can you?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him I didn't. But I'd be lying to the both of us.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He sighed, roughly digging in his pocket for his phone.

"Yeah, dad. I'll be home soon," he answered. He looked to me, a calculating look on his face.

"Bye."

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into his passenger's seat.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

He didn't answer as he sped off. "Hello… yeah, I'm still here? Are you taking me home?"

"No," he answered to my last question with a smile.

I huffed, knowing I wouldn't get any answers out of him. He drove relatively fast. How could he just think that he could stuff me in his car and take me somewhere I don't know?

He _did_ just save you from Mr. Celibacy…

Whatever.

He ended up taking me to his house.

We walked inside, and I couldn't see his mom, but his dad was sitting at the table with some coffee in his hand.

"Hey, dad," Edward said.

He looked up to see me and Edward, and a surprising delight passed along his face.

"Hey, son… hello, Isabella," he said.

"Just Bella, please…"

I still didn't fully understand why I was here, but I had a feeling that I was about to find out.

Suddenly, Edward pulled me towards him to kiss me. It wasn't like I pulled away, but in front of his dad?

I was beginning to like the Edward that kissed me at random times. I didn't know what we were, but I knew that I liked it, even if he was only using me. While I felt his lips on mine… it felt really right, but it also made me feel really crappy.

Before I could even finish my internal debate, he pulled away.

Embarrassed, I turned to look at Edward's dad, who was currently smiling from ear to ear while looking at his son.

BEBE

_**Friday morning. Biology.**_

"Hey, Swan," I got my usual greeting in biology and frowned. Why did he have to be like that? Couldn't he just be less cryptic?

He seemed to notice my mood and rolled his eyes. "What did I do this time?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing," I said. But then I remembered the last time that I said that to him, he tried to make it all better with a form of sex. He couldn't do that…

I shouldn't stand to be used like that, right? It's just… it isn't something that any normal, presentable girl would do.

Says the girl who writes porn and thinks about sex every second. That's presentable…

I sighed. "I meant that… do you remember what… happened?" I asked in a whisper.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I forgot. Babe, I'm a guy, we remember shit like that."

I guess he was right. "Yeah… I just wanted you to know that I don't want it to happen again. Ever," I said. I had to take a stand. I wouldn't be used like that. Even I had standards.

He blinked rapidly, his eyes working a mile a minute to see what he had done wrong. And he hadn't done anything wrong, it was me. I didn't stop him when I should have.

"But-"

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. No talking in my class," Banner glared at us and we both turned our attention back to the board.

I kept seeing Edward glance at my peripheral vision. I did my best to ignore him… but when he put his hand on my knee, testing me, I had to stay firm.

No matter how much I wanted that hand again, I shut my eyes. And with all the God forsaken will power I could muster up, I gripped his hand and took it off of my leg.

BEBE

"Sleep over! Sleep over! Sleep over!" Alice kept shouting at lunch and Rose and I were getting annoyed, eager to replace her loud words with the prison food the school afforded us.

"Be quiet, Al. You don't want to spend tonight in the ER, do you?" Rosalie asked.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her and I saw Emmett stroll up behind Rose and sling his arm around her.

She gave me and Alice a glance and walked out of the room with him.

Celibacy club my ass.

Alice smiled at me, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that one of the janitorial closets was getting steamy and dragged me over to our usual lunch table. "So what are we going to do tonight?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, saying something about a pillow fight and then ventured on to talk about the importance of a good lip gloss when Edward walked into the cafeteria. I felt my face burst into flames, feeling the need to kiss him, to feel his lips all over my body, his-

"Yoo hoo, Bella? Are you listening to me? I don't think you are," she said, pursing her lips.

I blinked, turning my attention from Edward back to Alice.

"Uh… yeah, of course I was listening," I defended myself.

She saw through it. "What was I saying?"

Ah… damn… "Um… something about lip gloss?" I asked.

She sighed sadly. "No one understands me."

BEBE

"What _are_ those?" I asked, backing away from the matching silk pajamas.

Alice rolled her eyes. She was wearing a bright pink silk tank top with matching tiny shorts. Rose was wearing the same thing in yellow. She was holding out a blue pair to me.

I looked down at the pajamas I'd picked out, sweats and a sweatshirt, and then saw the insistence on Alice's face, and begrudgingly took the dark blue 'sleep wear' and put it on.

"Yay! We all match!" Alice clapped her hands together and plopped herself down on the couch. Rose fondly smacked her shoulder.

"I'll get snacks," I got up and moved to the kitchen, wishing I had my sweats back. I took as much stuff as I could carry and brought it back. Alice ate like a hungry truck driver, despite her tiny size.

They began digging in and then I joined in.

"So," Alice asked through a chocolate covered cherry, "Rose, how's it going with Emmett?" she asked.

She sighed dreamily, obviously thinking about him. "It's amazing… he's a huge idiot, but I can deal with that," she said with a smile, flipping her long, blond hair back.

I rolled my eyes. "I hope you two aren't doing anything that the celibacy club won't approve of…" I trailed off and she flipped me off.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," I said.

She huffed. "Well what about you? Don't think I didn't see Edward take you out of there," she retorted.

"What?" Alice asked, uninformed.

I stared at the two of them, exasperated. "I don't like him. I just wanted to get out of that celibacy club, Rose… I have no clue how you stand it- oh, wait! Because you aren't a celibate. That's why," I snapped.

Rose thought for a moment. "Touchy, touchy. Wouldn't you agree, Alice?" she said sarcastically.

Alice huffed. "Well, if I knew what was going on? Sorry, Bells, but you do seem a little touchy…"

I ran my hands over my face. "I'm not, okay? He isn't my type."

Rose scoffed. "He's exactly your type," she said with a definite finality.

Why did everyone keep saying that? He wasn't my type.

Alice still looked kind of confused.

Wanting to talk about something else, I grabbed a handful of marshmallows and threw them at them.

"Oh, it's on, Swan," Rosalie and Alice said evilly.

Alice grabbed a bag of chips, chucking them at my head while Rose went for the more malicious stuff, grabbing a pillow and swatting me, so hard that I fell on my side. I quickly grabbed one too, wacking her back.

She looked at me, shocked that I had the nerve, and taking advantage of my spot on the floor, straddled my stomach, effectively holding me down as she slapped my shoulder with the pillow.

I grabbed her sides, trying to tickle her to get her off of me, but to my disappointment, she didn't seem to be ticklish, only aiming to hold me down more.

I heard Alice put The Final Countdown on in the background and shout 'go' over and over next to us.

"See guys? That's why sleepovers are the Holy Grail. They wrestle and have pillow fights," I heard someone say in a hushed voice.

We all looked up and saw bushes rustle outside of my open window.

We all narrowed our eyes at each other. "Emmett, Edward and Jasper were getting together tonight," Rose whispered in Alice's and my ear, "what's say we have a little fun with them?" she asked.

"Like what?" I whispered back.

"Follow my lead," she whispered back.

She suddenly got up. "Well ladies… shall we take this over to the bed?" she asked, hiding a smile.

Alice and I opened our mouths to burst out laughing, but we each covered our mouths.

"Holy shit…" we heard someone whisper from outside.

We all rolled our eyes, who did they think they were fooling?

"Sounds great, Rose," I tried my hardest to sound like Marie Leonie, my sexual alias. "What'll it be tonight? Just the regular foreplay or role playing?" I felt myself blush at saying that, but Rose nodded her head in approval.

We heard gulping sounds from outside of the window, and I wasn't sure, but I thought I could make out Edward's slight moan. I remembered back to when we'd been… enthusiastically kissing… ahem… and thought about his moans then. I shook my head slightly to stop thinking about those thoughts.

Alice chimed in. "We did the regular foreplay last weekend… how about role playing. Bella, go get your role play lingerie… I'm in the mood for some naughty nurses… no! How about student and teacher?" she asked, my mouth dropped open, embarrassed that the guys thought that I had that sort of thing, but wait… they should be the embarrassed ones… "And next weekend we can use the corsets."

I rolled onto my back and Rosalie grinned. "Yeah, Bella and I can be the naughty students in the teacher's lounge and Alice, the teacher can walk in on us," she said.

Alice restrained another laugh. "Ooh, Bella, can you wear the mini plaid blue skirt? That one always makes me hot for you," she winced as she said this, and I covered my face in embarrassment.

Rosalie decided enough was enough, "Or we can play bust the peeping toms outside the window! Emmett, Jasper, Edward, get the fuck in here!" she said in a voice that would've intimidated Hades.

I saw three heads slowly come up to the window, all of them guilty.

"Shit, Em, I told you this was a bad idea!" I heard Jasper say.

We waved for them to come in. With wide eyes, they complied, standing in front of us like they just committed a felony and we were the police.

I looked at the girls evilly, slamming the window shut behind them.

They looked scared.

One by one, I grabbed their shirts and shoved them on my bed, all of them still looking at us, fearful.

"What should we do with them, girls?" I asked.

They grinned at the boys menacingly. I almost felt bad, but then I remembered that they should feel damn guilty.

"We didn't mean to do it… Emmett told us you invited him and he said that you wouldn't mind and-" Jasper tried to defend himself. I knew that he had probably tried to stop both Emmett and Edward from doing this. He seemed like a clean cut kind of guy that wouldn't willingly do this.

I wonder what they had on him…

"And you call yourself a member of the celibacy club…" I said to Jasper accusingly.

He looked utterly upset, like I'd just killed his puppy or something.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the girls. "I think they've learned their lesson… what should we do with them?" I asked.

"Why don't we keep them here? It could be interesting…" Alice suggested, eying Jasper.

Edward and I gave each other a knowing glance and then looked at them.

Jasper was peeking at Alice shyly.

"I have an idea," I said, sitting down on the floor, watching the guys slowly relax and sit down with us. "Edward, come with me to go get drinks," I said.

He wordlessly followed me downstairs. I looked down and saw that he had a huge boner. Nice.

He gulped, carrying some sodas. "Do you really have that kind of lingerie?" he asked finally.

I rolled my eyes. "Not that you'll ever see," I said.

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, thinking that over. He looked like he wanted to argue a case, as if he actually believed that I had that sort of kinky lingerie.

Who knew, maybe Edward had a role playing fetish… I'd need to go take a lingerie shopping trip soon…

No. Stop. Bad Bella! Bad! No Edward.

I changed the subject. "So… Alice and Jasper seemed to hit it off…" I said, attempting to get his mind off of kinky, role playing lingerie sex…

I don't think he fell for it though, because he smirked. He didn't say anything though, just responded to my statement about Alice and Jasper.

He nodded.

"Yeah… I think we should try to get them together tonight," I agreed, taking some of the drinks and going upstairs. I felt self conscious walking in front of him, knowing he was staring at my ass in these tiny shorts from hell.

Rose proposed a game when we got upstairs.

"Why don't we play a little game?" Rose asked. "Let's play the pick-up game."

We all looked at her, confused. "What the fuck is that?" Edward asked.

Rose continued on to explain, "Everyone goes around and says a pick-up line, and if it sucks, then the other people get to choose one person to go with you into a closet for ten minutes, and this ain't no kissing game," she winked and we all rolled our eyes.

"Okay…" I said. "So who goes first?"

Emmett raised his hand, looking at Rose. We all rolled our eyes and waved our hands for him to proceed.

He turned to Rosalie. "If you had some nuts on the wall, would you call them walnuts?" he asked.

She blinked. "Yes…"

He continued. "If you had some nuts on your chest, would they be called chestnuts?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes…"

He continued again. "If you had nuts on your chin, would they be called chin nuts?" he asked, a smile on his face.

She nodded, getting mad at the length of his 'line'.

He shook his head. "Hell no, you'd have a dick in your mouth," he said and she swatted his chest although she was smiling.

"Emmett, you pervert," I accused, laughing.

He wore a proud smile, motioning for someone else to beat that. Edward took the challenge, turning to me. I had a slight blush on my face.

"I have this magic watch that can talk to me. Seriously, it's saying something right now," he stared at me, putting his watch to his ear. "It says that you aren't wearing any underwear… is that true?" he asked.

In all honesty, I wasn't, but he sure as hell didn't need to know that. "No, that isn't true."

He tapped the watch a couple times, looking frustrated with it.

Recognition dawned on his face. "Oh, that's the problem! My watch is an hour fast!" he said and I started laughing.

Rose even laughed a little and the other guys chuckled. Jasper took that as his cue to go next.

He looked at Alice, who was delighted at his attention.

"Are you a parking ticket?" he asked.

She smiled in anticipation.

"Because you have fine written all over you," he winked and she giggled.

Rose announced that she was going next. "I lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?" she asked and he waved the air as if he was cooling it down, whistling.

I took the next turn, looking at Edward. "If your right leg was Christmas and your left leg was Easter, could I spend some time up in between the holidays?" I asked and he chuckled, leaning into my ear.

"You can spend all fucking year up there," he said in a low, sultry voice.

The girls eyed my 'deer caught in headlights' face and exchanged a glance.

I shoved his chest. "Unfair," I said with a small glare.

Alice took the next one. "Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips."

We all rolled our eyes at her, and Emmett nearly shouted out his.

"Do you work at subway? Because you just gave me a foot long," he challenged the room.

Where the hell did he even come up with these?

Edward took his challenge and looked at me. "Do you know the difference between lunch and a blow job?" he asked.

My eyebrows knit together. "No?" I said.

He smirked. "Wanna do lunch?"

I smacked his arm, not letting him see how much I wanted to tell him yes.

Jasper looked at Alice. "I haven't had sex in three years, no matter what you did, kiss me all over, wear provocative outfits, I wouldn't crack. Want to test me?" he asked.

As time went on this was getting more competitive and I went next, looking at Edward. "You're good at math, right? Is 69 a perfect square?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, taking the next turn.

"Are you happy to see me or is that a tic tac in your pocket?" he said with a smirk.

Emmett waved the air again, saying, "Ooh, what's next?"

Alice and Jasper did a quick one and so did Rose and Emmett and then it was Edward's turn again.

"Do you wash your panties with Windex? Because I can really see myself in them."

Emmett scoffed. "Lame, bro. I say Edward gets the closet treatment… with Bella."

**Never has a closet sounded so tempting… yummy! And yes… I did foreshadow to very kinky sex later…**

**Twitter link on profile!**

**Song of the chapter- Invented Sex by Drake and Trey Songz. (it's fitting.)**

**MWC- **Wow... there really aren't words to describe this awesomeness! ;)

**Chapter question- WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE UNINTENTIONAL SEXUAL LINE IN A MOVIE OR BOOK? And yes, I already called 'Say hello to my little friend'.**

**GET ME HIGH AGAIN AND THE CHAPTER CUMS FASTER.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Denial For a While

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Aw! Chapter 8 already, sometimes I love you guys ; ) never mind I always love you!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- I love your reviews XD they're like little crack fic's of every chapter, lol, I love it XD**

**Myth'lovin- for PMing me : ) and living in Europe, I'm still insanely jealous!**

**Musicjunkie109- "Luke, at that speed do you think you'll be able to pull out in time?" : ) ah, I love you haha**

**There are more of you that deserve to be up there, but I'm on my way to go babysit and I did this from memory. So nothing personal if you feel like you should be up there but you aren't… anyways…**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

As time went on this was getting more competitive and I went next, looking at Edward, "You're good at math, right? Is 69 a perfect square?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, taking the next turn.

"Are you happy to see me or is that a tic tac in your pocket?" he said with a smirk.

Emmett waved the air again, saying "Ooh, what's next?"

Alice and Jasper did a quick one and so did Rose and Emmett and then it was Edward's turn again.

"Do you wash your panties with Windex? Because I can really see myself in them."

Emmett scoffed, "Lame, bro. I say Edward gets the closet treatment… with Bella."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"You guys… I hardly think that's necessary…" I said, thinking of what I'd told Edward earlier, that I didn't want any of our secret rendezvous to happen again. Ever.

Edward smirked, as though he wanted to lose. "Okay," he said simply.

I gasped, he _did_ do it on purpose. Without any consent from me, he grabbed my hand and led me over to my closet.

"B-but I don't-" Suddenly he shut the closet door and my eyes widened.

"Look, Cullen, I'm really not in the mood to do this," I said, folding my arms across my chest to emphasize my point.

"We only have about ten minutes, Swan, why not take advantage of it," he suggested with a smirk.

He stalked towards me, with that damn sexy smirk, reaching out to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I felt his unmistakable hardness throbbing against me and I whimpered, burying my head in his shoulder and holding onto him to keep from falling.

"Now look me straight in the eye," he said in a deep voice, "and tell me that you don't want me," he said again.

My thoughts were swirling. No… I couldn't let this happen, I had to find my self control. I couldn't allow myself to do this and it was selling myself short.

At my hesitation, he bent down towards my neck and placed a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss on it, darting his tongue out to draw lazy circles.

I cried out, "God…" loud enough, I'm sure, that they could hear us outside.

He grinned against my neck. I tried to push him away, but I wanted him closer.

His breath was heavy next to my ear, his voice deep and sexy. "You don't want to feel this tongue on you? Licking at that hot, wet cunt? Or even on these tits?" he said rather loudly, and I heard a gasp from outside.

He lightly slapped my pussy, and I bit my lip. What was he doing? It was ruining my plans…

"No," I said with finality. "No. I won't be treated this way," I said with a shove to his chest.

He gaped at me, disbelieving at my rejection.

I opened the door, conveying with my eyes to them that I wanted to be done. Edward walked out too, sporting an uncomfortable looking boner.

"Okay…" Emmett started, "You two are fucking-"

Rosalie cut him off, seeing the lethal look on his face. "Time for ice cream!" she yelled.

"But…" Emmett started to say, but Rose glared at him.

"Em, sweetie. It's time for ice cream," she said in a level voice.

He gulped, nodding, and following her out of the room to get it. Both Edward and Jasper made whipping noises.

"So… Jasper, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

Alice blushed, knowing what I was doing.

He shook his head. "No, I can't say that I do," he said.

Edward grinned. "Great! So did you know that Alice loves fashion?" he said, obviously trying to judge whether or not Jasper could listen to her and support her.

He smiled at Alice. "That's great, what type are you into? Designing or modeling?" he asked and she eagerly delved right into a speech about what she wanted to do and he listened contentedly, nodding in all the right places.

Edward and I smiled smugly at each other, excusing ourselves to go help with ice cream.

BEBE

I looked over the chapter I'd just written today, correcting its flaws and getting ready to send it into the site and to Matt.

I blushed, realizing that I'd basically rewritten what I had done with Edward in the bio room. Well I wasn't about to rewrite it… and it wasn't like Edward was going to see it. I shrugged, sending it in.

"Auntie Bella! We're home from Riley's!" Nate said.

"Can I have some gummy bears?" Beverly asked.

I heard a sigh. "No, Bevy, remember what Auntie Bella said? No sweets until you clean up your toys," Nathaniel answered for me.

I went downstairs, kissing each of the kids' heads. "Who wants to go see Despicable Me today?" I asked in an excited voice.

They perked up, smiling. "Yeah! Bevy, that's the one in 3D!" Nathaniel said.

I felt like they needed something fun to do and they hadn't seen a movie since Toy Story 3 came out. When we got to the theatre, the kids kept playing with the 3D glasses. I didn't exactly want to see this movie, I'd wanted to see Inception, but that isn't exactly a kid friendly movie.

My phone buzzed, and I got a text and an email at the same time. I checked the text first.

_**Hey, you want to come over tonight?**_

It was Edward. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and realizing that I'd have to go over this with him again.

_**No, Edward. I don't want this to happen. The only common ground I'm allowing us to have is the matchmaking thing. I don't want what you want.**_

Well that was the biggest lie of the century, I wanted him _more_ than he wanted me.

_**Fine. Then come over as my matchmaking friend, for only the purpose of matchmaking.**_

I sighed… well, for the sake of love…

_**Okay… but you better not try anything, wise guy.**_

I didn't get a reply other than this.

_**;D**_

Motherfucker. I didn't reply to him, moving to the email that was most likely from Matt.

_Great chapter, all powerful smut writer ; ) I loved this one. It's very familiar though… it almost sounds like… well, never mind, the chances of that are crazily and absurdly small. _

I was confused as to what he meant. I thought that what Edward and I had done in the bio room wasn't something a lot of people did, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe it was more common than I had originally thought to hand fuck someone in a class room.

_Huh… and what possibility might that be? Thanks though ; )_

The trailers for other movies were beginning to show, so I'd have to turn my phone off soon.

_Wouldn't you like to know ;D _he said, repeating my words to him earlier.

E.P.O.V.

My dad grinned at me when I walked out of the media room from doing my P90X. Ever since I'd given him 'the talk' and kissed Bella in front of him, he took more pride in me than ever. And even though I knew that even if I was gay (which I wasn't) he'd eventually be fine with it, I knew he was relieved that he wouldn't have to jump that hurdle. I rolled my eyes when he couldn't see and grabbed my protein shake and went to take a shower, Bella was coming in about an hour. After what had happened through the past couple of days, I'd been left completely confused and irritated.

Either it was 'come save me and I'll give you an orgasm' (which I never got) or 'get the fuck away from me'. This girl confused the hell out of me. She seemed really confused herself.

The first time we'd gotten into it, she stormed off. She seemed really upset. I didn't know why. I thought it was good. I was worried she'd just shut me out.

But then my fears were calmed when she practically attacked me at the door. She wanted me. I was a guy and that much was made simple to understand.

And after that, when we had our little hand sex biology substitute, it convinced me even further that she wanted me. The look on her face when she came was fuck hot. When I'd tried to go for another round the next day, she pushed me away, claiming that we'd never be doing anything like that again.

I originally thought that it was because she'd have to spend the day with wet underwear, but she looked pretty serious.

She further confused me by later asking me to come and save her (with fake promises of an orgasm) from those celibate freaks, which I did. I expected her to push me away like she did in biology, but Bella, surprising me as always, decided to test my self control to prove to her that she wanted me.

And to get her back, I took her to my dad and kissed her. Well… okay, maybe that was more for me to salvage my dad's diminishing belief that I was all for the girls, but I think it embarrassed her a little bit, so that's what I'll say I did it for. Just because I'm a mean bastard.

And yeah, there's more. After that, Emmett, the fucking stupid bear of a teenager he is, decided that it would be okay to look in on the girl's sleep over. I knew that Bella was already mad at me, but if she found out we were there, then I'd be dead meat for sure.

Then, Emmett, being the fucking stupid bear of a teenager he is (have I mentioned that he's a fucking stupid bear of a teenager yet?) decides to do a too loud commentary on sleep over's, like he was a master, and ended up getting us all caught.

It wasn't like I was mad about the way I got caught… but it made me wonder if Bella owned that stuff. You know… the corsets, the role play outfits.

Oh holy fuck…

I thought about Bella in various naughty outfits, teasing me. I'm pretty sure it was illegal to be that sinful. If she did, though, I was going to work my fucking ass off to get on her good side again.

And as for torture, I'm forced to spend ten minutes in a closet with her. To my incredible disappointment, she chose the easy route instead of just letting me have my way with her.

And tonight, she was coming over. My parents were both at a conference, meaning we'd have the entire house to ourselves so I could sedu- uh… match make with her.

But then, just as I got out of the shower, I received the worst possible news.

_**Hey, can I bring Nate and Beverly over tonight? There's no one to watch them…**_

And it wasn't like I didn't like Nate and Bev. I loved them like they were my own brother and sister, but did they really have to interfere with my night with Bella? Really?

I had the whole thing planned too. I was going to slowly seduce her, do things that make her think it's her idea that she wants me, not that I'm intentionally tempting her like I will be.

Or would be.

But then I suddenly got an idea. I dialed Emmett's number. Sure, the guy was stupid, but he was pretty good with kids.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked.

I sighed, "Can you drop by Bella's and pick up Nathaniel and Beverly maybe? And don't take no for an answer. Kidnap them if you have to," I said.

He chuckled. "Sounds fun! I'll get my ski mask…" he said and then hung up.

I rolled my eyes at him. Well at least I had that taken care of.

And now that my parents were gone, I prepared the house. I knew for a fact that if a woman didn't feel comfortable where she was, then I wasn't getting any. I put out one of my mom's girly candles and took out extra steak my dad had made tonight for my mom and himself.

I changed out of my towel. As much as I wanted to see her reaction to me half naked and shit, that wasn't subtle.

Instead, I put on a dark blue button up shirt (and damn straight I put it on like Overactive changed Anthony's shirt). I put on some khaki shorts that went just past my knees, and I had to admit I didn't have a fucking clue how Bella could resist this.

_**Oh… uh, never mind then. They were just kidnapped by Emmett in a ski mask?**_

I grinned, loving Emmett right now.

_**Sometimes I don't know what gets into him : )**_

I relaxed on the couch, listening to Debussy flow around the room lightly.

_**I'm on my way. Remember. No trying anything or I'll castrate you.**_

Well that didn't sound too appealing. I waited for her on the couch and then, after an eternity of waiting, I heard a knock on the door. I ran a hand through my hair, walking over to the door and opening it.

She had a stern look on her face when I saw her, but her expression soon melted into something different as she looked me over. She gulped, looking at my chest and body with an unprepared and lustful look.

I had this in the bag. She was practically already begging for it.

"_Come _in," I said lowly, smiling at her.

She caught the way I said come, and stumbled on the way in, looking at me with wide eyes, once again relinquishing all control.

I smirked, motioning over to the couch. She sat down and I sat down next to her.

"So how about James and Victoria?" I asked, broaching onto that subject.

She blinked. "Uh… yeah. I was thinking that you could take James bowling."

I nodded and she blushed. I grinned, realizing why. Both of us knew that this conversation could have easily happened over the phone, and she was just now thinking about why she'd agreed to come over here.

Her blush deepened. I looked at her and saw that she was staring at me, her chest rising and falling unevenly.

"I… Cullen. I said _no,_" she said. Her voice was almost pleading.

I blinked, pretending to have absolutely no clue what she was talking about.

"Relax, Swan," I said, feeling a new plan formulate in my head. "I know you don't want it. So no more- nothing sexual between us. Purely friends. I promise, you'll never do anything sexual with me," I said, conveying to her what she was trying to do.

She excused herself to get water, but not before I could catch the look of complete desperation on her face.

I grinned slyly to myself, she'd never have the will power to do that. I decided to let her have her alone time in the kitchen.

B.P.O.V.

Shit, I hadn't bargained for that… _never _doing anything sexual with Edward? Ever? Being friends with benefits had to be better than that. Anything had to be better than that. Yes, I'd decided, anything was better than that.

So what was I supposed to do? He had already made up his mind… he'd never have sex with me now. I groaned, laying my head against the cabinet.

Earlier, Edward was the one who was trying to convince me to have sex with him… but now that I'd changed my mind… I'd have to do the convincing.

I tried to channel my inner Marie Leonie. What would she do in this situation… trying to seduce a guy…

I blushed, knowing what she'd do, but questioning myself on whether or not I'd be able to do that sort of thing.

But I had to. I needed to feel him again. No matter what we'd end up being.

E.P.O.V.

I was starting to get worried, she'd been in the kitchen for a while now… should I go and see if she was okay?

Suddenly, I heard her. She walked out, looking very determined. She looked at me, and I saw that same determination waver a little bit, but she shook her head. I saw her take a deep breath.

I looked at her oddly, not expecting that reaction as she walked over to me, kneeling before where I was sitting.

Too slowly, she laid her palms down on my knees, sliding them apart enough to scoot in between them. I grinned, realizing what she was doing.

Her eyes were focused on the rapidly growing bulge in my pants, straining against them uncomfortably. She seemed to understand, sliding her hand up my thighs and unbuttoning my khakis and unzipping them. She licked her lips as she saw my dick strain against my boxers.

She wasted no time in sliding them down, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping the slightest bit at the sight of my pride and glory.

She bit her lip, tentatively wrapping her hand around my engorged shaft.

"Fuck…" I whimpered, feeling her hand leave.

I looked at her in hazy confusion, only to see that she was licking her palm and fingers, watching me the entire time. She then put her now wet hand around me again, stroking up and down, squeezing slightly.

My head fell back, feeling her thumb run over my tip.

"S-shit," I murmured breathlessly as her warm, soft tongue licked the underside of my shaft, taking her time to run it up to my tip, and then enclose her mouth around it.

My hands automatically fisted in her hair, massaging the back of her scalp, coaxing her to take more of me into her glorious mouth.

"Mother of God," I said in between pants.

She moaned around my tip, her eyes looking deeply into my hooded ones. She increased the suction, licking over me again.

"Please…" I pleaded with her to take more of me.

She slowly slid her mouth down the entire length of my cock, lightly gagging as she deep throated me.

I whimpered, loving how I hit the back of her throat, and the incredible warmth that surrounded me.

I nearly came just from that.

And then she cupped my balls, stroking them lightly, squeezing at a torturously slow rhythm. I pulled on her hair, crying out as she managed to bring me to this level of insane euphoria.

Her head erotically bobbed up and down, one of her hands working my balls while her free hand stroked the sensitive skin underneath me.

"God… fucking shit… don't stop…" I said, letting out guttural moans.

"I-I'm gonna…" I started to say. I couldn't finish the sentence though, because she understood me perfectly, increasing pressure and suction deliciously.

And just like I knew she would, she swallowed every fucking drop of cum I gave her.

Breathless and wide eyed, I looked down at her as she licked her lips, looking up at me, nervous as if I might tell her she had just given me the worst orgasm of my life.

As if she could ever fucking do that.

I gripped her arms roughly, pulling her up to my level, moving her to straddle me as I shoved my tongue into her mouth in appreciation.

She hummed in approval, winding her arms around my neck.

I was content, kissing her for a few minutes. I could taste myself on her, which kind of turned me on.

"What changed your mind?" I asked in a deep voice as she kissed me again.

She sighed against my lips. "The fact that you said we'd never do anything sexual. You're a mean, cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch but fuck if you aren't sexy as hell," she said, kissing my neck.

I grinned, thankful for the good genes I had now.

"And why didn't you want to do anything with me before?" I asked against her lips.

She fingers played with the tips of my hair, pulling herself closer to me.

"I… I was afraid of being friends with benefits. But that's okay with me now. I'm okay with being friends with benefits," she said, kissing my neck again.

So she was telling me that we could still have the friendship we had, but I'd still get to tap that whenever I wanted?

I enthusiastically kissed her.

EBEB

_**Monday morning. First period.**_

"Hey, Swan," I whispered in her ear as I sat down in class.

She blinked, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, Cullen," she replied nonchalantly. "Have you talked to James yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. But I will during lunch, are you going to be there?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I offered to help Victoria during her shift today. What's say we meet at 3:30?" she asked.

My mind drifted off to my punishment that was given to me.

"I can't. I have plans…" I said.

She grimaced, saying something about 'on the side'.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It's okay… I know you have other… _plans…_" she said, and I realized how she must've taken it.

"Oh, God no. Swan, I'm hosting a kid's book club on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays from 3 to 4. What about 4:30?" I asked.

She nodded, seeming content in something I said.

"Sounds good," she said.

I frowned, did she really think I'd do that? I was a lot of things, but I wasn't the type of guy to fuck two women at the same time. Believe it or not, I had morals.

Not many, but there were a couple.

EBEB

Bella in a naughty nurse's outfit… Bella is a school girl's outfit… Bella in a cow girl's outfit (don't judge me)… Bella in kinky lingerie… Bella in-

"Edward? What were you going to say?" James asked me from across the lunch table. I blinked, realizing I'd been in the middle of a conversation with him until Bella had come into my line of sight, effectively becoming the only thing on my mind.

"Oh… uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling tonight," he looked wary and I noticed that the whole Edwina thing hadn't passed over yet, "with the rest of the team," I added.

He nodded, turning to the rest of the guys again.

I looked at Bella again, wondering what the hell had happened to us being mortal enemies. We used to go at it like cats and dogs, and now the only thought on my mind included fucking her whenever I saw her.

Sure, I hadn't actually fucked her yet, but I think what we were doing was Bella's way of moving slowly. Well… slowly for us anyways.

It was fine with me, if Bella didn't feel comfortable going straight to fucking and wanted to take her time, I'd let her.

My mind grinned, maybe she was a virgin…

I licked my lips, thinking about her in those damn outfits again. I reached for my phone and texted Alice under the table.

_**Does Bella really have that lingerie…?**_

I found myself asking. I didn't look at her, instead carrying on conversation with the guys.

_**She doesn't like to admit it (even to herself) but I bought her a few things a year ago… I could make her go shopping for some!**_

What the fuck? Girls bought each other lingerie?

_**Uh… yeah, that sounds great. So how's it going with Jasper?**_

I asked, discouraging a boner by talking about something other than Bella in kinky lingerie.

_**Amazing! He even offered to model my male clothing line XD**_

And that's how I knew he was serious about her.

EBEB

"Edwina, you're up first," Tyler snickered at me.

Maybe I shouldn't have made him happy by setting him up. I pretended to laugh with the team, but gritted my teeth as I bowled a strike on my first hit.

The rest of the guys went, and I saw Bella behind the counter with Victoria, helping her put away shoes, giggling about something.

Bella said something and then Victoria pointed at James.

"Hey, James, Victoria called you," I said and he looked to her, noticing that she was pointing at him.

He easily tossed the twelve pound bowling ball to me, and I caught it just as easily as he started walked over to her. She blushed, putting her hand down.

And then Bella started to say something, wrapping a paper towel around a perfectly fine finger, excusing herself. They barely even noticed as they talked, and I saw Victoria smiling at him as he kissed her cheek.

Bella winked at me, mouthing 'I have to go'.

I excused myself to go talk to her.

"Why do you have to go?" I asked. We'd planned to go to her house and watch the kids afterwards.

She shook her head, grimacing. "I can't. I'm being forced to go shopping," she said with a wince.

I grinned. "Want me to come?" I asked, knowing what she was shopping for.

She blushed. "No… just shoe shopping. Nothing interesting," she said. I nearly growled as she left. Did she not think that I would be happy to sit outside of any lingerie store and pick out her lingerie?

I pouted, leaving an unfinished bowling match.

EBEB

_**What are you doing?**_

I asked her later that night.

_**Just got home from shopping with Alice. Ugh…**_

I pretended to know nothing about what she went shopping for.

_**Did you get anything sexy?**_

I was fishing for her to tell me, or send me a picture. I was fine with either one, really.

_**Depends on what your definition of sexy, I guess. But you won't be able to see anything until I've decided that you've been a good boy.**_

I gaped down at the text, unhappy that I couldn't just go over and fuck her. She was sure to make me fall to my knees begging lingerie. I wasted no time in replying.

_**Well then… I guess I won't get to see… I've been a very bad boy…**_

I said, knowing she'd probably get a kick out of that one.

_**I might have bought something for that too.**_

I stared at the text longingly. I felt my phone buzz again, this time it was an email. I opened it to see that it was from Overactive, being a new chapter.

Lately, everything she wrote had reminded me of things of what Bella and I had done. It confused me a lot. Maybe what we did wasn't that uncommon.

Yesterday, she sent me one about a French room and Anthony giving Marie a hand-gasm. And then today it was about seven minutes in heaven. Maybe I was just comparing everything she wrote to what we'd done, and being unfair. I'm sure it was just coincidental.

_Great job : ) how come every time you write I feel like searching the pacific northwest for you?_

I felt a stare from across the room and glared at Bella Gator, who seemed to be looking at me doubtfully. I know she doesn't have emotions, but shut the fuck up.

"Oh, I'm not a stalker. I won't search her." I rolled my eyes at the complete stupidity of the assumptions of my alligator.

I huffed at her insistence, "And no. It doesn't mean I'm cheating on Bella. Shut up! Have you ever even had a relationship? How would you know what it takes to- and I'm talking to a fucking stuffed animal," I said with a groan, running my hand through my hair.

I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey…" Bella answered. "Uh… can you come over tonight? To match make?" she asked, sounding nervous.

My eyebrows scrunched together. "But we just did Victoria and James today and we don't usually plan another one until the next day…" I said, confused.

She sighed. "Okay… I'll use the Rose technique. My dad took Beverly and Nathaniel out fishing and I'm horny. That clearer?" she asked, sounding annoyed at having to say it twice.

"Oh… oh! Right, sorry," I felt stupid for not immediately understanding. "Shit… I can't. I have wrestling tonight."

She was silent for a moment, and then she sighed. "Well alright… I can just use my vibrator I guess… and I was going to show you the _lingerie_ that Alice and I bought today. But I understand if you're busy," she said in an incredulous voice.

And she was right. Sexy woman in lingerie… wrestling…

Wrestling with sexy woman in lingerie…

"I... shit, Swan… I want to… _really _bad. But every practice is mandatory. I can't get kicked off," I said in a pleading voice.

She huffed. "Fine."

She hung up. I groaned, hating wrestling at that moment. I had a sexy as fuck girl in sexy lingerie wanting me. And now I had to go to wrestling practice with the knowledge that she would be masturbating to me.

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

I coughed. "Sorry, coach, I'm coming down with something…" I said.

He gruffly said fine and hung up, saying I'd be doing two practices tomorrow.

Worth it.

_**Put the vibrator down, baby, I'm coming.**_

I grabbed my keys, telling my dad where I was going. Even though I was grounded, he seemed fine with letting me go anywhere as long as it was with a girl.

I squirmed in my car seat with my uncomfortable boner. I was wondering what Bella would be wearing. I pulled into her driveway and got out of my car, knocking on the door and waiting for her to answer.

It took her less than ten seconds to answer, and she looked un-fucking-believable.

She leaned one curvy hip against the door frame. What she was wearing was simple in terms of lingerie, but she still looked positively sinful. She was wearing a deep blue lace bra that pressed her soft breasts together, making them almost overflow from their lacy confines. She had a matching lace thong on, biting her plump, pink lip, waiting for my response.

I growled, fucking growled, reaching my eager hands out to grab her hips and, pulling myself inside and shutting the door, hooked my thumbs in her thong, my eyes still attached to her barely contained and gorgeous breasts.

I'd thought they were amazing when I'd touched them through her shirt, I couldn't wait to touch them now.

She buried her hands in my hair, pulling me down so that she could kiss me.

My hands travelled from her hips toward her ass, squeezing it. She moaned, rolling her hips against mine and feeling my erection. I gave her one last squeeze before grabbing her thighs and hooking her legs around my waist. I walked blindly towards the couch as she licked and sucked at my neck. I sat myself down below her purposely as her breasts were now directly in front of my face.

Bella moaned, arching her back as my tongue traced the tops of her breasts that weren't covered by lace. I pulled back enough to watch how they moved as my hands squeezed them.

I reached my mouth up to where the straps on her shoulders were, using my teeth to pull each one down slowly. The straps slowly fell, the bra only being held up by her chest and the clasp.

I smirked up at her, reaching behind her to snap open the clasp with a twitch of my fingers.

She blushed as I pulled the cups away and flung the bra somewhere else in the room, and my jaw slacked as I saw her naked breasts jiggle with every movement of my hips. My mouth moved on its own accord, wrapping itself around her dark pink nipple, rolling my tongue around her hard and swollen bud. I lightly scraped my teeth around it and she cried my name out.

"Edward! Holy fuck…" she said in a broken voice. I grinned around her, biting down a little harder.

I brought my hand up to twist and pull at her other nipple, loving how she gyrated her hips into mine at my every tug.

I felt her try to rub her thighs together, seeking friction that I was purposely withholding from her.

I looked down and saw her thighs glistening.

"_Fuck,_" I said, needing to feel that wetness wrapped around me.

I pulled away enough to pull my shirt off, and she made quick work of my pants, pulling them off with my boxers.

I was immediately mad that she still had that thong on, pulling it off her without a second thought. I pulled her against me, feeling her hot juices drip onto my dick.

I licked my lips, wondering how she tasted there.

I pulled her down to me and kissed her, feeling her breasts smash against my chest.

I reached into my discarded pants for one of the condoms I'd brought, but she grabbed it from me and flung it across the room.

"I'm on the pill," she said, her bedroom eyes begging me.

I grinned, but she looked nervous as I positioned myself at her entrance.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed to be held up because I felt her folds rubbing against me.

"I… there's something you should know… I'm a virgin," she said and I grinned, feeling my need for her triple.

I was the first man to touch her.

I nodded kissing her lips and sliding in easily. She was so fucking wet and warm… but I stopped at her barrier, asking with my eyes if she was sure.

She nodded for me to continue and I pulled back a little before breaking it, watching her face contort into pain as she buried her face in my shoulder.

I shook, gripping her hips and forcing myself to stay still and wait for her to find the pleasure that was making me curl my toes.

It was another minute or two before she started to grind her hips into mine, moaning out my name. I didn't move until I saw all the pain in her face replaced with intense and unbearable pleasure.

I lifted her up easily (I bench pressed more than twice what she weighed, and now I was thankful) relentlessly plunging her down on me without a set rhythm.

It wasn't long before each of us started shaking unbearably. With one of my hands, I reached down to rub at her clit vigorously, and she let out a strangled cry, clenching down on my cock.

I felt her start to milk me, and that was my undoing. I came soon after her, and she collapsed on top of me, nuzzling my neck.

Our sweaty bodies wrapped around each other, and I frowned, realizing that she was starting to sleep. I carried her up to her bed, putting a towel underneath her, knowing there would be blood. I put some pajamas on her, and left.

Edward Cullen never stayed with a woman after a fuck. Never.

**And that's a wrap XD yeah, Edward's a stupid guy. Go ahead and boo me ; )**

**Twitter link on profile!**

**Song of the chapter- Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship.**

**MWC- **Jesus! Edward is a pretty damn stupid guy! Boooo. ;) I still loved it! XD Oh, and love the chapter song! Cobra Starship is my idol and Good Girls Go Bad is the best song in the world!

**Chapter question- WHAT DO YOU WANT ****EDWARD'S**** BIGGEST ROLEPLAYING FETISH TO BE?**

**And remember, Twerds. The more reviews, the faster the chapter cums.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. My Sexy Little Wrestler

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So chapter 9 XD don't have much else to add ; )**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**- okay… so somebody was asking me these questions and didn't leave a name. so yeah… I update once or twice a week. I plan on making this story pretty long, but I don't know how long… anyways, did you forget to sign in or just didn't leave a name?**

**ParamorFanFrLif- for (still) reviewing all the stories and putting up with the fact that I most likely her too much ; )**

**Yes4Norway- for having people look at you on trains because you're laughing while reading on your phone, story of my life, sister ; )**

**Sanders61584- I love how you thought this was my longest chapter when chapter seven was 3,000 words longer than chapter eight, haha.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

Our sweaty bodies wrapped around each other, and I frowned, realizing that she was starting to sleep. I carried her up to her bed, putting a towel underneath her, knowing there would be blood. I put some pajamas on her, and left.

Edward Cullen never stayed with a woman after a fuck. Never.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

B.P.O.V.

I stared at the empty space next to me sadly, blushing as I wondered to myself why I thought it would be any different.

We were fuck buddies. It wasn't like he was supposed to stay with me. When I got into this I knew that there wouldn't be any emotions involved, and even though I knew I had very strong emotions, I'd keep them hidden. Staying to cuddle wasn't a part of the messed up deal we'd worked out. I shook my head to clear it, knowing he had every right to leave, and it's probably what he usually did after fucking someone.

Besides, he saved me from getting blood on my bed… and did I dress myself?

I sighed, putting the bloody towel in the washer and changing. I felt a little sore, but I didn't expect anything different. I'd written about Marie and Anthony having their first time together before, so of course, I'd done some research. Meaning… I asked around school. Jessica Stanley's answer was crazy. She said that it hurt so badly that she cried for a week. It was the first day for me… tears… no. She was probably crying because her first time sucked. Mine didn't… definitely not. I went with the answer Irina gave me, and having now experienced it myself, I had to say I'm glad because what she described was exactly how I was feeling.

Charlie and the kids were still on the fishing trip, which I vehemently begged not to go on, and wouldn't be back until Saturday. He did this every year. I used to go on the trips with him, but when Nate and Bev came to live with us, I didn't have to go anymore. And for that I was eternally grateful.

So I was kind of alone. And yeah, I knew that it was Tuesday and it was eleven o clock, and I wasn't at school, but I kind of had a legit reason. I wondered whether or not Edward was at school. If I was supposed to call him.

I didn't think so… I mean, you only did that if you were in a relationship… Edward and I just called each other up when we needed some release. I sighed, hearing my phone ring and realizing it was Alice.

"Hey," I answered and she squealed her usual squeal. I imagined her bouncing up and down like she usually did.

"How was it?" she asked in a hyper voice, sounding impatient for an answer I didn't know how to give.

I rolled my eyes. "How was what?" I asked. What was she asking? Did she know? Did everyone know? Had Edward been going around telling people? No… he wouldn't do that, right?

She huffed. "Come on. You never miss school, we went lingerie shopping yesterday, and Edward looks really relaxed, even though I happen to know he has to double up on his practice tonight. And I saw how you were looking at him during the sleepover. I'm not stupid." I winced, not realizing that we were that obvious.

And Edward had to double up on his practice? They already were an hour and a half long… that's three hours with his mean coach. I felt guilty for tempting him now.

I sighed, responding to Alice. "Well, fine. Don't tell Rosalie, she'd probably want to castrate him… but I wore the blue set and he really seemed to like them…" I said, blushing as I told Alice.

She giggled. "I thought so. But you didn't wear the role playing ones?" she asked in a whiny voice. "We got the wrestling one specifically for him! Specifically made!" she whined.

I blushed. "Come on, Al… I wanted to test the waters before I do that… maybe next time." I paused."Is he at school?" I asked, should I have even asked?

"Yeah, and he's acting like the cockiest guy in the world, but don't worry, he's only gloating to himself, I heard him tell the other guys it was because he got some new video game and they all got jealous," she said and I sighed in relief because I didn't want everyone prying into my sex life.

"And why not… Rose would understand. She's fucking Emmett and we all know it," she said in an accusing voice, but there was a hint of a smile underneath, so I know she was just teasing me.

I smirked. "Well what about you, future Mrs. Whitlock. Don't act so innocent," I mocked. I'd seen how attracted they were to each other. There was no way she had turned into the Virgin Mary after meeting him.

She huffed again. "Well shut up. For your information, we haven't gone past making out." She sighed contentedly. "He's a traditionalist." I narrowed my eyes, wondering if that was a credible statement. But then I saw the look on her face and realized she was telling me the truth.

That made me happy. I was glad that Alice matched up so well with someone and that Jasper was perfectly fine to follow her lead.

"I think I'm going to skip out on the rest of the day," I said. "I feel pretty sore. Give me the homework after school?" I asked.

She popped her p as she said 'yupp' and hung up, saying that her free period was almost over and she wanted to show Jasper a new dress she'd designed in math class.

I rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone.

I considered going to school, but I thought it'd just be easier to stay here and say I was sick.

I sat down on the couch and turned on a TV just to hear the noise, and thought about last night. It was really amazing… The way his eyes burned into my soul, it made me shiver. I found it hard to concentrate.

I really did feel bad that Edward had to do two practices tonight. I knew how sore he got after just one, but in my opinion it was worth it.

And even though I was still sore, I wanted him again… I busied myself by picking up our clothes from the night before and putting them away. I did a cursory check around the room once I was done to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, and didn't see anything. I smiled and put the clothing in the washer, remembering how surreal last night was…

I mean, for my first time, I couldn't imagine it being any better. Well, except if he'd stayed the night.

Even though it probably wasn't traditional for fuck buddies to spend the night together after fucking… I still felt kind of sad that he hadn't stayed the night. Who knows, maybe next time, right?

After I'd run out of busy work, I decided to go upstairs and write today's chapter. I found myself getting distracted with thoughts of last night, every paragraph being my thoughts on last night. I almost felt like I was cheating on Edward by telling tens of thousands of people about our personal encounters, but I couldn't bring myself to write anything original when I had Edward now.

I considered ending the series. Technically, I didn't have the sexual frustration for it anymore… and then there was the fact that I didn't feel the pull of writing it anymore when I could have the real thing.

I decided I'd think it over, it was a big decision. The smut writing had been a part of my life for a long time now, and I didn't want to only have one, spontaneous thought about it and stop the series… I decided that if the indecision was still unbearable by Friday night, I'd stop the series. That sounded fair.

_**Why weren't you at school today?**_

Edward asked once school got out. I didn't know how to respond exactly… what was I supposed to say? I thought it over.

_**I slept in too late and I felt kind of sore…**_

I explained to him, hoping he'd understand.

_**Makes sense, but I hope it was worth it for you. I was worried you didn't come because you'd changed your mind… again.**_

I blushed, realizing that he had every right to be hesitant about that. I'd changed my mind on him about a thousand times before. My inconsistency was bugging me.

_**Nope. I'm pretty sure I can't live without that now. Can you come over again today? My dad doesn't come back until Saturday and I have more things to show you… and it was very worth it.**_

I tempted him again. I knew that I would be ever sorer tomorrow, but I felt so empty…

Literally.

_**Don't tempt me, Isabella. I know you're too sore. We should wait a couple more days.**_

I pouted to no one, crossing my arms. Maybe I should just break out the vibrator… a couple more days without the sex that I had just so recently discovered the beauty of was like telling a child that they were only allowed to eat vegetables forever. And I've tried with Nate and Beverly. That's hard…

_**Should've, would've, could've?**_

Alice sent me a text with my homework on it and I was happy to hear that this was a good day to miss because half of the teachers did a review.

_**I'm flattered that you want it more, but it'll feel better if we wait, I promise.**_

I huffed, we'd have to wait days? That's like a month for my soon to be neglected cooter.

Maybe I should keep writing for a couple more days…

E.P.O.V.

_**Wednesday after school. 5 o clock.**_

_Okay… just going over so that I can ask him a math question… I refuse to let him take advantage of me that way._

_I took a deep breath, taking a useless glance at the mirror before getting in my car and driving to Anthony's. Just a math question. Nervously, I parked in his driveway, getting out and then knocking on the door._

_He answered, looking damn sexy as he ever did, using his sinful body to his advantage and dressing it well in khakis and a button down shirt._

_I took a moment to collect myself before walking inside, feeling the determination I had come here with waver a little. But then I remembered how he wasn't supposed to touch me anymore, and how he had taken advantage of me, and found the determination again, knowing what the right thing to do was._

_I remembered to be on my guard as I sat down with him._

"_So… the-" he continued on with the pre-calculus problem, and I nodded._

_I flushed, realizing that this conversation could have happened on the phone, and questioned why I came here in the first place. I bit my lip, knowing that I'd fallen into his trap. What was he going to try? I squirmed uneasily on the couch as the silence filled the room and he had a knowing look on his face. What the fuck had I gotten myself into?_

_He seemed to sense my unease._

"_Marie, don't worry. I understand that you don't want the same things I do and, I promise, nothing sexual will ever happen between the two of us," he said. His expression was completely serious. My eyes widened, realizing how long and horrible the word 'ever' was to me._

_I sucked in a breath, excusing myself to go and get some water and hid out in his kitchen. When I'd made the rules, I'd accounted for him to always be going after me… but the sex games were being put to an end already? Really? The logical part of me told me that was a good thing and, deep inside, I knew that it was a good thing. But then there was the sexually frustrated part of me that hated the fact that he'd never touch me again._

_Call me a masochist, but I couldn't bear to never have sex with him… I sighed, wondering what the hell I was going to do. _

_And now he was dead set on giving me up. The irony killed me. I sighed, knowing that I needed him now, but having no clue how I could possibly change his mind. If only I'd just said yes the first time he'd brought it up…_

_I pouted to the kitchen cabinet, wondering what I could do to change his mind… I thought back to when he had tried to change my mind… he had pleased me._

_And now I needed to please him… it all made perfect sense. When he was trying to persuade me, he had given me a taste of what I was saying no to in hopes that I might have changed my mind… I just needed to do the same thing for him._

_I let out a deep breath, channeling my inner sex goddess and trying to bring her out for the sake of my sanity._

_I, with my new found determination, spun on my heel and walked right back into the room, looking straight at Anthony and settling myself in between his knees._

_He blinked down at me, wondering what I was doing, but when I gently spread his legs apart with my hands, he immediately understood, his face lighting up with excitement. I bit my lip, trailing my hands up his legs to unzip his khakis, yanking them down his swimmer's legs to wrapping my hand around his dick. _

_I felt the incredible need to just rub him up and down, seeing how big and gorgeous he was, but I realized that if that happened it would hurt the shit out of him. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked it up and down, using it as a lube as I started pumping him again. His breath was labored as he watched me. His eyes were already going crazy… I needed to see him crazier._

_I bent down and wrapped my mouth around his warm, throbbing cock, slowly deep throating him. He whimpered out my name, and I needed to feel him go over the edge._

_With one of my hands, I reached down to lightly squeeze his balls, and he thrashed wildly, his hands reflexively tangling in my hair and setting the pace for my mouth._

_I increased the suction that I was using around him and he sucked in a breath, looking me straight in the eye as he released his salty, warm cum into my mouth. Greedily, I swallowed every drop._

_He took a moment to regain his breath, and then reached out for me to straddle his lap._

"_So much for math…" he said as he leaned in to kiss me._

My eyes widened as I read what Overactive had written. What the fucking hell was this? Some sort of sick joke?

Sure, maybe the biology one could've been excused as a coincidence, but there was no way in hell that this was. This was the exact order of what had happened between Bella and me at my house. Every damn detail.

I growled at my phone screen, realizing that something was up. There was something going on here, and I was going to figure it out.

I felt a sharpness in my hand and looked down to see that I was clutching my car keys very tightly. I blinked. When had I picked up my keys?

I rolled my eyes at myself. What was I going to do? Go to Bella's house and accuse her of being a famous smut writer?

Not likely. Bella couldn't write this stuff if she tried. When I did her, she was a virgin, and Overactive had been writing for three years now.

My brows furrowed in confusion. Well then how the hell did Overactive manage to write my encounters with Bella…

I threw my keys on the counter, persuading myself that there was no way in hell that Bella could possibly be Overactive. I replied back to her.

_Wow… that was… familiar._

Just as soon as I sent that, I got a text from Bella.

_**It's been a day…**_

I rolled my eyes at her eagerness, sighing. How was I supposed to say no to her when she was fucking begging me?

I knew that she was still sore.

_**Maybe tomorrow, baby.**_

I almost heard her whine and snickered, thinking I'd created a sex monster. But then again, I didn't see why that was a completely bad thing. At least I'd have a sex monster I could call to fuck whenever I wanted.

_**But it doesn't hurt anymore.**_

Sure, sex monster, sure.

_**Even if that was true, if I fucked you today you'd feel worse than if I did tomorrow. Okay?**_

I didn't check my phone to see if she answered after that. I knew that with a couple more texts she would have me convinced, and for once in my fucking life I was attempting to think about somebody else.

Yeah, deep shit, I know.

I decided to distract myself with P90X, feeling my muscles become sore within twenty minutes. It was times like that when I wondered why I worked out so much for wrestling- we were already number one for hundreds and hundreds of miles, (hopefully, because nobody worked harder than we did) and it felt stupid to do it so much.

And then it was times like when I was fucking Bella that I remembered why I liked being that strong.

Shit, working out wasn't helping me clear my mind.

I shook my head, dedicating myself to working out now, panting as I worked myself hard. I let out a surprised gush of air when I felt a pair of lips kissing my neck.

I blinked, turning my head to see Bella. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hey," she murmured against my neck.

"Babe, you're killing me here. My parents are home, and you're still sore," I said, more to myself as a warning than to her.

She was still behind me and wrapped her arms around me, running her hands up and down my sweaty, bare chest. I loved the feeling of her hands on me… but… something was telling me I'd be hurting her by giving into her request.

She kept on kissing my neck, darting her tongue out to taste me. I sucked in a sharp breath. This couldn't happen today… I couldn't let this happen right now.

"You don't seem to mind PDA in front of your dad, and your mom let me in. Besides, the only thing I feel down there is negligence," she said.

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic words. She was the furthest thing from neglected down there.

"Besides," she said, running her lips up my neck, "Can't we just make out?" she asked innocently. Yeah, because that's where it all starts. And then it goes to groping, and then to stripping, and then, boom! Just like that, sex.

And that wouldn't work because Bella was a fucking screamer, and I think my parents might get a little suspicious. Not that I minded that she was a screamer. It was damn sexy to hear her screaming out my name, but not with my parents right downstairs with the belief that I was still an impressionable boy.

Except for my dad… he might just be happy.

I looked back at her, begging me, and I couldn't bring myself to refuse.

"Okay. Maybe just making out," I said as I spun myself around, setting down my weights and gripping her sides instead.

I lowered her down to the ground and laid down on top of her, supporting most of my weight on the floor as I kissed her. She moaned, feeling my warm body stretching over the entire length of hers.

She wove her hands in my sweaty hair, sighing into my mouth as I kissed her with fervor that she eagerly returned to me.

"You're so damn sexy when you're all sweaty like this," she panted out as I moved down to kiss her neck.

I grinned, feeling her chest heave against mine, knowing I could take her and she'd have no complaint, but knowing I shouldn't.

I pouted, forcing myself to pull away once I felt the blood circulate around my dick rather than my brain. And as much as my cock was begging me to be buried so deep inside of her that she'd feel me throughout her entire body, I knew I had to stop now or I wouldn't be able to.

She pouted, looking down at my arousal. "Well… it wouldn't make me sore to suck you off?" she asked.

I let out a strangled breath. "Again. Killing me. Isabella Marie Swan, I've turned you into a monster," I said with a slight smile. "Besides, I need to practice for wrestling," I said, trying to find an excuse.

She debated that in her head. "Well… why don't you wrestle with me?" she asked hopefully. Did she have to turn every sentence into a sexual proposition? I fucking loved it, but not when I was trying to be a good person.

Doing the right thing shouldn't be so fucking hard. That's why I never do it.

"Maybe tomorrow, babe," I said, pulling her up to stand.

She grimaced. "Fine…" then she leaned up to my ear, gently biting it. "But I have a surprise for you tomorrow. Come over around five. We'll need hours and hours," she whispered seductively, giving me one lingering kiss on my mouth before walking out of my room.

I gaped after her. "Jesus fucking Christ," I said, running a hand through my hair.

I heard heavier footsteps on the stairs and Emmett's booming voice saying hey to Bella. What the hell was this? Visiting hour?

"What the fuck now?" I asked.

Emmett and Jasper laughed outside of my door. They came in, grinning at me like they were proud of me or some shit.

"So, Bella was just here, huh?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he plopped down on my bean bag chair. Jasper laughed along with him, settling himself in my desk chair, resting his feet on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, man, when are you getting your computer back? Hasn't it been about two weeks already?" Jasper asked. He made a good point… shouldn't they have called me already?

I shrugged. "I don't know, they haven't called me… but they said I should've had it back half a week ago." I groaned. "Maybe I'll go down tomorrow after school tomorrow," I said, shrugging.

EBEB

_**Thursday morning. Before classes start.**_

"I heard that you were banging Bella Swan…" Tyler said skeptically.

Most likely for two reasons. One, the fucking idiot thought I was gay. Two, I told him that Bella was gay. Hell, everyone was gay in Tyler's mind.

Poor Jessica…

And where the fuck did he hear that? Was Emmett being the stupid fucking bear of a teenager again and telling people things he didn't even know were true? I hope for his well being that it wasn't true.

"I didn't exactly believe it at first because James tends to lie sometimes… but he said he saw you two talking at the bowling alley… and I thought you were both gay?" he asked. I groaned. Why did everyone have to think I was gay? My dad _and _ the wrestling team?

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, Tyler, I see more women's asses in a month than you'll see in your entire lifetime," I said. So maybe it was an exaggeration, but I wasn't gay.

He blinked. "Okay…" he said. I groaned, wondering what it would take to prove that I wasn't gay.

Why was I having to persuade people I wasn't gay?

I'm not. I just do gay things.

I huffed and they continued on with their conversation, talking about some chicks they saw at the gym the other day. But they didn't matter because just then I saw my favorite piece of ass walk through the school doors, giving me a wink as she walked to biology.

I grinned and the other guys wolf whistled. "Yeah, you are so tapping that ass. Way to go, Cullen!" they chanted at me like I was some sort of teen idol that they wanted to be.

Although I smiled, I didn't feel completely comfortable with them referring to her as just another conquest… but wasn't that exactly what she was?

I chuckled and high fived them anyways, and walked to biology when the bell rang. I took my usual spot next to Bella in class.

And then I realized. Bella was the absolute perfect example of someone who needed to get laid to be less tense. She smiled at me easily, biting her lip, inadvertently forcing me to think back to our first fuck when she bit her lip like that to keep from going crazy.

Such a huge contrast to about a month ago. Hell, if I'd known that all she needed was a good fuck I'd have done her as a freshman.

EBEB

"For fuck's sakes, woman? Really?" I groaned, laying my head down on the glass counter at the Geek Squad.

The pregnant woman wasn't working today, so I didn't feel as bad about yelling, but that didn't make it excusable to yell at a woman and shit like that. I just had a short fuse today.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry," I sighed, watching the nervous woman behind the counter look up at me. "I shouldn't have yelled, but I have to take a ticket? It's probably back there and ready to be picked up," I said, glancing back at the angry people who were in line before me at the geek squad.

"Please, sir…" she said, and I realized that the only thing I was doing was making this take longer. Angrily, I took a ticket and sat down.

I was number 47.

"Number 32!" the lady called and I groaned.

I looked at my watch, wincing as it was 5:05.

It was a twenty minute drive to Bella's. I was going to be late. Who the fuck was late for sex? I shook my head, getting my priorities straight. I could pick up my computer tomorrow.

I tore up the ticket, flicking the pieces in the garbage can and walking out to my car.

At around 5:15, I got a call from Bella. I picked it up, growling at the traffic.

"Hey," she said, "are you still coming?" she asked, and then in a disappointed voice said, "Did you forget?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, Swan. I don't forget sex. I'm on my way. Keep that hot cunt wet for me," I said in an authoritative voice and Bella moaned.

"O-okay, hurry," she said in a cracked voice.

I hung up and forgot about the cops. Hey, the chief of police was out of town, right? I stepped on the gas, making it to Bella's within five minutes later.

I licked my lips as I got out, walking to her door and wondering what her surprise was.

"Oh, holy mother of fuck…" I said when she opened the door. Last time with the blue lingerie was sexy, but this… this didn't even have words.

She stood there in a fucking_ tiny _version of my wrestling uniform. A small red and white patch was covering the hot cunt that I'd been wanting for the past two days, and two incredibly thin red and white straps held it up, just barely covering those pebbled nipples that I could see outlined in the fabric.

I could see her entire stomach, literally that patch and the microscopic straps was all that was on her. Her gorgeous tits were on full display, other than the strap covering those delicious dark pink nipples.

She bit her lip, pulling out the straps and then snapping them back against her body.

I gasped in longing.

"What do you think?" she asked, toying with the straps, and I was desperate to move them over to see everything.

I growled, the sound low and deep as I shut the door behind me.

There wasn't any blood in my fucking brain now.

"I think that… that you're every fucking fantasy I've ever had come to life," I said, looking her body over as she giggled, making her chest bounce.

My hands couldn't stand not touching her, and I reached out, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against me. I groaned as her heat came in contact with my stone hard dick, and I couldn't resist rubbing against her. She bit her lip, whimpering against my shoulder, hanging onto me as if she was going to fall down.

One of my hands wound around her to keep her up as my other one travelled up her strap to her perky, tantalizing breasts. I wrapped my hand around one, moaning as I felt the weight of it in my hand.

She arched her back, still biting that damn lip, and I toyed a little with the strap, snapping it against her breast, and she moaned. I smirked, moving the strap out of my way and bending down to suck her nipple into my mouth.

"E-Edward!" she let out a strangled cry when I reached down to press my thumb down on her clit.

Her hands wandered down my chest, continuing their path down my abs to palm my erection through my jeans. I let out a hiss.

"Edward… _please_ fuck me… I need it… I need…" she let out between moans.

I grinned. "I'll give you what you need, baby," I said, sitting up enough to unzip my jeans and pull them down, stripping off my boxers and shirt too. I felt guilty for taking off the sinful wrestling lingerie, but I needed to in order to see her even more sinful body.

I licked my lips as I took it off of her. I looked her in the eye.

"You are definitely wearing that for me again. It was sexy as fuck," I said, rubbing my tip at her entrance.

"You're still on the pill, right?" I asked, positioning myself.

She nodded. "Y-yeah… please…" she asked and I grinned, forcing myself into her so hard, holding nothing back like I had to last time.

I shuddered, feeling her warmth surround me. She yelled out my name as I continued thrusting in and out of her at an erratic pace.

She clawed at my back, desperately moving around.

"I-I'm so close…" she said after only about a minute. I smirked, loving how she was so close to orgasm after only a minute.

Cockily, I reached down to stroke her clit, and she screamed my name, clenching around me. It felt so damn good to feel her clamp down on my like that…

She milked me, and I was still relentlessly pounding into her, seeking my own release. Soon she started moaning again, and I grinned, realizing how much she wanted this.

I felt my own release coming soon, and wanted Bella to cum twice.

"Come on, baby, milk me again," I said in her ear, and she screamed again, clenching down for the second time, and I couldn't resist myself this time, coming undone.

"Fucking hell… God… Edward… " she said, panting. She looked at me with almost crossed eyes and I chuckled.

"Wow…" she said.

I gave her one more kiss on the lips, standing up and putting my jeans back on. She held her arms out for me to pull her up and I chuckled, hoisting her up with no effort at all.

She yawned and I slapped her ass lightly. "Go get some sleep," I said, realizing we'd been going at it like energizer bunnies for about three hours.

She blushed and I grinned, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "What, you like that?" I slapped her ass again. "We'll have to focus on that next time," I said with a wink, picking up my shirt and feeling her watch me as I drove away.

That was the best fuck anyone ever had, of that I was sure. I was still grinning like an idiot when I got home. I stretched out and walked to my bed, grabbing Bella Gator and grinning at her too.

"The personified version of you is so fucking sexy," I said.

I was about to dish all of the events of tonight with the plush Gator like a fucking soap opera (and I didn't even care) when I felt my phone buzz. It was an email from Overactive.

I grinned, realizing that I'd get to top off my wonderful day with some word porn. But what was inside made today a bittersweet day that I could barely even handle the bad news.

_Hey, my favorite little perverts. Okay, so I'm not just dropping you guys. I'll tell you the whole story (or most of it). The guy I'm writing this because of came around and… to tell you the truth, I'm not really sexually frustrated anymore. And that means that I have no reason to write the word porn anymore. I'm so sorry for ditching you guys. But the good news is that I'm now being properly fucked and it's been an amazing few years! Also, there's a chance that I might come back to this, I might not be saying goodbye forever, you know? I'm still going to be on twitter and any and all updates on my plans will be posted there. I won't be taking down any of the stories, so don't worry. I'm so blessed to have had your support throughout all of this. Goodbye, pervs XD_

_With love,_

_OveractiveSexDriveChick._

**So what Bella did out of happiness is the end of Edward's sad, little obsession. The irony is thick… so Edward's fetish was wrestling (of course).**

**Twitter account on profile!**

**Song of the chapter- Find Your Love by Drake (such a good song.)**

**MWC- **Of course Edward's fetish would be wrestling! I mean... its like his life! ABSOLUTELY LOOOOVE IT!

**Chapter question- WHAT'S YOUR ADDRESS? Haha you thought I was serious, huh ; ) real chapter question- DOES YOUR PEN NAME HAVE ANY SIGNIFICANT MEANING? Obviously, mine doesn't, but some do XD**

**REVIEW!**


	10. I'm Fucking Who Now?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So I just made my sister really angry because I said I'd rather write than spend time with her… I feel sort of bad now. Worst 15 year old sister ever award. It goes to Ms. Jessica Cullen**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Karolrenesmeecullen- so I spelled review wrong in chapter nine. Did anybody else catch that? I didn't, MWC didn't? goodness… I can't believe I did that : ) but applause for telling me.**

**Magicaltears- for having what I thought of as the most meaningful pen name ever : )**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- because she turned Edward into an alligator. Sorry guys… the story can't be continued… totally kidding ; ) but Bella's still mad you turned her sex partner into an animal haha**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

_Hey, my favorite little perverts. Okay, so I'm not just dropping you guys. I'll tell you the whole story (or most of it). The guy I'm writing this because of came around and… to tell you the truth, I'm not really sexually frustrated anymore. And that means that I have no reason to write the word porn anymore. I'm so sorry for ditching you guys. But the good news is that I'm now being properly fucked and it's been an amazing few years! Also, there's a chance that I might come back to this, I might not be saying goodbye forever, you know? I'm still going to be on twitter and any and all updates on my plans will be posted there. I won't be taking down any of the stories, so don't worry. I'm so blessed to have had your support throughout all of this. Goodbye, pervs XD_

_With love,_

_OveractiveSexDriveChick._

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

At the moment, I seemed pretty pathetic to any third party observer. I was laying down on my bed, two incredibly strong emotions rushing through me.

The first emotion was intense satisfaction (of course) because of Bella becoming the wrestling vixen of my dreams. I could still see her body writhing in intense pleasure underneath me as she allowed me to take her for the second time. It was kind of nice, being the only guy to ever touch her… it made me feel like her body was mine and mine alone. It also made me feel incredibly cocky, because it felt like I was teaching her about sex. She was a virgin after all. How much could she have already known about sex?

You could probably guess the second emotion pulling at me. Disappointment. How could Overactive just… give up like that. Just because she had gotten the necessary satisfaction from her real life Anthony didn't mean that she didn't make a commitment to finish the story. I would miss my daily routine of reading her stuff.

I also felt bitterness towards Overactive for making what was such a sex filled and fun day turn out to have a bad ending. I sighed, mentally telling myself to grow a pair and think about the good shit in my life.

I had a certain sexy Bella Swan that I could call up and, on my command, she'd come right to me.

I had a great family.

I had Bella Swan to sex up whenever I wanted.

I had great friends.

I had Bella Swan to meet my sexual desires.

I was really good at wrestling.

I had Bella Swan to fuck whenever I felt like it.

But even though I knew I was incredibly fortunate to have all those things, I couldn't help but feel a little sad at the fact that the reading routine I'd grown to love was just smashed to pieces.

_Why the fuck are you quitting? I mean, I just got to fuck a really sexy, hot girl in fuck hot lingerie but I still want to read your work! Just because you got to fuck Anthony doesn't mean you should leave us hanging mid story…_

But before I sent it, I read over it, realizing that reading this shit was going against one of two morals I had. Never fuck two girls at the same time. Now I know most players didn't have this rule, but I had a heart and my mom raised me like a gentleman… sort of. The other moral I happened to possess by chance was that I never used my strength to hurt anyone.

Like some sort of monster that wanted to be good or some shit like that.

All the other ones just went in one ear and out the other.

I sighed, sending the message, but felt a pang of guilt at the fact that I was doing this behind Bella's back. We hadn't made any sort of commitment to each other- but, every morning when I grew up, before Mom would give me my breakfast, she'd make me say this.

"Girls only want to hear the truth," I even muttered it aloud.

And thanks to her, that moral (huh, I guess I had three morals… what do you know?) had been instilled in me for years.

The one that dad always wanted me to know was, "The Cullen men are manly men," I said it aloud too, smiling fondly at how my dad had been trying to make me a man since I was little. (Four morals… wow…)

And even though I wasn't lying to Bella by reading Overactive's stuff… I was still seeking sexual pleasure in places other than her, and that didn't sit well with me.

Both of my parents had always wanted me to know this one though: "A women deserves all of your attention. In every way."

(Five morals… I was really on a roll with this whole moral thing…)

I was conflicted… Bella deserved better than a guy who got pleasure in two places, especially since she was only getting pleasure from me…

I sighed. But did that count? I mean, we were bed buddies. Did morals apply there?

I got a response from Overactive.

_I'm sorry, Matt… but the entire reason I began writing these stories is because of a guy I've been fantasizing about since my freshman year. Now that I have him… I see no reason to release my sexual frustration here when I have my dream guy right here._

And what she said almost made me feel worse. She had stopped writing because she was satisfied with real life Anthony… and I was completely satisfied with Bella.

So why did I need OveractiveSexDriveChick's writing?

I… I didn't. It was something I enjoyed, but I didn't need it anymore. I had Bella.

_That makes sense. I know how you feel. I wish you the best of luck with Anthony: )_

She didn't reply back to me, so I went on with my night.

I was getting ready for bed when I got a text from my favorite sex monkey.

_**So who do you want to do next? I was thinking Irina and Laurent?**_

I agreed with her once she brought it up. They weren't a likely couple, but I'd seen them making eyes at each other before.

_**Sounds good, baby. So about tonight…**_

I said, wanting to talk more in depth about her feelings of me going lingerie shopping with her.

_**I like it when you call me that… and what about tonight… what's wrong?**_

Silly girl… like anything could be wrong where she was concerned.

_**Okay… baby ; ) and nothing's wrong. I just wanted you to know that I want to see the wrestling lingerie on you again. It was fuck hot, and… well… if you wouldn't be too opposed to me going lingerie shopping with you one day?**_

Was I being too forward? I rolled my eyes , knowing that we couldn't be too forward.

_**God, why are you doing this to me?**_

I furrowed my eyebrows. What was I doing to her?

_**What am I doing to you?**_

Had I been to forward?

_**Making me wet again. I mean, really? And yes. I'd love to go lingerie shopping with you. But only when you've seen all the ones I already have XD**_

_Apparently not…_ I thought wryly. I grinned, wanting to see everything she had hidden. Did she have anymore role playing lingerie?

_**Mm, and I want to lick you dry. Yes, that's a promise. And do you, by chance, have any more role playing lingerie?**_

I didn't get a response- instead I had an incoming call from Bella.

"Hey," she said in a suggestive voice.

"Hey, yourself," I paused. "So do you have any?" I asked, knowing she knew full well what I was referring to.

She giggled. "Yes… and I suppose we should talk about that, right? I mean… like what you like in terms of…" she paused and then muttered, "lingerie." I could picture the blush on her face.

I chuckled, liking where this conversation was headed. "Baby," I said because now I knew she liked it, "Anything you wear I'll love. But I've got to say I've always had a thing for the unusually sexy when it comes to role playing," I teased, knowing she'd be blushing. "You know, domination, I've always wanted a lap dance," I hoped she'd latch onto that one, "video taping. But that's only a few of them. As for the lingerie… I have to say I've always wanted to try out the crotchless panties. Corsets… obviously, I like it all." I smirked as I stopped, knowing that Bella was probably gaping right now.

"Uh…" she said and then gulped. "I'd do everything on that list other than the crotchless panties… but I guess I could try them out for you," she said with a nervous giggle.

I smiled evilly, that wasn't a no to the lap dance.

"Good," I said. "What about you, baby? What do you like?" I asked.

She paused, probably biting her lip. "Well… if you really want to know…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I really want to know," I said.

She paused again. "Well… I've always liked dirty talking, and the whole greasy mechanic thing?" she asked, like in a question, but at my silence continued. "I like the fireman…" she said, clearly embarrassed to continue.

I chuckled, seeing definite possibilities for all of those.

"You feeling sore?" I asked.

"Nope. Only post orgasmic bliss," she said and I chuckled again.

"Good. Then we'll do something tomorrow," I said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

I grinned. "Not going to tell you, you planned today, so I'll decide tonight and tell you tomorrow, but get some rest, you need it," I said with a shit eating grin.

She whined. "What I need is your-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Hold it, Swan, or I might just have to come back over there," I said, completely serious.

"In that case… I need your cock, Edward… please?" she asked.

I grimaced. "Baby, I can't go back over there. Tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

She sighed. "Oh, and add phone sex to my list," she said, hanging up.

EBEB

"Mom… do I have to go?" I asked.

She gave me a stern look. "Yes, Edward. You will be going to the library today, and then coming to the hospital's annual charity dinner. You go every year. Why don't you want to go now?" she asked.

I sighed. 'Because I have a hot girl that's waiting for me to fuck her tonight,' I answered in my mind.

"Well… I have a science project due Monday and I was going to Bella's tonight to work on it." Plus it was the last night we had before her dad came home from the fishing trip.

She sighed. "Well can't you work on it on Saturday?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No… her dad's going to be gone on Saturday so we won't have any parental supervision," I lied, building up some trust, making her believe I wanted supervision.

She smiled. "Well, maybe you could come over here on Saturday. I'll be gone but your dad's going to be home," she suggested.

Little did she know that was about the same thing as having no parental supervision.

I sighed. "Okay… have a good day," I said on my way out of the door to get to school.

I pulled into the parking lot, upset that I wouldn't be getting any tonight. She smiled at me when she saw me in biology, but I frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I shrugged. "My mom is making me go to the hospital's charity dinner tonight so we can't mess around. But we can go to my place on Saturday. I mean, my dad will be there, but it's better than nothing. At least that's what my mom suggested."

She looked majorly disappointed.

I was desperate for another option. "But… maybe I could sneak in around midnight tonight?" I asked to be able to at least get some tonight.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Sounds good… so I was texting Irina this morning, and she said she was going roller skating with Tucker tomorrow night, so I think we have some major date sabotage to do tomorrow. Here's what you do: just take Laurent and a couple of other guys to the roller rink tomorrow night and then I'll be in disguise, breaking them apart. It's fool proof. Okay?" she asked.

I nodded, liking how she always took control when it came to matchmaking… maybe we should talk more about that whole domination thing.

"So… what are we… doing… tonight?" Bella asked.

I grinned, knowing we were both thinking role play. God, I was a lucky man. Honestly, I hadn't really thought about it.

"It's a secret, baby," I said in a slow, low voice just to tease her. "But you'll love it," I said with a smirk.

She let out an uneven breath. "I… I don't doubt that," she said.

I grinned, turning back to the front of the room when Banner came in, ready to teach the lesson.

I guess I should think about what we were going to do tonight… all I knew was that I had to wait until my parents fell asleep in order to go over there. I knew my dad wouldn't mind but my mom would.

I kind of wanted to do something Bella wanted tonight because the past couple things had been about me.

I'm such a giving person, I fucking know it.

Bella's fetishes had been fireman… mechanic… and then there was the dirty talking.

I was definitely drawn to the whole mechanic thing… getting all greasy. Greasy sex could be fun. Since I'd be all greased up, everything would be slippery. I grinned, liking that possibility.

But then you had dirty talking, and that couldn't be fucking hard- all I'd have to do was voice my thoughts. She'd get a kick out of that.

Then you had the fireman, a classic, the one at all of the stripper parties. I grinned, maybe Bella would like a lap dance too…

I knew she had to have more. Her breath kind of picked up at the whole domination thing, so I think we were both on the same page with that one.

I wanted to actually act it out tonight though, not just look like the character, but be in character… yeah, that sounded fun.

My mind kept going back to the whole greasy mechanic thing, so I decided on that.

And it was sort of funny. The more I thought about Bella and banging her over and fucking over again, the less I cared about the fact that Overactive had quit. I mean, of course I was still disappointed, but no longer upset. I'd still be completely happy if she came back. I checked my phone underneath the bio table, and she still hadn't replied. Maybe she wouldn't reply. She probably had a shit load of emails…

But back to the whole greasy mechanic thing… it was lucky for me that Emmett used our third garage for fixing up his car. Yeah, we had a lot of cars.

So I knew I'd be able to get my hands on some grease and those unattractive blue jumpsuits. Hey, maybe I could find a way to make it look sexy… maybe.

EBEB

"So I wanted to thank all of you for coming tonight. The hospital thanks everyone for their generous donations. Enjoy the party!" the nurse from the west wing said.

I sighed, fidgeting in my tux and talking with the other teenagers who were forced to come tonight.

Both Alice and Jasper were forced to come by their parents too, so I pretty much just hung with them. Of course, Alice loved any excuse to dress up. I chuckled as I looked at her outfit again.

Alice was a very over the top person, so of course her outfits would be… loud, too. She was wearing a buttercup yellow dress that went to her feet, the top covered with sparkles and they diminished as you went down. It was strapless, and very Alice.

She had dressed Jasper too, and his tie was buttercup yellow. I grinned, looking at them.

"So, Edward, why didn't you bring Bella?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "We aren't dating," I said pointedly, "and I didn't want to condemn her to this boring night," I said with a sigh.

Jasper looked like he agreed with me, but looked content just to be with Alice. Good match.

The only thing that was getting me through tonight was the knowledge that I'd be fucking Bella as a greasy mechanic tonight.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it. It was from Bella.

_**Hey… so are you sure you don't want to tell me what we're doing tonight?**_

She asked and I rolled my eyes, knowing I'd never tell her. What was the fun in that? Okay… there was still a ton of fun in that, but it was more fun for her to be surprised.

_**Not telling, Isabella. Just be ready for me around midnight. Don't start without me ; )**_

I watched my parents circulate around the room, greeting people. I didn't know why this was such a huge event. It was just the hospital's way of getting money.

_**Well you'll be glad to hear that my vibrator no longer works for me, so I guess I'll have to.**_

I grinned, realizing that her vibrator wouldn't do it for her anymore. I was glad. No sex buddy of mine was going to own a vibrator while I was in the picture.

_**Good. I'm better than that damn vibrator anyways. **_

Alice and Jasper started talking animatedly about Alice's fashion designs, and they couldn't see what I was doing from underneath the white tablecloth.

I didn't answer Bella's text, instead just staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night. Fuck… I was supposed to get my computer today too… I wonder how long I had before they just disposed of it… would they even do that?

I pulled my phone out to text Bella.

_**Hey, can you go save my computer from the Geek Squad?**_

I picked up my punch and swirled the liquid around inside, watching Alice and Jasper go dance.

_**And what do I get if I do?**_

Well, I guess I couldn't erase all of her stubbornness.

_**Multiple orgasms tonight. Now go.**_

I waited for her to reply back.

_**Are you commanding me?**_

I grinned down at the text, now understanding where she was going.

_**Yes, baby, that's a command. And if you don't get my computer, you'll be punished.**_

I licked my lips as I waited for her response.

_**Yes, sir.**_

I grinned as I put my phone back in my pocket, looking around for something to do. I looked at the clock on the wall, sighing as I knew that I had an hour before it was polite to excuse myself to leave. I leaned my head against my palms, wishing I could be fucking Bella rather than being here, bored.

"Edward! Oh, I can't believe I ran into you here!" Tanya said to me and I grimaced.

She fucking knew she'd see me here, that tramp.

I wasn't normally that bitter to girls, but she'd been trying to be my girlfriend ever since I fucked her in the second semester of sophomore year. What was it with these girls? Lauren, Tanya? Didn't they just know that I only fucked women one time?

And then I frowned, realizing I'd fucked Bella twice and planned to do it again. But she didn't count.

I sighed, turning around to see Tanya in a bright pink, slutty dress.

"Hey, Tanya," I said, attempting to be polite for the sake of my parents.

She tried to smile sexily, but to me it looked like a grimace.

"Let's dance!" she said.

I tried to politely decline. "I'm not much of a dancer, Tanya," I said.

She pouted. "You can't just sit down all night. It's one dance. Come on," she said with a wink.

I winced, knowing I couldn't say no, and grabbed her hand, eager to get this over with.

We started dancing, and I looked straight at the wall closest to me. She kept trying to feel me up, but I tried to discourage her by turning around every time she tried.

It didn't fucking stop her from trying though… bitch. When the song was over, I excused myself to sit down again. She tried to get me to dance with her again, but I told her that my ankle was sprained.

Being the dumb ass she was, she took that as an invitation to come and sit down with me.

"So, Eddie," I fucking hated that name, "why don't you come over tonight?" she asked, leaning across the table, attempting to show some cleavage, but failing miserably.

I remember I hated laying her. My sheets were covered with fake spray tan when we were done.

"I can't. I'm ah… look Tanya," I sighed, trying to be straight with her, "I'm interested in someone else. What happened between us is only a one time thing," I said.

She started shaking slightly, her hands fisting, but maintained a forced smile.

"Really… well who is _she_?" she hissed.

I sighed, not really wanting to tell her. She'd probably make a fool of herself by yelling at Bella, and giving her the wrong idea.

"Alice," I said, deciding that Alice would find it comical if Tanya got mad at her, and she'd understand.

Tanya's mouth dropped open. "But she's with Jasper," she said.

I shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants," I lied.

She huffed, excusing herself to get something else to drink. I raised my glass to her back as she walked away.

I looked at the clock again… a half hour… I could do that, right?

Alice walked over to me. "Hey, Edward…" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, so why is Tanya glaring at me and telling me to lay off of her man? And why did you tell her you liked me and not Bella?" she asked, sounding slightly amused.

Yupp. I could count on Alice for this shit.

"She wouldn't lay off, and I supposed that you'd find it amusing if she got mad at you, and Bella wouldn't know the whole history with Tanya," I said and she nodded.

She walked back to Tanya and Jasper, saying something to Tanya and pointing at me. Jasper looked confused.

Suddenly, Tanya ran out of the building, glaring at me.

Alice and Jasper walked back over to me. Jasper still looked confused.

"What'd you say?" I asked amusedly.

She shrugged, slightly smiling. "Oh, nothing. Just that I was using Jasper as a cover up and we were madly in love."

EBEB

"Goodnight, Mom and Dad," I said as they retreated to their room, yawning. I waited until I heard their snores, and I snuck out to our third garage.

I stripped myself of my tux, and with a second thought, my underwear too, deciding to go commando.

I saw Emmett's jump suit, stepping into it. I zipped it up and was immediately disappointed in it's lack of sex appeal, realizing that this wasn't Bella's idea of the greasy mechanic.

I thought a little, and quietly went up to my room to get a tight muscle shirt, unzipping the jumper to my waist and tying the sleeves behind my back, putting on the tight muscle shirt.

I looked in the mirror, and approved.

I went back down to the third garage. I laid down on the ground to do enough sit ups to gather up a layer of sweat. I grabbed Emmett's towel that was covered n grease and wiped streaks on my arms, my shirt, my forehead.

This was more like it.

I winced as I got into my clean car, driving to Bella's. I looked at the clock before I got out of the car. Midnight.

I knocked on door and heard her footsteps come in from somewhere close. I leaned on the doorframe, my face completely serious.

She opened the door and all she was wearing was a tank top and shorts. She was turned away from me so she hadn't seen me yet.

"You didn't tell me what to wear so I just- oh fucking shit…" she said when she saw me.

I had to fight incredibly hard to restrain my smile. I saw her lick her lips as she looked me over.

"Ms. Swan is it?" I asked, getting into character. "You called about an engine problem?" I asked.

She gulped, having more trouble than I thought she would to stay in character.

"Y-yes… I did. My truck's back here," she said, her eyes betraying her calm exterior. Smirking, I followed her back into her garage where her truck was. I saw it, wondering what the hell I was going to do now… I didn't know the first thing about cars.

I decided to wing it, opening her hood. I turned back to her though. "Hey, do you have anything to drink?" I asked in a low voice. "Maybe something on the salty side?" I asked, watching her gulp.

"S-sure," she said, trying her fucking hardest to stay in character. "I'll be right back."

She walked into the kitchen and I smirked, cockily leaning against the hood of her car, waiting for her to come back.

She came back, looking fully in character because she had time to gather herself. She was completely in control of herself now.

She leaned over the hood of the car to hand me the lemonade, giving me a view of her ample cleavage.

I licked my lips, accepting the lemonade with a wink, making sure to look her straight in the eye as I pressed the glass of lemonade against my lips, swirling my tongue around the glass to pull the liquid into my mouth suggestively.

She bit her lip when I set the glass down, licking my lips slowly. "Thank you," I said, grinning.

"You're welcome, Mr…" she enquired my name.

"Anthony, call my Anthony," I said, using Overactive's name.

Her eyes widened and she blinked, looking at me oddly for a moment. What, we were role playing…

She grinned slyly. "Alright, Anthony. Would you like something else to drink? I'm out of lemonade, though…" she trailed off, walking closer to me.

I grinned. "Oh, I have a clue of something I could drink," I said, leaning down to be face to face with her.

"And what might that be, Anthony?" she asked, looking at my lips.

"Why don't I show you," I said.

I slammed her hood down, grabbing her hips and hoisting her up to sit on it. She gasped, automatically spreading her legs as my hands further familiarized themselves with her legs.

I looked up at her innocently, deciding to include another one of her fantasies in this. The dirty talking mechanic… huh. Okay.

"I'd rather like that cunt dry anyways," I said, watching her chest begin to heave at me promising words.

My hands tugged at her cotton shorts, and she lifted herself up to help me pull them off along with her underwear.

"Holy fuck…" I whispered, never getting tired of her pussy. I licked my lips, pulling up her tank top too and throwing it somewhere, loving how she made it easy for me by not wearing a bra.

I reached one of my fingers down to her center, and she was wet, but not enough.

"Hmm, wet already?" I teased her and she took in a heavy breath. "But not wet enough," I said next to her ear. "So let's see how wet we can get you," I said, biting her ear a little.

I looked her straight in the eye, watching her head bend down to see me as I flicked one of her nipples with my tongue. She moaned, gathering my hair in her fingers, trying to pull me closer.

My eyes flickered down to see her moist nipple right in front of me, and I couldn't help myself. I cupped her breast in my hand and bit down lightly on her, licking over her pebbled tip to soothe any pain I'd caused.

I kissed my way across her chest to treat her other tit with the same treatment and smacked my lips together as I pulled my mouth from her. I trailed kisses up her chest to her neck then to her ear.

"Fucking delicious," I said in a husky voice, kissing along her jaw to her mouth.

I reached down to rub her needy clit and she whimpered against my mouth as I stroked her folds.

"You're wet enough now," I said with a devilish smile as I trailed my lips down her body, watching her lean back on her elbows as she watched me with hooded eyes.

I hooked her legs over my shoulders, grinning against her pussy lips as I reached up to take her breasts in my hands.

I slid one of her wet lips in between my teeth, sliding them along her. She tightened her legs around my head, panting.

I tugged at her nipples as I nibbled on her lips, purposely avoiding her clit now. She bucked her hips towards me at my incessant teasing, and I grinned, massaging her breasts as I swirled my tongue around her clit, giving her what she wanted.

She whimpered. "P-please… Edward… I can't… I can't…" she started to say, not able to finish the sentence, but I knew what she meant, grinning as I climbed on top of her.

"Alright, baby, I'll just fuck you now," I said against her lips as I practically tore my muscle shirt off of me. Her shaky hands helped me get out of the jumper, and she moaned when she saw I wasn't wearing underwear. I rubbed my tip against her clit, watching as she begged me for more. I nibbled on her bottom lip.

She was falling apart at my teasing, and she reached down to wrap her hand around my throbbing cock and I groaned, keeping myself from taking her.

But she didn't leave me to make that decision as she impaled herself on me instead, moaning in satisfaction.

I grinned, pulling back out to slam back in. "Impatient, are we?" I asked her.

She whimpered. "For you? Fucking… oh God… a-always," she said, forcing my mouth against hers. I wasted no time in shoving my tongue into her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth.

I don't know whether it was me or the role playing, or both, maybe, but in the time it took me to come once, she came four times. When this girl had a fantasy, she really liked it.

I grinned down at her as I pulled out, picking up the jumper and covering myself to my hips again, watching her limp body start to slide off of the hood, not having me there to hold her up, and not having the strength to hold herself up after four fucking orgasms in one go.

I picked her up, and she watched me with dark eyes as I carried her up to her bedroom… again. I sat her down on her bed, going back downstairs to get her clothes.

She put them back on and yawned, leaning down to her pillow.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said on my way out of her bedroom.

She yawned again. "Your computer is on my desk." She pointed to it.

"Okay," I said, picking it up. "You going to sleep?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. You want to stay a little while?" she asked and my warning signs flashed. I shook my head, turning to leave.

When I got home I was careful not to make any noise. I froze though, when I saw my dad eating a piece of pie in the kitchen.

"Edward, what were you doing out so late?" he asked, not really minding that I was violating my grounding.

"I was going to see Bella…" I said.

He smiled. "Okay, but why are you wearing mechanic clothing?" he asked in genuine concern.

And at the embarrassed look on my face, the clothing, and the fact that I'd gone to see Bella… he pieced it together, patting my back.

"That's my boy," he said with a wink and washed his plate and went back to bed.

I gaped after him. Well… I wasn't in trouble.

I went upstairs and sat down, grabbing Bella Gator and kissing it's head, grinning. I felt a buzz coming from my phone and huffed that someone was interrupting my Bella Gator verbal diary time.

It was an email from Overactive. I narrowed my eyes at the unopened mail, not sure whether or not I should open it because of the fact that the last time I opened an email from her after sex it was bad news. Well… what else could she possibly tell me? I opened the email.

_Oh his name isn't even Anthony haha, that's his middle name._

I froze, looking down at the text. Fuck, this was getting too weird. She couldn't just have all these things in common with me and Bella.

_Overactive? What's your real name?_

I typed tentatively, not sure whether or not I was ready to hear her answer. I waited anxiously for it, anyways.

_Well, I guess I don't have a reason to hide it anymore… my name is Bella. Well… Isabella, but I like Bella : )_

And then it all came back and hit me in the face, saying, "Stupid fucking Edward. You think Emmett's stupid, look at yourself."

_Include how the sweat on his back makes-_

_Make sure to put detail on-_

_And the sexy-_

Of fucking course. What girl takes notes like that without a reason?

And Bella's middle name was Marie.

Mine was Anthony.

She fucking wrote what we did in biology.

And in my house.

Beverly was the little kid that picked out Bella's email address.

She usually texted me when Overactive was emailing me.

Both Anthony and I had green eyes.

I was the stupid idiot we'd been talking about who wouldn't come around.

She called me a man-whore…

Marie's best friends were Rhonda and Anna. Bella's were Rosalie and Alice.

Overactive had stopped writing because her dream guy came around at the exact time Bella and I had started getting it on.

That means Bella didn't just have three fantasies. She had fucking _hundreds._

I'm sure there was more evidence but…

Holy fuck, I'm fucking Overactive.

**Surprise, dumbass! You finally figured it out XD**

**Twitter link on profile.**

**Song of the chapter- Mine by Taylor Swift.**

**MWC- **Wow, he finally figured it out. *shakes head* I was wondering if he'd ever piece it together! Extremely fantastic! I just want to see his reaction. I'm kinda wondering if he may be mad... You know, because Bella used their times together in her stories. I don't know, just wondering out loud!

**Chapter question- WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE GUM FLAVOR? I have a special one that makes me write smut. XD**

**And I spelled it right. See, karolrenesmeecullen? ; )**

**REVIEW!**


	11. This Could Have Some Advantages

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry this took a while. If you haven't already read on my Twitter, I had an unexpected death in the family. While I know your intentions would be nice, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to move on, you know? If I keep thinking about her I'll just end up beating myself up about it and that doesn't help anything.**

**Anyways… enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for the patience.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ParamorFanFrLif- for keeping me virtual company during my short but aggravating time in Texas! I really appreciate it!**

**Vampirelizgurl- for suggesting this story to her friend, and for always making me feel so nice because of your reviews!**

**Smilingrightnow7- I'm doing this from memory and I forgot whether your pen name was 6 or 7, but I was right, it was 7 : ] anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you haven't exploded.**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- and he's an alligator again XD **

**Again, I wish I could put all of you up and more of you deserved to be up there, but I'll switch it up next time : ) surprisingly, a lot of you guys said what I was going to do, so I guess this chapter won't be too huge of a surprise. Anyways, thanks for waiting for me to update after a week! I feel so crappy. A lot of you reviewed, saying that you loved (in roseythebx's words…) my orgasmically close together updates, and I take a week off. But I had good cause, I think. And enough with my words!**

**Also, thank you to those on Twitter who helped me cope! ParamorFanFrLif and karollifeonmars, you two rock for that.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

Overactive had stopped writing because her dream guy came around at the exact time Bella and I had started getting it on.

That means Bella didn't just have three fantasies. She had fucking _hundreds._

I'm sure there was more evidence but…

Holy fuck, I'm fucking Overactive.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

So, after the initial shock wore off, and believe me when I say that took about… an hour. I just couldn't get over it. It seemed too far-fetched. Bella being the girl I'd had a virtual thing for since freshman year?

I leaned back in my chair, running my hands through my hair. This meant a lot. Bella had liked me since freshman year, and she wrote about every fucking fantasy she had of us every fucking day.

I didn't know whether I should feel exploited or smug. Maybe both? It meant that every piece of her work that I'd jacked off to was about me.

I smirked, folding my arms across my chest. There was a God, and he loved the fuck out of me.

It meant that she viewed me as a fucking sex god. So what was I supposed to do? Accuse her? Pretend I didn't know?

Well… I couldn't just pretend I didn't know. But I couldn't just flat out accuse her either. Was there a happy medium? But what could I possibly do? I sighed, thinking about all of the fantasies she'd written about but never told me about.

And I couldn't accuse her… who was about to accuse a sexy girl of sexually worshipping them? Not me.

But she used to be a virgin. How could she possibly know all of that shit about sex? I was stumped. It was just a lot to think about. As much as I took pride in the fact that I'd corrupted a virgin like Bella without even trying, it also confused me.

Why hadn't she just told me from the beginning that she wanted me? I know, I know… Bella never did anything that I expected, but this seemed different.

But was it so bad to have a hot chick lusting after you like that? Probably not… should I really be turned on right now? Should I be mad? Sure, I was a little miffed, but I don't think I needed to be mad at a girl who had been fantasizing about me for three years.

Well, after thinking for a while, I'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't a bad thing. No, it was a good thing.

But what would I do about it? I thought for a moment, going back to all of the fantasies she'd shared with everyone… I remembered her very first chapter, all the way back in freshman year. The one that drew all of us in, the whipped cream chapter. I grinned just thinking about it. The first fantasy she'd ever had about me. I thought back to every individual piece she'd written. I grinned, looking at the wall.

It was all about me. And no, I didn't know how or if I would tell Bella about my new found knowledge, but I definitely found it sexy.

I almost wanted to be mad about her using me like that. And I did feel a little peeved. But not peeved enough to be mad, I just wanted her to pay a little bit.

And I knew her weakness.

B.P.O.V.

"No… he didn't stay, but he did the whole mechanic thing," I giggled into the phone and Rose yawned.

I knew it was late, but I wanted someone to share this with… and it wasn't like Edward stayed to talk with me… but did I expect anything different? He did it last time, why not again?

She laughed anyways though, "That's great, Bells… just make sure and tell me if he hurts you, because then I'll have an excuse to kick his fucking ass," I sighed when she yawned, telling her she should get some sleep because she was tired.

I decided to text Edward instead.

_**Do you still want to meet up at your house this afternoon?**_

It felt weird calling it this afternoon because it was one AM, but I guess I had to. I hoped he'd say yes. I shuddered at myself, wanting to know when I turned into such a slut for him… well, you couldn't blame me, could you? Look at who we're talking about.

_**Sorry. I can't meet up at all this weekend or this week…next Saturday is the earliest we can.**_

I gaped down at his text. It was Saturday today… I had to wait seven days? What the fuck?

_**What? A week? You don't have any time in between that time?**_

What the hell was he doing this week that he didn't have time for sex? We had so many things to try too. I expected him to reply back with some sort of reason that could possibly justify his actions (not that anything could possibly justify no sex for a week) but he didn't. I waited for about ten minutes, and sighed, realizing I wasn't going to get a response.

I decided to do something to take my mind off of Edward for a while. So I checked my email I'd been putting off for a day or two because I didn't want to deal with the hate mail I was sure to get.

_**458 emails unread.**_

I groaned, starting to reluctantly read through them. Of course, there were the few and desired emails where someone said they understood and would wait for me to come back.

But for every one of the nice emails, there were about ten mean ones. I didn't respond to the negative emails.

I was about half way through the emails when I crashed at my computer.

BEBE

"Bells! We're home! Are you still asleep?" Charlie called from downstairs.

I sucked in a breath and blinked. Well, if I was I'm not anymore…

"No," I called hoarsely, standing up to go downstairs, surprised that it was already one o clock. Well… I did have an _eventful _ night.

I went downstairs and gave Charlie a one sided hug, and then put the kids in a chokehold.

"Hey, guys! Did you have fun?" I asked. They nodded eagerly, and I listened to them as they talked animatedly about the fish they caught, but Beverly said she didn't like it.

I patted her head and whispered in her ear, "I don't blame you," but Nathaniel liked it. He went off to watch sports with Charlie, and I was glad that this had been a good bonding experience for them.

Beverly, however, was adamant that she never wanted to go on another fishing trip, and I could see that she desired some girl time. We ended up watching Sleeping Beauty (it was obviously her favorite movie) while I brushed out the tangles in her hair.

"Auntie Bella?" she asked.

I smiled, glad to have her here, "What's up, Bev?" I asked.

"Do you believe that everybody gets a Prince Charming?" she asked, turning her little head to look at me.

I smiled at her, lying through my teeth, "Of course, hon, you have a special prince out there for you too, I promise," I said with a wink and she smiled, content as she turned back to the movie.

She walked back downstairs to spend some time with her brother when the movie was over, and I laid down on my bed, wishing that Edward wouldn't be busy this week. What was he even doing this week?

"Bella?" Charlie asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

I heard him sigh, "Sorry, Bells. There's a problem down at the station and I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back," he said and I frowned.

"Well… okay, be safe?" I asked.

He coughed awkwardly, "I always am," he said and I heard him leave.

I went downstairs to watch the kids to see that they were falling asleep on the couch. And it was only 4 o clock.

Great. More peace and quiet to make me think about my failure with Edward. Maybe he wasn't busy at all this week… maybe he thought I was being too pushy and wanted some breathing room.

I sighed, knowing I should give him the time he obviously wanted. No one could be that busy the entire week.

I heard a knock on the door about ten minutes later. I opened it to see Tanya. I was confused, she was in my gym class, but I'd never talked to her, why would she be here?

"Hey, Tanya… what are you doing here?" I asked confusedly. She glared at me and I glanced behind me. Why the fuck was she mad at me?

"I know you're messing around with Edward, but lay off, _slut, _because I've been tapping that since freshman year. If you think you're the only one he's banging, you're wrong. You're just another one of his… conquests," she glared at me again, and I felt her bleached, stringy hair slap me in the face as she left.

I gaped in her direction, shaking my head.

Is that where Edward was this week? Devoting it to Tanya?

I looked down, feeling heat coat my face. Had I just been played by Edward? Was he switching weeks between us? Or were there more of us…

In the back of my mind I remembered a story I'd read on the smut site about someone like Edward, he had three chicks coming over all the time. I wondered if she purred so that I could call her Purina… or if I should have a cat that liked to attack her… or if Edward wall-banged with other girls…

I sighed, glancing over at the kids, not wanting them to have heard that. I felt like I deserved some of my dignity, and I went up to my room to call Edward.

"Hello?" he asked in a rough voice, sounding like he was just working out.

"Edward," I said in a tight voice, "You know, you didn't have to lie to me."

He huffed, "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, literally sounding confused.

I rolled my eyes, he's such a guy…

"Tanya. Yeah, she paid me a nice little visit today. And I know you're getting some on the side, but you didn't have to lie to me about it," I said.

He gasped, and then groaned, "Fuck… Bella she's lying to you," he sounded like he was standing up, "I've only been with Tanya like that once, and it wasn't when I was with you... She's just jealous. And I haven't been 'getting any on the side', I have morals…" he said, and I heard metal. Well that was laughable, Edward and morals were like those magnets that never stuck together.

"You don't have any morals. How did she find out what happened then, huh?" I asked. I felt somewhat violated that I wasn't the only person he was fooling around with, but I didn't know why that surprised me.

"I don't know, but I'm on my way right now, just calm down," he said and I heard his car start up. He muttered something about Tanya ruining his plan.

I hung up as he was about to say something else. I picked up both of the sleeping children and put them in their rooms. If Edward was here, things might get a little rough.

And not in a good way either.

A few minutes later I heard his car and a knock on the door. I decided to make him wait for five minutes before answering , opening the door with raised eyebrows. He stood there, a little sweaty, most likely from doing that P90 whatever. He looked a little pissed at having to wait.

"Is your dad home?" he asked.

I shook my head, holding my chin up high. He smirked, reaching his hand out to grab the back of my neck and smash my body against his. His mouth instantly attached to mine, his tongue jamming itself inside of my mouth to slide over mine.

My hands flew to his chest in surprise. Despite my insistence at being the one in charge today, he was quickly regaining control. I moaned and he smirked slightly, kicking the door shut with his foot and pressing me against it, knowing he had me where he wanted me. I was powerless.

He backed away about two inches, moving his hands to grab my thighs and lift me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I gasped as I felt his hardness pressing against me.

He grinned as he saw my reaction, "You feel that, baby?" he asked, grinding into me, "You think that's for Tanya?" he asked, his eyes blazing.

I gasped as his hand grasped my breast, his thumb sliding over where he knew my nipple would be. I arched into his hand and he pinched my nipple harshly. I moaned lightly at the sensation.

"Fucking answer me, Isabella," he said.

I gulped, looking into his intense eyes… and for some reason, my foolish heart believed him.

"I… I believe you…" I said in a cracked voice.

He smirked, taking my mouth with his again.

"W-wait…" I said. he sighed, pulling back a little.

"Why were you busy this week then if it wasn't Tanya… and you're here now…" it didn't add up.

He sighed, "I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine," he said, and then his eyes widened as he processed what he said.

"I mean… I was taking some time for myself. But never mind that now," he said, kissing me again. I kissed him back, thankful that he wasn't fucking Tanya, but unhappy that he felt he needed time alone. And what had he meant about tasting my own medicine?

When his hand dipped inside of my shorts I had to stop this. "Edward… the kids are right upstairs and I have no clue when Charlie is going to get back," I said, biting my lip.

He moved his sinfully talented lips to my neck, sucking and nipping at my pulse point. He laid one more kiss on my neck before winking and backing away from me.

"Alright," he said, picking up the leather jacket he had tossed on the table at some point, "Come over tomorrow. Both of my parents are working from nine to five," he said, opening the door.

I blinked, "What about your time alone?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Fuck that. Just come over," he said, turning around and leaving.

E.P.O.V.

So my plan to make her wait a week didn't work out so well… I sighed, there had to be a better way to do this… punishing her by not having sex with her for a week was affecting me more than it was her. But I couldn't just let it go…

My original hope was that she'd think throughout the week and figure out that I was Matt, that she'd see all of the similarities that I saw, but I couldn't do that.

So how could I hint it at her?

_Stupid… don't hint it at her, have a little fun._

I told myself. But what could I do. For years she'd been writing her fantasies down and-

Oh shit that's it… her fantasies. I could act them out… I grinned at the new plan. I'd start with her very first one… chapter one. Whipped cream. Did we even have any whipped cream? We better… well, I could go to the store.

One thing I knew I had to do was talk to Tanya, how the fuck had she even found out about me and Bella? Let alone why did she even go to talk to Bella?

Fucking Tanya. It's just like her to ruin things. If I could just go back to sophomore year I wouldn't fuck half of the girls I did.

I ran my fingers through my hair, going downstairs and to the pantry.

Luckily, my mom had seemed to stock up on whipped cream. We had a can.

I pumped my fist in the air, "Yes!" I said, biting my lower lip.

Someone coughed to my right, and I blinked when I saw my mom.

"Honey, it's just whipped cream…" she said with a worried look on her face.

I nodded, "Yeah… but I really wanted some whipped cream…" I said lamely before taking the can upstairs.

"Well… alright, sweetie. Just don't spoil your dinner! I'm making your favorite!" she said.

I went into my room and I decided to have a little more fun with 'Overactive'.

_So is the sex with real life Anthony as good as you write it?_

I asked and I knew it was mean. I was asking her how good she thought I was at sex. This could be pretty fun.

_So much better. : ) _

She said and I snickered, knowing how good I thought the sex was when she wrote it. I must be fucking amazing.

_What's his name?_

I asked, wondering if she'd give it, or if she trusted 'Matt' enough to tell him… me…

_Edward. A bit outdated but I think I have a mini orgasm every time I think his name._

I liked this plan. Good for the ego.

_He sounds like the perfect guy then : ) have you guys been acting out any of your chapters? Does he know you do this?_

She didn't think I did, but I had an unfair advantage over her. I could ask her what she thought about me. Did that make me just as much of a liar as she was, though? Maybe, but it was too much fun to give up.

_No, he doesn't know, but he doesn't have to. Besides, if he knew… no, he's too cocky. He'd hold it over me forever. No, we haven't acted anything out._

I smirked, she was right, mentally, I was holding it over her head. I guess that's a good part about knowing early, it just meant that most of the haughty attitude was directed towards Bella Gator.

_Hmm… what do you guys do then?_

I wanted to hear her version of what we did. I already knew she loved it, but wanted to hear it from her. Call me a pervert, I don't fucking care.

_Should you really be asking that?_

She asked. Oh, that's rich, so she'd tell me all of her fantasies, but when it came to the real stuff it was 'no thanks'? Gee, and what about the bio room and my living room, she didn't have an issue telling those. But as far as everyone on here (other than me) knew, it was her fantasy.

_Okay, maybe that's too personal, but tell me your favorite things about him?_

We could start with that. It was still fun.

_Hmm… his 'fuck me' eyes. His tongue. His fingers. His dick. His hair. Basically any feature on him. Other than his personality of course._

I smirked. I had 'fuck me' eyes? Maybe I'd use that to my advantage later… what the fuck was wrong with my personality?

_What's wrong with his personality?_

I mean, I wasn't the nicest guy around all the time, but I had some good qualities, right? Not according to Bella… all I had was sex. I grinned, maybe it wasn't such a bad trade off.

_He's a pompous jackass, anyways, why are you so interested?_

Because I'm Matt and I want to know.

_Oh I don't know : ) I guess I wanted to know if what you've been craving for three years is worth not writing._

I hoped so, because I had the best sex with Bella… she didn't bite my cock like Lauren did, she wasn't clingy like Tanya was, she didn't have baggage like Jessica. And then all of the girls I forget the names of, Bella was just… better. I wonder where she got her knowledge of sex from… she was a virgin when she wrote these, so how could she have known? Oh well, I should just be grateful that she does know.

_It is : ) I never thought life could be this… relaxing. I'm just not as worried about the small things anymore._

I already knew that. She didn't snap at me for a lot of things anymore. She actually smiled more, her overall appearance was calmer. After she took her day off after I fucked her for the first time, I think Alice and Rosalie were surprised at her attitude. I even heard her enthusiastically agree to go shopping. And I did that shit.

I didn't reply to her, not really knowing how. I tried to think about something else, tomorrow… what would we be doing? In the back of my mind I whined at the fact that I never got my lap dance.

_**When and how should we do Laurent and Irina?**_

I texted Bella. Yeah, I had a funny way of getting my mind off of Bella, huh?

_**Hmm… I was thinking that we could pick them for the science project and then study together, and then you and I would have to leave, leaving them alone.**_

Sounded good, I hadn't picked a partner yet, and I could choose Laurent.

_**Sounds good. So what are you in the mood for tomorrow? ; )**_

I couldn't stop myself from asking. Damn, was my mind always in the gutter? I grinned. Yes, yes it was.

_**It sounds like you have something up your sleeve…**_

Hell yes, it was a good day for whipped cream.

My phone was about to die so I tossed it on my bed, flipping open my computer to finish my English paper.

I got half way through it before I sighed, thinking about 'Overactive' again. She'd been writing for three years… that was a long time. I almost felt a little bit pressured by it. Was there anything behind her lust? I wasn't exactly the long term type of guy, and it wasn't like I was scared if Bella had deeper feelings, I just knew I would hurt her if she did.

I shook it off, she probably knew not to have feelings other than lust for me. I've never had a girlfriend in my life.

Before I could stop myself I grabbed my phone.

_Do you like him? Edward, I mean?_

I waited anxiously for her to respond. Thankfully, she responded pretty quickly.

_Uh… isn't that kind of obvious?_

I sighed, frustrated.

_That wasn't what I meant. Do you love him?_

I winced as I typed the word love. She couldn't love me.

_I wouldn't let myself do that… he isn't that type of guy, Matt. It's all sex for us._

My eyebrows came together. Why did she say that like it was a bad thing? Sex was an amazing thing… she said it like she was disappointed that it couldn't be… more or something. I frowned, shutting down my phone and turning on the TV, wanting to watch someone else's drama.

EBEB

"Bye mom, bye dad," I said as they got ready to leave for their shift.

"Oh, and, honey, remember, no one comes over because you're grounded, right?" she asked in a serious tone.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. No one," I said.

She nodded, grabbing her keys.

My dad backed her up. "Yeah, son, no one comes over," he said, but winked at me when he closed the door.

I rolled my eyes at him.

_**My parents are gone, so anytime.**_

I sent once I had my phone charged up again. I checked the pantry again and saw the whipped cream. I smirked, grabbing the can and clearing off the counter and setting it in the direct center of it. I wanted her to know what she was getting into. I unlocked the door so that she could let herself in and sat behind what was soon to be sex in a can, waiting.

I knew it wouldn't take that long to drive here, but didn't chicks have that rule to keep the guy waiting? I fucking hated that rule every time, we all know what's going to happen, so don't leave me waiting.

Nonetheless, I decided to turn on the TV until she got here.

I watched it for about five minutes before a grin overcame my face at the sound of a car in the driveway. I checked my watch, ten minutes. I chuckled, realizing that Bella didn't wait to come over… she sped.

My kind of girl.

I sat myself behind the whipped cream again, this time twirling it around in my hands.

"Come in, the doors open, Isabella," I said once I heard three raps on the door.

The door opened to reveal Bella biting her lip as she looked at me, looking slightly nervous. Her eyes drifted down to the can in my hands and they widened immediately. Her hand tightened around the door, and I hoped with all I had that she recognized her very first fantasy and that we were about to act it out.

I didn't let her think for long though. "Come here," I said with a wicked smile.

She blushed, her eyes firmly locked on the whipped cream as she approached me. She stood about a foot away from me and I rested my hands on her hips, tugging her closer to me. Her hands automatically flew to my shoulders and I winked at her before lifting her up onto the counter. I laid her down flat and she turned her head to look at me oddly.

"Shouldn't we be in your room?" she asked.

I shook my head and hoisted myself up onto the counter, straddling her.

I shook my head with a smirk. "They're at work for the night, babe, just you and me," I said and she wiggled her hips in excitement, moving against me.

"Oops…" she said unapologetically.

Vixen…

I unzipped her sweatshirt and pulled it off of her, leaving her in a tank top and her jeans. She licked her lips, hooking her arms around my neck and pulling me down to kiss her. I groaned as I tasted her unmistakable strawberry flavor.

She moaned, hooking her legs around my waist. I grabbed at the whipped cream and unhooked her legs from me and opened it with a smirk.

She bit her lip. In her story, the things we'd done with the whipped cream had been mostly innocent, it was a starter for the sex.

Here, it _would _be the sex, we'd be corrupting it.

I pressed the nozzle against her lips and she opened her mouth, but I shook my head and she closed it, looking intrigued at what I was about to do. I coated her lips with a layer of whipped cream and leaned down, pulling it into my mouth with one, powerful lick.

Her eyes filled with want as she watched me. I set down the can with an audible clang and reached down to strip her of her tank top. She lifted herself off of the counter to help me and I whistled when I saw her yellow lace bra. It was a bit more revealing than the blue one she wore for me the first time, and as much as I liked the blue, yellow made her skin glow… or some shit like that.

I shimmied down her body and grabbed the whipped cream again, filling her belly button with it. I didn't know why I wanted to do that, but I wanted to build up the experience.

I kept her eyes locked on mine when I leaned down to dip my tongue inside of her belly button and licked it out. She moaned, arching her back slightly.

"Ugh… Edward…" she sighed, her hands still on my shoulders.

I smirked, running my lips along her stomach and up to her lace clad breasts, laying an open mouthed kiss on each one.

Her lips parted and I took advantage of it, moving up to kiss her, this time without the whipped cream. Her lips were desperate against mine, but I pulled away to reach behind her to unclasp her bra. I pulled the straps down her arms and moved it away.

This time, I decided to go by her fantasy in one part. I didn't want to do too much of what she'd thought of so that she wouldn't get too suspicious, this was kind of fun. But for this one point, I'd go by what she thought of.

I took the whipped cream and squirted a stripe on the side of her neck. She moaned, leaning away from me to give me a better angle. I licked up the side of her neck, groaning when I got to her ear.

"You like that, you dirty girl?" I asked, just like Anthony had.

She blinked, looking at me with lustful and surprised eyes.

"W-what did you say?" she asked and I kissed her again, sure I tasted like whipped cream while trying to make her forget about her question.

I leaned down again, focusing attention on her chest now. I was about to put some whipped cream on her nipples, but watching those taut, dark pink buds aching for my touch was too much. I bent down to suck her tit into my mouth and I sighed contentedly as I moved my tongue across her hard nipple. She whimpered, moving her fingers to massage my scalp.

Partly satisfied, I grabbed the can to draw whipped cream circles across her breast until I reached her nipple, loving the way it looked. Keeping her eye contact, I sucked the access whipped cream from the tip of the can. She moaned, trying to pull me back down to her sweet tasting breast.

"Edward… p-please…" she begged.

I happily obliged, darting my tongue out to follow the whipped cream path to the center of her breast. Once I licked up the whipped cream, I flicked my tongue over her nipple, nibbling on it slightly. She let out a strangled moan and I did it again.

"Ah… fuck, Edward…" she said and I smirked, moving down her body once more and sliding off her jeans, raising an eyebrow when I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She shrugged. "Looks like your watch was right," she said lamely as her chest heaved, and I chuckled as I remembered that lame pick up line.

With the back of my hand, I spread apart her legs and gave one, long lick up her slit, lapping up some of the hot wetness that she was giving me. I moaned against her, the vibration causing her to shiver.

I smirked again, glancing at the can of whipped cream. I grinned up at her evilly before covering her slick pussy with a generous amount of whipped cream. She bit her lip as I dug in, enjoying the sinful flavor of whipped cream and strawberries. She writhed beneath my lips, shivering and shaking uncontrollably as she whimpered my name.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to prop herself up anymore, I moved her legs to rest on my shoulders and she bucked her hips up towards me.

"I-I'm so close… Edward…" she gasped, rolling her head from side to side as I tongue fucked her into oblivion, having already eaten up the whipped cream. I wanted to see her go over the edge again, I _needed _to. I easily slid two of my fingers inside of her, curling them towards me as I pressed down on her clit with my palm.

"Oh _fuck, _Edward!" she screamed loudly when I brought her release to her. She desperately clawed at my back and I knew that I'd have dark red scratches on my back, I felt her nails digging into my back with an almost painful force, but it felt… good, too.

She retracted her nails as she came down from her high, and I looked at her proudly as her partially crossed eyes and shaking body returned to normal. I nuzzled my face against her neck.

"Enjoy yourself?" I asked her, lightly nipping at the spot below her ear.

She turned her head slightly to look at me.

"God, Edward… that was…" she trailed off and I supplied the rest of her statement.

"The best orgasm you've ever had?" I said cockily. "But it isn't over yet, Isabella, no, I'm just getting stated," I said with a suggestive wink.

Her breath hitched when I pressed my erection against her center and she licked her lips, reaching out her hands to take off my shirt and unbuckle my belt. She fumbled with the belt, her shaking hands making it nearly impossible to do anything. I bent down and kissed her lightly.

"Here, I'll help you," I said, taking off my pants and boxers. Her hips bucked towards me when she saw my dick spring out, her fingers flexing out towards me.

"It won't bite," I said with an amused chuckle, confused as to why she was getting shy all of a sudden.

She surprised me by grabbing the whipped cream and putting a stripe down the length of my cock.

"I love your cock…" she murmured, contradicting what I mistook for shyness. I smirked, smoothing back her silky soft hair from her face as she licked the white cream off of me.

I hummed in pleasure, reacting to her wet, warm tongue on me. "Yes," I cooed, "You like a good cock, don't you, Isabella?" I said as she started to bob her head up and down. I massaged her scalp, running my fingers through her hair as she lightly slid her teeth along my length.

"Mm… Bella…" I hissed through clenched teeth when she squeezed my ass. I started bucking my hips in time with her mouth.

She returned the favor I gave by moaning loudly around me, sending vibrations throughout my entire body.

I gasped at the surprising pleasure it brought, feeling myself start to come apart. Apparently she sensed this, swirling her tongue around my tip.

She clung onto me tighter, scratching up and down my back. She moaned around me again and the delicious vibrations forced me barreling towards my climax.

"_Fuck_!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as she swallowed, yet again, everything I gave her, increasing the suction.

She broke apart from me with a pop and looked at me with a satisfied smile.

I laid down on the counter for a moment, trying to regain a regular breathing pattern. She sat next to me, criss-crossed… right next to my face.

And usually, it took me a minute or two when it came to recovery time, but the view from here was too much, seeing her pussy lips open from her position about a half a foot from my face…

I felt all the blood moving south and I growled, sitting back up to grab her neck and pull her towards me so that I could kiss her deeply.

She fluttered her eyelids in surprise, but wound her arms around me. I laid her back down on the counter, teasing her by rubbing my hard member along her slit. She responded by kissing me harder and bucking her hips up toward me.

She breathlessly tried to speak. "You have an impressive recovery time," she said, and I chuckled, finally gripping her hips and plowing into her. She gasped, her nails digging into the skin of my back again.

She whimpered, getting closer to her release as I erratically moved in and out of her. I knew she was getting close by the familiar expression on her face. I bent down to suckle her nipple again and she cried out, grabbing onto me so tightly as if she would fall otherwise. I grinned at the realization that I had done her fantasy justice.

She panted heavily as she reached her height, looking at me and knowing I was close too. She reached down to cup my balls in her hand that were previously slamming against her skin. I felt my eyes rolling back slightly, groaning in a low tone as I found my release as well.

We stayed there for a while, with me hovering over her. Finally, I pulled out of her and rolled over to lay down next to her.

I grabbed the whipped cream again, pressing the nozzle against her lips again, and she opened. I sprayed some in her mouth and she gulped it down, licking her lips.

"That's the second best white thing I've swallowed today."

**Thanks for reading! I tried to make it happy, and I think I did a pretty good job with all things considered. Again, sorry this took a while!**

**The story on the 'smut site' is called Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm. Go check it out because it's genius.**

**Twitter link on profile.**

**Song of the chapter- Good Vibrations. ; )**

**MWC- **That was extremely good considering the circumstances! Hope you're doing okay!

**Chapter question (courtesy of ParamorFanFrLif)- DO YOU STILL HAVE STUFFED ANIMALS IN YOUR ROOM? Come on, if Edward can, you can admit it too ; ) **

**REVIEW!**


	12. The Wimpy Way Out

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Love you guys!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**SweetsC- I was reading your review under the table while eating dinner and my mom thought I was choking when I started laughing… ah, good times ; )**

**Anonymous- is he evil ?; ) but that's just my assumption that he's from Family Guy haha**

**Doresta P- for being a very kind hearted person, you don't see that much anymore. My heart still goes out to you!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

She panted heavily as she reached her height, looking at me and knowing I was close too. She reached down to cup my balls in her hand that were previously slamming against her skin. I felt my eyes rolling back slightly, groaning in a low tone as I found my release as well.

We stayed there for a while, with me hovering over her. Finally, I pulled out of her and rolled over to lay down next to her.

I grabbed the whipped cream again, pressing the nozzle against her lips again, and she opened. I sprayed some in her mouth and she gulped it down, licking her lips.

"That's the second best white thing I've swallowed today."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"Hey, dad… can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, standing in the doorway of my dad's study. He glanced up from his work to smile at me.

"Sure, son, what do you need?" he asked, sitting up straight. I smiled awkwardly, considering the topic I was going for. My parents never had the sex talk with me, so I didn't exactly know how to start.

He sensed that this wouldn't be the easiest conversation and took off his glasses, motioning for me to sit down. I smiled again and sat down opposite of him.

"What is it?" he asked, softer this time, considering all the possibilities of why I could be here.

I leaned back in my chair, not knowing where to start.

'_So, I have this girl I'm fucking, but she told everyone who has a computer, and then I think she likes me, but I don't know how to do anything, can you help me?'_

Uh… not really.

"Well… I have this… _friend…_" I said, avoiding eye contact.

Dad let out a soft chuckle. "Ah… I see, and this friend of yours, what did he do?" he asked, a slight smile in his words.

Damn it, he saw straight through me… well, it wasn't like I was being very secretive. How many generations had used that line…?

"Well… my friend, Anthony," I said with no originality, "is having girl problems…" I mumbled. He probably didn't believe me further because I used my middle name. I only used it because Bella did, but I didn't realize that my dad would recognize my flaw. But he didn't focus on that, instead, he was more worried about me having girl problems.

My dad's eyes widened considerably and he started twiddling his thumbs. I almost rolled my eyes at my dad's insecurity. I knew he thought I meant I was having girl _problems, _not just girl problems.

"No… Dad, not like that…" I said, shifting in my seat. "I mean he's having problems with this one girl," I elaborated.

He relaxed visibly. "Oh, I see… and this girl that your friend Anthony likes… what's happening that he's having problems with?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and holding his hands on his stomach.

"Well… she's liked him for about three years and has been… telling some of her _friends,_" I said as a substitute for the entirety of the internet that read Bella's work, "about it, and he figured it out, and now that they're somewhat involved, he doesn't know if he should bring it up…" I said. Did that make any sense?

My dad looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well… your _friend _shouldn't bring it up. What she's felt for y-er… him… before they got together is obviously personal… I don't see why it should matter to him if she told her friends. It would only embarrass this girl if he brought it up," he said, as always looking at this from both points of view.

I already knew that… but the problem was bigger than Bella just telling a few of her friends… it was tens of thousands of people.

"I don't think you get it," I said, "this girl told a lot of people in a really… explicit way," I said, hoping he understood.

He chuckled. "Well, then you're a lucky man, and take advantage of it," he said with a wink, dropping the whole Anthony thing he only used to humor me.

I gasped, flushing as I figured he knew what I meant. I nodded and left without another word, too embarrassed to look at him.

So I should just take advantage of the fact she was lusting over me? Honestly, I hadn't really thought about it when I figured it out. I just went over there like the horny guy I was and re-enacted her first fantasy, but I wasn't thinking long term.

I huffed. A seventeen year old boy shouldn't be thinking long term.

I thought of an idea as I looked at Bella Gator.

I stood up, angling her on the bed to where she could see me and I walked to my whiteboard.

"Okay," I said as I looked at her, "I'm going to write down all of the options and you can listen," I said.

In my mind, she nodded, so I continued.

I made a bullet point. "Option one," I said, writing it down, "I can just tell her and ask her why she didn't tell me before. That's the mature option," I said.

Bullet two. "Option two, we can go along with it and act out her fantasies, wondering how long we can push her…" I said and then a blinding smile crossed my face.

I looked at Bella Gator. "Do I need to continue?" I asked.

I decided to mess around a little bit more with my favorite lustful writer. I emailed her pseudonym Overactive.

_How's it going, is Mr. Charm Your Panties Off Edward still worth it?_

Maybe I was enjoying this a little more than I should… but it was all for the sake of… science…yeah, science.

_Amazing. You know the first chapter I ever wrote… about the whipped cream?_

I grinned wickedly. She _did _enjoy that. I loved it too, though I thought it would only serve to get everything sticky, but it didn't. It just made Bella a more delectable dessert than she was before.

_Yeah, I remember… who wouldn't, that was a hot chapter._

But then I wondered how many people she told about what we did… maybe Alice and Rosalie? I frowned. Matt was a complete stranger, and she would just tell him? Me?

What?

_He did that. I don't know how the fuck he knew I'd fantasized about that… but maybe he just liked it. Either way, it was… amazing… we like all the same things when it comes to sex._

I smirked. God this was fucking cool, it was like having a look inside of Bella's mind.

_What sort of things do you want to do with him?_

No… this wasn't called cheating… I was just… getting the upper hand.

_Fucking everything! Duh! I kind of got the message that he wanted a lap dance, which I got one of my friends to help sneak me into a club the other night to see one happen so that I wouldn't look like a total dork while doing it, and I'm going to surprise him with it when it's my turn to choose what we do next… and then I kind of wanted to go lingerie shopping with him, but I don't know how into that he is… why am I telling this to a complete stranger?_

I knew a couple of things, then, one, Bella was getting the next turn. Two, she went to a fucking _club_… three, I was getting a lap dance, and four, we're totally going lingerie shopping. What guy wouldn't want to see her parading around in skimpy underwear? And five, she felt comfortable talking to a stranger about her sex life… huh… Six, I was getting a lap dance. Did I already say that…?

_I bet he'll appreciate that lap dance… and you should just get him to skip school and go lingerie shopping. And you're talking to a complete stranger because you know I wouldn't tell anybody you know._

That would be fun. Lingerie shopping… school. Lingerie shopping… school.

_He'd never skip school… he has a perfect record. And I think he will, but I'm kind of nervous. I know we've done the whole sex thing before but the lap dance is all me. I don't want to mess up his fantasy._

A slight smile crossed my face. Aw, Bella was nervous about the lap dance. Well, it wasn't like she should be. And did I really seem that tight knit about school? Damn… I needed that day off…

_I'm sure he'd help you out, you know? He'd move your hips the way he wants them to go, so it isn't all solo… and I don't think you could ever ruin his fantasy, Bella…_

I was hoping to comfort her so that she would feel more confident about giving me the lap dance. Honestly, she didn't have anything to worry about. I'd be there, and Bella did sensual things naturally, I'm sure it won't be that hard for her… well, one aspect of it anyways.

_You think? And I have to go, I'm going to pick him up right now._

What? Where were we going? I didn't have anywhere to go… it was a Sunday. No, I didn't have anything to do. What did she think we were doing?

_Um… where are you going?_

She responded quickly, getting me spot on.

_To the roller rink to split up a couple of people… he's probably forgotten, that's why I'm picking him up._

Shit, I did forget… well there goes my Sunday in pajamas… huh, how did I forget? She knocked on my door about twenty minutes later and I went to answer it, grabbing my keys to at least look credible.

"Oh, hey, Bella, I was just on my way to pick you up…" I said, holding my keys up as proof to what we both probably knew wasn't true.

She rolled her eyes. "Save it, Cullen, and get in the car," she said, turning around. I grinned, tossing my keys on the couch and closing the door, staring at her fine ass all the way to the car.

I still couldn't believe she studied a lap dance… for me, no less. I was excited, because the first porn I'd ever seen started out as a lap dance. So… the whipped cream for Bella is kind of like the lap dance for me. And, oh, don't judge me, almost all teenage guys watch it, I'm just the only one that admits it.

While she drove to the roller rink, she kept glancing at me nervously, probably thinking about what she and 'Matt' just talked about.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her innocently.

She shrugged. "Ah… nothing… just… wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a day off with me this week?" she asked, staring pointedly at the road.

I restrained another smile, pretending not to know what it was about by looking confused. "Why would we do that?" I asked and she blushed.

"Well… I was thinking that we could maybe… go lingerie shopping," she whispered the last part, looking out the window as she gave a fake little cough.

Even though I heard her, I couldn't resist. "What? I couldn't hear you, Bella!" I said teasingly.

She blushed again, her hands tightening on the wheel. "I was wondering if we could maybe go lingerie shopping someday this week…" she said, louder this time, the blush getting redder if possible.

I rested my hands behind my head. "Sure. But you have to model everything for me," I said with a shit eating grin.

She blinked. "What?"

I frowned, was she really thinking that I'd just be waiting outside? Not really. "You can't just not show me what-"

She cut me off. "No… I meant I was surprised you agreed…" she said with a satisfied smile on her face.

I chuckled. "Oh, yes, because I prefer school to seeing you in skimpy lingerie. What kind of a fucking nerd do you think I am?" I asked incredulously, rolling my eyes. Why would she think I would rather go to school? Silly girl…

She blushed and giggled. "I don't think you're a nerd… and hey, can I choose what our next… um…" she said, not finding the right work for it.

"Arranged fuck," I supplied and she blushed again, biting her lip.

"Yeah… that? Because I have something I want to show you…" she said with an eager smile, thinking about her 'study time'.

"Yes," I answered without thinking and she sighed, looking relieved.

"You looked like you were afraid I'd say no…" I said and she shrugged, a smile still on her face, "Hey, how far away are we from the rink?" I asked.

She looked at the clock. "Uh… twenty minutes, why?" she asked.

I held up my hand. "Because my hand wants to be buried in your pussy and it doesn't want to wait," I said suggestively and didn't waste time, laying my hand directly over her denim covered crotch.

Her breath caught and she let out a staggered moan, her hands tightening around the steering wheel as her thighs involuntarily squeezed my hand closer to her. I ground my palm into her and she gasped.

"E-Edward… not while I'm driving," she said through gritted teeth, attempting to be rational.

I chuckled and the sound reverberated throughout the decrepit truck. "Pull over then," I said.

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Edward…" she said.

"Pull over," I repeated, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

She moaned as my hand slid inside and began to stroke her folds.

"W-we're on a freeway, Edward… it isn't safe or a good idea to stop…" she said in a breathy voice.

My middle finger rubbed harsh circles on her clit and I saw her speed decrease a little bit and her eyelids droop as her chest began heaving.

I pinched her clit between my fingers and she jumped, causing the car to speed up. "Keep up speed, Isabella…" I instructed with a wicked smile.

She tried to keep her focus on the road, but cried out when I pumped one of my fingers inside of her, and she started to swerve around a little.

"Pull over…" I taunted her, grinding my palm into her clit again.

She sighed, giving in as she pulled over to the side of the freeway, and I made a move to lock the door before I carefully moved so that I was straddling her in the car. We were smashed together until I reclined her seat so that I could lean over her.

I twisted my fingers in her hair and leaned in to kiss her deeply. She moaned against my lips as my hand found its way back to her wetness.

"You like that, baby?" I cooed from above her and she bucked into my hand. I was fully prepared to dedicate this time to getting Bella off, but she seemed to have other plans.

She grinned, reaching her hand in between us to grab my thick erection. Surprised, I gasped, bucking into her hand as well.

I grinned as I got where this was going though and I moved back over to the passenger's seat, reclining back, looking at her all the while.

She unzipped my jeans and reached her hand inside, and then blushed.

"Do you ever wear underwear?" she asked.

I winked. "Not when I'm with you," I said and she laughed, but stopped short once I started pumping my finger into her again.

She moaned, tightly arching her back as she squeezed my erection, but pulled her hand away and slid it beneath mine in her pants, whimpering as my palm forced hers against her clit.

She pulled back out and reached back to squeeze me again, using her hot wetness as lubricant. I shivered as I felt her juices coat me.

"Fuck… I love it when you do that," I groaned and she pumped me, moaning when I started to match her pace.

She ran her thumb over my tip and I let out a strangled breath, looking her straight in the eye as I curled my fingers inside of her.

"Edward!" she screamed my name in a broken voice, pumping me desperately now. I felt my orgasm hitting me full force and I came in her hand, panting.

I looked over at her to see that she was in the same state. We came at the same time. I grinned at her, lifting my chair back up.

"See? That was worth stopping for," I said with a wink as her shaking started to recede.

She inclined her chair and looked at me with satisfied eyes. "I'll say… next time give me a little warning," she said.

I joked around. "Who says there will be a next time? Maybe I'm utterly disgusted with you," I rolled my eyes.

I saw her smile begin to fade a little and she looked away. Oh shit… I forgot chicks were sensitive about that stuff.

I turned her chin towards me and kissed her. "But you know that can't happen so drive, babe," I said against her lips and she smiled again, driving off.

Since my hand was all sticky, I began to absently lick it off, thinking I'd never get tired of how she tasted.

"Stop that… Edward…" she whined and I chuckled, dropping my hand.

"Fine. Hey, how's Laurent going to be there?" I asked.

"I told him to meet me there and he said the weirdest thing… apparently Eric told him that I was gay. Where the fuck would he hear something like that?"

I had a flash back to when I told Eric that she was gay when he degraded her to 'one sexy chick'.

I chuckled half heartedly. "I have no idea." I shrugged.

A little while after, we pulled into the roller rink. We saw Laurent waiting inside and he smiled at us, confused to see me, though.

Did he think that this was a date? She was so out of his league it wasn't even funny.

_Lay off her, motherfucker._

I was surprised at my sudden possessiveness, but still felt that way all the same.

"Hey…" he said. "Why is Edward here?" he asked Bella, looking a little annoyed. That's right, _Laurent, _you don't get to date her.

She shrugged. "Oh, you didn't know? Edward was coming too and we were going to surprise Irina and Tucker," and as soon as she said Irina he was smiling. What was he thinking going on a non-date with Bella when he obviously liked Irina?

We all walked inside and saw Irina and Tucker skating around. Luckily, they didn't look to have had the best of dates so far and Bella and I smiled smugly at each other.

"Hey, Laurent, why don't you go say hi while Edward and I get some food?" she asked when Laurent was laced up. He nodded, his eye on Irina as he went in.

Bella laughed. "It's like they don't even need us. It's pathetic how people won't just tell someone how they feel."

Without thinking, I burst out laughing, thinking of the three years of lust I never knew about. Did she just call herself pathetic?

She looked at me oddly. "What?" she huffed at my sudden outburst that, in her mind, didn't have a cause.

I shrugged, trying to make my smile disappear. "Nothing, just agreeing with you. It's amazing how some people just keep their emotions to themselves, huh?" I asked with a chuckle and she blushed, looking away.

Tucker looked pissed at something Laurent said and Irina smiled, going to skate with him while Tucker skated off the rink, taking one last, angry glance at Irina.

I frowned. "Maybe we should do Tucker next…" I said, feeling kind of bad about splitting a couple up while trying to get one together. Not really the purpose of this whole arrangement.

She nodded. "Hey, there's Bianca from school… maybe the two of them?" she suggested.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Impromptu matchmaking? I like your thinking, Swan," I said with a wink and we split up, me walking to Tucker and Bella to Bianca.

"Hey, man," I said, sitting down next to him.

He huffed. "Hey, Edward. Can you believe the nerve of-"

I cut him off, not really wanting to listen to him. "Yeah, I really can't. So did you see Bianca over there? I heard she had a huge thing for you…" I said.

He looked at me, surprised. "Really?" I nodded, coaxing him to go talk to her. Finally, he did, and Bella came back over to me, Bianca moving to meet him half way.

"I think our work's done here, Cupid, let's bounce," I said and she laughed.

EBEB

_**So what day do you want to go lingerie shopping? : D**_

I asked, wanting to get a clue of which day I should be 'sick' so that my parents wouldn't figure it out. Well… I suppose I could tell my dad, right? He wouldn't care… actually, I think he'd be proud of me.

Yeah, I had weird parents. But I love them.

_**Monday's always suck, and I don't have to pick up Bev and Nate from school and day care 'til 5.**_

Fuck, I had the library on Monday afternoon's…

_**I have to be at the library from 3-4 though and it would cut our day short.**_

Maybe we could do it on Tuesday.

_**Oh, right… well, I don't have to pick them up 'til 5 on Tuesday too, so why not then? **_

I quickly glanced at my calendar. Yupp. Good.

_**Sounds great, I'll pick you up around ten on Tuesday.**_

And of course, her response wasn't what I was expecting, so that's the response I got.

_**Why does the guy always have to pick up the girl? It's the 21**__**st**__** century. I should get to pick you up.**_

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at Bella Gator.

_**You picked me up today, and what can I say, I'm a traditionalist.**_

Well… not really.

We continued talking for a while until I had to go to wrestling practice. Just what everyone wants to do on a Sunday night.

"Hey, Edwina!" everyone teased in unison, batting their lashes.

I flipped them all the bird. "Fuck off," I said and started towards Emmett and Jasper.

EBEB

"I just wasted ten seconds of your life! I just wasted ten seconds of your life! I just wasted ten seconds of your life!"

The incessant ring tone kept screaming at me and I groaned, slamming my hand over my phone and bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I grumbled in a low, tired voice. Who the fuck was calling me at midnight on a Sunday night? I had to wake up in six hours. I hadn't bothered to read the caller id.

I heard a giggle on the other end. "Did I wake you up?" Bella asked.

My eyes opened and I willed myself to wake up completely.

"Uh… no?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

She laughed again. "Sorry," she paused, "I just wanted…" she trailed off.

I smirked, sitting up. "Wanted to what?" I asked, interested as to what she was going to say now.

"You know what… never mind," she said.

No. I knew why she called me, was I supposed to believe she just wanted to call me in the middle of the night?

"Oh, so you didn't have anything to say? Tell me, babe," I said, wanting her to say it. I remember her saying that she wanted phone sex, and I could put two and two together.

She coughed. "Edward, I-"

I cut her off this time. "I already know what you called for, Isabella. But we aren't going to do it if you don't say it," I said with a cocky smirk that she couldn't see.

"Y-you do?" she asked, sounding embarrassed and shocked now.

I chuckled. "Yes. Here, I'll start you off. Just say, 'Edward, I called because I want to try…'"

She paused for a moment, and then grumbled. "Edward, I called because I want to try… phone sex," she huffed.

I chuckled. "Much better. Now tell me, what are you wearing right now?"

I heard her shift. "A tee shirt you left at my house that first night," she said and I tried to remember what tee shirt it was.

I grinned, realizing it was the one that said Cullen on the back for wrestling. Fuck hot… well, on Bella anyways.

"Mm… good, and you're in your room, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said in an excited voice.

I grinned. This could be fun.

"I want to- Oh damn, Edward, Beverly just had a nightmare, I have to go," she said, sounding disappointed.

I groaned. "Do you want me to come over and… help or something?" I asked, I was already awake.

She sounded surprised. "You'd do that for her?" She sounded like she was smiling.

"For both of you," I said, hanging up and grabbing my keys, leaving as is. I didn't even bother to look down to see what I was wearing. I pulled into her house and Bella opened the door so that I wouldn't make noise in knocking.

Beverly rested on her hip and I licked my lips when I saw her long, milky legs coming out from _my _shirt. Beverly was crying uncontrollably.

Once Bella saw me she covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

I looked down to see white boxers with red hearts. Only white boxers with red hearts.

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath.

Suddenly, I couldn't find it in myself to care when I saw Beverly start laughing, tears forgotten.

I took her into my arms and hugged her as she laughed into my shoulder.

"I see London, I see France, I see Eddie's underpants!" 

I wiped her forgotten tears from her face with my thumb and she yawned, stretching.

"I love you, Eddie," she mumbled, snuggling down into my chest. Bella looked at us with a smile, and over Beverly's head, I mouthed to her.

'That shirt looks really good on you,' with a wink and she blushed.

She mouthed to me to wait here as she took Beverly up to her room. Once she came back down, she smiled at me.

"Nice boxers, Edward. Esme pick 'em out?" she asked with a smirk.

I reached my hands out and placed them on the curve of her hips. She bit her bottom lip and looked back before shutting the door. I pulled her towards me and kissed her.

She rested her hands on my chest, shivering. I pulled away with one more kiss and she swatted my ass as I turned around.

I turned to look at her incredulously, and whisper back, "I wouldn't play too dirty, Ms. Swan, because I'm going to have my wicked way with you in every single piece of lingerie you put on during our shopping trip on Tuesday."

EBEB

I walked into school that day both tired and annoyed.

I was tired, obviously, because about seven hours ago I had been offered phone sex, denied phone sex, in my embarrassing underwear at Bella's house, and managed to get almost no sleep all at the same time.

I was annoyed… well, maybe annoyed wasn't the right word for it. Freaked out, maybe? I was walking through the hall, seeing more and more people coupling up because of Bella and me. Everyone just looked to be in a pair, you know? Except the people we haven't paired yet, there was an overall happiness throughout the halls. In the back of my mind, I knew this should make me happy because it was what Bella and I aimed for, but it made me feel… no, I didn't want to say left out.

Edward Cullen wasn't the dating type. I was the fuck and run type.

And then that got me thinking too. If I was the fuck and run type, then why wasn't I running from Bella? I remembered when I fucked Tanya, and after that, I never wanted to be near her again, but with Bella, I felt like I wanted to keep being near her. All of the couples surrounding me were reminding me of what I didn't want to feel.

But why was Bella different? Why did I keep coming back for more? Honestly, I knew the answer to that. Bella was sexier than anyone I'd ever met, but that wasn't all of it… she was nice too, and I had fun with her, I liked spending time with her, and I kissed her goodbye… we've been out a few times.

I stopped short in the hallway and people started to give me odd looks.

_Fuck, I just described two people that are dating._

I tried to start walking again. But Bella and I weren't dating… no, we only went out to get other people together, and all the other times I was just fucking her.

And although that soothed part of my worries, in the back of my mind, I knew that there was something else.

I decided to skip second period and sit outside on the bench.

I had to ask Bella… well, Overactive.

_How do you see Edward? I mean, do you just see him as a fuck… or as something more? Be honest._

I let out a shaky breath. What answer should I be preparing myself for? I'd seen this shit in movies before…

What if she said that she saw me as more than that? I had to grow a pair for this, a real man wouldn't care. If she saw me as more than that I wouldn't chicken out, regardless. It didn't mean I had to act on it, if she wanted me to know, then she'd tell me in person.

_Matt, I'm in school right now, but slowly… yes, something more._

Okay. I can deal with this. I'll just wait until she's ready to tell me and, until that time comes, I have no business in what she feels.

I put my phone away and just barely made it to the start of third period. I saw Bella waiting at our table, and when she looked up to see me, she gave a smile.

I tried my best to return it, sitting down. Would I hurt her?

Was she getting too attached?

I battled with this the whole period and throughout the rest of the day.

I came to realize a couple of things.

I shouldn't care if I was going to hurt her, what did it even matter to me? She could feel whatever she wanted to, it wasn't like it was my responsibility to take care of her. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. Besides, I'd probably get over her in a matter of time. Just keep doing what I'm doing.

_Why did you want to know?_

Bella asked as Overactive.

_I don't know. Just wondering. You know, if he's as much of a man-whore as you've told me, he probably doesn't feel the same way. You know that, right?_

I liked Bella as a person, but I didn't want to deal with feelings in all of this.

_Yeah, yeah, I know that. He isn't that way anyways, but a girl can dare to have feelings, Matt. It really isn't any of your business anyways._

Actually… it was more my business than you know.

When I got home, I laid down on my bed, looking over at Bella Gator.

"I'm beginning to think that you're too much trouble," I said, glaring at her.

She stayed rooted in the same spot, seemingly unaware of the world around her.

"What's a guy supposed to do? I'm already more committed than I've ever been," I said and then realized how that made me sound.

"And no that doesn't make me commitment phobic. I'm perfectly capable of a normal relationship, I just don't want one. But _you _do, and I want to know why you expect me to be able to do that," I asked the inanimate object, pretending it was Bella.

"And even more than that, you're like the devil incarnate, specifically designed to make me want you more and more," I looked at Bella Gator.

"But if I want you… and we go out sometimes just the two of us… we have sex… we kiss… we have fun together… then what the fuck does that make us?"

"Well, I don't know what you _think _it makes you, but _I _think it makes you a pansy ass schizophrenic that talks to a stuffed alligator that you're too old to have, Edwina, my dear."

I turned around to see Emmett standing at the door, restraining a laugh.

I fell back on my back, mortified.

"Edward, what are you freaking out about? Not that I don't find it completely entertaining, but it would really be helpful to me if you were sane." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, so you know that Bella and I mess around-"

He cut me off. "Woo! And Edwina grows a pair. Sorry, continue," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "But I found out she likes me for more than that and I don't know what I want to do about that."

He laughed. "Eddie ol' boy. You should really know the answer to this one. You take advantage of it. You feed off of it, use it against her to make her want you more," he said, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I blinked. "That seems like using her though."

He stared at me incredulously. "Are you sure you're even a guy? Yeah, you're using her, but you've been using her the whole time you've been messing around with her, this is just stepping it up," he said.

Using Bella's emotions to get more sex out of her?

"And that works for you?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged. "It doesn't have to. Rosie and I already know we're soul mates, but since you're too stupid to admit you have feelings for her too, then this is your only option."

I nearly growled. "I don't have emotions for her, at all," I said with a glare.

He nodded. "See? Okay, I'm glad we had this talk, but it's wrestling time," he said, flexing his muscles.

I chuckled, following him out to his car.

I _didn't _have emotions for Bella. So… just go on like nothing happened.

**Load your guns, ladies, and Edwina, get your bullet proof shield… okay… ATTACK! **

**Twitter link on profile.**

**Song of the chapter- When it Rains by Paramore (song selection chosen by ParamorFanFrLif)**

**And speaking of ParamorFanFrLif, she made this story a banner, and there's a link on my profile as well : ]**

**MWC- **Stupid Edward... stupid, stupid, stupid! *growls* Great chapter anyways!

**Chapter question- MOST AWKWARD MOMENT YOU'VE HAD WITH A PARENT? I ask because I just caught my dad reading one of my mom's romance novels and I was all… wow…**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Alert the Media, He has Feelings!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**SweetsC- had (what I think) the most embarrassing moment out of all of us, having her boy toy throw up on her because her dad gave them the STD talk… while they were half naked. Applause to your strength, honey!**

**Magicaltears- for almost having phone sex with her boyfriend at the same time she heard her dad having it. Props to you too!**

**ParamorFanFrLif- for talking with me on twitter and staying up with me until 1:30 when she had to wake up five hours later haha.**

**Karolrenesmeecullen- for talking with me on twitter, you rock XD**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

Using Bella's emotions to get more sex out of her?

"And that works for you?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged. "It doesn't have to. Rosie and I already know we're soul mates, but since you're too stupid to admit you have feelings for her too, then this is your only option."

I nearly growled. "I don't have emotions for her, at all," I said with a glare.

He nodded. "See? Okay, I'm glad we had this talk, but it's wrestling time," he said, flexing his muscles.

I chuckled, following him out to his car.

I _didn't _have emotions for Bella. So… just go on like nothing happened.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"Edward! Get up for school, honey, you'll be late!" my mom shouted up to me at six AM on _Tuesday, _when I wasn't scheduled to get up until ten.

Thanks a ton, mom, thanks.

I pressed my finger to the intercom next to my bed, responding with a cough.

"Thanks, Mom… but I feel horrible, so I'm staying home," I said, closing my nose with my fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward… do you want me to stay home with you?" she asked in a sympathetic voice.

I coughed, my eyes widening. "Uh… no thanks, mom, I'll just be sleeping the whole time anyways… and I promise I'll drink lots of water," I said mechanically.

I heard my dad come to my rescue. "Yeah… we should let Edward have his time _alone, _he needs it…" he said.

I chuckled silently; he knew I was lying. Well… that's my dad for you.

As soon as I heard them leave, I laid down and attempted to get a little more sleep, but failed, thinking about what I was doing today.

I picked up my phone and called Bella.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding more awake than I thought she would.

"Hey… why are you up so early?" I asked, genuinely concerned for her mental health.

She laughed. "I have two kids that want to be fed, Edward. I'm pretty sure the only time I've gotten to sleep in during the past year is when you let me off the hook and the fishing trip," she said, sounding out of breath as she told one of the kids to put something down.

"When are you dropping them off at school and day care?" I asked.

"Uh… I'm leaving in about five minutes, why?" she asked.

I cleared my throat and rubbed at my eyes. "I was just thinking we could go get some breakfast before shopping." Huh… I've never been more excited about shopping.

"Mm… sounds good. You can pick me up at eight then," she said, saying bye before she hung up.

I closed my phone and looked across to Bella Gator who was facing away from me.

"Look… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," I said, turning her around to face me.

"I know… I know, it isn't an excuse, but can you forgive me?" I asked.

Once I felt secure that I had earned back Bella Gator's forgiveness, I sighed and got up to get changed. I thought back to Overactive's second chapter and what Anthony was wearing.

And usually, it wasn't important what he wore, and at the time I thought it was by pure coincidence that I had the same shirt, but it wasn't, and apparently it was a shirt that Bella found quite erotic.

I rolled my eyes, thinking of the time that Jasper gave me this as a joke. It was a tee shirt, a little tight, that said something that he jokingly said reminded him of me.

'Guitarists do it with a Strap On'.

Classy, huh? I threw it on with my black jeans and chucks, going downstairs and seeing it was time to go and pick Bella up.

Where did those two hours go?

I wasn't talking to Bella Gator that long… was I?

I shrugged, choosing not to dwell on it as I got into my silver child, driving to Bella's house to pick her up. When I got there, she didn't meet me out by my car like she usually did.

_**I'm here.**_

I let her know, I mean, maybe she just hadn't seen me yet.

_**I'm just changing. Be out in a sec.**_

I grinned, hmm…

_**Need any help with that?**_

I asked, but then heard her front door opening. I waved when I saw her, but she was busy looking at my shirt.

I chuckled, reaching out to pull her to me so I could whisper in her ear.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked in a low voice as my hands wound around her.

She shivered and shook her head. "Nothing," she said as she ran her fingers over the words on my chest.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

She shook her head and mumbled, "No," and I grinned, kissing her pouty lips quickly before getting in the car.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Anywhere's fine, but I haven't been to IHOP since Nate got banned for the week," she said like it was nothing.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

She laughed a little. "He attacked the hostess for calling Beverly an 'annoying little kid'," she said.

I nodded, well, you couldn't blame the kid, although I probably wouldn't have attacked her.

Bella kept staring at my shirt throughout the entire ride to IHOP.

"Do you like my shirt, Isabella?" I asked with a smirk as we walked inside and said 'Two, please' to the hostess.

She blushed. "Uh… not really." She shrugged.

I chuckled, liar.

We were seated and Bella glanced at my shirt again before picking up her menu. I didn't have to, I instantly knew what I wanted.

"What do you want?" a snotty waitress asked us without looking up.

"I'll have an order of pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and sausage, oh, and can I get some waffles and maybe a little toast on the side?" I asked and Bella choked back a laugh when the waitress looked at me like I was an alien.

"And for you?" I asked Bella.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Oh… I'll have the stuffed French toast," she said, and then looked at me with a devilish smirk. "Oh, and can I get _extra _whipped cream on it?" she said in a teasing voice.

I smirked, leaning back as she innocently blinked and sipped at her water.

"Grown a fond liking to whipped cream, have you?" I winked, leaning across the table.

She giggled. "I like whipped cream just about as much as you like eating," she said.

I gasped, mock angry. "I'm not even that hungry this morning."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Because I'm sensing some major caveman tendencies in you."

I smirked, leaning even closer, she leaned closer too. "Oh, I think you'll find that I have more than one caveman tendency," I said and she licked her lips, leaning in… just a little closer.

"Well, here's hoping," she muttered about an inch away from me.

"Here's your order," a gruff voice said from beside us and Bella and I broke apart from each other violently fast.

"Thanks…" Bella murmured as the waitress walked away.

I started shoveling pancake after pancake into my mouth as Bella stared at me incredulously.

"Geez, man, can you eat faster please?" she asked.

I huffed. "What, I'm hungry," I defended.

She giggled, cutting a piece out of her stuffed French toast and chew it before swallowing.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you just eat like a girl," I stated simply.

She looked at me again, her mood changing suddenly as she picked up some whipped cream on her fork and brought it to her lips.

I raised an eyebrow, pausing my eating rampage to watch as she licked the whipped cream off seductively, and then pulling the fork out of her mouth with a slight moan.

"_God, _that tastes so good," she said.

Fuck, if we weren't in a kid friendly place… She continued with her evil torture until every damn bite was finished and we walked back to the car, her with a satisfied smile, me with a boner and a scowl.

"Oh, and Edward… I meant to tell you before, I only have enough for two or three… uh… outfits…" she said with an apologetic smile.

I blinked as I started to speed to the mall.

"Bella you aren't paying for it, I have my dad's credit card," I said.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Edward! You took your dad's credit card?" she asked, sounding embarrassed. "And for _this_?"

I smiled genuinely, enjoying her discomfort.

"Sure, he won't mind," I said.

Her eyes widened even more. "So what happens when he sees the bill for lingerie at the end of the month, huh?" she asked.

I shrugged. "He'd probably just pat me on the back or some shit, Bella, I swear, he won't mind," I said.

And in truth, he wouldn't mind, he'd just grow more confident in his parenting skills. It was fucked up, but it worked to my advantage. Ah, my dad…

She didn't speak again until we got to the mall, but I could feel her embarrassment radiating off of her.

"Your dad must think I'm such a harlot," she said.

I almost laughed. "A 'harlot'? Bella I don't think I've heard anyone use that term. Ever," I said and she huffed, not responding. "And my dad loves you for manning up his son," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked. "How am I manning you up? I'm sure you were perfectly manned up before…" she sounded confused.

"I… uh, never mind," I said and parked into a spot at the mall. Bella looked all tense and started biting her lip like crazy. We got out and started walking towards the mall and her breaths were almost too steady.

I stopped her near a sidewalk and looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She blushed. "Nothing… I'm just nervous…"

My brows furrowed. "About what, baby? I've seen you naked many times, so it isn't like I won't like what I see. You're nervous for no reason," I said and she relaxed, nodding as we walked into the mall.

"Fredrick's of Hollywood?" I asked eagerly and Bella nodded, a slight blush on her face.

My arm tightened around Bella's waist as we walked inside.

I was like a kid in a fucking candy store.

"What's your bra size?" I asked.

She coughed lightly, not looking me in the eye. "34 C," she said.

I swept through every rack, picking up at least one of everything in every color as Bella gaped at me. I could barely get my arms around everything I was holding.

"You ready to try these on?" I asked Bella and she blushed.

"Edward, that's about a hundred sets…" she said and I grinned.

"Well, then we better get started." We walked to the back to the changing room and the person at the front counter didn't seem to care that she was trying on everything in the store, or just about.

I hung everything up on the metal hooks, and it all barely fit.

I moved to sit down on the mini bench in the changing room. Bella laughed. "Sorry, Edward, but no. It's enough that I'm trying all these on for you, but you don't get to watch me," she said. She sounded kind of… self conscious? I didn't know why, I'd seen her body multiple times. Maybe it was because this time she was showing it off for me?

I pouted. "Come on, baby." I made sure to use her favorite nick name. "You'll look good in anything you put on…" but my coaxing didn't work.

She huffed, opening the door for me to wait on the bench outside of the room. I waited as patiently as a teenage boy could for about two minutes before getting annoyed at how long she was taking.

"You almost done?" I asked.

She huffed. "Almost, but I'm having trouble lacing up the back…"

"Need help?" I asked instantly.

"No, I have it," she paused and then sighed in defeat. "Okay, yeah, I need help," she said, relenting.

I grinned, jumping up as she opened the door so that I could put my hands on her and get a closer look.

I let out a low whistle as I closed the changing room door behind me. This one was one of the first ones I'd picked out.

Deep red and black corset with knee high boots. She had her hands planted on her chest to hold it up, blushing at my reaction as I spun her around so that I could lace it up.

The new position set us directly in front of a mirror, and I trailed my eyes up and down Bella's body as I laced. Don't ask me how I knew how to lace one up… it involves my mother and an awkward moment.

Once I was finished, I kept eye contact with her as my hands travelled over the expanse of her sides and her stomach, completing their journey by squeezing her breasts lightly. The corset did wonders to her already magnificent body and I was really liking those boots.

I wanted them wrapped around my shoulders as I fucked her.

I leaned down to kiss her neck, darting my tongue out to taste her.

I met her eyes in the mirror, rubbing tiny circles on her hips with my thumbs. She was blushing and I smirked.

"This is definitely a yes," I said, glancing down to see her ass half covered by red, lacy material, looking soft and curvy.

I licked my lips as I untied the corset and, giving Bella the privacy she probably desired, walked out. But not before slapping that round, perfect ass, making her produce a little squeak.

I sat down on the bench, and another boy was sitting on it. I nodded to him, adjusting myself.

He looked annoyed. "Why do you look so sad to be here?" I asked. No boy should be annoyed at being here.

He gritted his teeth. "I'm here with my mother," he said, crossing his arms.

I pursed my lips sympathetically and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "How about you?" he asked.

I smirked. "I'm here with my girlfriend while she's modeling lingerie for me."

I heard a gasp come from inside Bella's dressing room and a stumble.

"Anything wrong, babe?" I asked.

"Uh… no…" she opened the door, revealing a plain white lace bra and panty set. Her mahogany hair looked fucking great with it and she looked like the perfect dirty angel.

I grinned appreciatively and, when I saw Mamma's Boy looking at my girl, I smirked.

You can look, but you'll never touch.

As if to prove my point, I leaned in to kiss her, plunging my tongue into her wet, warm mouth as I pressed her whole body against mine.

When we broke apart, her face flushed and her full, pink lips were open.

"I'm guessing this is a yes?" she asked me, while nervously glancing at Mamma's Boy.

I nodded, giving her delectable backside another squeeze before sitting down with my hands behind my head with a contented smile on my face.

Mamma's Boy gaped at me. "Dude, you're one lucky man."

I nodded, rolling my head over to look at him. "Oh, I know. And just remember, kid, you can look at her, and you can want her, but you'll never have her. She's all mine," I said with pride as Mamma's Boy sulked, "and you'll never see anything like her again because she's the fucking sexiest woman in the world," I said with unwavering confidence.

He huffed. "Mom, are you done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a second, honey!" she said and came out of her room. Mamma's Boy got up to leave and Mamma's Boy's Mamma was holding a handful of lingerie, winking at me before checking out.

Nice.

Bella opened the door again, only peeking her head out to see if Mamma's Boy was still there. When she only saw me, she opened the door widely, but didn't walk out, but I still had a full view.

I felt like putting her on a long table and eating her out.

She bit her lip as she looked at me expectedly. She wasn't coming out of the room because she was wearing fucking crotchless panties.

My jaw literally dropped, partly because she was wearing crotchless panties, but mostly because she'd waxed. She looked so sexy.

My eyes were still glued to her kitty. "Bella," I asked in a suddenly deep voice, "when did you do that?" I asked.

She looked relieved at my reaction. "This morning in the shower. I thought that it'd be beneficial while we're lingerie shopping," she said with a smile.

I grinned up at her, standing up and stalking towards her. I shut the door closed as I slammed her into it, fisting my hand in her hair while my other one went straight to her shaved pussy.

She gasped against my mouth, bucking her hips toward me as I pumped my fingers inside of her.

She let her head fall back against the wall, her chest heaving.

"E-Edward, I don't think I c-can last much longer… and I don't think the store would want me to orgasm in their lingerie."

I sucked on her neck. "That's why we're buying them. They're fucking hot," I said.

She moaned, curling her fingers in my hair.

"Okay… so maybe I'm not completely opposed to the crotchless. They have some advantages," she said shakily. I grinned, feeling somewhat bad about leaving Bella so close to orgasm, but backed away anyways, leaving her to herself.

"Those are a yes!" I shouted over the door and she giggled.

I was sporting a uncomfortable erection, so I guess both Bella and I were suffering. It got worse as the day went on. Bella kept coming out in these sexy as hell outfits that I didn't want to resist, so it was like torture.

When she was finally done trying everything on, it was around three o'clock. We were both incredibly sexually frustrated from all the teasing both of us had done, and it didn't make it any better for me that Bella's pussy was completely bare… for me, no less.

"It feels good to have jeans on…" she said as she came out with all of the lingerie. "Edward, are you sure we should get all of this shit? I mean, it's going to be expensive, and your dad's gonna be pissed…" she said.

I shook my head. "He really won't. Bella, I promise," I said.

She sighed and we walked up to the counter to buy everything. I told Bella to go and look around some more, she looked at me oddly before going to do it.

"Your total comes to $4, 812.82," she said. _That's _why Bella couldn't stay.

I handed over the card, and she rung up our stuff before handing over all the bags. I handed some to Bella and she smiled.

"I'm hungry and horny," she huffed as we walked out. Mm… two of my favorite adjectives.

"Let's take care of the hunger first, I work better on a full stomach, but believe me… we'll be taking care of that second one," I said with a wink as we headed to the food court. We both agreed on having Panda Express for lunch and I paid, of course.

As we sat down, Bella frowned. "I feel bad… I feel like I'm mooching off of you," she said apologetically.

I didn't respond, instead choosing to roll my eyes as I stuffed some orange chicken into my mouth, nearly moaning. So what, I liked Chinese.

"I can't believe you're still hungry…" she said, and then glanced at me again. "Hey, Edward? Did you… mean it?" she asked.

My eyebrows came together. "Did I mean what?"

She sighed. "In the changing room… you were talking to that guy and you called me your-" She saw the look on my face and cast her eyes down. "Never mind."

Fuck, what the hell did I do? What did I call her…

"_I'm here with my girlfriend while she's modeling lingerie for me."_

My eyes widened. I called her my girlfriend. My mind was going a mile a minute. Shit, what was I supposed to do? Edward Cullen didn't have girlfriends… ever. Oh, fuck, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella, I-" I started, but she ducked her head, looking extremely mortified, her eyes glued to the table. Her expression stopped me from talking completely.

"You… don't have to say anything else, I get it…" she mumbled.

I felt horrible. I wanted to make her feel better.

"Bella… please look at me?" She reluctantly raised her head. "I know this sounds fucking weird, but… I'm not ready for that yet. But… I have a feeling we'll get there?" I said, attempting to push back those tears that she had.

She looked up and had a slight smile on her face, and then continued eating.

_Safe._

But would we get there? I didn't know. I didn't think so, but Bella was the only girl I'd ever considered this for, so there had to be some progress there, right?

I felt my phone buzzing and saw that it was my dad. "It's my dad," I told Bella.

She blushed, probably thinking about to credit card.

"Hey, dad, what's up?"

He sighed. "Do you know where my credit card is? I've been looking everywhere and I just can't seem to find it…" He trailed off.

I chuckled. "I borrowed it."

He gasped. "Edward, why would you do that? Especially without my permission!"

I grinned, even though he couldn't see it. "Bella and I are going lingerie shopping. I hope you don't mind too much. I just thought it might help me with my-" I started to suck up and he cut me off. He didn't even pay any mind to the fact that I wasn't at school.

Meanwhile, Bella choked on some orange chicken, looking like she just had a heart attack, probably running through all of the possible scenarios on why I would ever tell my dad that I was lingerie shopping with his credit card.

"Oh… well, that's fine… I suppose that's fine and well. Alright, have fun, you two. If you need us to… I can take your mom out for dinner and the house will be empty until seven?" he asked, surprisingly blasé about me having sex in the house. Maybe I should make him believe I'm gay more often.

This time even _I_ was shocked. I knew he supported girls coming over, but this was new. I grinned. "No, that's fine, Bella has to pick up her cousins from school and day care."

"Hmm… well maybe your mom and I could pick them up and take them out for dinner and ice cream," he said.

I cupped my hand over the phone and looked at Bella, who looked like she was having a heart attack.

"My mom and dad can pick up the kids, so we can be at mine until seven?" I asked.

She didn't respond, looking at me with eyes so wide I thought they would burst out of her head.

"Sure, that sounds fine, Dad, thanks," I said, answering for Bella.

"Fabulous! What time?" he asked.

"Uh… five o' clock."

"Perfect! I'll leave you two be, and by the way, I have condoms in my bed side table, top drawer," he said with what sounded like a smirk on his face.

I chuckled. "Alright, thanks, Dad," I said. We hung up and I turned my attention back to Bella, who was hyperventilating.

"How the hell did you just tell your dad that and end on a good note?" she asked incredulously. "Your dad must hate me…" she mumbled into her hands.

I smirked. "On the contrary, I think you're his favorite person in the world right now."

She didn't look like she believed me.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked when we put our trays away, obviously wanting to change the subject.

I ran a finger slowly down her arm.

"We have an empty house until seven o'clock, and I know of a particular part of me that wants to be buried deep inside of you right now," I said and she shivered.

"O-okay…" I smirked, wrapping my arm around her waist and leading her towards the doors.

"Mom! Come on, Bath and Body Works isn't a guy store and you promised to take me to the video game store!" I heard a whining voice and Bella and I looked over to the entrance of Bath and Body Works to see Mamma's Boy being dragged in it.

We caught his eye on the way out and I waved at him. He sighed as he looked at my Bella.

Fuck I liked the sound of that… my Bella.

I slung my arm across her on the ride home. She was sitting illegally in the center of the car as I drove with one hand.

Weren't we just the poster children for safe car rides?

**A/N thought I should add, I'm not in any way promoting driving like this. In real life they would probably die or be severely hurt. It isn't cool, so don't do it.**

She sighed, snuggling against my side.

"What's your favorite thing we got today?" she asked.

I drove a little faster.

"Mm… the boots and the crotchless panties," I said, remembering how they looked on her. My speed increased a little when I thought of how amazing it would be to fuck her while she was as bare as she was.

It seemed like it took forever to get home, but when we did, Bella wasted no time in getting out and rushing towards the door. I got out and followed her, getting out my keys. I decided to leave the bags in the car because I'd have to drop them off at Bella's anyways.

I shut the door behind us and Bella surprised me by knocking me into the door, hitching her legs around my hips and shoving her lips against mine with a need that sent fire throughout my body.

I groaned against her desperate lips, cupping her ass to support her weight.

Her hands ran across my shirt. "Do you know how much I love this shirt on you?" she asked, her eyes darkening as she tightened her legs around me, supporting herself as I tugged the shirt off of me, tossing it somewhere.

She moaned as she drank in my body. "Edward… I need you…" she moaned as she rolled her hips against mine.

I unwrapped her legs from my waist to take off her jeans, wanting to lay my eyes on her perfect pussy again.

Once I pulled them off, I saw her thighs glistening from her arousal.

"_Fuck,_" I said, trailing my fingers from her thighs into her center. She looked at me with lust filled eyes as I leaned down and took one long lick along her slit, gently tugging at her hood with my teeth. She gasped and fisted her hands in my hair.

I smirked, crawling up her body and placing little kisses on my way to her face.

I stripped out of my jeans, rubbing the tip of my erection against her clit.

"Edward… I need…" she started, but didn't finish.

"I know what you need…" I said.

And I know she expected me to take her just like that, but I wanted to try something… we'd only ever done missionary.

I gripped her hips and flipped her around so that she was in a doggy style position. I kissed up her spine, slipping of her tank top and unclasping her bra, basically worshipping every piece of newly exposed flesh.

I rubbed my tip against her, and I just knew she was going to be so tight this way…

My hands were still firmly gripping her hips as I pressed against her. She bucked her hips back and I chuckled, sliding into her easily.

"Baby…" I moaned roughly, pulling out of her only to glide back in. "You're so fucking tight…"

She whimpered, hanging onto the couch with all her might. "God, this feels so… good," she moaned, her voice breaking. With the new position I was hitting spots inside of her that _she _probably didn't even know she had.

I felt her walls start to clench around me. Still gyrating my hips against hers, I leaned over her back and kissed her neck, my hands winding around to tug and pull at her nipples.

"So soon, baby?" I asked and she moaned around me, almost to her height.

"I've had to restrain from cumming all day from the thought of you…" she said in a sultry voice and came around me, screaming my name.

"Edward! Fuck!" she shouted.

I didn't give her any time to recover, forcing myself back into her while she cried out from the sensation again.

I leaned over her for the second time, reaching my hand down to rub at her clit while I bit down on her neck.

"Fucking come again, babe, just like I know you want to," I said and I was done for when she clenched around me again.

"Fuck," I growled out against her. As she came for the second time, she collapsed on the couch, looking fully satisfied.

My fingers started to absentmindedly play with her hair.

"I think we need a game plan," she suddenly said.

"Hmm?" I hummed out with my eyes closed.

She started to stroke my fingers. "You know, the whole reason we started the matchmaking thing was so that everyone would have dates for Winter Formal, and that's in almost two months… there's still about 50 couples at Forks High who I'm thinking about, which means we need to hustle!" she said in a cute and determined voice.

"You sound like a cute version of my coach…"

"Shit… Edward, did you have practice tonight?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"No," I lied with my eyes still closed.

She huffed, smacking me in the chest. "You could've gone," she said and I shrugged.

"I can do a double tomorrow," I said. It didn't really matter to me either way, I'd had to do so many doubles since Bella and I started to hump like the horny teenagers we were, so what was one more? My coach liked the one on one time too, it made him feel like I was working harder or some shit.

She frowned. "Okay, but you're getting a massage afterwards," she said firmly, almost afraid that I would even consider saying no to the magic those hands could bring me.

I smirked. "No complaints here, baby. So what were you saying about a game plan? Oh, right… hmm, I supposed we could knock out a lot of those couples if we have… a party. Yeah, a party with all the couples we want to get together. We can invite sixty people and then only have twenty couples left. See? Problem solved," I said, closing my eyes and holding her against my body as we laid down sideways.

"That's actually a really good idea… but it has to be at your house."

I shrugged. "Sure, we can have Alice plan it."

Her back pressed into my chest and I wound my arm around her tighter.

"This is nice…" Bella said with a sigh.

"What is?" I asked, but then took in our position.

_Fuck… we were spooning. After sex. I let her stay after sex._

I jumped up and off of the couch like I'd been burned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I mumbled. "Uh… nothing… um, you should probably go get cleaned up… you can use my bathroom," I said, pointing upstairs.

She sighed, muttering something as she made her way upstairs. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I berated myself for so obviously hurting her feelings, but I couldn't get too close…

The question was _why _couldn't I get too close? What was I afraid of? Bella was obviously willing to be my… girlfriend. But I already had so many firsts with her.

She was the first girl I'd had sex with more than once.

She was the _only _girl I felt bad about if I hurt their feelings.

She was the only girl I ever actually cared about.

I frowned, if I could think all of those things about her, then why couldn't I just say it to myself.

"Girlfriend…" I muttered. "Girlfriend who you spoon with after sex…"

I could give it a try. I sighed, getting up with a determined stance and going upstairs to my room where I knew she would be.

I heard the shower start to run, and I walked into the bathroom and saw her naked figure in the shower.

I took a deep breath before opening the shower door and stepping in. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Edward, what are you-"

I cut her off with a kiss, and not just a kiss. It was a kiss that said I'm sorry and I want you all at the same time. Her hands hung limply on my wet chest while I held the back of her body like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, and it was.

I broke apart from her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Bella, I want to try to be together," I said, my eyes still shining from my realization.

"What do you mean?" she asked imploringly.

"I mean I want to try calling you my girlfriend… going out with you as your boyfriend, I want you to be mine and no one else's."

A genuine smile graced her features and she wrapped her arms around me, leaning her head against my chest.

"Edward, I was always yours."

**So it wasn't a dramatic ending, but I think that it was the perfect place to stop.**

**Song of the chapter- Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra (I realize that some of the younger readers won't know who he is, but he's a classic, and I adore him : D and it fits with the chapter.)**

**MWC- **AAAWWW! Finally! Haha, love the chapter! And I absolutely love the Mamma's Boy!

**Chapter question- HAVE YOU EVER BEEN UNWILLINGLY IN MAMMA'S BOY'S POSITION?**

**Oh, and everyone who reviews gets a teaser! (except if you ask not to have one.)**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Can I Ask You Something?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all the support guys, love you to death, I swear!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- I have a feeling you'll have a fun time embarrassing Edward with this one ; )**

**Bellajasperlover21- everyone, clap for this brave person with the best disguise.**

**Picksomethingrandom- sorry, for some reason my computer wouldn't let me reply to your review! **

**Neverasked4urlove- my computer wouldn't let me reply to your review either, so I apologize!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

"Bella, I want to try to be together," I said, my eyes still shining from my realization.

"What do you mean?" she asked imploringly.

"I mean I want to try calling you my girlfriend… going out with you as your boyfriend, I want you to be mine and no one else's."

A genuine smile graced her features and she wrapped her arms around me, leaning her head against my chest.

"Edward, I was always yours."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"_Edward, I was always yours."_

That was so much easier than I thought, and you know what? It turns out that if you just _tell_someone how you feel, then you actually stand a chance at having a healthy relationship. Who knew?

Well, as healthy as a relationship can be when the only reason it started was because of sex and the fact that I'd never had a girlfriend. But other than that…

But besides that, the realization surprised me like when I was in seventh grade and Emmett showed me my first porn video. The point is that they're both really good surprises.

"Goodbye, girlfriend," I muttered against Bella's swollen lips as she opened the front door to leave at six fifty-five, five minutes before my parents would get home.

"Goodbye, boyfriend," she said with a brilliant smile on her face as she turned to leave, her underwear tucked in my pocket as a reminder of tonight. Was that creepy?

I let out a sigh as she drove away, moving over to sit on the couch. Did I just ask Bella to be my girlfriend?

I felt a few things. First and foremost, I felt accomplished and happy. I felt accomplished because I had overcome a barrier that I never even knew I had. Before, I was afraid to get closer to a girl than just sex, and it made me feel… like a normal person.

Huh, it feels weird.

And other than feeling happy for obvious reasons, I felt worried. Bella was… the picture of everything I wanted.

Good in bed.

Nice.

Beautiful.

Smart.

Funny.

She checked off all of those and so much more, and I felt like she deserved so much better than me. I couldn't remember the names of a lot of the girls I'd ever fucked, and Bella had only ever had me. Don't get me wrong, I loved that fact, but it made me feel dirty. This was the first time I had ever regretted any of my fucks. Bella had given all of herself to me, yet I'd had so many other girls.

I didn't deserve her… I felt guilty for taking her virginity when at the time she didn't even like me that much.

Who the fuck does that?

"Edward, did you have a good day at school?" my mom asked me, my dad standing right next to her. I hadn't even seen them come in.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was really fun," I said.

My dad winked at me. "Yeah, the magic of learning," he said with a smirk and my mom's eyebrows furrowed as she sensed the inside joke.

I excused myself to go upstairs and into my room. I wanted to call Bella, maybe her voice would placate me.

"Hey, Edward," she answered the phone with a wistful sigh. "What is it?" she asked.

I smiled. I was right, her voice did make things a little better.

"Just wanted to hear your voice," I said, not realizing how stupid and clingy I sounded until I said it. Me… clingy… what was she doing to me?

She giggled, and I heard the sound of plastic and a box being closed.

"Since when did you get so romantic?" she asked, but didn't seem to mind too much.

I pursed my lips, wanting to deny it, but realizing that I had just told her I called her because I wanted to hear her voice.

"I don't know, and hey," I said with a devilish smile, "Remember when you went into Bath and Body Works and I said I was going somewhere else for a little bit?" I asked, remembering the item I purchased.

"Yeah…" she said hesitantly, but with a hint of interest.

"Well, I got a little something for the both of us that I want you to wear tomorrow at school," I said with a grin.

She laughed. "And what, pray tell, is this 'little something' that I should wear?" she asked.

"Nope. You don't get to know. It's a surprise…"

She huffed. "You don't just tell someone that and then say it's a surprise, I think that's hardly fair."

I chuckled. "Well, that's the point, baby."

"Hey, I have to go, Nate's having girl problems…"

"I can help," I said. He's going to have the master teaching again. I smiled, suddenly feeling confident in my ways again.

She laughed. "Yeah right, he's seven, he can't use sex to impress girls. He just needs to be honest with the girl."

My eyes widened. "I'll be right over… Bella, he's a guy. Not a girl."

I grabbed my keys, eager to go over there and show Nate what a real girl wants…er… or as close as a seven year old should get to knowing what girls really want.

I opened my parents bedroom door. "Hey, I'm going to go study with- oh holy fucking hell! Mom! Dad?" I shouted as I saw my mom spread eagle on the bed, my dad looking frozen at the edge of the bed while holding a... whip. Did I mention they were both stark naked?

"Edward! We-" my parents started but I shook my head.

I felt vomit coming up in my throat and I shoved my head out of the door, trying to think of various things to clear my head of that particular image of them but failing miserably.

"Yeah…uh… bye…" I stumbled through my words as I high tailed it out of there, driving to Bella's house as fast as I possibly could, ignoring the speed limit.

My hands shook as I attempted to steer, and parked poorly next to Bella's house.

I knocked frantically on Bella's door and she opened it.

"Edward I don't know why you think I'm so incapable of teaching- wait, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw my face that was contorted into pain and disgust.

"Quick, show me your body," I said in a broken and desperate voice.

She blinked. "Where did that come from, we just did that today…" She sounded puzzled.

I winced. "I saw my parents naked with a… whip," I struggled to say the word. "And the only thing that can possibly distract me is you naked," I said with a finality that surprised her.

That shit was gross. You shouldn't ever have to see your parents naked with a… whip.

Gross.

She rolled her eyes, closing them and stepping out on the porch with me with a slight smile on her face.

"The kids are right inside, Edward. I'm sorry that you were traumatized but-" I cut her off.

"Then just flash me, please? I really don't like the imagery in my head…" I said with a shudder.

She huffed, looking through the window to see Nathaniel sulking on the couch while Bev was watching a Disney princess movie.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up raising it over her chest along with her bra, waiting for me to get my fill.

I stared as her taut, pink peaks seemed to reach out towards me.

I took a deep breath and took in the beauty of Bella's chest, and slowly the images in my head went away- well, as much as they could.

"Thank you," I said with a relieved sigh, looking back at her face as she pulled her shirt down. "I needed that."

That should get me through the day.

She rolled her eyes and then kissed me, patting my cheek as she walked back inside with me right behind her.

"Eddie!" Beverly ran straight to me with a little smile and I picked her up, kissing her head.

"Hey, princess," I said with a smile and she giggled again, sipping something from a cup with a top on it as Nate just stayed on the couch where he was.

I set Bev down and walked over to him, and Bella and I sat on either side of him.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked.

He sighed. "Nicole doesn't like me…" he said.

"Well, you should-" I started to say, but Bella shot me a death glare that raised the hair on my arms.

"Uh… you should just be honest and tell her, and if she doesn't like you after that, then she doesn't deserve you," I said unwillingly at Bella's silent command.

She smiled approvingly.

If Emmett and Jasper were here they'd scream 'Whipped!' at the top of their lungs.

I shuddered as I thought the word whipped.

"You think I'd be sitting here alone if that worked, Edward?" he asked and I smirked at Bella.

She huffed.

"Well then you should do _nice _things for her to get her attention, like opening the school door for her and sh- stuff," I gloated to Bella mostly, able to make a compromise.

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea!" he said excitedly and hugged me. "Thanks, Edward!"

I smiled at him as he ran off.

I leaned back cockily. "And that's why I'm the master," I bowed, holding my arms out.

Bella laughed. "Hardly. That is s_o _not the reason we got together."

I smirked again. "Yeah, it was for the sex," I said and she smiled a little.

"Auntie Bella?" Beverly asked from in front of the TV, a furrow in her brow.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked as Beverly climbed up in between us. I couldn't help but take her tiny, soft, child-like hand in mine.

"When are Mommy and Daddy coming back?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Bella groaned, looking at Beverly with a slightly sympathetic smile as she kissed her head. My brows furrowed. You know, I never did find out where Bella's aunt and uncle were. All I knew was that they were gone.

"Honey, we talked about this before. Your mommy and daddy aren't coming back anytime soon. But you're with people who love you," she said encouragingly.

Beverly sighed. "No offense, Auntie Bella, but I want my mommy and daddy back."

Bella sighed. "But you know your mom and dad loved you very much, babe, and you have to remember that everything happens for a reason."

Bella sounded sad, and I felt like I was interfering on a private moment. Bella had told me about Beverly and Nathaniel's parents' death in a few words, but I didn't know what happened.

Soon enough, Beverly went back to sit in front of the TV and Bella wrapped her arms around herself, looking upset.

And earlier, I'd just let her do that, but I felt like I had some sort of comforting obligation.

I pulled her to sit on my lap and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly against my chest. She sighed, turning around a little to snuggle into my chest.

I played with her hair as I whispered in her ear.

"It'll be okay," I said simply, because the sadness that was evident in the room was something that couldn't be fixed. But one thing I did know is that everything would be okay.

"Hey, Edward?" she murmured against my chest, obviously trying to get her mind off of her aunt and uncle.

"What is it, baby?" I asked as I combed my fingers through her hair.

"You know how you said you had a surprise for me tomorrow…"

"Yeah?" I said.

She blushed. "What is it?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "You don't get to know until tomorrow."

The mood in the room had shifted, and I knew that Bella was distracted. I was excited for tomorrow. I had something for her- for us- that would put me in complete control of her with the touch of a button.

EBEB

"A vibrator?" she asked, and even though she sounded wary, I saw the excitement in her eyes.

I smirked. "Yeah, a vibrator. I can show you how to put it in if you want," I offered with a wink and she blushed, taking it from my hands and peering at it shyly.

"No… but how does it work?" she asked me with genuine curiosity.

_The porn writer doesn't know how a vibrator works? _I smirked, there were still so many things to teach her.

When she saw my incredulous expression and backpedaled. "I mean… I know how it works, I meant how are you going to control it?"

I smirked again, pulling out the magic remote and she blushed, unable to say anything more.

The bell sounded for a five minute warning for first period and I looked after her expectantly as she walked nervously towards the girl's bathroom.

I waited a couple minutes for her to come back out and she was blushing, as with each step the little vibrator rubbed against her.

"Let's see if it works, shall we?" I asked with indecent humor.

She bit her lip and nodded. I reached into my pocket and pressed the lightest setting.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and her knees buckled.

She gulped in air that she forgot to breathe in when I pressed stop.

"Y-yeah… I think it works," she said breathlessly.

And if that was how she reacted to the low setting, I couldn't wait to try the highest. But there would be time for that later.

The bell sounded for first period and I bent down to kiss Bella- our first public display of affection- and I saw other girls glaring at her as she walked to biology with me.

I saw Eric too, looking incredibly confused as he stared at us- most likely because I told him she was gay.

Just to show that she was mine and I was hers, I held her hand the entire way, and even though she tried desperately to hide it, she had a huge smile on her face.

We sat down about thirty seconds late, but Banner didn't seem to notice us as we slid in. I saw Tanya glaring at Bella and me.

I felt like telling all of those girls to fuck off. They had reason to stare because I used to be the guy who fucked and left, but now that they all knew I was dating. I'd gotten hit on more times in the past day or so than tolerable.

Out of frustration, I pressed the low setting on the remote. Bella gasped, earning an undeserved glare from Banner.

I grinned slyly as I peeked at Bella. She was staring at me with dark eyes, and I could tell that she was getting off on the fact that I controlled her arousal.

She started shifting in her seat and I purposely turned it off.

Bella groaned at the sudden loss of friction and I pierced her eyes with mine, conveying how much I wanted her. I leaned closer to her slightly and inhaled deeply- the smell of her pleasure was filling my senses and I gave her a lopsided smirk as she blushed.

We sat through the rest of first period without me pressing the button, and Bella kept looking at me expectantly. No, that would be a little taste of what was to come.

When I knew Tanya and the other girls were looking, I kissed Bella deeply on the way out, winking at her when she blushed and headed off to second period. It was a shame we didn't have the same classes. Maybe I could get the counselor to change it for me.

"Edward!" Tanya called from behind me and I grimaced.

"What is it, Tanya?" I asked, not trying very hard to hide the annoyance in my tone.

She blinked, but then recovered as she flipped her hair back.

"Well, I heard that you're like into dating now, and I wanted to know if maybe you could dump that piece of shit for me, especially since I'm offering quality sex," she said with a sickening grin.

She couldn't offer me the sex that Bella could… or the required I.Q.

"Sorry, Tanya, but I don't want to date right now," I said.

She made an apologetic noise. "So it's a pity date, huh? I get it."

I shook my head, exasperated. "No, Tanya… I don't like you. I'm sorry."

She blinked, glaring at the floor and muttering something as she left. I shuddered at the realization that she would be back.

Second period was incredibly boring, and I happened to know for a fact that Bella hated her second period class.

And I decided to make it a little more enjoyable for her.

About half way through class I wrapped my fingers around the small remote control and pressed the low setting again.

I could imagine her face as if she were right in front of me, knowing that I chose this moment for her to get turned on.

I grinned with wicked amusement, pressing the medium setting. I imagined the look of desperation on her face as the little vibrator worked against her most sensitive area.

A couple of minutes later, I pressed the high setting. And since I knew what made my Bella go over the edge, I pressed stop when I knew she would be close.

I looked at the front of the class as I imagined the look on her face as I left her so close.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely registered when class ended and I got up, eager to get out of one of the only classes I had with Tanya.

I walked out and saw an out of breath Bella standing there to see me.

I smirked. "Did you enjoy second period?" I asked.

She didn't answer as she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning up to kiss me.

She gasped against my mouth as I snaked my tongue inside of her mouth. I pulled her behind the vending machine and reached my hand inside of her jeans, swiping two fingers against her wetness and the tiny vibrator that caused it all.

I smirked as she bucked her hips toward me. "Hmm… we _did _enjoy ourselves, didn't we?" I asked with a cocky, shit-eating grin on my face.

She moaned when I backed away from her.

The rest of the school periods were much the same. I'd bring her so close to climax (even during her French test, and that was… enjoyable, you could say) once or twice a class, and when the bell that sounded the end of the day came around, I sighed in relief.

I packed up my things and walked out to my car, absently wondering whether or not I should start driving her to and from school. Fuck, there should really be a handbook to this whole boyfriend thing.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen."

I hear Bella's voice from the opposite side of my car and I look up, shocked that I hadn't seen her and at her harsh words.

"And why might you say that?" I asked in confusion.

She huffed, throwing something at me- which I discovered to be the vibrator- and she glared.

"Where do you get off, huh? All fucking day… twice every hour? Do you know how many times I almost came in class today? Fuck you," she repeated with a glare.

I walked over to her and her breath hitched as I came close.

I stood in front of her in a half hearted attempt to cover her from the crowd's view and ground against her- I could feel her wetness through both of our jeans. She gasped in a desperate attempt to get closer to me.

I chuckled, backing away. "If I didn't know better I'd say you meant that literally," I said with a wink and she shoved my chest, huffing.

"All day long…" she mumbled. "You don't fucking know how much I need an orgasm."

She sighed, turning around to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, puzzled.

"Home. Someone's got to satisfy me, and if it isn't you, I'll be using something else, thank you," she called over her shoulder and I gaped at her retreating form.

"Babe, come back," I said and she paused before turning around and reluctantly coming back to me.

I placed my hands on the curve of her hips and she bit her lip.

I leaned towards her, taking her lips in mine, sucking on her bottom lip provocatively. She whimpered as my hands trailed across her sides, stopping with a harsh squeeze to her jean clad ass. I lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around me and I pressed her against the car.

I kissed down her chin and to her neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"Oh, God…" she murmured, throwing her head back against my car.

She rolled her hips against mine and I shivered slightly as I felt her heat rub against my cock. I raised my head to hers, both of us out of breath.

She tugged on my hair, wiggling against me again. "Edward… please," she said in a broken voice, pulling my lips toward hers again.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," came a stern voice from behind us.

I groaned, recognizing the voice of Principal Greene. Bella's eyes widened as she unhooked her legs from me, sliding down my body.

And I knew that it wasn't the time to be thinking sexual thoughts, but with I think it was pretty gay for a guy to think about anything other than the sexy as fuck girl needing them as much as I knew she needed me.

Reluctantly, I let go of her and turned to the evil man with enough nerve to interrupt me.

"Yes, Mr. Greene?" I said through gritted teeth.

Bella stood right beside me, partly behind me as though I was a shield.

"May I ask what you two were doing?" he asked, sounding like he had a stick up his ass.

_Well, gee, dipshit, it's a hard guess, isn't it?_

"I was making out with my girlfriend. The last time I checked there weren't any rules about that," I said with a defiant lifting of my brow, basically asking him to challenge me.

He scowled at me. The only reason the fucker put up with me was because of all the money my dad donated.

I heard Bella gasp behind me at my disrespectful words.

Well, I didn't give a fuck, if I wanted to make out with my girlfriend I didn't want to be interrupted.

I crossed my arms as his eyes narrowed. "Well, I'll see what we can do about that."

He spun on his heel and walked away and Bella swatted my shoulder.

"Why did you do that? He could tell Charlie and-"

I threw my lips back on hers, effectively cutting her off. I pulled her against me again.

"Baby, you really shouldn't talk too much," I said with a wink as I got into the car, looking at her expectantly when she paused.

"What about my truck?" she asked.

I looked over at the pathetic, old truck and shrugged.

"You're the chief's daughter, no one will steal it. Besides, it's a clunker, it would be a pleasant surprise if something happened to it."

She stared at me incredulously, obviously offended by my comment.

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't you want me to take care of your problem?" I asked.

She pursed her lips, looking back towards her truck before she sighed, getting into my car.

"Fine… but I'm still insulted."

I drove out of the parking lot, laying my hand down on her thigh. "Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it pretty soon."

Her breaths gradually became shallower. I smirked when her legs drifted apart, massaging her inner thigh, dangerously close to where she wanted me most.

"Anyone at your house right now?" I asked.

She nodded. "Y-yeah… Charlie's home." She bucked her hips toward my hand.

Well, that's fine. My house was closer and my dad was the only one home.

I glanced over at her and gasped at the animalistic look on her face as she looked at me.

I accelerated when I saw my house and Bella all but ran to the door when I stopped.

I got out after her, opening the door to see my dad watching a golf tournament. I winced, looking at the remote in his hand and unwillingly thinking back to the… whip.

He looked over at me and then at Bella, a wide smile crossing his features.

"Hey guys," he said enthusiastically, getting up and squeezing my shoulder with pride.

"You kids have fun. I'll go take another shift at the hospital, I'll be back in a few hours," he called on his way out of the door.

My dad was a kinky bastard.

Bella blinked. "What was that about?" She considered that for a moment. "Fuck that, I don't care…" she said before jumping me, grinding into my hard on.

I stumbled backwards in surprise as she kissed me, but I was quick to respond, tangling my hands in her chocolate hair.

She moaned as I walked us over to the couch, laying us down so that I was laying on top of her, my right knee wedged in between her legs.

She whimpered when I ran my thigh up and down her crotch. "E-Edward… don't tease me… I need…" She didn't get to finish before I cupped her sex, running my tongue down her soft neck.

She gasped, arching into me.

"I know what you need, baby," I said in a deep voice.

She shuddered, clawing at my back as I pushed my hand into her jeans, feeling the wetness that ran all the way up to her bare pussy. I smirked down at her as I dipped two of my fingers inside of her.

It amazed me how quickly she clenched around my fingers- how little it took for me to push her over the edge.

Once she came down from her high she looked at me with slightly crossed eyes. "Thank you," she said in a relieved voice.

I smirked, kissing her hair. "Maybe we should use the vibrator more often…" I trailed off and she huffed.

"I don't think so. That was torture."

I rolled my eyes. "You know, you could've taken it out. I think you secretly loved the fact that I had control of you like that," I said matter-of-factually. She blushed and I got my answer.

"Shut up…" she said. "Hey, can we go to your room?" she asked innocently.

I smirked, "Sure."

She got up and I followed her upstairs, watching the delicious curve of her ass move slowly as she walked. I licked my lips.

I opened the door to my room and she smirked at me, backing up until her knees hit the bed, sitting down and motioning me over with her fingers.

I looked over her body again and stalked towards her slowly, straddling her legs and pushing her down onto my bed as I kissed her softly.

Suddenly, her brows furrowed as she reached underneath her and pulled something out- Bella Gator.

"Ah… shit…" I said when she raised an eyebrow.

"What is this, Edward?" she asked.

I coughed, taking Bella Gator into my arms protectively, "Um… it's just-"

She gasped, "That's the alligator I threw at you that I was about to get for Nathaniel…" suddenly, she smiled, looking up at me endearingly.

"That's… that's really sweet, Edward. You kept it…"

My face felt hot and I scratched the back of my head, looking anywhere but at her.

"Yeah… um… I'm… not sure where that came from."

And eager to distract her, I leaned in to kiss her again, although I felt her smiling.

EBEB

"You idiot!" Emmett said with a matching eye roll.

"What?" I asked, blinking. Didn't he want me to have Bella as my girlfriend?

He shook his head with a disbelieving laugh.

"You haven't dated her unless you go on a date, man… you've just continued the stuff you've done before."

I sat down on my bed, looking at the floor. "So, I should ask her out?" I asked.

He nodded at me, raising his eyebrows like I was a toddler. "Yeah. Now."

"Now?" I asked incredulously.

"Now," he confirmed.

I looked at him doubtfully before picking up my phone. He pursed his lips and knocked it out of my hands.

"What now? I'm doing what you asked," I said.

He sighed. "You're a lost cause, aren't you? Ask her out in person. Geez, where's your common sense? Girls like to be romanced. That means you do that in person. I swear you have the romantic knowledge of a child. Come on, let's go," he said, picking up his keys.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now," he confirmed again, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me out of the room and towards his jeep.

I suddenly felt nervous- probably for no reason- as he drove to Bella's house. He pulled up faster than I would've liked and he shoved me out of the car, shooing me towards her door with his bear hands.

I gulped as I walked to her door. I picked up my hand to knock, but then pulled it down.

Should I have brought flowers? Shit, what if she says no. She'll probably say no. I shouldn't do this. I looked back over at Emmett, who was raising his brows at me.

I brought my hand back up to knock and then let it fall again.

Maybe she doesn't want to… probably…

Gaining more courage, I was about to knock again when Bella swung open the door, looking at me amusedly. I could hear Nate's and Beverly's giggles in the house.

"You know, I do have a window, and as amusing as it us to watch you all flustered…" She trailed off.

I huffed. Yeah, this was a bad idea. I looked at my feet, and I realized with a hint of shame that this was the first time in my life that I was nervous while talking to a woman.

A woman that I'd already had sex with- and was my girlfriend. That's pathetic.

"What is it?" she asked softly, wondering if I was going to say something upsetting. Fuck, why couldn't I just ask her?

I sighed, my hands coming together behind my back as I peeked at her.

"Well… I was… wondering if maybe… we could," I stumbled through my words and she giggled.

Shit, yeah, this was a bad idea.

"Never mind…" I mumbled, turning to leave.

She grabbed my arm. "No, what were you going to say?" she asked with a kind smile.

I looked at her, and when I was sure she wouldn't laugh in my face I continued. "Well… I was thinking that if… you weren't busy this Friday… that we could maybe go out?" I asked.

I shut my eyes in embarrassment. I hadn't ever been nervous while talking to Bella, but this seemed different. I was afraid of rejection.

I felt her tiny fingers tilt my head down to her level and she kissed me- softly this time, instead of the fiery kisses we engaged in all too often.

She sighed as we pulled apart, resting her forehead against mine.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Edward Cullen."

I smiled brightly at her, letting out a gush of air as I kissed her forehead, happier than was acceptable. Nothing can make me unhappy.

I heard a heavy grunt come from behind Bella, Bella's father- the chief of police. "We'll see about that."

**Love is in the air- and so is murder ; )**

**Follow my twitter! Link on profile.**

**Song of the chapter- Near to You by A Fine Frenzy.**

**MWC- **AAAWWW! That was so immensely sweet! I L-O-V-E-D IT! XD

**Chapter question- IF YOU COULD HAVE PERSONALLY WITNESSED ONE EVENT IN HISTORY, WHAT WOULD YOU WANT TO HAVE SEEN? My mom said the French Revolution and I thought it was weird because then you'd die, and when I said that, she said, "No… I'd just want to see it." And I said, "So you like seeing people die?" and she didn't have an answer. So don't say the French Revolution ; )**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Am I Going to Die?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ParamorFanFrLif- for typing that review on your phone. And just so you know, guys, Nathaniel does know about his parents, he just doesn't like to talk about it much.**

**Angel27eyes- I did miss you ; ) welcome back to the virtual world of Edward and Bella.**

**UniqueTemptations- Vote for Pedro is a reference from my favorite movie, Napoleon Dynamite. It isn't exactly the movie I love, it's the memories it brings from me : )**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

I looked at her, and when I was sure she wouldn't laugh in my face I continued. "Well… I was thinking that if… you weren't busy this Friday… that we could maybe go out?" I asked.

I shut my eyes in embarrassment. I hadn't ever been nervous while talking to Bella, but this seemed different. I was afraid of rejection.

I felt her tiny fingers tilt my head down to her level and she kissed me- softly this time, instead of the fiery kisses we engaged in all too often.

She sighed as we pulled apart, resting her forehead against mine.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Edward Cullen."

I smiled brightly at her, letting out a gush of air as I kissed her forehead, happier than was acceptable. Nothing can make me unhappy.

I heard a heavy grunt come from behind Bella, Bella's father- the chief of police. "We'll see about that."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

Think back to the premiere of Texas Chainsaw Massacre- the part where the killing spree begins- the fear on their faces. Now think about why they were so afraid, they were just about to die.

I'm pretty much three hundred percent sure that I was legitimately feeling that same fear they worked so hard to portray.

I dropped my hands from Bella's waist and backed a foot away, my back ramrod straight as I looked through wide eyes at the man in front of me.

The look on his face was one I was sure was useful in interrogations.

"_Dad_!" Bella hissed quietly, a pleading look on her face.

He paid no mind to her though as he paced around me in a slow circle. I couldn't bring myself to talk or… anything.

Fuck, what was it with the Swan's that made me so nervous?

I jumped slightly when he coughed loudly, reaching behind him for a gun and cocking it.

"Why don't we have a little talk, Edward_,_" he said with a dangerously serious undertone.

I gulped, willing my feet to move after him.

C.P.O.V.

As he followed me into the living room, I smiled when he couldn't see, but wiped it off when he sat down on the seat opposite of me.

He wiped his hands nervously on his pant legs and I smiled inwardly.

Bella walked over and my heart swelled at the sight of my little girl. I sent a reflexive glare Edward's way.

Bella was all I had right now… and this nervous teenage boy dared to take her away? Sadness came over me. She was almost eighteen, so I guess she's ready to have a boyfriend. So I couldn't get her to stay away from him, but I could scare the hell out of the kid.

I laid my gun down on the armrest and he stared at it.

Bella gave me a warning glance as she sat down next to me.

"Bells, can you give us a minute?" I asked.

She sighed, sending Edward an apologetic look before she made her way upstairs.

I huffed angrily, crossing my arms and leaning back while I looked him over. I gave him a moment to collect himself, and when he took a breath and finally built up the nerve to look at me, I began.

My voice was stern. "Listen and listen well, Edward. My daughter is the most important thing in the world to me, and you have guts because you even _dared _to come near her in my house, but if you so much as lay a harsh finger on her or hurt her, I will come after you with my whole team."

His eyes widened infinitesimally and he took a gulp, but managed to look me straight in the eye. "I would never even think about hurting her, Chief Swan," he said and my eyes narrowed.

Sure.

"And what do you have going for you in life, Edward?" I asked and he started playing with his fingers. I could tell the kid was nervous, but I couldn't overlook the look they were sharing when I interrupted.

You could tell just by his facial expression that he'd do anything for her- that he even loved her. I begrudgingly marked that as a pro.

"Well, I plan to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor, so I could always provide Bella financial security, if that's what you're referring to," he said. I could see a sparkle in his eye when he talked about being a doctor.

Fine. Two pros.

Zero cons.

So far.

"How much do you value my daughter, Edward?" I looked back to where her room is and sighed. "She's obviously crazy about you."

He smiled fondly at the thought of her. "More than anything in the entire world… I didn't know what it meant to have feelings for anyone, she taught me that. And..." His face went from a look of astonishment to content, and he wisely looked at me when he said his next words. "I'm in love with her."

He smiled, suddenly bursting with confidence. "I respect her in every way, and I'd never let anyone hurt her."

Four pros (for confidence and having that much feeling for her).

My odds didn't look good. The look on this guy's face provided that he wasn't going anywhere. He looked at me with unwavering confidence and happiness as he thought about Bella.

She could do worse…

"I'm here for her until she doesn't want me anymore," he said with a mature fondness that astounded even me.

I sighed, realizing that there wasn't a reason to disapprove of this man. I unwillingly put the safety lock on my gun and nodded to him as I stood up.

"Let's hope that you aren't lying to me, boy."

E.P.O.V.

"Let's hope that you aren't lying to me, boy."

I sighed, smiling slightly as I realized that I'd passed his test.

But that wasn't the important realization. I was… in love with Bella. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Whenever I saw her, my heart swelled. Whenever she smiled, I felt pride.

She made me feel like I wasn't just a piece of trash that used to have bad values. He hung his gun up, and, apparently, I was dismissed because he sat down to watch the game.

I walked upstairs to see Bella.

"Watch what you do under my roof, boy," he called after me.

"Of course, Chief Swan."

He paused. "Call me Charlie."

I smiled. "Alright… Charlie."

I walked upstairs and opened Bella's door. And there she was- the woman I was in love with.

She blushed when she saw me, immediately shutting off her computer.

"How did it go?" she asked.

_Really well, actually. Not only did I get on his good side, but we're on a first name basis, and I discovered I'm in love with you._

"Oh… it was fine. He approved, so that's good I guess." I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, turning her head towards mine so that I could kiss her.

_Tell her._

My mind kept screaming.

But I didn't say it. Bella smiled. "I was just calling Alice to have her start planning the matchmaking party, but in the meantime I think we should be thinking of potential couples to invite…" she said, drawing tiny circles on my arm.

I hummed in response, raking my fingers through her soft hair.

"Oh, and speaking of things to do… where are you taking me tomorrow?" she asked, excitement in her eyes.

Tomorrow? Oh, right, our date. I grinned down at her.

"Again, love, it's a surprise," I said and she huffed.

"Please tell me?" she asked, slithering up my body. "I can be very persuasive…" she repeated my words from a text I'd sent her and started kissing my neck.

I chuckled. "Baby, I don't think your dad is as receptive as mine is when it comes to sex, and I'm not budging."

She pouted, rolling off of me to lay down next to me. "Fine…"

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to my side and kissing her head.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" she asked. "Like… are we going to the movies or what? I'm a curious person."

I rolled my eyes. "I've noticed… well, I better go before Charlie thinks we're being irresponsible or something," I said, standing up.

She whined. "No… stay, please?"

I paused, but shook my head, kissing her chastely before leaving. "I'll pick you up at three tomorrow afternoon."

I walked downstairs and Charlie looked approving that I wasn't staying too late.

"Bye, Charlie," I said politely as I walked out.

I heard him grunt my name in response. I smiled, loving the fact that I had the approval of Bella's whole family. I couldn't wait for our date tomorrow… I was going to take her to a place I always went when I wanted to be alone or if I just wanted to get away. It was a meadow I found when I was eleven and walking around.

It was most beautiful when the sun was out, which was why tomorrow was the perfect day to go. Sure, it wasn't the most traditional first date, but it was more special to me than a stupid movie theatre. Going to the movies for a date was the same as asking this: "Hey, I really like you, but I don't have the confidence to fill more than one hour of our date with conversation."

I got home faster than I thought I would, thinking about Bella and tomorrow with a smile on my face.

I went inside and was about to make myself some dinner when I saw my parents sitting at the table, looking at me.

"Edward… we'd like to talk to you," my mom said.

I winced. Please don't want to talk about the whip… please don't want to talk about the whip…

Slowly, I went to sit at the table with them, clutching the hem of my jacket so hard I thought it would rip.

"Oh yeah? What about?" I said, my eyes were glued to the table.

My dad coughed. "Well… about what you saw… earlier, with us."

I shuddered. It _was _about the whip.

"You know what, you guys… I don't really want to talk about it. Whatever you do in your free time isn't any of my business," I said, eager to get the hell out of this room.

My dad sighed in relief. "Okay, sure. Sounds good," but stopped short when my mom glared at him.

Using their distraction to my advantage, I escaped from their clutches and all but ran to my room.

Before I even thought about it, I grabbed Bella Gator and pulled her towards me.

"What should I do, BG?" I sighed, squeezing her plushy softness.

"I wonder what else they do…" I muttered into her neck, but then winced at the thought.

"They're so… _old… _I didn't think they even had sex anymore…"

I shrugged. "I suppose you're right… they were in their twenties just five years ago…"

"Do you think they…" I looked her right in her lifeless eyes, "do it when I'm in the house? I know, last time I was in the house. Fuck… all the other times I've just been upstairs."

I groaned, laying down on top of Bella Gator and burying my head in her stomach. "I'm so traumatized," I said, but my voice was muffled by Bella Gator.

I wanted to call Bella, have her take my mind off of things, but I just left her house. Now that I was her boyfriend I felt like there was a limit to how many times I should be calling her. Weren't girls supposed to be the clingy ones? In my experience, they all were… but not Bella.

I settled for calling Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey," they both said simultaneously from the three way line.

"Hey," I grumbled.

Jasper chuckled. "You sound happy," he said sarcastically.

Emmett agreed. "Yeah man, what happened?"

I huffed, sitting up with Bella Gator close to my chest. "I saw my parents in bed… with a whip," I included with a wince.

Jasper sucked in a breath. "That's tough man…"

Whereas Emmett's reaction was quite different. He burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! I wish my parents were that kinky!" He laughed again. "Shit, man, that's so…" He didn't seem able to find the right word.

I supplied a couple. "Vulgar? Disgusting? Obscene?"

Emmett sighed. "I was going for… intense."

Jasper cut in. "I'm sorry, Ed, if I saw my parents like that I'd feel suicidal."

"Well, at least I can count on someone being sensible, _Emmett. _So that's never happened to either of you guys?"

"No, it's just your kinky 'rents."

"No… and I'm quite glad."

Guess which response belonged to Emmett?

"Can you guys come over?"

Emmett laughed, teasing me. "Why? Your parents like an audience?"

I laughed with no humor. "Funny, Emmett. I'm serious though."

Jasper cut in again. "Dude, we have wrestling practice. I don't know if you forgot because of your shiny, new, kinky play toy, but coach is mad at you for missing so many practices. He wanted us to tell you that you have to do a double tomorrow directly after school until our regular practice ends at ten. That's seven hours, but he said most of it was going to be punching the bags. Personally, I think seven hours with him is like hell, but you know how he is... he likes to overwork us."

My eyes widened. "No! I mean… I can't! I'm having my first date with Bella…" I said dejectedly.

Emmett sucked in a breath. "Tough break, man. Can't you just reschedule?"

"No! Tomorrow was supposed to be the only sunny day for the next three weeks and I was going to have our date outside," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

We talked a while more, but we all knew it was useless for me to complain. Coach was ruthless when it came to training. You miss a practice, you make it up all at the same time. We hung up, and I thought about how much this was going to hurt Bella. What if she thought I was bailing on her?

Distressed, I dialed her number, needing her to understand.

"Hey," she said, sounding like she had a smile on her face, "so I was thinking about tomorrow and I-"

I cut her off. "Bella… we need to talk," I said and it was eerily silent.

"Wait! No, not like that kind of talk… I'm not breaking up with you."

She sighed in relief. "Jerk," she said, amused. "Okay… so what do you want to talk about?"

I sighed, leaning against the head board.

"I have to cancel our date tomorrow…" I said with my eyes closed.

"Why?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Coach wants me to do a seven hour practice tomorrow after school," I said and she gasped.

"Edward, that's way too long! I've seen you guys practice, you get sweaty after an hour… you can't do that seven times… you should ask your parents to call him. That's really unfair! Is it even physically possible? What if you tear a muscle from working so hard? God, you're going to be so sore… you should really talk to your coach."

I frowned at the worried tone of her voice.

"There's no use in talking to him, babe. Please don't worry for me… besides, we can reschedule the date for Saturday. We'll just have to do something else."

She huffed. "My poor baby… you're going to be so sore… can I at least come over when you're finished?" she asked.

I frowned again. "I'll be too tired to fuck you, if that's what you're implying."

I could tell that she was blushing. "No… that wasn't what I meant."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure… I have to go now, baby, but I'll see you tomorrow."

EBEB

"Ow… fuck…" I said with each step I took towards my car. That seven hour practice was a bitch.

I got a few breaks though, drinking my weight in water. I was so sore I could cry. I don't think I've ever been so sore… and people who work out a lot understand this, my body was restless and strained and wired, while my brain was tired.

It wasn't fair, but I got through the last few hours because of my endorphins.

_**I'm done with practice, meet me at mine?**_

I drove home as fast as I possibly could. My parents were still at the hospital, so I had the house to myself.

I couldn't even bring myself to go upstairs and shower, I was so tired. I slouched against the couch, wincing as I laid down, letting my muscles slowly relax.

I heard Bella knock a few minutes later.

"It's open," I call out and she opens it, and her eyes land on me, regarding my pathetically tired body.

She gasped. "Edward… what the fuck did he do to you? You look miserable…" she murmured, running her hands through my sweaty hair.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

She sat down on next to me, a worry line on her forehead as she skimmed her hands over my body, feeling how tense and shaky I was.

"When is wrestling season over?" she asked while surreptitiously getting up and going towards the kitchen.

"January."

I could hear her sigh from the kitchen. She came back with a wet towel.

She laid it over my forehead, cooling me off.

I smiled at her. "Really, baby, I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then try and stand up."

To prove that I wasn't completely helpless, I prepared myself to stand up, but she put her arms over me to stop me.

"I wasn't being serious. Please just don't try and do anything strenuous." She kissed me lightly. "You must feel horrid."

I wrapped my aching arms around her, pulling her into my lap. "Bella, I'm fine. I just have to make sure not to miss anymore practices."

She winced. "This is all my fault, isn't it? I'm the reason you never made it to those practices, and only because of sex!" She buried her head in my shoulder. "I'm a horrible girlfriend…"

I rubbed her back. "I disagree. Did you ever hear me complaining about it?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, but-"

"No but's."

She sighed, resting her hands on my chest. "I'm still sorry…"

I didn't respond, instead kissing the top of her head.

"I enjoy it, baby. It's okay. It'll just make me stronger," I said with a happy grin.

She blushed, her eyes locked on my arms and chest.

"I think you're already really strong… how much can you bench press?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

I smirked. "Roughly two hundred and fifty pounds," I said and her mouth dropped open.

"That's twice my body weight," she said, sounding impressed.

I leaned closer to her, brushing my lips against her earlobe. "How do you think I have so much stamina for sex?"

She blushed again. "Stop talking before I jump you."

"You wouldn't see me complaining," I said with a yawn and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sure. Okay, you should go get some sleep before my thoughts run away with me."

EBEB

The next morning, which was thankfully a Saturday, I felt refreshed. Sure, my muscles still felt a bit sore, but I was used to that. I didn't want to miss any more practices though, those seven hour practices were a pain in the ass.

I felt bad for having to sacrifice our first date yesterday, so I was trying to make new plans. The meadow wouldn't be sunny, and I definitely wasn't taking her to the movies. I wanted to go somewhere where it was just us… where we could be alone and have a more intimate setting.

It was supposed to be rainy today and tonight, so going anywhere outside was out of the question. Anything inside included other people. I ran a hand through my hair. This was hopeless.

I grabbed my phone and called Emmett. He was a son of a bitch, but he knew about this dating thing more than I did.

"What up, Slim Shady?" he asked and I groaned.

The maturity of a seven year old.

"Yeah… hey, it's Edward. I need some advice."

He whistled. "You must've hit rock bottom if you want advice from me, young Padawan."

I buried my head in my hands. Yeah, I've hit rock bottom.

Disregarding his comment, I continued. "I need to figure out a place to have a date for me and Bella tonight."

"Oh… just take her to the movies and try to cop a feel when she gets scared."

I pursed my lips. "Real original, Em. Thanks for the tremendous help," I said dryly. "Bye."

"No… wait, seriously, you should take her dancing."

"Dancing… like clubbing? Emmett we aren't old enough."

He sighed. "So naïve… fake id's, man. Besides, how do you think Bella got in that one time when she wanted to learn to-" he cut himself off, but I already knew what he was going to say. When Bella wanted to learn how to do a lap dance. Hey… I never got that. "Uh… when she wanted to learn to… whatever. But it's a good idea. I can whip you up one if you want," he said.

"Sure," I mean, it couldn't be that bad… Bella had already been there, but I wondered if she thought it was legitimate first date material. We hung up a little while later.

Well… how do I find out what she thought then to ask her…

_Hey, Bella. I was just wondering… I'm going out on a date tomorrow and I was wondering what you thought of clubbing for a first date?_

It was cheating- asking Overactive. I knew that if she ever found out that I would be in deep shit, but I wasn't counting on that happening.

_Fuck yes ; )I've only been to a club once, but it was really fun, and I know that if I went with Edward we'd basically be having sex with clothes. Funny. I'm going out tonight too…_

Was she getting suspicious?

_I'm bisexual. Yeah… I'm actually visiting California right now where my boyfriend lives. _I was trying to separate my personality from Matt's as much as possible. _I bet he's taking you to the movies._

So she liked the clubbing idea. Good.

And thinking of Overactive… I remembered her second chapter. Her second fantasy.

It was Anthony- me- masturbating while she walks in. In the chapter, she mentioned that it was because she liked my 'cum face'. I smirked at the fact that she's been thinking about my cum face for about three years now.

That would be a fun one to act out, to see her reaction. Now that I think about it, she always made an effort to look at me whenever I went over the edge, but she always had the distraction of going over the edge herself- not that she had room to complain.

And Bella, with her ever perfect timing, texted me.

_**I'm coming over now : ] you aren't too sore are you? Oh well, it doesn't matter if we do anything, but I'll see you in a few!**_

I smirked. This was my golden window of opportunity. I thought about going upstairs to start the scene, but in Bella's chapter, I was in the bedroom, and I didn't want to tip her off too much…

I situated myself on the couch nearest to the front door and stripped off my clothes and threw them in a messy pile beside me.

I laid back on the couch, knowing Bella would be here any minute, and I licked my fingers. I smirked as I palmed my thick erection, wrapping my fingers tightly around my shaft.

I groaned, images of Bella floating around in my head. I thought back to when we'd been on this very same couch where I'd gotten the best blow job in my entire life.

Her lips wrapped around me as she bobbed her head up and down, peaking up at me through her lashes as she swirled her tongue around me. That imagery had me panting within a couple of minutes, but I forced my orgasm back.

It seemed to take forever for her to knock on the door, but when she did, my hand pumped faster at the knowledge that she was right on the other side of the door.

When I didn't answer, I heard her open the door and step in. I heard a soft gasp and I knew she saw me.

"Fuck… _Bella…_" I groaned out lowly for her sake.

I didn't hear a sound from her… she was watching me, dirty girl… I smirked slightly, deciding to take it up a notch.

I ran my thumb over the head of my cock, shuddering as I hissed out her name again. I began to hear her heavy breaths. I wondered if she would take this in the same direction as she had written the chapter.

"God _damnit_!" I shouted at the top of my lungs when I felt her swat my hand away and replace it with her own.

My eyes opened in shock at the sudden change, and she was looking at me with a carnal, needy expression. I licked my lips as she straddling my thighs, keeping her eyes locked on mine as she rubbed my pre cum over me as a lubricant.

She started moving her hand rhythmically to my shallow breaths as she bent down to flick her tongue against my tip.

I gasped, bucking my hips toward her, and she gave me a gentle squeeze and a wink as she blew over me.

"Shit!" was all I could say before I took her off guard, grabbing her hair harshly between my fingers and all but shoving that talented, hot mouth around my cock.

She made a startled sound and gripped my thighs in surprise, but didn't make any complaints as she sucked.

"Jesus Christ… Bella…" I growled out.

She just moaned around me, and I knew I was close.

"I'm… s-shit… Bella… I'm so…"

She smiled around me, lifting her head and releasing me with a pop.

"What-" I asked in hazy confusion. She just smirked at me, moving her hand down to stroke my rock hard cock again while she moved her mouth lower, so gently and torturously licking her tongue over my balls.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, feeling my eyes roll back a little.

"That's right, Edward, come for me," she said in a gravelly voice, giving me one last squeeze before I couldn't take it anymore. She seemed to sense how close I was, and wrapped her mouth around the tip of my erection, eagerly sucking and licking back everything I gave her.

It took me a while to get down from my Bella-induced high, and I looked at her prideful face with satisfaction and shock.

Well, I guess I didn't have to worry about her straying from her chapter… She acted it out perfectly, but somehow, this was s_o _much fucking better in real life.

Needing her close to me, I kneeled on the couch in front of her. She was biting her lip, looking beyond aroused as she looked at me.

I smirked. "Well, hello to you too," I muttered darkly with a chuckle.

She didn't respond, instead grabbing me by my hair and pulling me down to kiss her. I willingly obliged, planting wet, open mouthed kisses on her lips. I found it erotic that I could taste myself on her.

She moaned, curling herself closer to me, tugging me down so that I was laying down on top of her. I wedged my knee in between her legs and she bucked her hips toward me, a look of primal desire taking over her face.

I trailed my lips down to her neck, occasionally nipping at her as I moved down her body.

"I think you're far too overdressed, Ms. Swan," I said, grinding into her and feeling myself get hard again.

She moaned. "Then do something about it."

I growled against her soft skin, feeling her words waken something deep within me. I immediately sat up over her, whipping her shirt over her head. She shuddered as the cool are hit her naked skin, effectively hardening her taut, pink nipples. She bit her lip and looked up at me innocently.

I groaned, leaning back down to take her lip in between mine, giving it a little bite. "You're beautiful…" I muttered, feeling my hand trail up her stomach on its own accord to knead her breast in between my fingers, relishing in the soft warmth that I felt myself betting lost in.

She wiggled her hips against mine with a gasp when I pinched her, smirking as I sensed her desire increase tenfold.

Her breath hitched as I reluctantly forced my hand to stop massaging her, bringing down both of my hands to pull down her jeans and panties.

I licked my lips to see her bare, glistening pussy, wet for me, again. It's been too long…

Enthusiastically, I crushed my mouth to hers again, sliding my hardness against her wet softness. I shuddered as she rolled her hips against mine.

"Fuck… Bella, you don't know what… you do to me…" I muttered and she caught me by surprise- again- by wrapping her legs around me tightly, forcing me inside of her, sheathed to the hilt.

"Well, alright then…" I said before pulling out of her, only to plunge back into her.

She wrapped her arms around me, holding onto me tightly as she moaned, gasped, and screamed.

"Edward!" she screamed as I reached down to press down on her clit with my thumb.

After lightly tugging on her ear with my teeth, I repeated her words.

"That's right, Bella, come for me," I said suggestively and she clenched around me, rolling her head from side to side as she barreled towards her climax.

"Edward…" she moaned again as she came down from her high. I happily came for the second time that night, and situated us so that she was lying on top of me.

Horrifically, because I was still in my after bliss, I spoke without thinking.

"I love you, Bella."

**; ) Who knows what will happen? Me. That's who.**

**My twitter link is on my profile.**

**Song of the chapter- Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**

**MWC- **Oh my god... I laughed so hard during Charlie's "interrogation". And it was so sweet!

**Chapter question- HOW DO YOU THINK THEIR FIRST DATE WILL GO?**

**REVIEW!**


	16. First Date

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey, Twerds : ) Proud-lisle left you a message saying he loves you. **

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"So… you threw it at him, and he bought it? But why did you throw it at him in the first place?" Alice questioned over the phone.

"Yeah, and he keeps it in his bed," I rolled my eyes and smiled fondly at the memory. "And I threw it at him because he said I had a nice ass."

Alice sighed. "Wouldn't that be a compliment? He _is _your boyfriend after all…"

Rosalie cut in. "Emmett told me he calls it 'Bella Gator'… and he talks to it."

I started laughing, my eyes wide. "Fuck, are you serious? That's so cute…" I said, biting my lip.

She grumbled. "That's one word for it, I call it stalker-esque, and, hey, don't you guys have a date tonight?" she asked.

I smiled, feeling a blush cover my skin. "Yeah… he's picking me up in three hours."

Alice gasped. "Only three hours? And you haven't even started to get ready?" she asked incredulously.

I giggled. "Chill, Alice… I don't even know where he's taking me, how can I possibly know what to wear… I'll probably wear jeans and a tee shirt."

Rose mock cried. "You're hopeless. Okay… Alice, go figure out where he's taking her, I'll get the stuff and go over there. Go!" she said.

Alice giggled and hung up, leaving me and Rose. I heard her moving around and picking things up, and the sound of a car door.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked after I heard her engine roar.

"What is it?" she asked and I could tell she was on speaker.

"Um… I was going to ask you earlier… but, I think that after Edward and I… talked… today, I think I heard him say 'I love you'…" I said.

She made a disapproving noise. "You 'think'? Honey, you have to _know. _Even if he did say it- and I'm not doubting he did- he has to make a scene out of it. It should be an incredibly special moment. Wait for him to say it to your face."

I sighed. "You think? Because I feel really stupid. I think I should say it back."

Rose considered it. "Well, do you? Love him, I mean."

Although I had a lack of experience in love and guys, I did know that whenever I was around him, my heart beats faster- my entire body responded. I feel this all consuming love and lust attack my senses.

"Yes," I answered without missing a beat.

"Hmm… then yeah, say it. But wait for the perfect moment… it has to be romantic, okay?"

I smiled at her reassurance. After our date… "Okay."

"Listen, I'm about a minute from your place. Go get into a bathrobe, a strapless bra, and nude underwear and take off all of your make up. See you in a few, bitch."

And with those eloquent words, she hung up. Smiling, I followed her instructions. I knew it was futile to say no to Alice and Rosalie when they wanted to make me over. I'd never hear the end of it.

Rose barged through my bedroom door just a few moments later, looking gorgeous with her fair, long hair and in a short jean skirt with a camisole.

She smiled as she saw I had followed her instructions and wasn't going to argue.

"You're learning well, Padawan."

I laughed. "Emmett's rubbing off on you…"

She pursed her lips but didn't respond as she set her makeup bag down and a garment bag.

Alice stormed in a little while later, holding a shit load of stuff. She whispered in Rose's ear, and Rose nodded.

"Good, because I brought the blue dress. Perfect for that setting."

Alice grinned. "And I brought the silver heels! Good! Okay, so, Rose, you get her face, I'll do her hair."

I didn't have time to think that through before they pounced, tugging and pulling at my hair and putting makeup on my face.

I started humming to pass the time, trying to ignore all of the poking and prodding they were doing.

It felt like hours before they stepped back. Rosalie sighed, looking at me with pride.

"I've outdone myself," she said arrogantly.

Alice scoffed. "You? Have you _seen _her hair!"

"Yeah, but-"

I coughed, not wanting a cat fight in my room before my date. They rolled their eyes, but smiled as they spun me around to look at my mirror.

I gasped, looking myself over.

"Wow…" I muttered. They really did outdo themselves. I never really thought I looked pretty before, but I looked really good.

Alice had curled my hair in soft barrel curls, letting my hair fall gently around my shoulders. Rose somehow managed to make my average brown eyes pop with some light silver eye shadow, probably to match the shoes Alice brought.

My lips tasted a little like strawberries- something I knew Edward would enjoy. I hugged them both tightly.

"Wow, you guys… thank you," I said, my voice filled with gratitude.

They smiled proudly. "We know, now put these on!" they ordered, throwing the garment bag and shoe box into my arms and shoving me into the bathroom.

I unzipped the bag to see a dark blue, shiny dress that I could tell wouldn't cover much else than what was necessary, being strapless and not too lengthy.

Minding my hair, I gingerly slid it on, and my eyes widened at what it did to my body. It ended mid thigh, showing off my legs that looked longer than they were. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and I had to be careful if I bent over, because I'd be giving the person in front of me an ample view of my cleavage, and the person behind me a view of my ass.

And speaking of my cleavage, holy fucking shit… this dress was magical.

When I eyed the silver pumps, I gulped.

"You almost done? He's going to be here in ten minutes!" Alice shouted.

I huffed. "These shoes are death traps! I can't wear six-inch heels!"

Alice tapped her foot. "They're four inches, and you c_an _wear them."

I glared at the door, and warily slid my feet into the lethal weapons.

I steadied myself on the counter, taking a deep breath before taking a few test steps on the linoleum floor. I felt traction on the bottom of the shoes, making it easier to walk.

"Hey, I can walk in them…" I murmured, astonished.

"Yupp," Alice popped her p. "They're specifically made for klutzes like you, now get your ass out here!"

I grinned at my reflection in the mirror, stepping out.

They clapped and squealed and I want to blush.

Rose huffed, grabbing something off of the table.

"You can't lick off your lip gloss, Bella." She applied some more and put the tube in a silver clutch, handing it to me to hold.

"There… now you're perfect."

"Whoa! Auntie Bella! You look like a princess!" Beverly called from the doorway.

Shit, the kids! I hadn't even thought about a babysitter. I looked at Rose and Alice with pleading eyes and they sighed.

"Okay, we'll babysit, and don't worry about getting home too late, Charlie isn't going to be home until tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded to them gratefully, and then turned my attention to Bev.

"Thanks, hon!" I said. She grinned, and then disappeared from sight when Nate called her.

I felt butterflies invade my stomach, and I felt eager for his reaction. They looked at each other knowingly and Edward knocked on the door.

I nearly squealed moving to get the door but Alice and Rosalie shook their heads, holding me back.

"Why-"

"Wait to answer the door for at least one minute. You don't want him to think you're just waiting for him."

I looked at them oddly, but pushed them aside as I went downstairs. They called after me but I ignored them, easily walking downstairs in my special heels.

I opened the door, drinking in all of his glory. He was wearing a button down shirt- dark blue, which I'm sure Alice planned- that matched my dress, and dark wash jeans.

His jaw slacked when he saw me, slowly trailing his eyes up and down my body, stopping to rest on my breasts and my legs before his eyes met mine.

"You look stunning, Isabella," he said before stepping forward, coming face to face with me. Even with these heels on, I wasn't taller than he was.

I gulped when he leaned forward.

"I know I'm supposed to wait until the end of the date… but you look too fucking good to wait," he said in a deep voice before he leaned forward, softly touching his lips to mine.

His eyes widened in pleasant surprise when he tasted my strawberry flavored lips, no longer holding back as he sucked my lower lip into his mouth. I shuddered.

"Hey! Get off! You're ruining her!" Rose shouted, pulling me away from him as she reached into my clutch to get the lip gloss.

I looked at Edward with desire in my eyes as she applied more, glaring at Edward for ruining her masterpiece.

When she finished touching me up, Edward grabbed my hand, enticing me from the house with his emerald stare.

"Wait!" Alice called and we stopped, looking back at her, exasperated.

She had a camera in her hands.

"I'm sorry…" I mouthed to Edward and he shrugged, posing next to me as if this were a prom picture as she snapped photo after photo.

Finally, we managed to pull away and get into Edward's car.

He grinned at me as we pulled out of my drive.

"You really do look ravishing, Isabella. Truly good enough to take, again and again and again…" he trailed off, holding my hand, resting our wrists on the center console.

"Where are you taking me that's this dressy?" I asked eagerly.

He grinned. "You'll see." He paused, a look of satisfaction on his face. "You don't have a curfew, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Charlie's working overnight…" I said, biting my lip.

He groaned as he looked, but then focused on the road again. "Good, neither do I. My parents are both sound asleep in their bedroom."

I smirked. "You sure they're sleeping?"

He winced, gripping my hand tighter. "That's what I'm telling myself… yes." I giggled and he smiled slightly.

I looked at our surroundings when he parked and looked up to see the club I went to to learn about lap dances from a drunk girl.

"Do you have a fake ID?" I asked. I had one… but I didn't know if he did. But he nodded, sending me a smirk.

We got out of the car, and I took the arm that he offered me. I looked at the length of the line and sighed. We'd never make it in…

But Edward shook his head when I tried to go towards the end of the line, instead taking us forward.

"Just act like you belong here, they'll always let the sexy girls in."

I blushed at his compliment, but followed his advice, walking towards the bouncer with him on my arm. The bouncer eyed me to a point where I felt uncomfortable and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on in, sweetie," he said, welcoming me inside. Edward followed behind me and smirked as we made our way towards the bar.

"You want a drink?" he asked me.

I blushed, shaking my head no. He shot me a relieved smile. "Good," he shouted over the music.

He took my hand leading me over to the dance floor, crushing my body against his when the next song began. I didn't recognize it, but I felt the beat overcoming me. I let my body move to the music, turning my back to Edward as he put his hands on my hips, grinding his erection into my backside when I moved my hands up behind his neck.

I could vaguely sense that we were attracting a crowd, and I decided to tease Edward a little bit, dropping to the floor and slowly rising back up. He growled, spinning me around kissing me with wild abandon. Once we parted, both of us panting, he moved his mouth to my ear.

"I heard from Emmett that you've been here before, baby," he said and I gasped… he knew about that… damn you, Emmett McCarty.

"What-" I started but he cut me off, leaning down to suck on my neck.

"I know why you were here before, Isabella."

I moaned, running my hands limply down his chest. His hands moved from my hips down to my ass, squeezing with his strong fingers and pushing me farther towards him. I shivered when I felt his long cock pressing against me in the most delicious way. I was thankful for the heels now, putting me in line with him.

I wrapped my arms around him again, kissing his lips as we started grinding to the beat of the music again.

"E-Edward…" I moaned out. He grinned sinfully against my lips as he hitched my leg over his hip- you couldn't call what we were doing dancing anymore.

"Edward!" I heard over the sound of the music. We both looked up, annoyed at the interruption, but I untangled myself from Edward when I saw that his _dad _was calling us.

Edward gaped at him, no doubt just as freaked out and surprised to see him here as I was.

Carlisle seemed unfazed as he gave his son a one armed hug, clapping him on the shoulder and giving me a kind smile.

"Nice to see you too, Bella," he said politely and I choked on air.

"Dad, I thought you were home!" Edward said.

He shrugged, giving him a wink. "You know how it is… obviously. Esme is pretty strict on you, though, so you might have to leave or go pretty soon… we were just at a club up the street that you could go to… or you could go home. We probably won't be home until later tomorrow morning."

Edward looked shocked. "But… you said-"

Carlisle chuckled. "Oh, you'll understand. But hey, I have to go, Esme's waiting for me," he said with another wink. Edward stayed, frozen as Carlisle turned away.

"Woo!" we heard him shout. "Go, Esme, shake that-"

Edward refused to listen to any more, covering both of his ears as he walked away. I followed him out, shocked that Carlisle didn't care that his son was in a club, being underaged.

Once we were out of the club, I looked toward him and bit my lip. He took a few deep breaths, and then shot me a tight smile.

"You know what? I know where we should go," he said. I let him pull me towards the car, embarrassed that his dad had witnessed such an intimate moment for us. I know that all of the clubbers saw, but that was his _dad. _It was weird how he had such a lackadaisical attitude about it…

I didn't question where he was taking me… to be truthful, the look on his face was slightly humorous. I didn't want to bring it up though. I thought about distracting him like the last time we… did it in his car… but he looked like he was having trouble focusing as it was.

In no time, he parked somewhere secluded… we were surrounded by trees. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face, but he just shook his head, gently taking my hand and kissing it.

"I have something to show you, Ms. Swan," he said and I sighed, feeling my heart pound in my chest. He got out and got something from the trunk as I got out of the car. I shivered at the frigid air.

"Edward, are we staying out for long?" This dress was tiny, I'd freeze.

He grinned, holding up a thick roll of blankets. I smiled back.

He handed them to me. "Here, carry these."

I was about to complain at the weight, but he plucked one out of the pile, sweetly wrapping it around me before lifting me up and holding me in the bridal position as he kissed my head, starting to walk. I giggled, leaning my head against his chest. I was comfortably warm in the comfort of his arms. He started humming about five minutes into the walk.

"I'm glad the sky is clear," he said absently.

I sighed, peeking up at the stars through the trees. "Yeah… the stars are beautiful."

"Not in comparison," he said, giving me a smile that I couldn't help but return.

I shut my eyes for a while, letting myself get lost in his smell and the sounds around me.

I felt him stop walking and set me down in the cool grass. My eyes fluttered open and I let out a small gasp when I looked up and saw a brilliant view of the stars, shining down on the beautiful, darkly lit meadow we were sitting in.

I heard him sit beside me and sigh, wrapping another blanket around us as he pulled me close, laying back to give us a spectacular view of the stars.

"I'm sorry this was such a shitty first date…" he mumbled. "I just wanted everything to be perfect, and then I took Emmett's advice, and then my dad-"

I cut him off with my lips, smiling at him as I pulled away.

"It was perfect. It was… unconventional. You know, you have a little bit of everything- sexiness, awkwardness, fun, and finishing it off with romance. It was everything I wanted," I assured him and he gave me a carefree, happy smile.

"I'm glad… I know this date was fucked up in all kinds of ways." He tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"You really are beautiful, Bella," he murmured, sounding almost awed. "I have something to tell you, Bella," he said after a moment.

I smiled... Maybe…

"Yeah?" I encouraged him.

This was it. He was going to say it now… and it was the perfect time.

"Well… I wanted to tell you that I had a really nice time tonight," he said, rubbing his hand up and down my side.

_Really? You don't have anything else to say?_

I hid my face in his chest to hide my disappointment. Maybe I should say it first… but I was so nervous.

_But, in a way, he's already said it…_

"Me too," I said instead. I didn't want to say it until the time felt right. And even though we had the setting, the mood, and everything felt perfect, somehow it didn't feel like the right time.

_Say it, bitch, it's just the nerves._

I huffed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head against him.

"Nothing." I shivered from the cold, and he pulled me closer.

I felt his fingers trail slowly into the blanket and lift up my dress slightly, drawing circles on my bare hip. My breath hitched, and I looked up at his smirking face with dark eyes.

He leaned down to my level, looking me straight in the eye.

"You sure?"

Fuck, he was trying to seduce me into telling him. He'd win… and he knew that.

He kissed my jaw, sliding his hand down to massage my thigh.

My breaths got shallower and I felt my entire body responding to his touch like he lit me on fire.

But I clamped my mouth shut, absolutely refusing to tell him right now.

I felt heat spread like wildfire over my entire body- one place in particular.

"Edward…" I started panting when he snaked his hand under my dress, cupping my sex as he tried to coax it out of me.

He raised his other hand to trace the cleavage of my dress, dipping his finger between my breasts suggestively.

I gasped out his name. "Edward! Y-you don't play… fair," I moaned.

He grinned, leaning down to lick at my lips lightly.

"That's the point, baby," he said in a deep voice.

I couldn't take it anymore… I rolled on top of him, kissing him to let out all of the emotion he just evoked from me, rubbing myself against him.

"Ah ah ah," he said with a devilish smirk, flipping us over so that he was pinning me down, straddling me too low on my legs to give me any of the friction he knew I needed.

I could tell that he was enjoying himself from the glint in his eye as he watched me squirming underneath him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." And I thought that would be it, but he continued to further torture me, slowly raising his shirt over his head and dropping it on the ground next to us. He leaned down so that he was hovering over me, just barely grazing my body.

"Tell me, babe," he asked suggestively, kissing my neck, down to the top of my dress.

I fell apart.

I couldn't take his unfair way of getting something out of me. Trying to take him off guard, I reached up to pull him down on top of me, but all I accomplished was raising myself up off of the ground. He smirked down at me in amusement.

"You're too strong… come down," I pleaded.

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you…"

I huffed. I obviously wasn't going to win.

I averted my eyes from him, looking at the grass next to me.

I decided to just… spit it out.

"I love you," I said, staring at my hands.

I heard him gasp, and I tentatively looked up at him. He had a brilliant smile on his face and he finally leaned down to kiss me- softly… lovingly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, too," he said.

I felt my heart swell with happiness at his somewhat-late admission.

I grinned as he curled his hands in my hair, his movements soft as he turned us over. As he reached for the zipper on my dress, I knew that this was different.

Tonight, he wasn't fucking me… he was making love to me.

The thought fueled the fire deep inside of me, and we made slow work of the rest of our clothes, taking time to worship every inch of skin we revealed.

"Say it again," he said, kneeling in between my legs.

"I love you," I said and he closed his eyes, humming in soft satisfaction as he leaned over me, cupping my cheek as he slid into me- the slowest he's ever done.

Rough Edward was amazing, but soft, slow Edward was definitely something to behold. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting his loving movements wash over me.

"Edward…" I moaned as I approached my height. It was a soft, prolonged orgasm, but powerful- filled with meaning.

He smiled at me as he pulled out, kissing each of my eyelids… my cheeks… my chin… my forehead… and finally my lips, whispering against them.

"I love you," he repeated, sighing against my lips.

He rolled off of me, sitting up and sliding his jeans on again. I got dressed too.

"Will you zip up my zipper?" I asked.

He nodded, zipping it up before winding his arms around me, his stomach to my back.

"It's late… I should get you back," he said, brushing my hair back with his fingers and kissing my neck chastely.

"Okay," I agreed. Normally, I would've wanted to stay later, but this was the perfect way to end our first date.

Complete corruption and then a beautiful ending- the way Edward and I did everything. He carried me back to the car and settled me in my seat- even going as far to buckle my seatbelt- and then drove home, humming softly the whole way.

"Bella?" he asked about five minutes away from my house.

"What is it?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I-I'm new that this… so if I mess up-"

I cut him off. "You won't mess up. I'm new at this, too. I love you, Edward… and you love me, that's all that matters. The rest can wait," I said and he grinned at me, raising my hand to kiss my knuckles lightly.

"Okay."

We pulled into my house and Edward got out of the car, opening my door before I had a chance to. I blushed, taking his offered hand as he led me to the door.

Once we got there, we were both reluctant to let each other leave. He finally smiled, kissing me on the forehead.

"Bye, baby… I love you," he called as he walked away.

"Love you," I called dreamily after him, leaning my head against the pillar.

E.P.O.V.

I flipped my keys in my hand as I walked through the front door.

I flopped on my bed, a smile still on my face. Sure, the date didn't go as planned… at _all, _especially when I saw my parents, but it ended well. I finally got the nerve to tell her how I felt. Well… technically, she said it to me first, even though I s_aid _it first. Or something like that.

I tugged Bella Gator close to me.

"It was such an amazing date…" I murmured aloud.

Bella Gator, as expected, didn't respond.

"Sure, no one ever had a date like it… but isn't that what makes it special? Isn't it what makes me happy?"

"What would make _me _happy is if you stopped talking to the damn thing, Edward! You aren't a pre-schooler, for fuck's sake."

I jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice, looking like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar as I looked at them. Jasper was standing in the doorway next to Emmett.

"Uh… I… well… I wasn't…"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Talking to a stuffed animal that you scarily call Bella Gator? Yeah… you were."

I pursed my lips, putting Bella Gator on the other side of the bed.

I licked my lips when I saw the pizza in their hands… thinking back to tonight, we didn't eat… but I did pick her up late… fuck, I didn't feed her.

Emmett distracted me by passing me a box and I grinned, inhaling my first piece in less than a minute.

"So how did my magnificent date idea work?" he asked.

I reluctantly told him the story. "Well… we went to the club, and it was great. We didn't have trouble getting in, but then I saw… my parents-"

"Hold up! Back up the truck!" Emmett interrupted obnoxiously. "You saw your parents at the club?" he asked incredulously.

I frowned, nodding. Jasper shuddered. "I'm sorry, man… as if walking in on them wasn't enough."

I nodded solemnly. Emmett roared out, "Damn! I wish my parents-"

I cut him off, pretending I never heard him. "Anyways, I saw my parents there. My dad saw me but he almost looked kind of happy. I was traumatized… again… when he shouted some absurd, dirty thing to Mom, and we left. Then we went to the meadow. We exchanged 'I love you's' for the first time, and I took her home."

Jasper smiled kindly. "I think that's great, Edward."

"Did you bang her?" he asked without a hint of embarrassment.

I scowled at him, not saying anything.

"So how are you guys?" I asked.

Emmett was candid, as ever. "Horny… which reminds me… why am I not at Rosie's?" he asked himself.

"Good. Coach is glad you made up the practices, he thought you were going Edwina on him and quitting the team," Jasper said, eyeing Emmett.

I sighed. "Nope. Hey, can one of you go turn on my computer, I turned in my science project late and I want to know what Banner gave me."

Emmett smirked. "I can turn on more than the computer," he wiggled his eyebrows. Jasper and I both shared a look before I turned it on myself- my Emmett Patience Scale was pointing towards the low side. Apparently, Jasper's was too.

"Hey, Emmett? Do you really think you're funny?" Jasper asked.

Emmett guffawed. "I _know _I'm funny. In fact, that's one of the many things Rosie loves about me!"

Jasper and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Fuck… me!" I cursed. How could he give me a 73? It was only a day late…

"What, Eddie? Little Bellsy isn't doing it for you anymore?" I glared at Emmett.

He didn't seem fazed though. "Oh, you know I'm just kidding you, Ed-munster. You know what she's thinking- 'You are so beautiful that I want you to be reincarnated as my child so that I can breastfeed you until I'm 20'," he said shamelessly, like this was every day conversation.

"Oh, or 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you between F and CK', but to me… Bella sounds like the kind of girl to use, 'Your dad must've been a baker, because your buns are smoking hot'… wouldn't you agree, Eddie Pimp? Which one do you think she would say?" he asked.

Jasper and I exchanged another look.

"First of all, don't call me 'Eddie', especially if the word 'Pimp' follows it. Second, Bella would never use those, only bored, giant, useless teenagers. Third, I feel sorry for you," I said through gritted teeth, shutting my computer.

He mock pouted. "I'm not useless. And I don't need your pity. That's what people on Xbox live are for."

Jasper and I exchanged another look. "Emmett, you-"

He shook his head, cutting Jasper off. "My last comeback was perfect… now, everyone be silent and dwell on the power of my words."

"But-" I started.

"Hush, now, young Edward. Eat your pizza in silence and think about my wise words."

**Thanks to DignityIsAMyth for generously offering me the Xbox line, and inspiration for the scene overall. Everyone throw him flowers… wait… er… never mind, guys don't like flowers. Everyone throw him… video games- yeah. That works.**

**My twitter link is on my profile.**

**Song of the chapter- Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon.**

**MWC- **Haha! The chapter was a perfect combination of sweetness, awkwardness, funnyness... and then whatever word that would describe the being that is Emmett. Now, sit back 'and think about my wise words'. XD

**Chapter question- WHERE AND HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DATE? Mine was terrible. I was thirteen and the guy tried to feel me up. Let's just say that's what put me off dating for now- guys are pigs in my experience. SO TELL ME ABOUT YOURS?**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Let it End with a Bang

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry this took so long… I've been having a pretty tough time lately. It would be a lot worse if DIgnityIsAMyth didn't save me in Spanish and a few other ways that may or may not have saved my well being.**

**And to ParamorFanFrLif, who nagged me enough to get me to write again XD Like I said… hectic couple of weeks… and for not being too mad at me for holding off on writing!**

**Thanks to everyone else for being so patient with me, school is taking up my time. I update a ton more in the summer, BUT NO CHAPTER WILL EVER TAKE THIS LONG AGAIN…**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU. (You're all rock stars for staying with me.)**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

Last on Matchmakers-

"First of all, don't call me 'Eddie', especially if the word 'Pimp' follows it. Second, Bella would never use those, only bored, giant, useless teenagers. Third, I feel sorry for you," I said through gritted teeth, shutting my computer.

He mock pouted. "I'm not useless. And I don't need your pity. That's what people on Xbox live are for."

Jasper and I exchanged another look. "Emmett, you-"

He shook his head, cutting Jasper off. "My last comeback was perfect… now, everyone be silent and dwell on the power of my words."

"But-" I started.

"Hush, now, young Edward. Eat your pizza in silence and think about my wise words."

Currently on Matchmakers-

"But, _Bella_! We need strobe lights! They're the perfect setting for a party!" she shouted over the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, stop talking about it like it's the most important thing in the world. The whole point of the party is so people can see each other."

Edward chuckled from the other side of my bed, sending me a smile before writing down some more names for our list. I sighed, a content smile on my face.

"Bella! Did you hear me? Strobe lights, woman! _Strobe lights_!"

I huffed. "Forget the damn strobe lights, Alice. Get some other sort of lights. Preferably a kind that… gee, I don't know, allow people to see each other."

She groaned. "Fine… what about piñatas? Or maybe a theme! Oh, we should do a theme!"

"No theme, Alice. Please?"

"Fine… we'll do your boring party ideas. I'll call you later."

I hung up and Edward looked at me. "What names do you have so far? I have around thirty."

I blushed as I looked down at my paper, embarrassed to see a drawing of Edward's name with little hearts. But it got worse, I'd done a poorly drawn portrait of Edward's dick. Fuck, the things I draw absently could get me in trouble in school. I eagerly tore the paper from its binding and crumpled it up.

"Nothing so far," I said, throwing the piece of paper to the corner of the bed. Amused, Edward reached for it, but I snatched it away and, eager for a place to hide it from his view, stuffed it inside of my bra.

He arched an eyebrow. "You think I'm afraid to go in there?" he grinned, setting his list down and crawling over to me.

"Now do you want to do this the _hard w_ay, or the easy way?" To accentuate the word hard, he pressed his erection against my thigh.

I felt myself shiver and he grinned, reaching his hand for the paper. I shook my head, part of me wanting to know what he'd do.

"Okay. Hard way it is," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he pushed his hand underneath the bottom of my shirt, sliding it up over my bra to snatch the paper away, he grinned and 'accidentally' flicked my nipple as he took the paper from my shirt.

I gulped, trying to regain my even breath. "You don't play fair…" I repeated.

He chuckled. "You've told me."

He opened the piece of paper and gaped at me, playfully slapping my knee. I looked down at my hands, thoroughly mortified.

"We're supposed to be working, babe… but I suppose we can do that naked," he said, skimming his lips down the column of my neck.

He reached his hand down to the zipper on my jeans just as my bedroom door cracked open.

_Fuck._

Expertly, Edward, sprang back, taking out a his Calculus homework.

"So when we take the- oh, hi, Charlie," Edward said, pretending to be taken off guard.

I had to hide my smile as Charlie, nodding, almost looking disappointed at not getting to throw Edward out and tell me 'I told you so'. I smiled at him and he coughed, obviously not having prepared for us to be doing innocent things.

"Oh… well, Bells, I have to do an overnight tonight," he said and then walked out of the room.

Edward shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Our fathers are so different…" he said, almost too low for me to hear.

Embarrassed, I just went back to making the list- er… I started on my list.

_Shit… _I thought while pursing my lips. I was thinking back to that night I went to the club to learn how to do a lap dance. I remembered on the phone, the hope in Edward's voice when he said that, but I was still kind of nervous. What was I supposed to do? Just go and dance on his lap?

How did anyone go about this?

"So do you want to stay the night?" I asked hopefully, a slight blush on my cheeks.

He frowned. "Tomorrow's a Monday. Considering what we'd be doing has nothing to do with sleep, I don't think that's a very good idea," he said, looking down at his list.

I huffed. Did I have to spell it out for him?

At the club, he told me that he already knew about it, so couldn't he just understand what I was trying to say? He kept looking down at his paper like he didn't have a clue that I was mentally screaming at him.

I felt like shouting at the top of my lungs how I wished he would just make this easier on me. I fidgeted. I knew how this would turn out if I was writing it, but you couldn't exactly do the same things in real life that you wrote down.

_It worked when you were on his couch._

That's true… but I'd reached the point of desperation before that. I was forced to think about never having sex with him again- and to me, that was a scary outcome…

I huffed, digging my pencil into my list unknowingly.

"Everything okay, Bella?" I heard from across the bed and my head popped up, breaking me from my reverie.

I ground my teeth together. "You know what? No. It isn't. If I want to have sex with my boyfriend, I should fucking be able to!" I said, crossing my arms.

His eyebrows shot up, and a mischievous smile lit up his features. He set down his paper and leaned back, staring at me with dark eyes.

"Is that what you want, baby?" he asked. I shivered at the tone of his voice. He held up his hand and motioned me over.

Blushing, I crawled over towards him, until my slowness got to him and he reached over to pull me into a sitting position on his lap.

He pulled my face to his, and murmured against my lips, "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I can do with my whole hand," he said, imitating Mike's horrible attempt at a pick up line.

"Wait," I said against his lips. "How do you know what he said?" I asked, … he couldn't have heard Mike…

"Shit…" I groaned when he suddenly and forcefully dug his fingers into my hair and my back, pulling every part of me against him, causing me to forget all rational thought.

"How do you want it?" he said in a low, breathy voice. I let out an involuntary moan, bucking my hips against his.

_The lap dance, Bella! That's how you want it! Remember!_

Shit… I forgot about that… but this feels so damn good, maybe I could do it tomorrow…

_Now, bitch._

I felt his jean clad bulge rub against me and I clung to him, letting out a whimper.

"S-stop…" I pleaded with him. I knew it would only take one look from him to get me to stay where I was, but I had to try.

He groaned, pulling away. "What's wrong?"

I felt my face get hot, and I looked down.

He sighed, sitting up slightly. "Tell me?" he asked.

I bit my lip, and tried to sit up, but I felt his growing erection pulse against the apex of my thighs.

"Edward!" I couldn't help myself, I cried out his name, throwing my arms around him, attempting to be as close as I could possibly be.

He sucked in a breath against my lips in surprise at my sudden outburst, but groaned- a sound that way low and deep in his throat. He grabbed hold of my hips, and I couldn't bring myself to care as his fingers nearly dug into my skin when he pushed my backwards and straddled me.

My breath hitched when he leaned down to suck on my neck.

I felt an embarrassing mewling noise rise from my throat when he gently scraped his teeth against the column of my neck, causing a wicked grin to grace his features when he bit down a little bit harder.

"Edward… I… _fuck,_" I swore when he began to suck mercilessly against the spot.

That was going to leave a mark… not that I minded.

I heard my heavy breaths and heartbeat in my ears as I looked at him through my hazy lust. He shot me a lustful, lopsided grin when I moaned in dissatisfaction at the loss of his mouth on my neck.

"Do you like that, Isabella?" he asked, his eyes admired his handiwork. I let out a loud moan in approval, trying to pull him down to kiss me- this time, he let me.

His tongue stroked mine, coaxing me to explore his mouth. He groaned when I reciprocated, ghosting his fingers underneath my shirt and over my rib cage until he reached my chest.

He trailed his thumb over my sensitive peak, causing me to arch my body towards him, aching for his touch so much that I trembled in anticipation.

"P-please…" I moaned out, tugging the ends of his hair with my fingers.

His chuckles rolled off of the walls with indecent enjoyment, cocking his head to the side coyly.

"You have to elaborate, my Bella," he said, roughly pinching my nipple in between his forefinger and his thumb, making me gasp for air through a whimper. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

I started panting at his demanding tone, trying to gain composure- and failing.

"I… I want you to fuck me…" I said.

His eyes darkened and his inappropriate- or completely appropriate- grin widened. He leaned down, all the while having his eyes locked on mine, and lowered his mouth near my chest.

"How do you want it, baby?" he asked huskily.

I felt his hot breath surround my breast and I had to grip the sheets to stop myself from attacking him. I looked down at him, shaking with the almost embarrassing arousal that he ignited within me.

His mouth opened and, with a wink, he slowly ran his hot, wet tongue across my shirt, directly over where he knew my needy, pink bud would be.

"_Fuck_! Edward! Shit," I screamed when he bit down.

I gasped in surprise of the contact of the cold air contrasting against where his warm mouth was. He leaned up, hovering his face over mine.

He leaned down next to my ear and made sure his lips brushed against my earlobe when he spoke. "Do you like it when I'm rough with you? Is that how you want it?" His teeth tugged at my ear and my hips bucked up towards him.

"Tell me, Isabella," he said in a teasingly dark tone.

"Yes," I said breathlessly. "I want it rough," I said in a shaky voice. He gave me an approving look and kissed me, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth and scraping his teeth against it. I fisted my fingers in his hair, silently pleading with him.

He pulled away and sat up, sliding off of me with a dark look that affected me right where he knew it would.

"Stand up," he said, positioning himself so that he was leaning back against the wall, one leg propped up against his elbow while the other dangled off of the edge of the bed, a sexy arrogance radiating off of him. I licked my lips when I saw his protruding length struggling against the confines of his jeans.

I gulped, but did what he said, getting off of the bed and standing about three feet away from where he was on the bed.

He smirked at me, slowly running one hand through his hair before speaking. "Strip for me, slowly, baby. Tease me like the dirty girl you know you are," he said, a lustful and commanding lilt lacing his tone. My breath hitched at the dirtiness of his request.

I hooked my thumbs under the hem of my shirt and lifted it-slowly- over my head, twirling it around my fingers while darting me tongue out to lick my lips before dropping the shirt on the floor, landing with a nearly silent thud.

He watched me with an erotic confidence, his eyes looking over my chest, smirking as my nipples tightened under his gaze.

I looked at him over my shoulder as I turned around, making sure he was looking at my ass when I unzipped my jeans, wiggling out of them in what I hoped was a seductive way- and I presume that it was because he let out a low groan.

I turned back around to see a glazed over look in his eyes with his jaw slacked. I looked at him innocently as I bent over, my face about a foot away from his crotch as I slid off my thong. He sucked in a breath of air before giving me a once over, fucking me with his eyes. I bit my lip as he continued his erotic evaluation.

He cocked his head towards the bed next to him.

"Get on the bed," he said, guiding me with his fingers. I eagerly climbed on next to him and kneeled, waiting for his next demand.

He looked over me again, and then turned towards me in a sitting position. He moved his hands to my shoulders and gently pushed me back until I was lying down. He moved my knees so that I was spread eagle before him. He hummed in satisfaction at how wet I was when he sat back, leaning against his elbows against the edge of my bed. I looked up at him through my legs and saw that he was grinning at me.

"So you want it rough, baby?" he asked in a devilish voice. Biting my lip, I slowly nodded to him. He smirked, leaning up and positioning himself so that his wrists were on top of my knees. His dark green eyes lazily drifted down my eager body. He moved his hands to slide down the tops of my thighs to rest on my hips, surprising me by jerking me towards him.

I gasped, nodding my head yes. In a quick and merciless motion, he flipped me over in a doggy style position.

I restrained an excited smile when I heard the metal of his zipper and the thud of clothing hitting the floor. I tried to twist my head around to see him and I heard him chuckle.

"Edward…" I moaned when I felt his length press against me.

"You want to see me, babe?" he leaned over my back and put his head next to mine. "Or do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, bucking his hips against mine as if to emphasize his point.

I shuddered as I felt him dip the head of his cock into me. I groaned in frustration, trying to get him into me further, but he held my hips.

"Ah ah ah, Bella. _Beg _for it," he said.

I felt his words ignite something within me, and the words poured out of my mouth. "Shit… Edward, please… please fuck me…"

"Good girl," he hissed through gritted teeth, pulling out of me completely and then slamming into me.

"Shit!" I screamed out, my eyes going wide while he pounded into me relentlessly. I felt his hands tighten on my hips, pulling me against him with his every thrust.

I felt myself being pushed over the edge. It was so… _erotic, _having my domination dream happen. His skin slapped against my clit with every harsh movement.

"I feel you about to cum," he said in a broken voice. "Do it, Isabella… cum for me," he said, reaching over me to massage my breasts.

"Edward…" I moaned, feeling my eyes close as I felt my earth shattering orgasm crash around me.

Once he pulled out of me, I fell to the bed, unable to hold myself up. I heard him shift and sit down again.

"Can you focus on the list now?" he asked, a slight smirk still planted on his face. I blushed and bit my lip, refusing to look at him as I continued to make my list- testicle free.

I looked to see what I had so far.

_Samantha and Craig._

_Tina and Artie._

_Garrett and Kate._

I frowned, looking over to see what was on Edward's list. He seemed to be writing a lot more than I was.

"Who do you have?" I asked.

He handed me his list, and basically all of the unmatched couples were on there- taunting me.

"So… it looks like we have everybody… when do you think Alice will be done planning?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Ask her," he said.

I shook my head. "No way, buddy. You talk to her this time."

He huffed. "Fine, but you owe me."

I smiled, twirling my pen in my fingers while he dialed.

"Alice?" he asked her. "Yeah, we were wondering when we could- oh, you already sent them out? But you don't even have our guest list… why? That isn't logical, Alice. You invited _everybody_? We were just making the list!" he complained, but her voice rose on the other end and he winced. "Okay… fine. Everyone can crowd our house, but we still have to think about- of course you do… so this Friday?" She said something else, and he hung up, looking slightly annoyed.

I gave him a knowing look. "See? It's what she does."

"She's inviting everyone…"

"I heard," I mumbled.

"That's going to make it harder to focus on one couple at a time... Winter Formal is in about a month now."

I smiled confidently. "We can do it."

He nodded, taking my hand. "I know," he sighed. "I should probably go… we still have to annotate One Hundred Years of Solitude…"

I scrunched my nose. "You haven't started?" I asked.

"Exactly. That's why I have to leave."

"Screw that book… stay."

He shook his head, a smile crossing his features before he kissed me and got off of my bed, leaving without another word.

I tried to get to sleep after that, but found myself staring at the ceiling. This weekend had passed so quickly, and I was a bit nervous for Friday. Alice invited everyone at school. I didn't know how that many people could fit in their house, or how we could focus on everyone… there were about fifty more couples (and I know I had high hopes, not every couple would be as easy as the ones before). We'd been lucky with couples like Rosalie and Emmett, or Alice and Jasper, it was just meant to happen, and I hoped that it would be that easy to do everyone else.

I just had the eerie feeling that this wouldn't go as planned.

_**Friday morning- first period.**_

"Nathaniel, you _really _have to get in the car…"

He shook his head stubbornly. "No. I'm never going to the second grade again! I did what Edward said and was nice to her the entire week, but Nicole _still _doesn't like me."

I groaned. Of course, my being late to school and the kids to their school was his fault.

"Oh, sweetie, of course she likes you! Besides, relationships don't matter in elementary school."

He gasped and I watched his eyes widen. He ran in the opposite direction, towards his room and shut the door, locking it.

I groaned again.

"Auntie _Bella_! We're going to watch Dragon Tales in class today because all of us had ten gold stars, and I am _not _going to miss it! Come on!" she whined, her Hello Kitty backpack bouncing along with her next to the car.

I sighed. "Baby, I can't leave Nathaniel here alone. I'm sorry, but we have to stay until he decides to leave…"

She looked up at me, devastated. "Go get him then, have Charlie watch him, or Eddie, but I need to be there today!"

"Charlie's at work, and Edward's going to be at school soon, honey. I'll go talk to him and-" I cut myself off when her eyes started watering.

I pursed my lips and got out my phone, calling Edward.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, because I never called him in the mornings.

"Would you say you're prone to falling for cheesy flattery?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I'm on my way."

I blinked. "You don't even know what I need yet."

I heard his smile in his voice. "I don't need to, love, either way, I have to be there, bye,"

"Bye… see you in a few."

I put my phone in my pocket. "There, Bev, Edward's coming to save the day, because I suck at it," I mumbled the last part under my breath and sipped my coffee, leaning against the car.

"Is he almost here?" she asked impatiently.

I sighed, chugging more coffee. "I don't know, Bev, but soon."

About a minute later she asked again. "So… what about now? Is he here now?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and was about to answer before someone else answered for me.

"Yeah, he's here," Edward answered. I started and turned around to see him. He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug, kissing the top of my head.

I took a deep breath, breathing in his manly scent.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Hmm?"

I opened my mouth to answer… but again, I was cut off.

"Nate isn't going to school and I want to watch Dragon Tales because I deserve it!"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Translation being…?"

"Nathaniel won't leave for school because Nicole doesn't like him, and Bevy is upset because she can't go to school because no one can take her."

He rolled his eyes, turning to Beverly. "You want me to take you to school, princess?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling widely before taking his hand. "At least somebody understands! Come on, Eddie!" she said and he lead her to his car.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him as he pulled out and he winked at me.

I looked at my watch… ten minutes until school starts. Thank you, Edward…

Now time to take care of Nathaniel. I slowly walked to his room and knocked on his door.

"Please come out, Nate, I have to get to school, too. Besides, what do you do when you fall off of the horse?" I asked.

He huffed from the other side of the door. "I don't know!"

I crossed my arms. "You get back on."

"I'm not a gymnast, Auntie Bella."

I groaned. "Well, can you please let me take you to school?"

"No! I'm never going to school again!" he shouted.

"I'll buy you that Transformers action figure you wanted?" I pleaded.

The door opened and he looked excited. "Come on, Bella, what are you doing just standing there? Let's go!"

Of course.

_**Lunch break.**_

"Bella! I'm like, _so _excited for your party tonight!" Lauren turned to Edward, leaning in too close to him. I decided not to glare at her when he winced, leaning closer to me- the smart decision.

It's times like these when I wished that Alice would be smarter than this…

"That's great, Lauren… we're excited for you to be there, too."

She flipped her hair, sneered at me, and walked away back to her boyfriend. I shot daggers to her back. Sure, she was dating Mike, but I knew she'd kick him to the curb if Edward gave her the time of day.

"People seem to be really excited about tonight," Edward noted, resting his hand on my thigh because he knew I was slightly jealous.

"I guess so… I just hope everything goes as planned."

"Me too," he said.

This had been going on all day. Girls would giggle around Edward and tell him how excited they were for tonight.

All I really wanted to say was…

"Go die bitch, and lay off my man!"

But instead I had to say…

"Yeah! Can't wait to see you there…"

It sucked. Oh well… ten hours or so later this will be over and done with.

_**Party time.**_

"Wow, Alice… you've really outdone yourself…" I said.

She beamed at me. "I know! Everyone will be here in a couple of minutes and you guys will have your fun… In the meanwhile, I'll be at Jasper's house. Studying."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay."

"Oh, and I left a dress for you up in Edward's room, seriously? Jeans? What would you do without me…"

She left without another word and Edward chuckled.

"Do you think I have to change?" I asked him.

He nodded. "For the sake of watching you change… yes. I think you do." He winked, welcoming me upstairs.

I smiled, walking towards his room. "And who says you get to watch?" I asked.

"The dress is in my room, isn't it? And who dropped Beverly off at school…?"

I walked into his room and grinned as he followed behind me. Surely enough, there was a box on Edward's bed, a dress inside. From what I could see it was white. I picked it up and smiled.

It wasn't as slutty as the dress I wore on my first date with Edward.

I put it on, not trying to be sexy or anything because I wanted to be down for the party. Edward seemed to want to stay- and trust me, it took more will power than I thought I had to say no to him- but I heard a car pull up.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically to about ten people- who apparently came together- and looked around approvingly.

I was eager to let more and more people in.

"Shit, Edward… it feels like everyone in Forks is here…"

He smiled, looking around at his crowded living room. "But everyone seems to be mingling. And look at Tina and Artie. They're hitting it off… we barely had to do anything."

"You're right," I said with a relieved smile. "You want to dance?" I asked.

He nodded as some Ke$ha song came on, dragging me next to everyone else. I saw a few of our target couples dancing, which was great, but I also saw Samantha arguing with Craig… I tapped Edward's arm and he looked over at them, frowning.

"Do you think they'll work it out on their own?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's time to intervene…"

We stealthily made our way over and listened to their fight…

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about, Craig! Dogs are _so _much better than cats are," she said, glaring at him.

Craig looked amused. "What does it even matter?"

She folded her arms against her chest, "I don't think I can go out with you if you're going to be a cat person."

Edward and I were too incredulous to pretend to dance- we were just staring at them. Who the fuck cared whether or not he was a dog person? Was it really that important to her…?

Edward looked just as confused and disappointed as I did. And when I say disappointed, I meant disappointed at them… wow…

Well, at least this problem could be easily resolved, and I felt a plan formulating in my head.

"Follow my lead," I mouthed to Edward over the loud music.

He nodded and I stepped closer to the arguing couple.

"Edward, how can you…" I thought for a moment, "hate children!" I said, but then I thought that maybe I could've picked a better argument… no one hates children, damnit…

His eyes widened and he looked irritated. A few other people were now looking at him disapprovingly and he looked uncomfortable. But Craig and Samantha were looking, too, so he pursed his lips and went along with it.

"I'm sorry… kids are gross and they make you sick and… all they do is ruin your life!" he said, looking mortified all the while.

Samantha and Craig were looking at Edward like he was crazy, which I guess he was acting crazy right now…

"Well, I want to have kids in the future, so maybe we shouldn't date!" I said.

Wow… maybe going with the cliché movie solution wasn't going to work out too well for us. Luckily, the music was too loud to have our voices carry past a few people.

"Well… maybe I can learn to love kids… I don't want to lose you," he said. I winced at how unoriginal and transparent my plan was, but Samantha and Craig seemed to look guilty so I kept going.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and I kissed him. He whispered in my ear.

"I hate you for that… you do know I'm going to be known as the guy who hates children now, right?"

I sighed, but hugged him to keep our image, "Sure… my plan wasn't well thought out, but it worked… and only about five people heard you… but look at Sammy and Craig."

They were looking at each other guiltily. "Maybe I can learn to love cats…" Samantha said and Craig smiled.

"Do you really hate children?" a girl next to us asked Edward.

"No," he snapped.

I felt bad for Edward, so I sent him to go get us some punch to get him out of the conversation.

"You know…" this random guy looked at me from my right, "I love children." He winked at me. I scooted away from him.

He looked strangely familiar, but I didn't know where I knew him from. I knew he didn't go to Forks High.

"That's great… who are you?"

He winked again, but he looked like he had a crazy eye.

"Travis Duncan," he held his hand out.

"Who's this?" Edward asked from behind me. I sighed in relief and slid beneath his arm.

"Um… I only just met him," I said. Travis looked annoyed at Edward's presence.

Edward squinted at him, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Long time, no see, Mamma's Boy," he said with a chuckle. I restrained a smile, so that's where I knew him from… the guy who heard me having sex in a dressing room.

Travis growled. "My name's Travis," he mumbled in disappointment at being embarrassed in front of me.

"Yeah, about that," Edward said. He handed Travis the drinks he went to get and bent down to kiss me, a kiss that had me moaning in less than ten seconds. He pulled away and winked at Travis- how normal people winked- and laughed again, taking the drinks back.

"And while you're talking to my girlfriend, keep thinking about all of the things that you know you can't do with her. Why are you here anyways, were you invited?" he asked, slinging his arm around my panting form lazily.

"Yeah, my cousin invited me."

"Well… who's your cousin?" Edward asked.

"Travis!" Alice suddenly screamed, wrapping her arms around him. He laughed before hugging her back.

"Hey, Al."

"I see you've met my cousin, guys!" she said.

Edward's face fell and I looked at them, shocked.

"Mamma's Boy is your cousin?" Edward asked.

Alice looked at him questioningly. "Who's that?"

Edward pointed to Travis and Alice huffed.

"Fine, party poopers. Travis, come here, I have someone I want you to meet!" she said and dragged him away, but he was looking at me as they departed.

"Hmm," Edward said, resting his hands on my hips. "I always pictured Alice to be related to people that…"

"Aren't like him?" I finished for him.

He nodded. "Yeah… and isn't it odd how Alice's cousin has heard us having sex?"

I pursed my lips. "You call it odd, I call it awkward and embarrassing… and we never had sex in the changing room!" I defended myself.

He lightly nipped at my earlobe. "That might be something we have to change."

I shivered and he pulled me closer, beginning to dance again. How easily he could distract me…

"Bella!" I spun around, incidentally hitting Edward in the nose and looked at Rosalie.

"How could you invite Monica and try and put her in the same room as Chad! I can't believe you would do that to her!"

I blinked. "What the fuck are you talking about, Rose?" I asked.

"You know she was in love with him, and she was crushed when she found out he was gay… she's crying in a corner!" she pointed towards the stairs and, sure enough, there she was…

"Well, I-"

"Bella! Why did you invite Tina… you do know she already has a boyfriend, right? Artie's really upset!" I heard Alice say, and I felt like there were too many voices surrounding me. I huffed.

"Let them work it out on their own!" I finally said, fed up. "This night can't get any worse…" Sure, there were a few of the desired couples hitting it off, but about twenty percent of them were getting in stupid fights… or worse, they already had boyfriends or girlfriends… I felt Edward rub one hand on my back.

"Never mind… you know what, we can fix this. Rosalie, go try and make Artie feel better. Alice, try and get Monica a date out of one of the incompatible couples, and Edward and I will go around and make sure people are enjoying themselves."

I vaguely registered Travis following me around, but I tried not to pay too much attention as I asked people how they were doing.

"Amazing! Edward, I love your house!" is what the most popular response was.

The second most popular response was. "This is so fun! And hey, did I hear that you hated children?" both of which were directed at Edward.

The third one was, "Yeah… and this guy named Travis keeps asking me where you are…"

I mainly overreacted at the miniature blow up. Things were going great, in fact, people were getting together that we hadn't even intended on. The party was actually really fun.

Edward and I finally got to relax and dance and, like the predictable teenagers we were, we even snuck off to a closet to make out.

But just as I was beginning to let loose and enjoy myself, I heard a loud and resounding 'Bang', causing Emmett, our makeshift DJ, to shut off the music. I heard several murmurs among the people outside.

Edward pulled away from me and opened the closet door, helping me up to see just about everyone scattering out of the front door.

My face turned white when I looked towards the front door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are in _so _much trouble."

**I'm sorry again, guys : ( I know I suck for taking so long, but I give you my solid word that no chapter will EVER take that long again!**

**Flame me if you feel the need : (**

**Song of the chapter- the remix of the Pursuit of Happiness by Steve Acki and Kid Cudi.**

**MWC- **Oh em gee... I so bet it's Charlie! Haha, that rhymes... Well, it has to be Charlie cuz who else would make Bella's face turn white and tell her she was in trouble? Great chapter!

**Chapter question- WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE DRINK? I'm having an Arnold Palmer right now and it's making me very happy X D**

**REVIEW!**


	18. My Self Control Keeps Being Insulted

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey, beautiful people! See? This didn't take as long as the last one, right? *holds up shield anyways to block any thrown tomatoes*.**

**And I get it, you're all trying to shun me by not reviewing, but I saw the traffic for the last chapter, so I know you're reading ; ) I guess that's the part that matters to me.**

**It's just letting me breathe a sigh of relief that I haven't lost you as readers!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Me- thank you for the lack of a flame x ) necessary.**

**TwilighterRita- it warms my heart to know that I'm not being shunned by you guys! I expected so much worse! Thank you!**

**DaughterOfTheGreekGoddess (and dijah12)- I'm really glad you liked it!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

I mainly over reacted at the miniature blow up. Things were going great, in fact, people were getting together that we hadn't even intended on. The party was actually really fun.

Edward and I finally got to relax and dance, and like the predictable teenagers we were, we even snuck off to a closet to make out.

But just as I was beginning to let loose and enjoy myself, I heard a loud and resounding 'Bang', causing Emmett, our makeshift DJ to shut off the music. I heard several murmurs among the people outside…

Edward pulled away from me and opened the closet door, helping me up to see just about everyone scattering out of the front door.

My face turned white when I looked towards the front door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are in _so _much trouble."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up as I looked across the room at Charlie. He had fire in his eyes as he looked at my disheveled appearance. Edward jumped about five feet away from me as if he'd been burned by fire and I pulled up the strap to my dress in a failed attempt to make this look better.

He walked across the Cullen's littered floor and gripped my arm, pulling me further away from Edward. He glared at Edward as he turned to leave.

"And I'll be calling your parents to let them know how you spent your night, Edward."

I didn't see Edward's reaction as I was basically shoved into the police cruiser. I groaned, resting my head in my hands as we pulled out- after all of the terrified people that were smart enough to flee before us.

And as if this night wasn't cliché enough-

"I'm disappointed in you, Bells… I thought you were better than this."

I winced. I'd always had Charlie's approval to do whatever I wanted; he always thought I was a very responsible teenager. Now I guess I'd have to work to get that again… if I could attain it again.

"I got a call from the neighbors. I thought that Emmett would've been the one to throw the party, and I certainly didn't expect you to be there, young lady." He gave me a look of pure disappointment.

And the worst possible thing he could've said…

"I don't think this Edward character is a good influence on you, Bells."

There was an extraordinarily awkward pause.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

And my eloquent response was, "Uh… we had a party…"

_He knows that, dipshit, now say something useful._

"I mean! Uh… I didn't expect for it to be so big, and we were only dancing!" I said as we got out of the car and walked inside. I clutched my jacket tightly.

He looked at me disapprovingly, as if not knowing how to continue this… We'd never had any type of disequilibrium in the Swan household, so he wasn't a seasoned professional in the punishing department.

"I saw you getting out of that closet. You're too young to be kissing boys."

_At least he thinks that's all you're doing._

"But then again," he said as we walked through the door and sat down on the couch, "I don't know what you two are doing, since you're into keeping secrets now."

He had a stern look on his face and I sighed, biting my lip, hoping that he didn't see right through me.

"We haven't done anything…" I defended myself weakly.

"You sure you don't want to change that answer?" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom. He couldn't link me to that… Edward and I didn't use condoms. And the one time Edward brought a condom we didn't use it. We threw it on the floor.

Oh shit… we threw it on the floor.

I looked at the offensive object in horror, and slowly looked back to Charlie.

"I found this on the floor a couple of weeks ago. At first, I thought it was something the school handed out, and I was okay with it. Then you introduced me to Edward, and I thought you might have been using them, but I didn't think anything of it because you've been a trustworthy kid. Now, I'm not so sure." He leaned back and folded his arms.

"No! I swear, we never… I mean, we never used it, see?" I said.

He glared at me, and it was an unsettling sight. Charlie never glared at me. "Don't sit there and lie to me, kid," he used his nickname for me whenever he got mad, "that's another point I want to make. If you didn't use it, then that makes me think you're misusing that… birth control that your mom wanted you to get. Does that need to be taken away?"

Shit…

"No! I promise," I winced as I said the word- I didn't like lying to Charlie, "we've never had sex."

He pursed his lips. "Well, I don't believe you. Come on." He stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wiping the bottom of my eyes.

"The hospital. If you aren't going to tell me the truth, we're going to get a test done."

My eyes widened and I stayed purposely on the couch, crossing my legs.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and realizing I'd have to tell him the truth.

"Okay… I'm not a… um… virgin," I whispered softly, avoiding eye contact.

I didn't hear anything from him, except for a sigh of defeat as he sat down next to me.

"I expected that. But somehow it still surprises me…" He looked at me, and I reluctantly returned his gaze. "I always just thought you'd never be that kind of girl. I never thought I'd have to deal with these problems with you."

I blushed and looked at the ground. "Dad… I'm not a slut. I've only ever done… that with Edward, and he's a really nice guy. I see us going somewhere serious…" I said, really feeling my words and hoping he did too.

"Well, I don't. That's why I'm blocking his number on all of our phones in the house. And you're… uh, grounded… and I'll be speaking to your mom about this as well as Edward's parents. I don't want you seeing that boy again, Bells… and I don't want you to be friends with him on Facespace either."

I felt tears streak down my face in disbelief.

"Dad! I love him!" I said in a desperate attempt to salvage the only relationship I'd ever had.

He snapped. "You don't know what you love! You're seventeen years old and I don't want to hear any more about it. We will both go over to the Cullen's house tomorrow for you to apologize to Carlisle and Esme for using their home like that."

"But dad!" I said in a desperate voice.

"Not another word…" he said, and I could tell by the crack in his voice that this was very hard for him to do: punish me.

I felt numb as I went upstairs. I heard Nathaniel and Beverly giggling and laughing in the playroom, and I wished that I could feel the childlike innocence that they took for granted.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Edward was… everything to me. I suppose it was only a matter of time before Charlie found out about us living in sin… but I didn't think it would hurt this much when he did.

My bed felt frozen cold as I laid down in it, shaking with the sobs that threatened to alert the entire neighborhood of my grief.

It wasn't just that I couldn't see or talk to Edward anymore; it was also that I I'd lost my dad's trust.

I felt like everything was falling apart around me and that I was on a tiny piece of concrete that had only a few minutes left before it failed me, letting me fall to my death without an ounce of remorse.

The look of hurt on Charlie's face.

My last kiss with Edward.

It was all my downfall.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

BEBE

It was a collectively awkward car ride. On top of having to ride in the cruiser to the Cullen's place, there was more than enough awkward silence to last me a lifetime due to my indescribable pain and Charlie's perceptible disappointment in me.

Oh, and I was on my way to go apologize for throwing a party to the parents of my (regrettably) ex boyfriend. Did I forget to mention that?

"Let's do this," Charlie said when we knocked on the door.

I sighed, looking down at the ground as the door opened. I looked up to see Esme's kind face looking at us. She looked concerned when she saw the expressions on our faces.

Mine being one of reluctance and embarrassment and Charlie's being one of fatherly concern and disappointment.

Overall, a very awkward moment.

It also didn't escape my notice that the house was completely clean, no doubt due to Edward and Emmett.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked me, opening the door. Charlie stepped in with me right behind him.

"Carlisle, honey! Come here a moment," she said. It was even worse that I didn't see Edward down here at all. I think Charlie purposely planned our arrival to be at a time when Edward was at wrestling practice. And of course I couldn't check to see whether or not Edward was at wrestling because his number was blocked.

Carlisle came in, all smiles, and greeted Charlie and me with a handshake. I sighed when Charlie began talking.

"Esme, Carlisle, I was on duty last night and I regret having to tell you that your son was throwing a party here last night that all of Forks High seemed to be attending."

Esme nodded. "Yes, that does seem to be a lot like Emmett…"

"It was your other son, Edward."

Esme gasped. "No, Edward wouldn't do anything like that…" she said in a calculating tone. Carlisle, on the other hand, seemed to be happy as a clam… almost happier than when he came in here.

"Also, you're probably aware that Edward and my daughter have been… dating, but I saw my daughter at this party, and I feel like Edward is a bad influence on her. I'd appreciate it if you talked to him about staying away from her."

Esme looked saddened at this statement, but Carlisle… not even the greatest of actors could've imitated his face… it was one of pure devastation, and it made me happy that he liked me that much, even though I've acted inappropriately in front of him before. What if… no. Carlisle isn't like that.

But then I remembered the whip… maybe that was why Carlisle approved of me and Edward being together.

Oh, I don't give a fuck… they approved of me, and now everything was going to fall apart.

"Look, Charlie, I'm sure there's a way we can get through this without having to break up Edward and Bella…" Carlisle was quick to come to my defense and I shot him a thankful glance.

Charlie sighed. "I know this may seem a bit drastic, but my daughter…" He rubbed his hands on his face and leaned on his elbows. "Your son… he _ruined _her."

Esme got defensive too. "What do you mean? Bella's a well-rounded girl. My son would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do."

Charlie looked torn but, when he looked at my not-so-innocent face, he was surer of his decision.

"I know that Edward is a good kid, Esme, that isn't what I'm trying to say. He just isn't good for Bella. And I think Bella had something to say."

He looked at me expectantly and I gulped. "I'm really sorry for helping plan the party at your house, Carlisle and Esme… that was really disrespectful of me," I said and it was true- I sincerely meant it.

Charlie nodded. "Well… we better get going."

Esme hugged me tightly as we left, and I looked at their house on the way out with regret.

The ride home wasn't any better than the ride to the Cullen's house, and I felt myself get upset at Edward's absence. I knew that any other teenager would have found a way to meet up and defy her parents' wishes, but I valued Charlie's approval. I didn't know why it was so important to me, but I'd never seen him so disappointed in me.

I wanted his approval… but I wanted Edward. I realized with sadness that I couldn't have both. I suppose I could see Edward at school, but only during first period and maybe lunch. I was addicted to his presence and I wouldn't have it for more than an hour for five days a week.

Not to mention the serious lack of sex I'd be getting.

I sulked on the way up to my room, but I was stopped by Nate and Bev.

"Where's Eddie, Auntie Bella? He's usually here at night!" Beverly asked.

I huffed. "He won't be here for a while."

"But I liked Eddie!" she whined.

"So do I," I said moodily and closed my door.

"Well," I flopped down on my bed, exhausted, "maybe I can take a nap to waste away some of this horrible day…"

After about twenty minutes I grew frustrated at the fact that I wasn't already asleep.

Why couldn't I sleep? I could usually go to sleep within ten minutes.

"Oh, that's right, because I'm not worn out from all the sex I'm not getting."

E.P.O.V.

"Mom, Dad! He's just over reacting, you have to talk to him…" I couldn't _not _date Bella formally.

My mom and dad exchanged a look. "Edward. We aren't against you here. Charlie is the one that doesn't want you to see Bella, and you have to respect his wishes. You did something wrong, and maybe Charlie will change his mind, but we can't do that for him," my mom said softly.

I landed on my bed with a thud, looking at the wall. I heard my mom leave, and my dad patted my shoulder.

"Maybe you should look at this as an opportunity to look at other girls."

He didn't even give a shit about my feelings, he just wanted me to have sex.

I shook his hand off and laid down. "I don't want other girls. I want Bella," I said rudely.

He held his hands up in defense and walked out of the room leaving me to myself.

Instinctively, I grabbed Bella Gator and pulled her close, trying to pretend she was actually Bella.

It didn't work. I grabbed Bella Gator's head and slammed her against the wall.

But then I regretted it, so I apologized.

"I'm sorry…"

They said I couldn't go out with her, they never said I couldn't text her…

_**How are you, babe?**_

And she usually responded pretty quickly, so I got worried and texted again.

_**Are you okay?**_

And again…

_**Are you mad at me?**_

And… um… again…

_**Talk to me?**_

And then I figured out that she was ignoring me. Maybe she w_as _mad at me and it wasn't Charlie's idea to break us up…

Maybe she would talk to Matt.

_Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while… how's it going?_

I was more than slightly offended when she replied to Matt without hesitation.

_Horrible. My life fucking sucks._

I pretended not to know anything.

_And that would be because…?_

I was insulted that she wouldn't talk to me and that she was talking to Matt.

_My dad broke up me and my boyfriend, blocked his number, and since I want his approval, I've decided not to see him. : ( I can only see him during first period, and possibly lunch, but that isn't enough. I may have to start writing again. -_-_

So that cleared up a few things. She was as upset as I was about the 'break up'. She isn't ignoring me. She misses me. And possibly my favorite- she's already horny.

_I'd say I was sorry, but I miss your writing. And can't you just have sex at school or something?_ I hinted to her. There was a really simple way to solve this… we could just get together in secret or something. We didn't have to break up just like that…

_It isn't that simple. I really hate that my dad's disappointed in me. I'm going to be honest here, I need Edward, but I want Charlie's approval. I wish Charlie was more like his parents. They seem to like me, but truthfully, I think that his dad only likes me because I'm having sex with his son. Twisted, no?_

My face fell. So she wasn't interested in the going around in secret thing. And she knew why my dad approves of our relationship.

_Do you think you'll be able to last very long without him though? I'm not doubting your self control- _yes, I was- _but we both know how that worked out last time…_

"Do you think she'll crack?" I asked Bella Gator.

One of her fuzzy eyes began to droop and I pursed my lips. Maybe it was a sign from God that this wouldn't work out.

Or maybe it was gravity pulling down the eyelid of a stuffed alligator… I was being too paranoid.

_This time is different, though. This time, I've admitted to myself how much I need him. Last time, I cracked because I wanted to know what it felt like to be with him, but now, I know that I want him, I know that I love him, so that should make it easier._

How the fuck would that make anything easier?

_Wouldn't that just make things harder?_

I voiced my thoughts.

_I suppose it could go either way… but I really want to try and make my dad happy._

I groaned and glared at Bella Gator. "Damn your persistence."

_How about trying to make yourself happy?_

I sighed when I didn't get a response.

B.P.O.V.

_How about trying to make yourself happy?_

I didn't know how to respond to that. Matt was right. I wanted to be happy… there should be some sort of happy medium that everyone could agree on. It hasn't even been a full weekend yet, so maybe I should just see how it goes.

It was horrible how I didn't have a way to talk to him, though. His number was blocked, I didn't have him as a friend on… 'Facespace' and I only saw him at school besides that. I guess we'd see how things went tomorrow. Wow… tomorrow was Monday.

It seemed like it was just five minutes ago that I was making out with Edward in a closet.

I pulled my knees close to my chest, gazing out the window, wishing Edward was here. It was almost worse that my Charlie was going to be talking to my mom about this… I would lose any dignity I ever held in their opinions.

It felt like my entire life was spinning around.

"1, 2, 3, not only you and me-"

I jumped when I heard Rose's (self chosen- again, celibacy club my ass) ring tone blast throughout my room. I smiled, realizing I needed to hear a kind voice a picked up.

"How are you doing, sweetie? Do you need some retail therapy? Maybe a Ben and Jerry's night?"

I smiled and sniffed. "Not right now… I guess I'm just still getting over this whole thing. And I'm grounded until next Friday, so I can't. Hey… have you talked to Edward since Friday?" I severely wanted to know how he was doing.

"Sorry, but no, I haven't. Emmett said he was at practice though, and he seemed really down."

I frowned. "That's it? Just 'down'?"

She laughed. "Honey, he's a guy, he won't go and describe it like 'devastatingly heartbroken'."

I mumbled, "I guess you're right… but Ch- Dad blocked his number, and the only time I get to see him is in first period."

"Hmm… if I remember correctly, you guys can be very productive together in first period," she said with a giggle and I instantly knew what she was referring to.

"How the fuck do you know about that? You don't have first period with us…"

"No, but I do know that Michelle is in that class and she said it was really uncomfortable listening to Banner talk about biology while you're having an orgasm."

"Uh… well… I have to go… bye," I said and she laughed before I hung up.

It wasn't five minutes later before Nathaniel came running into my room.

"Auntie Bella! This stuff isn't working!" he said. I looked over at him to see his normally beautiful brown hair in a greasy looking mess. His hands looked like they were in the very same condition.

"Oh, honey, no," I said, leading him into the bathroom to wash him off.

I gasped when I saw the bathroom covered in gooey, sticky mess.

"What is this?" I asked, horrified at this huge mess.

He looked distressed, and didn't answer. I swiped one finger on the counter and rubbed it in between my fingers.

"Hair gel? Honey, why were you trying to use hair gel?" I asked as I went for his hands first so that he wouldn't touch anything else.

His bottom lip was quivering when he answered.

"Well… I saw this commercial for hair gel, and there were a ton of girls around the guy with the hair gel, so I thought if I used some, Nicole would like me. But when I got some on my hand, everything got all slippery and I tried to clean it up by putting it in my hair, but it didn't work!"

"I see that," I replied with a smile. "Look, it's okay, we'll clean you up, and then I'll clean the counter, and everything will be good as new."

He smiled timidly at me. "Thanks…"

I took off his gelled clothes and threw them in the hamper.

"You shouldn't feel the need to use hair gel, Nate, to impress a girl. First of all, your hair is gorgeous, and second, if she doesn't like you for you, then she isn't worth it."

I guided him into the bath tub and squirted a generous amount of shampoo into my hands.

"That's bad advice. That's girl advice!"

And I expected what he was going to say next.

"I want Edward here!"

I grumbled, "So do I."

_**Monday morning- twenty minutes before first period.**_

I got to school early this morning so that I could ask Mr. Banner about a biology assignment.

At least… that's what I told Charlie.

Secretly, I was hoping that Edward would be there. I opened the school doors with a thumping heart, eager to see whether or not I'd be disappointed or ecstatic.

At least… that's what I was telling myself.

The real, psychological reason was probably because I was hoping to be passionately pulled into a janitorial closet by Edward that would basically lead to my erotic demise.

Not that I was about to admit that to myself… I was going to do right by Charlie.

That didn't mean I couldn't fantasize, right?

I knew it was irrational, but I frowned every time I walked by a janitor's closet and nothing happened.

My last shot… my hand clamped down on the biology door handle and I opened it tentatively.

"Yes!" I squealed loudly when I saw Edward sitting at our table. I blushed, and my hand slapped over my face.

Edward looked over at me, amused, but looked happy to see me nevertheless.

I hurried to our desk, quickly apologizing to Banner, before topping off my awkward sadness by tripping into my chair.

"Happy to see me?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, not even caring how desperate I looked and sounded, but letting his voice wash over me.

"Y-yeah," I admitted, looking up at him as if it were the only way to stay alive.

A smile crossed his features before he spoke. "I missed you too. But you know, there's no reason that we have to miss each other. I know you haven't considered this option too intensely, but we _could _see each other in secret."

How did he know I haven't considered it?

"Edward… I don't think that's such a good idea."

He leaned closer. "And why not, hmm? How well did you deal without me, and I without you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I gritted my teeth, looking down at the desk. "I know that this is going to be really hard, but I'd like to try it… Ch- my dad's opinion really matters to me, I'd like you to respect that," I said quietly.

And, like I said, I was willing to be realistic here. I knew that with my horrible will power wouldn't help me and that I would crack at some time; but I knew that when I cracked I could honestly say I tried.

He was silent after that, but seemed to be unhappy with where the conversation had ended- I couldn't say that I blamed him. This really sucked for both of us. We still had fifteen minutes until school started.

"How long do you expect to keep this up?" he asked suddenly.

I sighed, chancing a glance at him, but tried to stay stern. "As long as I can."

My answer seemed to please him. "Hmm… so this isn't a long term thing?" he asked.

I glared at the table. "Like I said, as long as I can."

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye, scooting closer to me. "So… when you've had enough of these silly thoughts then everything can be back to normal?" he asked arrogantly.

I looked at him angrily. "What do you mean by that? Why are you so sure that I'll come running back to you."

He winked at me. "Because you always do. How many times have we played this game, baby? We both know your capacity for when I try and get what I want… what you want."

He had me there… his convincing words actually had me questioning why I was doing this.

_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie! _

Oh… that's right.

"But this time I'm asking you to respect my wishes. You're right. We both know that I won't last long if you try to break me, but I don't want you to. Until Charlie calms down, can you just act normally?"

He gave me a look of feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," I replied dryly, but I looked at him seriously. "Can you please try for me, please? I need to know that I put an honest effort into this."

He grumbled, "Fine."

And then we lived happily ever after as friends, because that's all we needed and wanted to be.

Or… that's the way I _wanted _it to go. An Edward that would conform to my wishes and be the friend I wished he could be for me. What actually happened, on the other hand, was much more embarrassing to my will power, and an incredible waste of all the wishes I had for this morning.

So, after the walking past the disappointing janitorial closets, I opened the door to biology and walked in, expecting it to be exactly the way it was in my fantasy. But my smile fell when I saw Edward's chair… empty.

I walked towards our desk and sat down, leaning on my hands and staring numbly down at the floor. I wanted this to work for myself. I tried to count in my head the amount of times I tried to stay away from Edward… the amount of times I'd insulted my will power.

It was an uncountable amount of times. Pretty much every time I saw him, I tried to stay away from him. But this time… it would work because I had a genuine reason for staying away. I remembered the sadness that was etched into Charlie's features when he found out that I wasn't his innocent little girl.

I had to redeem myself and-

"Miss me?" Edward said with a knowing look on his face as he kneeled in front of our desk, smirking at me.

"W-well… I wouldn't exactly say I," I paused when he started to look amused. "Yes… just a little."

He reached out one of his hands and brushed some hair behind my ear.

"You want to step outside with me for a moment?" he asked, hidden promises behind his words as he reached his hand towards me.

_Say no, Bella. Charlie is counting on you to do better._

"Yes," I squeaked.

**Yeah, I know. No sex… yet. Trust me, Ms. Jessica Cullen has a plan for you- a beautiful, lemony, hot, sweaty plan for you. Am I forgiven yet?**

**You know you forgive me? Maybe? No? Okay…**

**My twitter link is on my profile!**

**Song of the chapter- Hot Mess- Cobra Starship.**

**MWC- **Sweet and sad... sweet and sad.

**Chapter question- WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE CHRISTMAS SONG? ( I declare it Christmas in October… deal with it : D)**

**REVIEW!**


	19. The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ParamorFanFrLif- for making me a video! (the link is on my profile.)**

**ExquisiteEdward- for reviewing all of my chapters! I haven't responded yet because I usually wait until the end so that I can respond all at once, but I wanted you to know that it's very much appreciated! Thank you!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

"Miss me?" Edward said with a knowing look on his face as he kneeled in front of our desk, smirking at me.

"W-well… I wouldn't exactly say I," I paused when he started to look amused, "yes… just a little."

He reached out one of his hands and brushed some hair behind my ear.

"You want to step outside with me for a moment?" he asked, hidden promises behind his words as he reached his hand towards me.

_Say no, Bella. Charlie is counting on you to do better._

"Yes," I squeaked.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

He smirked when I put my shaking hand in his, and he pulled me up. I couldn't really feel the motions of my body as I followed him out of the Biology room. He abruptly stopped about ten feet from the door.

My mind kept shouting at him.

_The closet! Why are you stopping?_

But I didn't say that, of course. I stood there, waiting for him to talk, in shame. I'd given into him within a minute of seeing him since this whole thing happened.

"Do you feel like you have to do this?" he asked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

I shook my head so violently that I thought I'd get whiplash. "No!" I said too enthusiastically.

An amused smile lit his features, and he nodded. He walked a step toward me and hooked two of his fingers in mine, pulling me towards him. I clumsily stumbled into his chest. One of the corners of his mouth turned up.

I started slightly when I heard the loud five minute bell reverberate off of the walls around us.

He smirked again. "There's the five minute bell. You still sure?" he asked.

I felt myself nod, and I blushed at how eager I must seem to him.

He let all of the other students scramble towards their respective classrooms before snaking his arm around me, leading me towards the nearest janitorial closet.

_Yes! Finally!_

I felt my heart thump unevenly as he opened the door for me, twisting the lock behind him when he closed it. He switched on the almost out, flickering light and frowned.

"Not very romantic, but it'll do," he muttered before dragging me close to him.

My breath was embarrassingly loud when he kissed me, and I felt my entire body relax into him, putting my body in his control.

_So much for making your dad happy…_

_Shut up, _I told myself.

His hands trailed down my back and to the backs of my thighs, lifting me up to sit on a pile of sturdy looking boxes.

Of course, the boxes made me sit a little taller than he stood, putting his head near my chest.

Yeah… that didn't end up being a huge problem for us.

He grinned devilishly up at me, moving his hand down my neck and to the front of my jacket, unzipping it, his hand lingering near my rapidly rising chest.

He threw the jacket somewhere behind him, and reattached his lips to my neck. I reached down to pull his shirt over his head, and threw it in the same direction he threw my jacket.

I felt the boxes underneath me shake a little bit when Edward pressed my back against the wall. I tried to balance myself on the wall, but in one of my… not so graceful moments, I fell, head first, behind the boxes and into a bucket of dirty- with what I don't know- water.

"Shit!" I screamed, feeling my words get lost in the dirty water.

"Whoa," I heard Edward say. I felt him reach down and grab my waist, pulling me back up.

What he didn't factor in when he turned me right side up was all the water that would soak me. I gasped at the cold, and pulled the bucket off of my head, glaring at Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I could tell that he was trying to restrain from laughing.

"It isn't funny!" I complained. "I'm all wet!" I groaned, trying to shake off some water.

He smirked at me. I warned him with my eyes not to make a perverted joke out of this.

Despite my soaking wet shirt, he put his hands on my waist.

"I know," he mumbled before kissing me. "You smell like feet," he said.

I glared again. "Gee, I wonder whose fault that is."

Edward snickered, but didn't get a chance to say anything when we heard the doorknob rattle.

"Shit," Edward swore quietly.

He shut off the light, and when the door rattled again, he pulled me against him behind a bunch of mops.

The door finally flung open.

"I tell you, Jim, I heard someone screaming in here… don't know why the door's jammed like that…"

I scooted closer to Edward, hoping to scoot by undetected. He scrunched his nose at my smell and I glared at him.

"Monty, I told you, you're crazy. There ain't nothing wrong in here, 'cept for the spilled cleaning liquid."

I cursed in my head when I heard drops of said cleaning liquid thudding too loudly on the floor from my hair.

"What was that, eh?" the man named Jim said. "Did you hear that? I'm not crazy!"

"What- oh… there it was. I think it's coming from behind those mops."

I felt my stomach freeze up when they pulled the mops aside, revealing our position.

"I guess you're right, Jim… say, what're you two doing in here during school hours?"

Edward sighed, and helped me step out of the mop bucket before stepping out himself.

"Um… Bella thought that one of her bracelets rolled underneath the door and I was just trying to get it for her."

The two janitors shared a disbelieving glance and then turned back to us. They took in my wet appearance and Edward's… er… flustered state, and they didn't look like they believed us.

Edward sighed, and I was hoping he wouldn't tell them what happened. "We snuck in here to make out."

I glared at Edward. Would he ever do what I wanted?

The janitors exchanged another glance, and then opened the door for us to leave.

"Let's get you guys to Principal Perrins…"

I groaned, following the janitors to the principal's office. Edward saw me glaring at him, and he pretended not to see.

Typical male…

I saw Edward reach into his pocket… was he texting? _Now_? He looked cocky when he looked back up.

I knew this was a bad idea. I should've said no. I wanted to say no.

_You wanted to say yes._

Ignoring the voice of truth in my head, I gritted my teeth and kept walking. What about Charlie? He was already so disappointed in me… imagine when he found out about _this. _I'd be dead. He'd try to transfer me out of the school… or at least out of Edward's class… I'd never get to see him.

I almost stopped walking with my depressing realization, but kept walking anyways. If I thought I was separated from Edward before… that would pale in comparison to this.

And Edward had ruined everything.

… mostly.

We stopped at the principal's office much too soon. I felt like running home and never coming out again.

"Stop," Edward said, looking a bit out of it.

What was he pulling…

One of the janitors sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked begrudgingly.

Edward was looking at his wrist.

"I left my watch in the closet! We have to go back and look for it!" he said.

He wasn't wearing a watch today. I narrowed my eyes at him.

The janitor's exchanged yet another glance.

"It can wait-"

He interrupted janitor number 1.

"It's my dad's. I can't just leave it there!" he said, looking legitimately distressed.

The janitors looked bored.

"Fine," one of them said, and I think I heard him mumble under his breath, "At least it means we don't have to work…"

They started walking back, and I whisper yelled to Edward. "What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" I saw that we were following a trail of the dirty water that was dripping from my hair.

He winked. "You'll see. Trust me."

I glared. "I have been trusting you, and look where that got me."

He looked offended. "Baby, I'm not going to let you get in-"

"Don't call me that anymore," I hissed, and looked straight ahead as we walked back towards the janitorial closet, which was incidentally across campus.

I didn't look back at him to see his reaction, but I hoped that he got the point.

He walked in silence from that point on, angrily shoving his hands in his pockets. The janitors huffed at the walk, and when we finally got to the closet again, we all crammed into it.

By we, I mean the janitors and Edward, because I refused to deal with Edward's shit right now. The janitors put a halfhearted search into it while Edward pretended to look for it too.

I saw someone rush by the closet, wearing a suit. He had really blond hair, but that was all I could tell from the quick glance I took at him.

Edward's pocket buzzed again and he checked it.

"Well, I guess it isn't here now, let's go see the principal."

Carlisle POV. Twenty minutes earlier.

I banged my head against my desk a few times, and didn't feel a thing.

I walked out to the fridge we had in our employee's room and opened the freezer on top of it. I stole someone else's chocolate ice cream, yanked a spoon towards me, and stormed back to my office.

I reclined back in my seat, stuffing spoonful after spoonful into my mouth, and let myself drown in my thoughts.

What kind of a father figure was I to let my son down like this? I remember when I was a 17 years old boy… sex was a big part of my life, and I imagine (hope) that it's a big part of Edward's too.

It must be hard to be so attached to someone at such a young age like he is. Already tied down… not that I didn't like Bella, I do, but a man's got to experiment, right? When he's young, of course… not married. That isn't what I was insinuating.

I know that if I had wanted a girl and couldn't have her at 17, I'd just find a new one. But Edward seemed really faithful to her.

As a father, of course I'm worried for his well being. A man's sexual peak was at 18, and I didn't want my son to miss out on important experiences that shape you into a person.

Another spoonful of ice cream.

Maybe there was some way I could talk to Charlie about this… make him see that he was overreacting. There had to be some way that he could see Bella.

One of the nurses knocked on my door and I groaned.

"What!" I said, perhaps too sharply.

The door opened slightly and I turned to glare at whoever it was. It turned out to be one of the experienced nurses with a mousy intern.

"Do you mind if Sara shadows you today?" the old nurse asked.

"Yes!" I snapped. " I do mind! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to be shadowed?"

Oh shit… maybe that wasn't such a great idea.

Helga, our experienced nurse, glared. "Fine, maybe Mrs. Cullen will be more receptive."

Once she left, my phone buzzed on the table.

What now? What other things should I be forced to deal with?

_**Edward.**_

The caller ID said… huh. It was during school hours, I wonder what he wanted? I opened his text.

_**Don't ask questions. Come to the principal's office and pretend to be Principal Perrins.**_

I frowned.

_**I have to say no, as your father, it's completely inappropriate for me to do that. I'm disappointed in you for asking me.**_

It took him less than twenty seconds to answer.

_**It'll help me get laid.**_

Well that was blunt.

But before I could help myself, I got up, ran out of the room, and waved goodbye to the person at the front desk who looked at me questioningly as I left.

Did I know why I was impersonating a principal, and possibly endangering my job? No… I didn't have a clue.

But I _did _know that as the responsible father that I tried to make myself out to be, I had a responsibility to make sure that my son didn't miss out on any of the building blocks to living.

Before I knew it, I was halfway there. I took off my name tag and threw it in the passenger's seat. At least I was wearing a suit from work so that I'd look the part.

I parked in one of the open spots and then all but ran inside, trying to remember where the principal's office was.

Once I thankfully remembered, I walked down the hallway, trying to formulate a plan. I knocked on Mr. Perrins' door.

"Come in," he said calmly.

I opened the door.

"Mr. Perrins? I was just coming in to see Edward and Mr. Banner asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you… he said it was pretty serious…"

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, excellent," he said, standing up to shake my hand. "Let's go then."

Oh… shit…

"Actually, I already saw Edward. Could I possibly stay in here and use your phone to call Esme though? I'll lock the door on my way out," I said off of the top of my head.

Mr. Perrins smiled and nodded then left.

That was easier than I thought it would be.

_**Come on in. Principal Cullen is ready to see you.**_

I sat back in Mr. Perrins' leather chair, turning the back of it towards the door so that I could believably portray the principal.

BPOV

_Son of a bitch._

I thought as we knocked on the principal's door.

You know, I bet the janitors didn't even care about what we were doing… they just didn't want to work.

"Come in," said a voice… that definitely didn't belong to Mr. Perrins… it was a fair imitation, but it didn't sound like him at all.

The janitors opened the door and we walked in.

"We found these two skipping class in one of the janitorial closets, and I don't think you have to guess what they were doing."

Silence. And then…

"You may get back to work. I'll deal with these two," the man said, facing away from us still.

The janitors looked disappointed at having to get back to work, and almost looked ready to argue, but thought the better of it, since 'Mr. Perrins' was their superior.

They unwillingly left us, and the chair swiveled around to reveal… of course, Carlisle Cullen.

I hung my head. I should've known.

Carlisle winked at me- and now I knew where Edward got it- because of my surprise and immense relief at seeing him.

"See?" Edward said to me.

I blushed. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't exactly expecting this… thanks, Carlisle."

He nodded.

"Mr. Perrins will probably be back pretty soon, so I have to get back to work. But Bella… you look at little dirty. Oh, Edward, why don't you take Bella home so that she can shower it off. Then, maybe you two could hang out," he said not so subtly as he left.

I was still going through some sort of shock at this.

"Wow…"

Edward winked at me… again… what was it with the Cullen's and winking?

"Come on, let's leave before Perrins comes back… and like my dad said, you need to shower," he snickered.

We both walked out of the office, and unfortunately ran into Mr. Perrins…

"Edward, Bella, excellent! How are you today? Were you just in my office?" he asked.

Edward nodded, quick to come up with explanations as usual. "Yes, we just caught my dad leaving, actually, we wanted to come and talk to you. I wanted to take Bella home because she knocked into a janitor holding a bucket of dirty water and, well, you can guess the rest. I wanted to take her home. And before you ask, my dad said I could, so I just need your permission," he said kindly.

Mr. Perrins offered a wrinkly smile. "Excellent! That sounds perfectly fine, Edward. I'll go excuse you from the rest of your classes! Oh, and the next time you see Carlisle, tell him that Mr. Banner wasn't looking for me," he said enthusiastically.

We walked out, waving to our principal.

I exhaled as we left the school.

"Wow…" I repeated.

Edward slung his arm around me. "See, everything worked out. My dad's always there for us," he smiled.

Yeah, only when you got an opportunity to have sex…

I was thankful to Carlisle right now though, because Charlie didn't have to know about this. I felt my heart swell while looking at Edward. I vaguely registered that we were walking towards Edward's car, but I didn't really care, he could drive me to school tomorrow, and there was a probability of sex…

_What happened to that abstinence shit? And a mere probability? You're going to be alone with Edward in his house… it'd be a miracle if you didn't have sex._

Ignoring my inner voice, I got into the car willingly, and Edward smiled as if he expected me to put up a fight.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you," I said and a cocky smile played on his lips as he pulled out of the school.

"Of course it doesn't," he said.

"I'm just going to use your shower."

He seemed content at just that, and he quieted down.

I expected him to pull something in the car, but I was surprised to find that he didn't… his hand stayed respectfully on the steering wheel.

I frowned… I mean, I was happy. I wouldn't have to test what some people would call my self control. Yes, this was a good thing… use his shower, and go home.

Since Edward's house was pretty close, it didn't take much time to get there… he even brought my backpack inside for me. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

We walked inside Edward's house and he set my bag down.

"You know where my shower is, and I'll just hang out in my room until you're done," he said as we went upstairs.

Oh… maybe he didn't want to have sex because I looked and smelled absolutely disgusting. I hung my head… of course that was why.

I resigned myself to a 'no action' attitude and walked into Edward's bathroom.

Edward continued to walk towards his bed, but caught my arm just as I was about to close the door.

"Just call me if you need anything, babe," he said with a smirk.

_Tell him that you'll never need him again and not to call you that!_

"Okay," I said, blushing slightly.

A mischievous smile played on his lips as he nodded, walking towards his bed and picking up his laptop.

I closed Edward's bathroom door and thought about locking it, but I didn't.

You know… for safety reasons, in case a fire starts while I'm in the shower. I'm all about the safety.

I turned on the shower and groaned as I looked in the mirror, I was a mess. No wonder Edward wasn't attracted to me.

I peeled the wet clothing off of my body and left it hanging over the shower door, and I tried to squeeze some of the excess water from my hair and into the sink.

I felt the water to see if it was hot enough, and I got inside, looking across at Edward's wide selection of shampoos and conditioners- there no doubt due to Esme, of course.

I reached across to grab them and smell them. I didn't want to smell like a total guy, but I was sure that he didn't have any girly shampoo.

I smelled the third one in the row and faltered a little bit, knowing that this was the one that Edward used most frequently.

_Oh my God… _I thought to myself as I squeezed some into my hand, rubbing it into my hair. I smiled when I smelled Edward's scent all around me.

And then my mind was forced into the gutter at the thought that he showered in here, and used this shampoo.

Naked.

That last one was mostly my downfall… well, I didn't want to just call him in here… I wanted to make it sound like I had everything under control, even though both of us knew I didn't.

I heard my phone start to ring continuously, but I decided to ignore it, instead engaging in a much more… _fun a_ctivity.

I felt my hand reach down on its own accord, and I blushed in embarrassment that I had actually thought about masturbating in Edward's shower. He wasn't even twenty feet away!

_So?_

My hand brushed against my sensitive center.

So nothing. Fuck having everything in control. I sat down in his shower seat and lifted my left leg to rest on the wall. I moved the hand that was limply on my pussy back and forth, sweeping over my wet slit in some of the most frustrating and satisfying ways.

I felt my jaw drop in a gasp when I laid my palm on my clit, raising my hand towards my breast.

I bit my lip to keep my moans to a reasonable volume.

I pictured Edward in here with me.

But it wasn't working… this wasn't feeling as good as when Edward did it. Of course it didn't, Edward's hands and body couldn't be matched by anything else.

"Edward!" I called before I had a chance to stop myself.

I clasped my hands together in shame. Masturbating used to work really well for me, but I guess once you got a taste of the real thing…

I heard the door open, and Edward step inside. With his clothes on, he opened the shower door and gave me a once over.

"It sounded like you were having fun in here; I was wondering when you were going to invite me to join you."

Despite the steamy air surrounding me, I felt my nipples harden just at the sight of him.

_Damnit. I don't have any self control._

The change wasn't lost on him either, and he took a lingering, unapologetic glance at my chest.

"What did you need?" he asked, as if he didn't even have a clue.

I blushed when he took off his belt, starting to unbutton his jeans. My eyes were glued to his zipper, but he didn't want me to do that right now.

"Ah, ah, ah," he snapped his fingers and pointed to his face. "Eyes up here," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

His jeans dropped to the ground and he kicked them aside, along with his boxers. I had to muster up all of the self control I didn't think I had to look at his face, but with the look he was giving me, it wasn't all that hard.

He started to unbutton his shirt.

"Now what was it that you wanted?" he asked me, leaning against the door when he shrugged out of his shirt, stepping into the shower. I watched in complete fascination as the water darkened his hair and rolled down his body.

He kneeled down to the ground in front of where I was seated, leaning his elbows on my thighs while his hands were carelessly- or carefully- positioned right next to where I wanted him most. I felt my legs involuntarily spread open a little wider.

"I want you to fuck me," I mumbled, averting eye contact. He lifted up my chin so that he could look me in the eye.

"Have you finally learned that resisting me doesn't work?" he asked, 'accidentally' brushing the back of his hand against me.

I blushed. "Yes."

He lightly kissed my chin, pressing me against the wall so that he could reach my neck better. As he kissed lower and lower, his kisses made me rub my thighs together in search of the friction that I now knew he could only give me. Slow, hot kisses.

I vaguely registered my phone ringing again, but, just as last time, I chose to ignore it.

I felt my nipples grazing the skin on his chest and I started to breathe heavier. I felt myself wrap my legs around him to pull him closer, but all I managed to do was slide myself closer to him.

"Closer," I whimpered, and when he finally got the picture, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as possible. It still didn't feel close enough.

I started to shake when he pulled at my nipple with his teeth, looking up at me to see my reaction. When he saw me arch my back and cry out his name, he did it again, reaching behind me to massage my ass. I clawed at his back, not even caring about how that was going to mark him.

"Edward!" I whimpered out when he kissed my lips, straddling me on the seat. I felt his erection pressing against my thigh and I reached down to take it into my hand. He hissed, bucking his hips towards me. Since I couldn't pull him towards me, I scooted closer to him so that he was positioned right at my entrance… any of the tiniest moves and we'd be-

"Edward!"

"Yeah?" he asked me, and then, through his haze, realized something important.

"That wasn't your voice," he narrowed his eyes. I nodded.

"Should we?" I asked him. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss me.

"Emmett likes to be entertained, he'll leave in enough time if we don't answer."

I looked guiltily at the door, and then back at our position.

"Okay," I murmured, bringing him down for a kiss as I pushed myself a little bit-

"Edward! Are you in the shower? I'll come in there! I'm counting from five!"

Edward whined.

"Five!"

He sighed, getting up… and I realized that there was only one towel. Being the gentleman he was, he wrapped it around me.

"What about-"

"Four!"

He shook his head. "It's fine, Emmett sees me naked in the wrestling showers all the time."

Lucky.

"Three!"

Edward did, however, pull on his boxers before Emmett burst in.

"Christ!" Edward swore. "Whatever happened to two? Or one?"

Emmett pouted. "I don't believe in being tied down to numbers such as 'one', or 'two', it's just another way that society can control you!" he said, his arm behind his back.

Edward and I looked at each other, both of us disappointed in Emmett for having interrupted us for… what appears to be nothing.

"Ah, and Bella, looky here now! Looks like we gots us some sexin' skippers!" he said jovially.

I sighed. "Speaking of 'skippers', why are you here, Emmett? Don't you have some other couple's sex life to ruin?" I asked.

Emmett grinned. "Aha! So you were having sex!" he asked.

I glared at him. "Great observation. Anyways, why the fuck are you here again?" I asked, more than slightly agitated at our interruption.

"I got little Bellie here a present! I have a confession to make… I knew you were here, Bellay! I watched you two love birds leave the school! So, being the productive student and best friend I am, I came up with a genius plan!"

I blinked, leaning against the counter. "And what would that be?"

Emmett nearly jumped in excitement. "Well, you know how Eddie has that alligator that he talks to like he's a little kid?"

I giggled, but Edward got defensive. "I don't talk to it anymore!"

Edward turned pink, and as cute as I thought it was, I was still mad at Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I saw you talking to it before wrestling last night. Anyways, Bella! You are now the proud owner of…"

He built up anticipation as he whipped out an alligator.

Wow.

"You interrupted us having sex because it was that important for you to get me an… alligator?"

Emmett's eyes turned sad. He looked offended.

"I-it's a crocodile, Bella."

I looked at him dryly. "How could I ever have mistaken it, I'm so sorry. Can you go now? Because, to be blunt, we don't like company when having sex."

He pouted, taking the crocodile into his arm as if it was the most important thing in the world. "I'm taking Senor Crocky with me, then. You don't deserve his power."

I walked forward and all but shoved him out of the room, locking the door.

"Where were we…" I asked, hugging Edward to me again.

He sighed. "He hasn't left yet… hey, you used my favorite shampoo."

I smiled. "Is that a problem? And I don't care, you know what I need."

He shivered, and I wasn't sure whether or not it was my words or the cool air.

"Come on guys! Come out here!"

Edward started kissing my neck, and I felt my knees buckle. "I don't care, Em. We have ribs in the fridge. Leave us alone."

I opened my mouth to agree with him, but I couldn't get words to come out of my mouth.

"Ribs? Sweet!"

And that was the last we heard of him.

I started to shiver at the cold, and, realizing this, Edward stepped back into the shower, tugging me in with him. I moaned in appreciation at the hot water.

"You still in the mood, or did Emmett ruin it?" he asked.

I frowned, sighing in exasperation. "Emmett kind of ruined it. Damn!"

Edward groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting off the water. I got the towel again and pouted. I still wanted Edward, but having Emmett downstairs kind of turned me off.

I didn't want to get into my messy clothes again, so I stole Edward's boxers and tee shirt.

I heard him breathe heavily behind me after I got dressed and started to brush my hair; I turned to him in confusion.

He was looking at my body.

"Sure you aren't in the mood anymore?"

I rolled my eyes, patting him on the cheek as I left his room. "Positive."

I heard him mumble something under his breath, and suddenly, I was worried for Emmett's well being. I went to check my phone to see who was calling me, but it was dead. Oh well, it probably wasn't anything important.

**So there you have it. No, there wasn't much drama in this chapter. Don't worry, they will have consequences for this little non-rendezvous in the next chapter. This was sort of a filler chapter (I'm sorry, I know everyone hates those) but I'm still sorting through which scenarios I want to go for, this is just to let you know that I'm still working!**

**My twitter link is on my profile.**

**Song of the chapter- White Knuckles by OK Go.**

**MWC- **Wasn't much to the chapter but it was still very well written. I love how Carlisle is getting so depressed over Edward's no sex thing... XD Funnah funnah funnah!

**Chapter question- (this isn't really a question… but…) EVERYONE GO LOOK AT THE VIDEO THAT ParamorFanFrLif WAS NICE ENOUGH TO MAKE FOR THIS STORY! The link is on my profile. But if you really want a chapter question… then…**

- **WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SEX POSITION? (To read about, I mean.)**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Forgiven

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for waiting for me, guys! See? I'm slowly but surely redeeming myself, right?**

**Not yet?**

***sighs and pouts* okay…**

**The winning position was doggy style, looks like I've got some readers that like their Edward's dominant ; )**

**Anyways! Let's get on with it!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Pixieangel3000- everybody! Raise your hand if you want Carlisle to be your father! *thousands of hands raise* see? We aren't alone ; )**

**ParamorFanFrLif- for making me the video, and because sometimes I forget that I probably owe half of my readers to you XD you're amazing!**

**Myth'lovin- did anyone else know that there's a prude on Fanfiction? XD**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

Edward groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting off the water. I got the towel again and pouted. I still wanted Edward, but having Emmett downstairs kind of turned me off.

I didn't want to get into my messy clothes again, so I stole Edward's boxers and tee shirt.

I heard him breathe heavily behind me after I got dressed and started to brush my hair; I turned to him in confusion.

He was looking at my body.

"Sure you aren't in the mood anymore?"

I rolled my eyes, patting him on the cheek as I left his room, "Positive."

I heard him mumble something under his breath, and suddenly, I was worried for Emmett's well being.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

I walked into the house after I picked up Nathaniel and Beverly, and shook off some of the Washington rain that had poured on me.

Beverly hummed, skipping upstairs to play some game or watch TV… but Nate, on the other hand, wasn't so happy.

He hung his head and I tried to soothe him, "She'll come around, Nate," I offered a kind smile.

He nodded infinitesimally, barely responding. I felt bad for the poor guy… but how long did crushes even last for seven year old boys? My hope was that he'd move on pretty quickly.

Charlie entered the room, and suddenly I froze.

"Where were you?" he asked gruffly.

I blinked, "Um… I was at school. Where else would I be?" I asked, hoping that the actual answer wasn't clear on my face.

I felt my heart sink.

Did he know what Edward and I almost did today? How could he possibly know! The principal thought that it was excused, so why would he call Charlie? Maybe since Carlisle was the only one who had excused the absence, he wanted to check with Charlie.

Oh no. I felt my face turn white, but I kept my composure just in case.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe with Edward?"

Keep it together, Bella…

"I was in school, dad."

He sighed, "I know that," good… so he wasn't completely sure about where I was, "but I also know that you see _him _every day. How am I supposed to know that you're telling me the truth about all of this? I just… I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Believe me, dad! I'm telling you the truth… I haven't-"

The look on his face told me to stop talking, "I'm going to call your mother."

Oh no… I groaned, she disapproved of everything that had to do with getting serious with a guy too early. Maybe she would have some mercy on me?

I felt like going upstairs and never coming down again… how long would this last?

_Are you asking how long a father will be disappointed in his daughter for losing her virginity?_

Okay. So that was a stupid question. But what would that solve? Knowing Charlie, he wouldn't forgive me until I proved myself, but how could I prove myself to someone who thinks I'm lying?

_You can't._

Shut up.

He moved onto the living room, his cell phone in his hand and I went upstairs, awaiting my death.

Charlie POV

I knew that kid was a bad influence… I saw it on his face. He was going to hurt her eventually. She isn't even eighteen.

Wait, is he eighteen? Maybe I could… no, he's seventeen. Damnit, I'll have to convict him the hard way…

I slumped in my seat, not even paying attention to the football game. I didn't know how to deal with this. Bella hadn't given me any reason to resent her before, and not that I resent her now, I'm just trying to find the right way to go about this. I already had the punishment thing finished.

But what now? I should probably call Renee soon. She'd have the right advice to give me, right? Should I ignore Bella, or try to talk with her? I was new at this, Bella hasn't ever acted like this before… I didn't know how to act.

I dialed Renee's number, thinking through the things I would say.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Renee? I need to talk to you… about Bella."

She sounded alarmed, "What happened? Is she hurt? Let me talk to her!" she demanded to know.

"She's… okay, I guess."

"You guess? Charlie Swan, tell me what's wrong before I overreact and buy a plane ticket."

I sighed, "She got a boyfriend," I figured I'd ease into it, "Edward Cullen. You met him, when you were still here, I think."

"Aw! He's a sweet boy, I'm so happy for her! Why didn't she tell me about this herself? And why is it a bad thing, do you not like him?" she asked, sounding a little hurt to hear the news from me. When was the last time she talked to Bella? Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

"I don't know why she didn't tell you, but the bad part… she had sex with him," I struggled to utter the words.

She was silent for a moment, "That's it?" she finally said, sounding oddly disappointed in the extent of the bad news.

I blinked, "What do you mean by 'That's it?' this is horrible…" I groaned, "Our daughter is sexually active."

She laughed, and I almost saw her rolling her eyes, "Okay. We both know I wasn't a virgin when I was seventeen, and it wasn't a big deal to you then, when it was me, was it? And now that it's your daughter, mind you in the first healthy relationship she's even had, you overreact like this? Sure, it might be a little early for her, but she's mature enough to decide whether or not she's ready. Look at Carlisle Cullen," she continued on, "he's a nice man, and Esme Cullen, she's an excellent mother. They _have t_o have raised Edward right, and you, Charlie, just take a pick of the other teenage boys in Forks, and tell me who you'd rather her be with!"

I gaped to nowhere in the room, and tried to figure out why she was reacting in this way. She finds out that her daughter's having sex, and she barely even cares… did Bella actually tell her already?

I spoke in an incredulous voice, "Why are you talking like that, Renee? Your daughter had sex. You can't tell me that this isn't a huge deal."

She huffed, "Get over yourself, Charlie. Here, let me ask you one question- Was she happy?"

Actually, she was happier than I'd seen her in a long time…

I reluctantly answered, "Yes…"

"And here's another, did Edward have a good future going for him?"

He wanted to be a doctor.

"Yes…" I answered again.

"Okay, and did Edward look like he was absolutely in love with her?"

I buried my head in my hands and mumbled, "Yes."

"And now that you've reprimanded her for being happy, how does she look now, sad or happy?"

"Sad," I said in a monotone with narrowed eyes.

"Okay. So now that we've gone through how much of an overprotective idiot I picked to father my child, are you going to fix this, or am I going to have to?"

I sulked, leaning back in my chair. I grumbled, "I will. Thanks, Renee," I said, not meaning it.

"You're welcome. And don't think I'm not going to check in with Bella to make sure she's allowed to see this boy. Goodbye, Charlie."

And then she hung up.

Well, that didn't exactly turn out the way I expected. I thought over what she said. It was true that Renee definitely wasn't a virgin when we met, and if it didn't bother me then, why should it bother me now. Maybe I was being overprotective, this is a new generation, and Edward _did_have a good future going for him. In hindsight, maybe what they were doing wasn't so bad when you compared it to some of the other crazy things kids got into nowadays. I leaned my head on my hands. Renee was right.

BPOV

"We tried to have sex this morning, but your dumbass boyfriend ruined it," I mentioned to Rosalie while talking to her on the phone.

Despite my problematic situation, she laughed, "Oh, sometimes I love him… I'm sorry, I'll tell him not to do that anymore. What is it that he did anyways?" she asked.

"Well, we were… in the shower, and Emmett storms in and offers me an alligator, therefore ruining my time."

I heard his voice in the distant part of the room, "It's a crocodile, Bella!"

"Oops. Forgot to mention you were on speaker phone, Bella, and why did he want to give you a crocodile?"

"Then fuck you, Emmett. Anyways, Rosalie, can you beat up your boyfriend for me? It's because Edward has this alligator that he's mildly obsessed with, so Emmett was just trying to tease him, therefore ruining our entire day."

She laughed, "You think you can't move Edward, let alone beat him up, try moving Emmett. I feel your pain, honey, so I'm sorry, I can't beat him up for you. Why does Edward have an alligator? Like a stuffed one? I'm so confused..."

I giggled, but then heard a loud knock on my door, and Charlie came in… awkward.

"Uh… by, Rose, got to go."

"Wait, why-"

I hung up on her, tossing my phone to the other side of the bed.

"Hey… dad…" I said quietly. He sat himself on the corner of my bed, looking like he was having an internal debate with himself.

"I just talked to your mom."

And my whole world froze. My mom abhorred getting into relationships like that at such a young age. I wonder what she said… wait, I don't want to know. I averted my eyes from Charlie, and looked at a suddenly interesting piece of paper on my floor while he stared me down. This was it… Renee would be the final part of this hell. It was about to get a lot worse.

Charlie sighed, gritting his teeth, as if he was reluctant to tell me something.

Go on. Say it. Ruin my life even more.

"You can… uh… date Edward again."

"I know, and I'm sor- wait, did you just say I could date Edward?" I said, a slow smile starting to form on my face.

He glared at the floor, "Your mom thinks it's a good idea, yes."

What kind of an alternate universe was this? Oh well, I don't care! Before I could even think, I threw my arms around Charlie, squeezing him to death.

"Thanks, dad!" it was all I could say. And eventually, his tense posture faded into one of comfort as he hugged me, leaning his chin on my head, taking a deep breath.

"Just don't go and grow up too fast on me, okay, Bells?" he asked, clinging to that little girl that he didn't want to lose.

And I knew I was forgiven. I hugged him tighter.

"Of course, dad."

"Oh, and invite him over for dinner tonight, I need to have a talk with him again."

EPOV

"How was your day, Edward?" my dad asked when he got home from work, and my mom looked up as if to enquire about the same thing.

I chuckled at his question. Like he didn't know. Well, technically, he didn't know about the sad part.

"I didn't get to do that thing you wanted me to do. Emmett came over and interrupted."

My dad's smiling face fell, and he looked like a puppy that someone had just kicked.

"Why?" he asked, as if he weren't able to wrap his mind around it.

"Wait, Edward, you weren't in school today? Why not? And what did you want him to do, Carlisle?" my mom asked.

I was saved from having to answer that, "Well, I came to get Edward from school today because… we didn't spend any time together last weekend and I was really upset."

My mom smiled, but then frowned, "Well… that's very sweet, hon, but try not to take Edward out of school next time, he needs to study."

Dad nodded, "Anyways," mom continued, "What did your father want you to do today?" she asked me.

"Um… he wanted to play… Frisbee, yeah, Frisbee with me, and we couldn't… because we got hungry," I said, not being able to explain this away as cleverly as I knew my dad could.

"Oh…" my mom said, "Okay…"

I wanted to hide in shame at my horrible lying abilities. My dad pushed his food around with his fork, mumbling something as he sulked, leaning his chin on his fist.

Mom got upset, "Carlisle, what's with you today? First you yell at Helga, and almost scare away the new intern, you eat my chocolate ice cream, and you let Edward skip school?" she sounded worried.

My dad shrugged, "I told you, I wanted to spend quality time with Edward! I feel bad about Helga and the intern, and I'm going to buy you some new ice cream…"

They got into this large debate about being mature while working, but I kind of checked out. I wonder how Bella was doing with Charlie… were they avoiding each other, or by some miracle, were they okay? I sighed.

I heard a knock on the door, and my parents each glanced at it, but continued debating. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't everyone get up at once, I'll get it," I said, walking over to the front door.

Whoever was there was an insistent knocker, pounding on the door with an excited wrist.

"Jesus, I'm coming!" I shouted to the person outside. I opened the door, and was surprised to see Bella.

"Hey-" I started to say, but she cut me off, throwing her arms around me and enthusiastically slamming her lips against mine.

I stumbled back in surprise, but wrapped an arm around her, kissing her back when I regained my balance.

I heard a delicate cough come from behind us, and Bella climbed off of me, but still had a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry, Esme," she said unapologetically.

My dad grinned, urging my mother to leave the room with him so that we could have some privacy. Once they left, Bella squealed, hugging me tightly to her again.

I chuckled, "Well, hello to you too," I said, kissing her forehead, "What are you so excited about, love?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

She smiled even wider.

"Apparently, Charlie talked to my mom and… said that we could be together."

I blinked, "He forgave me?"

She nodded, but then pursed her lips in thought, "Well… I'm not sure. But my mom likes you, and after a while, so will Charlie."

I grinned, kissing her chastely, "Are you serious? Why would your mom be cool with this?" I asked.

She smiled, "You know how your dad likes us to be together?" my eyes widened… seriously? Renee didn't seem that way to me, "But way less perverted," well that made a lot more sense, I couldn't see Renee having the same perspective as my father in that area…

I pulled her closer to me, smiling, "See? Everything worked out. Now we can just be… together, and you can stop worrying," I said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"That is, if Emmett doesn't ruin it," she mumbled against my chest.

I chuckled, "There is always that…"

EBEB

"OMG!" Lauren called out, her pack behind her, "I _totally _didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday! I was planning on talking to you at lunch but you totally disappeared on me! You know, the party was totally kickass! I had such a great time!" she said, yapping my fucking ear off.

"Thanks!" Bella answered for me in a fake voice. Lauren rolled her eyes infinitesimally and turned to her with a fake laugh.

"Yeah, anyways," Lauren turned back to me, "You, like, did a great job with it… I'll see you later!" she turned away and I rolled my eyes at her. Bella glared at her back.

"Isn't she still with Mike?" I asked.

Bella groaned, "Yeah, but she'd give him up in a second if you asked her out."

Aw, she was jealous; I grinned at her, "Don't worry," I kissed her head, "I chose you, didn't I?"

She laughed, about to give me some probably witty comeback, when we were interrupted… again. This had been happening to us all day… not that we didn't appreciate people telling us what they thought, but it was starting to get on my nerves. But that was probably due to the fact that I haven't had sex in days.

That shit makes you crabby.

"Edward, Bella! You're party was awesome!" someone said in passing, and Bella smiled in response.

"So," Bella started when we began to walk to fourth period, "Charlie told me that he wants you to come over for dinner tonight. He wants to talk to you about… things," she said, avoiding eye contact.

I groaned, and had someone run into me from behind when I stopped walking to look at Bella.

She sighed, "Look, it won't be that bad, and maybe you can even get him to like you more, you know, win him over. I know your first impression was… to be blunt, horrible, but there's always time to redeem yourself, and since my mom likes you, you're already half way to full approval. Plus, since Nate and Beverly will be there, he won't be able to talk about anything too personal, and it'll be easy to start a conversation. Please? For me?" she asked.

Not that there was any way I could say no, but with two children there, how bad could it be?

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

When did I become so whipped?

BPOV

"Eddie's really coming?" Beverly asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, sweetie, he'll be here in an hour," I said, loving how excited she was- everyone in this house was really much better when Edward was in our lives. Boy, I didn't think I'd ever say that… but it's true.

But out of everyone… I have to say that Nate was the most disappointed; I think for a while there he was more disappointed than I was, but it was in a different way, of course.

Sure, during that time, I missed Edward emotionally and sexually, but Nate missed him like a big brother. Of course, he had me and Beverly and Charlie, but Charlie was barely here, and it was good for him to have that male role model.

So… Beverly's excitement? Yeah, not excitement compared to Nathaniel.

He was currently running around the house like he was on a sugar high, even though I knew for a fact that he didn't have an ounce of sugar today.

I was nervous to this dinner, I had to admit, but I hoped Charlie would have a little bit of mercy on Edward, he was really nervous…

My thoughts were interrupted when Nate tapped on my arm, "When is Edward going to be here? I haven't seen him in such a long time!"

I smiled, "About an hour, just like I told Bev," I frowned. That was a really long time. Maybe I should entertain myself until then. I went up to my room, fully prepared to work on some of my homework, but I got (understandably) bored and looked towards my computer.

I bit down on my lip and glanced towards the door.

You know… I was getting a little tired of getting hate mail, and I haven't written in a while.

But like the dork I was, I felt like I had judgmental eyes watching me, so when I grabbed my laptop, I was blushing. I sighed in contentment when I opened a new word document, missing the feeling of writing.

It really had been too long.

I racked my brain for a plot that I wanted to use, and came up with a few. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote them down, considering which one I wanted to use as my… comeback chapter.

I considered how they would each turn out, and ended up choosing one at random. I immediately started writing, and was surprised at how easily it came to me after not writing for a few weeks.

I wonder how other people would react to me writing again, I wasn't sure if it was long term, but I forgot how much I loved this feeling. I turned on the radio and let the words come to me, starting to hum to the music, feeling myself smile at the familiar feeling.

I heard Nathaniel and Beverly start squealing about something, and checked my clock. It'd been an hour… writing really takes up your time. I saved what I had so far, and I was just about to close my laptop when Edward opened my door, Nathaniel and Bev on either leg.

I blushed, pushing the computer as far away from their view as possible. Edward looked at me oddly, but I got up, ushering them out of my room and following them downstairs.

Edward chastely kissed me before we came into view of Charlie… and Carlisle.

I looked at Edward questioningly and he shrugged, "Charlie called and asked him to come with me."

I was about to respond, but Carlisle cut me off, "Bella! How are you?" he asked with a bright smile on his face, giving me a comfortable, fatherly hug. I vaguely thought about the fact that I couldn't hug Charlie that comfortably.

Charlie looked like he was thinking the same thing, but changed the subject, "Why don't we sit down, I uh, ordered pizza in the kitchen, I hope everyone's okay with pepperoni and cheese."

We all nodded, and while everyone was dishing up, Charlie was staring Edward down, and being the good man that he was, he pretended not to notice, occupying himself instead by enquiring about Nathaniel's and Beverly's day.

Carlisle saw the murder in Charlie's eyes and pulled him into some sports conversation that I knew Carlisle didn't give a damn about.

I felt thankful that he was here. We all sat down at the table and Carlisle decided to make the atmosphere around us a little bit more comfortable.

"So, Charlie, how's work at the station?" Charlie looked flustered at the conversation being directed towards him, and Carlisle pretended to be genuinely interested while he talked.

I looked across the table at Edward while Charlie talked about his day, and he looked more relaxed than he did when he first came in here, eating his pizza calmly while listening to Charlie. Beverly and Nathaniel soon got bored with the conversation, and asked if they could be excused. When they left, Charlie made it clear that he wanted to move on with things.

"I'd like to cut to the chase here, Carlisle, Edward. We all know why I wanted you to come over tonight," he took a bite of his pizza, "I've obviously talked with Edward before, but I want your support on this too, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, Charlie, I know Esme couldn't make it tonight, but I'm completely with you one hundred percent. Under my watch, Edward and Bella will never be doing anything inappropriate, and I'm with you on whatever precautions that you wish to take. I know Edward is embarrassed and feels horrible about everything that's happened, but I've talked to him, and this time around, you'll get to see the real him."

Edward patted his father's shoulder, "My dad is right, Chief Swan. Lately, I haven't made the best decisions, but Bella and I are going to make this better."

What a load of crap… wow, the Cullen's were good liars. By the look on Carlisle's face, you could swear that he actually meant what he was saying.

However convincing their words, Charlie didn't look swayed. He'd been fooled by Edward's false claims before. I pursed my lips at my dad's distrust.

"I'm glad that you're on board," he directed this to both of them, "but I still have some restrictions for you, Edward. You're only allowed to see Bella at our house, when I'm home, and only before seven. If I do allow you to go out, and you_ do _need my permission, Bella must be back at seven o' clock and you can't go out on school nights," he said in a stern voice.

Fuck, that's a lot of specifications…

Edward and I looked at each other with wide eyes, but Carlisle somehow managed to maintain his cool.

"Of course, but if Esme and I are at our home, and we're supervising, then wouldn't it be reasonable to let the kids come over to our house sometimes?"

Charlie looked reluctant to say yes, but Carlisle looked so completely capable and responsible that Charlie was almost forced to say yes, "Well… I suppose that would be alright, but Bella would still have to be home at a reasonable hour."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course."

Charlie turned to me next, and I froze, loudly down my bite of pizza loudly.

"Bella, I think the only person we haven't heard from here is you. Do you think you're going to be able to be on board with all of this?"

"Definitely!" I said in a squeaky voice, and Charlie narrowed his eyes at me before I continued, "I mean… definitely. I'm ready to prove myself to you," I said, trying to express the same sincerity that Edward and Carlisle managed to portray. Charlie looked at me for a moment, as if judging whether or not I was telling the truth, and I felt myself start to blush. Luckily, he looked away before I could confess with my horrible lying skills.

Charlie nodded, and then, after a few more sentences, he started talking about sports with Carlisle, and I quickly excused myself to go upstairs and do something very important.

Update my chapter.

Well… all I was missing out on was sports talk, and I was excited to see what people thought. I went upstairs and quickly updated, rushing back downstairs. When I got back into my seat, the guys were still talking about sports.

But it turns out that I wasn't the disruptive one when Edward's phone went off. He profusely apologized and then dug into his pocket to turn off his phone. He checked his phone, and had a suddenly amused expression on his face. He put his phone back into his pocket, and turned his amused face to me.

What was he thinking about? Carlisle and Charlie kept on talking, but Edward kept looking at me like he had some sort of secret. I avoided looking at him, and tried to be enthralled in the sports conversation. I was actually really surprised that this dinner was going as well as it was. Charlie actually looking like he was having a good time.

_But isn't it weird that Edward's phone went off just after you updated?_

My inner voice asked me, and I chastised myself for being so paranoid. What are the odds that he could possibly-

No. it just isn't an option.

I waved his amused expression off as a fluke, and checked my phone under the table to see how many people had reviewed the chapter so far. A few had, and I opened one up. It was from Matt.

_Great chapter… any inspiration in particular for this one?_

I wasn't planning on answering any reviews right now, but I typed a quick response anyways.

_Yeah, Edward of course. I'm glad you liked it x )_

I glanced over at Edward, and he appeared to be texting under the table too.

_**Who are you texting?**_ I asked Edward. When he got my message, he looked up and winked at me.

_**A good friend of mine. **_He replied.

At the same moment, I got a personal message from Matt.

_Yeah, I'm a bit surprised that you came back to writing though. Are you not sexually satisfied or did you just miss writing?_

I replied to Edward before replying to Matt.

_**Oh… now?**_

_Wow, that's a bit of a personal question. But both, I guess._

"Kids, are you texting?" Charlie asked us. We both quickly shoved our phones in our pockets and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Chief Swan," I noticed how Charlie hadn't invited Edward to call him by his first name again… "Would you mind if Bella and I excused ourselves to go upstairs?"

Charlie paused, but then sighed, "Sure. Go ahead, but I'll be checking on you," he warned us with his eyes.

We nodded and excused ourselves.

He walked into my room first, but when I saw my open computer with my word document open, I shoved him into my wall and out of the way, running towards my bed and closing my laptop, sitting on top of it.

He looked at me incredulously as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "Uh… I really like my privacy?" he quirked an eyebrow, and I was quick to change the subject, "Anyways, I think that went well."

He nodded, cautiously walking towards the bed and sitting next to me and swept some of my hair behind my ear.

"Baby, I want to talk to you about something."

**Twitter link on my profile! That's right, guys. Matt's going to 'stir up a pot of dramatic soup'. That terminology should be credited to my little sister, who stole that from a cereal box and now considers herself a poet because she thinks it's deep. Love that kid ; )**

**Song of the chapter- White Knuckles by OK Go. **

**MWC- **Extremely fantabulous- as always!

**Chapter question- so, I'm giving Carlisle a secret hobby that I came up with in Spanish class. I want to see how many of you can guess what it is. WHAT DO YOU THINK CARLISLE'S SECRET HOBBY IS?**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Are you Looking at my Computer?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So only one person guessed the question right, because he's some sort of psychic. I had a little paragraph written here about how no one would get it, but leave it up to him to guess it. Congratulations, DignityIsAMyth, and every one of you should berate yourselves for being such perverts ; )**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**CC- when she said that, she was referring to Edward being her inspiration, not speaking to him. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Prettycool410- damn straight! She'd never have sex again if Charlie was all she had ; )**

**DignityIsAMyth- For being the only person to guess the question right x ) even though you guys don't know what it is this chapter.**

**Ilovecherrypie- I noticed how eagerly you offered up that hobby ; ) I'm thinking we have a Carlisle lover on our hands here… ; )**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

He walked into my room first, but when I saw my open computer with my word document open, I shoved him into my wall and out of the way, running towards my bed and closing my laptop, sitting on top of it.

He looked at me incredulously as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "Uh… I really like my privacy?" he quirked an eyebrow, and I was quick to change the subject, "Anyways, I think that went well."

He nodded, cautiously walking towards the bed and sitting next to me and swept some of my hair behind my ear.

"Baby, I want to talk to you about something."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"What is it?" she asked, leaning against the headboard of her bed, looking a little tentative to hear my answer.

Now was the time that I hit a crossroads. I had a couple of options here.

On the one hand, I could lock her door and have sex with her, ignoring the fact that our parents were downstairs. Well… it didn't really matter that my dad was here, because I knew he wouldn't care what I did, as long as I had a healthy sex life. But Bella's dad was downstairs, and that might be a bit of an issue for us, especially since he told us how he was going to be checking up on us.

And on the other hand, I could do what I was determined to do. I could talk to her about Matt and OveractiveSexDriveChick- our alter egos.

To be honest, I knew that option one wasn't exactly an option but come on, I felt like I had a permanent erection for a week and that shit's painful. So option two it is.

Now, how to open with it. I thought over possibilities.

_So, did you know I read your word porn?_

No… not subtle enough.

_I know that you are OveractiveSexDriveChick. I'm also Matt._

Again, not subtle enough to-

Bella cut me off, "Spit it out already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me think!" I said, and she raised her hands in defense.

"Okay…"

But I think she was right. Maybe it was best just to spit it out… to get it over with.

"So, did you know- wait, uh… never mind!" you're so stupid! Going with the first one?

Let's try again.

"Listen," okay, good start. Why was I so nervous? I'm Edward Cullen. I never get nervous.

Just say it.

"I wanted to talk to you about-"

"How are we doing, kids?" Charlie said before he opened the door, looking almost disappointed that we weren't in a compromising position.

I guess I'm glad I didn't go with option one.

"Oh…" he said, even sounding disappointed. He wanted to bust us. Not that it would really matter though.

"I'll be right downstairs," he said, as if in a warning.

But that got me thinking. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. You know… I didn't exactly want to face the wrath of Bella Swan after she found out that I came to her for relationship advice about her and read her work without telling her. Not that it was a criminal offence, but she might get embarrassed or something. And it seemed like she thought of Matt as a pretty good friend, and hearing that he was lying to her might not be what she wants to hear.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Just that I think tonight went well."

She rolled her eyes, "You had that much trouble saying that?"

I tried to play it off, "I was lost in your eyes."

She tried not to smile, "You're also lost in stupidity if you think that I'm going to fall for that."

I shrugged, "No, but you might fall for this," I leaned in slowly to kiss her. Her eyes were locked on my lips, and I sighed when our lips touched, both of us releasing all of the pent up frustration.

"Shit," she said when I kissed down her neck, "How long has it been, a month?"

I grinned, kissing back up to her lips, "More like a week, but-"

I heard the door open, and I flew back from Bella, hoping that Charlie didn't see us.

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about that.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. If you guys want to finish, I can go stall Charlie and we can leave later."

I coughed in discomfort, "No, dad, it's fine, we can go."

His face fell, "Are you sure, because-"

"Positive," I said, getting off of Bella's bed.

"But-"

"Dad! I'll see her later, it's fine, don't worry."

He looked like a kicked puppy when we left, saying goodbye to Charlie and Bella.

"We can still head back if you want to," he said when we were a good five minutes to our house.

"We wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways. If it makes you feel any better, I can go over to her house after school tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, looking a little bit happier.

EBEB

I pulled up to Emmett's house and opened the door- they never locked their door. I walked up to Emmett's room and knocked on the door.

"Who might it be who dares to enter my fortress!" came his booming voice. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"Edward!" he said, putting down the controller to his video game, "my man! How are you doing on this fine day! Oh, guess who I am!" he said, reaching behind his bed… and pulling out that damned crocodile.

He used a high pitched voice, "Oh! I'm having so many problems! 'Bella Gator' please talk to me!"

I grumbled, "Shut up. I need to talk to you," I said, sitting down next to him.

He waggled his eyebrows, "About what?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I'm being serious."

He kept a straight face, "So am I."

I glared at him, "I'll go and talk to Jasper."

He grabbed my arm when I started to get up.

"Come on, man, I'm just playing. What do you need?" he asked.

I pursed my lips, "I'm not sure about how to tell… someone something. I want to let them know that I know something really important about them, but I'm afraid they'll get mad."

He nodded, "Translation- you know something about Bella's sex life and you don't know if telling her is the right thing or not."

Close…

"Um… close, I guess."

"Don't tell her. I know that most of the time I'm a pretty idiotic person, but these are pearls of wisdom I'm giving to you, good sir. Don't do anything. What a girl has done in the past doesn't affect you, so leave it alone. If it's something that's still happening… then only confront her about it if it's hurting your relationship. That's my philosophy…" it took him only seconds to regain his goofy exterior, "and it's worry free! It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" he belted out.

I stood up, eager to get out, but thankful for his surprisingly helpful advice, "Those aren't even the lyrics…" I muttered to myself on the way out.

BPOV

"Uh oh… trouble in paradise?" Alice asked me after school the next day and I shrugged. Rosalie and Alice shared a look before turning back to me.

"No, actually everything is going fine. I was just thinking about how weird Edward was acting yesterday-"

Rose cut me off with a gasp, "Maybe he's cheating on you! Or trying to tell you that he's gay and is going off with some guy named Chuck… or maybe he got his balls cut off in a freak accident downtown…"

Alice blinked at her, and I looked at her with concern, "I promise you that he isn't cheating on me, and he isn't gay. Chuck? Where did you even get that name, and I worry about you spending too much time with Emmett."

She blinked, "Whoa… you're right. Emmett's starting to actually make sense to me now. Weird. And I don't know, that's the name of the gay lover in Legally Blonde. Don't change the subject, missy! Tell us what happened?"

"Well, it isn't like it was a huge deal. He was just starting to act a little weird when we were alone…"

Alice narrowed her eyes, "Was he trying to pressure you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Bitch, please. _She _was probably trying to pressure _him._"

Alice nodded, "You're probably right."

"Anyways! We were alone, and he said he had to tell me something, and made it out to be this huge deal when he didn't even tell me what it was. Not a big deal, just… weird, right?"

Rose thought it over, "Yeah, that is a bit odd, but guys are really weird sometimes, you just have to ignore them," she waved her hand in the air, "take it from someone who's dating Emmett… what you consider weird is what I consider a rarity of normal behavior."

She was right. Compared to Emmett, Edward's behavior was completely normal.

I checked my watch, 5 o' clock… I had to start making dinner for Charlie and the kids.

"I have to make dinner, guys, you want to stay?" I asked.

They shook their heads, "Nope. I'm hanging out with Emmett and we're going to go see a movie-"

Alice cut in, "But they won't be watching it…" Rose glared and Alice smiled, "And I can't stay, I'm spending time with my cousin."

Ew… I still couldn't believe that Alice was related to someone who had witnessed Edward and me getting hot and heavy in a dressing room.

Once they left, I went downstairs to make whatever I felt like making, which was soup. I knew that there was no way I could get either Beverly or Nathaniel to eat it, so I made some mac' and cheese for them. I hated minestrone soup, but it was Charlie's favorite, and I was trying to get back on his good side, remember?

"Auntie Bella, make Nathaniel stop screaming in my ear!" Beverly called, sounding sleepy.

I sighed, "Nate, what's wrong?"

I watched as he came rushing downstairs with a cocky smile on his face- one that reminded me of Edward's. Uh-oh, that smile never led to anything good… for a seven year old, that is.

"Nothing's wrong! Guess what, guess what?" he came running towards me and I lifted him up, sitting him on my knee.

"I don't know, what is it?"

He grinned at me again, "Nicole said she liked me, and now she's my girlfriend!"

"See? I told you she'd come around!"

He nodded, "Is it okay if I go over to her house for a while? Her mom offered to pick me up," he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, "Okay, but be back before 8, okay?"

He pouted, "8:30?"

"Only if there will be parental supervision."

He rolled his eyes and got off of my lap when someone knocked on the door, "Sure, why not."

I pursed my lips when he opened the door and a woman and a little girl I could only assume to be Nicole smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I offered my hand to Nicole's mom when Nicole dragged Nate out to the car.

"Laurie," she said in return, shaking my hand, "Crazy how little they are and they're already getting into this kind of stuff, you know?"

I nodded, smiling slightly, "I'm surprised too. At least it's innocent. You're going to be supervising them, right?"

She nodded, "Of course. So are you Nathaniel's sister?"

I shook my head, "Cousin, but-"

The car horn honked and we both jumped, "Looks like I'm being called," Laurie said with a kind smile, "We'll talk later, goodbye, Bella."

I waved to her as she left, and watched them as she drove out.

I looked at the clock… thirty minutes past 5. Charlie was usually home around 5:15. I decided to call him and check in.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Um… hey, dad. Are you coming home today?"

"Oh," he sounded surprised, "I'm sorry, I uh… didn't remember to call you. They wanted me to work a double again today."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see, "Okay… there's some minestrone in the fridge when you come back."

"Great… well, I'll see you later, I guess."

And I hung up. Conversations with Charlie were never very interesting. I dished up some of the soup and put it in the fridge for Charlie, and called Beverly downstairs so that we could eat.

"I'm not hungry," she called back, again sounding tired.

Great. So it's down from four to one.

_**Are you doing anything?**_

I texted Edward. Well… there wasn't any reason for me to eat alone. And it wasn't like we were going to do anything.

But… learning from past experiences, I didn't have the best track record with using my self control.

_**No, why? Are you horny?**_

I blushed, automatically looking around to see if anyone was looking over my shoulder, which of course, they weren't.

_**Well, that was blunt… actually, I wanted to know if you'd have dinner with me. My family ditched me.**_

I put the soup away, knowing that no one who was eating here tonight was going to want it.

_**That wasn't a no ; ) I'll be right over, baby.**_

I smiled slightly and put my phone away. What was it about Edward that could make any question, such as 'are you doing anything?' sound so dirty?

_Oh, shut up. You know you didn't invite him over to eat dinner with him._

Okay, maybe that's a little bit true. But we hadn't had sex in over a week.

_So you went 17 years without having sex, and now one week is too much?_

I ignored my inner voice and waited for Edward. Beverly _was _sleeping… maybe Edward and I could just sneak up to my room for a while. When I heard a knock on the door, I actually dropped the mac' and cheese I was planning on eating, and it splattered on the floor.

"Shit…"

I pursed my lips, kicking it to the side and walking towards the door.

"Hey," I breathed when I saw Edward. He gave me one of his crooked grins that made it difficult to speak, "Um… I accidentally just dropped our food on the floor."

I bit my lip and he stepped in, closing the door and pulling me towards him, his hands on my hips.

"It's okay," he said, leaning down and claiming my lips with his, "The only thing I was planning on eating was you anyways," he added in a deep voice, hitching my leg over his hip.

I gasped, looking upstairs towards Beverly's room, "Edward, we can't do this right now… Bev's right upstairs… and… um…" my voice trailed off when Edward started kissing my neck. God, I missed this.

"Mm, she's sleeping, isn't she? Come on, babe, you know it's been too long," he swept some hair out of my face, "your mind may be telling me one thing, but I know that your body's telling me something completely different."

I blushed, realizing he was right. I wasn't exactly pushing him away.

"Okay," I said, pulling him down by his hair and attacking his lips with my own, "Touch me," I breathed.

He grinned against my lips, "That's more like it," he growled, quickly grabbing my other leg and wrapping it around him. I shivered when I felt him rub against me when he started walking us towards my bedroom.

"I know," he said when he saw the longing on my face. When we finally got to my bed, he laid me down and started eye fucking me.

"It's been too long…" he repeated. When his eyes met mine again, the intensity in them made me shudder, aching everywhere for his touch.

He threw one of his legs over me, straddling me while he leaned down to kiss me again. He pulled away, and I twisted my hips in his direction, a silent plea in my eyes.

He smirked, placing his hands on my hips and slowly raising my shirt up. He parted his lips and without raising his head, trailed his eyes up to mine and raised my shirt over my head.

I struggled not to pull him down closer to me when he unclasped my bra, looking at my chest with hungry eyes. When he finally began to touch me with his expert hands, I moaned.

"Is… it so pathetic that I missed this so fucking much, and it hasn't been more than… a week?" I moaned again, laying one of my hands on top of his, unable to keep my hands idle.

He leaned down to kiss my neck and I was glad that I was lying down, or I surely would've fallen flat on my face. My unoccupied hand wove through his hair and I gasped when he gave my neck a harsh bite that was a surprising turn on for me.

"No," he answered my question with that one, simple, unexplained answer.

I didn't even know what I said in response after that, all I knew was that I was rapidly tearing Edward's clothes off his body, eager to feel what I'd been neglected for the past week or so.

Usually, Edward liked to tease me by making me wait, but his erection looked nearly painful, and I could tell he wanted this almost as much as I did.

"Edward… I-"

"I know," he repeated. The fire in his eyes made me numb. I reached down to take him in my hand, pumping him exactly the way I knew he liked it. He groaned and leaned down to take my nipple in his mouth, unfairly teasing me the way I was teasing him.

I gasped and, with my unoccupied hand, massaged his scalp while he released some of his frustration out on my chest.

I started whimpering, and Edward wasn't in a much better state, "Please… Edward, I _need _you inside of me."

I guess it was the way I said it, because he rose from my chest and batted my hand away from his member. I bit my lip in preparation for what he was about to do- what I had wanted for over a week. I fidgeted eagerly and he positioned himself at my entrance. He took a shaky breath before he pushed himself inside of me, fast enough to ease some of the painful need in my body, but slow enough so that we could take the time to familiarize our bodies again.

I arched my back at the reminder of how fucking amazing he felt when he slid out, only to slam back in, faster this time. I felt it all over my body, my fingertips were screaming at me to do something, my toes curling.

"Ed_ward," _I yelled at the top of my lungs, reaching one of my hands up to hold onto my headboard, and using the other to hold onto Edward's back, most likely scratching him.

He reacted at the sound of my needy scream, and kissed me in a way that shouldn't be legal- it was a promise for all of the sinfully dirty things he wanted to do to me.

I felt myself beginning to reach my climax with the combination of his thrusts and his mouth. This wasn't lost on him either because he brought his hand down to rub his palm against my clit, kissing and pounding into me with an intensity that I couldn't handle.

"Fuck…" I said breathily as I lay limp on the bed, paralyzed by one of the most powerful orgasms of my life.

But in my bliss, I'd forgotten completely about Edward, who was still getting to his orgasm. That made me feel guilty, because of what he just did for me.

I reached down t fondle his balls and kiss him in the dirty way he did to me. His thrusts became erratic, and unbelievably, my stomach starting coiling. I felt myself ready to cum _again. _But he found his release, collapsing on top of me. His weight didn't bother me, actually, it was kind of comforting.

He noticed how tense I was though, from not cumming that second time, and peeked his head up.

"You didn't cum?" he asked, puzzled because he saw me the first time.

"No, I did," I blushed in embarrassment, "But…" I said and he understood, an evil smile creeping onto his face. He reached his hand down in between us and I blushed even harder.

"You don't-"

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again, beginning to finger me.

"Shut up, Isabella, if I didn't want to touch you, I wouldn't."

I cupped his face again, pulling him down to kiss me again, but he pulled away, shimmying down my body.

My breaths came in pants as I looked down at him through hazy eyes. My head rolled back when he began to nip and tug at my pussy lips with his teeth, still pumping two fingers into me. He reached one of his hands up to cup my breast, and with all of the desired friction, it didn't take a long time for him to get me to climax… again.

"Shit, Edward…" I moaned out, hanging limply on the bed. He crawled up next to me again, laying in a cocky way as he looked down at me.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

I tucked myself into his chest.

"I think…" I tried to gather myself, "that was the best sex we've ever had."

He planted a kiss on my head, "I think you're right. Maybe we shouldn't have sex for one week again," he smirked, knowing I was going to protest the idea.

I pulled him closer, "No. A week might be a normal interval for some people, but I demand at least… once or twice a day," I said, kissing down his chest.

He laughed heartily and drew random patterns on my back with his finger, "Whatever you say, baby."

It wasn't even five minutes later when I felt Edward's cock pressing against my thigh again. I grinned, "And speaking of once or twice a day…" I trailed off.

There was a sound low in his chest and he flipped me over, and there was an unspoken agreement that we both needed another round.

Or two.

Maybe three.

BEBE

By the end of the day, I was tired as hell. It was already late, but when you factored in all of the sex we had tonight, I could barely walk. I vaguely registered Nathaniel coming home at 9 o' clock.

Edward rolled over after our cat nap and stretched out his arms and legs, wrapping me up in them.

I snuggled into his side, and smiled at how special and real this entire thing was.

When I met Edward, he was the biggest player in the world. He'd agree to fuck almost any girl, and of course that made me jealous, but with all of the experience he has with working a woman's body, who am I to complain? And now… I don't know how in the world it happened, but he was all mine, he even stayed after having sex, unlike the first few times we had sex.

"I love you," I murmured spontaneously, sighing against his chest.

He yawned, and pulled me tighter against him, "I love you too," he said sleepily.

Yes, we had to take a late night nap. I wasn't functional enough to stay awake, and Edward needed some rest too. A seventeen year old's stamina was barely enough for everything we did tonight.

He ran his fingers through my hair and we laid there in peace. I never wanted this moment to end.

As if on some comical cue, it ended.

"Auntie Bella, do we have any more dinner left?" she said, energetic enough to be bouncing off the walls.

I knew I shouldn't have let her nap earlier. Here it is, eleven o' clock at night and she was hyper.

"Yes, just a second," I said.

Unfortunately, she had a follow up question.

"Why are you and Eddie naked in the bed?"

Luckily, we were covered by sheets, but I still didn't have a ready explanation for her.

She smiled, "Are you guys having sex?"

We looked like dears caught in headlights.

This was a cunning four year old I had on my hands.

"I won't tell Charlie, don't worry," she still had a secretive smile, "as long as we go to Wendy's."

She was trying to hold this over my head, I gaped while Edward actually tried to be useful, "Princess, it's a little late to go out to eat."

She held up her finger and ran away to her room, "What are we going to do?" I hissed at Edward. So much for drowning in post coital bliss.

He looked like he was at a loss and I groaned.

"Eddie, Auntie Bella…" she said. We both looked over towards her and I gasped when I saw a Polaroid children's camera in her hand. She snapped a shot, and I watched with horror as the picture slid out, Beverly shaking it in the air, raising her eyebrows, daring us to challenge her.

"If I were you, I'd be getting your car keys," she smiled too sweetly and exited the room. I blinked at the door in disbelief.

"We're being blackmailed by a four year old."

Reluctantly, I got my clothes on, a little wobbly because of how unstable I still was. The one time I fell, Edward caught me with a smile.

Our little moment was interrupted by Beverly.

"You guys coming? I can hear my stomach rumbling…"

Usually, I'd reprimand her for having an acerbic tone, but not when she had that picture. And she fucking knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Edward and I went downstairs and I grabbed my keys and my wallet, and Edward looked at it with distaste, as if he abhorred the idea of me paying for Beverly's late night snack. She hopped in the car, the wretched Polaroid picture in her conniving little hands.

She smiled at me when she caught me looking at it and then stared out the window. I gritted my teeth and parked in the Wendy's parking lot.

We went inside and Beverly ordered for herself, "I want a regular frosty," she turned to me with a smile because she knew she wasn't allowed to get those, "and a large fry," she said.

I gritted my teeth again and paid for her order, knowing that she wasn't even going to make a dent in all of that food.

We sat down, and Edward did me a favor by eating most of her French fries. I couldn't eat a thing, but he looked to be really hungry after what we did tonight.

After she finished, she decided to taunt us a little bit more, "Hey Auntie Bella?"

"Yes?" I said, when we got back into the car.

"You know that pink bedspread that you said I couldn't have because I'd grow it out? I want it," and I know what she was saying.

Get me the bedspread or I'll show Charlie the picture and you'll get in trouble.

I was forced to say yes and Beverly was nice enough to let me alone when we got home. Even when she was hyper and she was blackmailing me, she knew how far she could push it.

I slouched into Edward, "I'm so tired."

He kissed my head and picked me up, carrying me to my room, and left.

I found that I couldn't sleep without Edward right next to me, and I kept thinking about how he just blew off what he wanted to say. Sure, maybe it didn't matter, but what if he was trying to tell me something genuinely important?

That's what was keeping me up. Was he trying to tell me something stupid, or something that I needed to know?

_Shut up and relax. Fuck, you'd think that after sex, you'd be blissed out, but all you're doing is worrying about something that happened two days ago?_

I frowned, my inner voice was right. It was probably nothing, right? And I deserve to be blissed out after tonight.

I decided that writing would calm me down some, so I opened my laptop and let the words come to me.

EPOV

"Edward, where were you! We were worried sick, and you come home at midnight without a note or explanation?" my mom asked.

I wasn't exactly the type of person to leave the house without telling them where I was going, so my absence worried them. In hindsight, I probably should've told them where I was going.

My dad even looked put out, "Were you… playing Frisbee?" he asked, using our code word for sex.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, it's just that you were gone, and Bella wanted me to come over to play Frisbee, so I forgot to leave a note. It won't happen again."

"What is it with you guys and playing Frisbee? You can't play Frisbee in Washington at night. You'd freeze to death. What's really going on?"

I shrugged, "Being cold is part of the fun. Anyways, I'm sorry, and goodnight."

My mom narrowed her eyes at me, but her need for sleep was escalating, so she went off to bed, leaving me to my dad.

He was about to leave when I asked to talk with him.

"Hey dad? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure," he said, sitting down at the table next to me.

"I have something I'd like to talk to Bella about, but I don't know how to bring it up."

"What do you want to say to her?" he asked.

I fidgeted and he calmed me, "You know you can confide in me about anything, Edward."

Actually, he'd probably be one of the only people who understood my current situation.

I didn't look him in the eyes when I said it, "Well, everything is going great between Bella and me, thanks to you," he smiled, "but the thing is, she… writes online, and I've been reading her stuff for a while, and she doesn't know I have been. I've been talking to her online without her knowing it was me, and asking her relationship advice about herself. I'm afraid that if I tell her, she'll freak out and think I invaded her privacy by lying to her about who I was and pretending I was someone else…"

He thought this over, "Well… is it just up there on the internet for anyone to see?"

"Yes, but she never meant for me to read it. I don't think that's the part she'd mind though… I think she'd be bothered by the fact that I lied to her about who I was and got information out of her that she wouldn't have given me if she knew it was really me."

He nodded, "Well, I don't see why you have to tell her. It doesn't seem like it's crucial to your relationship, and every relationship has secrets. My motto is that you should only tell the other person something if the relationship depends on it."

That's what Emmett said, but I still had a feeling of unease.

_**Come back over? I'm having trouble sleeping… and Charlie won't be home until late tomorrow.**_

I smirked and looked at my dad, "I'm going to take off."

His eyebrows came together, "It's really late, I don't think you should be going out…"

I smiled when I grabbed my keys, "I'm going over to Bella's."

"Oh," he said when I opened the door to leave, "Have fun!"

I rolled my eyes at my dad when I drove off. I think his worst fear might be for me to be celibate. He'd have a heart attack.

I hurried over to Bella's house and saw her waiting by the front door in the window. That's one of the things I loved about her, she wasn't one of those girls who tried to seem cooler by keeping you waiting.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw me and we were quick to embrace each other like we hadn't seen each other in years, not a half hour.

She licked her lips and I followed her inside.

"I'm going to go check on Beverly and Nathaniel, why don't you go up to my room and make yourself comfortable," she said against my lips. I hummed in response and watched her go upstairs to the kids' room while I walked into hers. I took off my jacket and slung it across her chair and took off my shoes, discarding all of my clothes except for my boxers.

I sat on the bed, waiting for her to come back when I saw that her laptop was open on her pillow. I took it in my hands to close it when I noticed that a word document was open. I bit my lip and looked towards the door, considering how much time I had to read what she wrote, but decided against it. She'd already been gone for a while.

And as luck would have it, just as I was about to close it, she walked in with it open and still in my hands.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I had a lot of requests for a lemony reunion and I hope this met your expectations XD as for the next chapter, I'm going to be in New York for a week, so it might be a week and a half before the next chapter will come out.**

**On other news, a lot of you guys have asked after my little sister's health, and she's almost completely improved. Thanks for your kindness!**

**Twitter link on my profile!**

**Song of the chapter- No Curtain Call by Maroon 5. I've been singing it at the top of my lungs throughout the entire chapter : D**

**MWC-** Another fantastic read!

**Chapter question- WHAT DO YOU THINK BELL A'S REACTION WILL BE? Predictable, but I really want to know what you guys think about it!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Woman Problems?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry for the wait, guys! New York was awesome though! I had a great time! I hope this was worth the wait though. Actually, I wrote out a total of seven different chapter twenty-two's. I hope you know how hard I worked on this!**

**Most of you are curious as to what Carlisle's hobby is, and all I have to say is patience- all in due time, Twerds.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Wear My Wings Proudly- Readers like this make me happy x)**

**Edwardish- oh, don't worry, I adore crazy readers XD**

**Tahlulluhbelle- okay everyone, taking a tally here… All those in favor of having Beverly in time out say I. *resounding 'I's' fill the room*. I suppose that settles that… x )**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

"I'm going to go check on Beverly and Nathaniel, why don't you go up to my room and make yourself comfortable," she said against my lips. I hummed in response and watched her go upstairs to the kids' room while I walked into hers. I took off my jacket and slung it across her chair and took off my shoes, discarding all of my clothes except for my boxers.

I sat on the bed, waiting for her to come back when I saw that her laptop was open on her pillow. I took it in my hands to close it when I noticed that a word document was open. I bit my lip and looked towards the door, considering how much time I had to read what she wrote, but decided against it. She'd already been gone for a while.

And as luck would have it, just as I was about to close it, she walked in with it open and still in my hands.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"Shit!" I said.

Caught in the act. I searched through my brain for something to do.

"I… uh…" I felt my heart pounding in my chest and my eyes widen.

He was looking right at it- before I could control my actions, I booked it into the room and hit my laptop straight out of his hands. It smashed into a thousand tiny pieces and I blinked, but then returned my attention to Edward.

My hands reached out to grab his arms, as if I were afraid he was run away from me.

"Don't leave, please hear me out," I begged him.

He blinked, obviously- and oddly- surprised by my actions, almost like he thought he was the one at fault. I held on tighter to his arms and my heart started racing.

He didn't respond to me, which made me nervous.

"I… I'm so embarrassed," I mumbled, and then looked him in the eyes, "This isn't what it looks like…"

I hoped desperately to elicit a reaction from him.

He quirked his eyebrow, "It isn't?"

I blushed and looked up at him tentatively, "Actually… it's exactly what it looks like," I admitted, but then I pleaded with him, "but don't jump to conclusions, please let me explain all of this."

He sat down and leaned against the headboard on my bed, I sat down on the edge of the bed, as if I wasn't welcome in the warmth of his arms. He seemed to be able to read my mind and opened his arms to me. I slowly made my way over to his and sat in between his legs. I sighed when he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's there to listen to? What I gathered from all of this was that you write porn. So what? My dad does kinkier things than that," he joked to lighten the mood.

My eyebrows knit together in pure confusion, "You're acting surprisingly cavalier about this."

I felt him shrug, "Doesn't matter to me what you do, Isabella, I still love you. Just be honest with me."

I blushed with embarrassment. It was the best reaction I could've dreamed of him having, and I knew I didn't deserve it. I kept all of this from him, and then when he found out, he accepted it… it was surprisingly easy.

Too easy.

My eyes narrowed, "You don't even seem surprised."

He shrugged again, "So what- you post written porn online and are virtually famous for it. I couldn't care less. Actually…" he trailed off suggestively.

I felt his hot breath on my neck before he started kissing it. I heard a moan escape my lips and felt my head roll back.

He leaned me onto my back and kept kissing my neck, sliding his hands up and down my thighs.

"Wait… stop," I said in a breathy voice once I really began to marinate on what he said.

He paused his work on my neck and trailed his lips up to my ear and said in a husky voice, "You don't sound very convincing to me."

I gulped and felt myself start to shake, almost stunned at how much I needed him. I tried to push past the lust to make my point.

"No… you said that I posted written porn online and that I'm virtually famous for it."

He cocked his head to the side, "Am I mistaken?"

My eyes narrowed, "No, and that's what I'm confused about. How did you know that I posted it online and that people read it? How do you get that from a word document?"

I slid out (much to the disappointment of my much too needy self) from underneath him and looked at him skeptically.

I saw a little blush rise to his cheeks and I froze. How the fuck would he possibly know that? Is… is that why he was acting so cool with the whole thing? Is he one of my readers?

I felt all of the blood in my body flood to my face in embarrassment and anger. Was it even possible? It had to be… how else would he know that?

I let out a disbelieving gasp, "Oh, that's rich. You dare to talk to me about being honest, when you seem to have some secrets too."

He stood up, and he looked like of angry.

"Don't try to turn this over on me, Bella," he gritted his teeth, "I'm not the one exploiting herself on the internet and talking to random strangers about her love life under the licentious alias of 'OveractiveSexDriveChick'!" he retorted.

I crossed my arms, "I don't talk to random strangers about my love life! None of them even know who the fuck you are! And so it's true, huh? You do read it. Talk about being honest much?"

"Oh really? So you don't talk to anyone about me? Not one of them?"

Why is he pressing that so much? The only one I've ever talked to about him was Matt. And Matt was gay, somewhere down in California, the only reason Edward would know about him would be… if he lied.

Oh… fuck no.

I gasped and I felt my face tighten with anger and before I could think about it I reached up and slapped him. I don't think I hurt him at all, but I felt my hand begin to pulse and I winced.

"How could you, _Matt_? You lied to me about who you were and unfairly used me to get relationship advice from me _about _me!"

At this, he looked a little sorrowful. I can't believe him. I felt my face fall at the confirmation of my accusation. How could he do this to me?

I've been asking that question a lot tonight. He dared to riposte me when he's the one at fault here. He lied to me… in more ways than one. And on top of that, he allowed me to play the fool tonight. He wanted to let himself off of the hook and discommode me.

I felt myself shake with anger.

"Leave," I said through my teeth, "Leave, and don't come back. I never want to see your lying face again. Get the fuck out of my house."

"You know you don't want that," he said, disavowing himself from responsibility.

"I do," I said firmly.

"I'll call my dad if you don't leave," I said.

He sat down on the bed, "You finished with your harangue yet? We both know you need me."

This angered me more than anything else he said.

"Get out of my house, you bastard!" I yelled at him.

He put his hands up in self defense and stood up to leave.

"If I leave now, I'm not coming back, Bella."

He was right… I didn't want that. My longwinded speech wasn't fooling either of us. I slouched against the bed, anger still stirring inside of me, but I also felt sadness and a loss of what to do.

I wasn't handling this maturely. Mature people would sit down and talk this out. I was just acting like a bipolar bitch.

"You're right," I leaned my head on my hands and sunk down on the bed, "Yelling at you isn't going to help anything."

He gave me a sad smile, "I suppose we were both wrong… keeping secrets isn't going to help us."

It was strange how we both went from screaming at each other and threatening to kick the other out of the house, to cloying apologies.

"Okay," I said, looking down at my hands, "This is a secret free relationship from now on… you know what? Tonight, we should come clean to all of our secrets, and no matter what, the other person can't get mad, okay?"

He nodded, "Sounds good," he welcomed me into his arms again. This time it wasn't just snuggling, and we both could tell. This was a rite of passage to a normal relationship.

"How long have you been reading my… uh," I blushed, "stuff?" I asked.

"Hmm… about three years ago- when Newton introduced it to me."

I blanched, "Mike Newton?" Ew! Writing would be tainted for me, now that I knew he read it.

I heard him chuckle, "Yes- Mike Newton."

"How long ago did you know who I was?" I asked.

"Ah ah ah, babe, it's my turn. If you liked me so much for the past four years, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, playing with my hands.

I blushed slightly, "You were an overconfident prick. I didn't want to stroke your ego any more by telling you. Besides, I didn't think you liked me."

He frowned at that, and I continued with my question, "When did you find out who I was?"

"When you told Matt."

I suppose that was a stupid question.

"Why writing? I mean, there's so many other ways to stop being horny."

I laughed, "I don't know. I had two kids in the house. What was I supposed to do?"

I eagerly jumped to my next question, "Why did you choose Matt?"

He chuckled, "It seemed like a cooler name than Edward."

I twisted around in his lap and straddled his hips, "Edward's the sexiest name I've ever heard," I said against his lips.

He snickered, "That may have to do with the fact that I make you scream it every night, but to a complete stranger, Edward sounds like a very nerdy name."

I suppose it would, if you'd never seen him. Since I know him, I always associate the name Edward with something erotic.

I shrugged again, "I guess so…"

We went on with those kind of questions, and then after a while, they got sillier. They got to be the kind of questions that we should've been asking on our first date. Conventional questions enquiring about favorite colors and foods and such.

But then the tension started to get thicker, and we asked teasing questions. Hey, don't blame me, there's only so much time you can sit on someone's lap before things get sexual.

He started to draw uneven circles on my thighs, "What's your favorite thing that we've ever done?" he asked, slouching a little bit so that our hips were closer together.

"I can only pick one thing?" I asked.

He nodded and licked his lips, "One."

I thought back through everything we've done, and while everything we've done has been mind blowing and perfect… I couldn't pick one time.

I laid my hands on his naked chest, "I can't pick one…"

He ran his hands up my back and pulled me an inch or two closer to him.

"Maybe I can help you decide," he said, looking enticingly at my lips, "Or maybe we can make some new options for you to choose from," he said in a husky voice.

I shivered, "I could go for that," I said, leaning closer to his lips. The moment our lips met, a fuse went off within me. I moaned and ground my hips against his, shivering when I felt his hips buck back towards me.

He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth and reached in between us to stroke me through the fabric of my jeans. I broke our kiss to focus on breathing and he rolled us over so that he was on top, grinning cockily at me while I moaned over his expert hand.

Suddenly, he jumped on me, kissing me in that way that he knew drove me crazy.

I moaned around his lips and he pulled away slightly, looking me in the eyes, "You're so fucking hot," he said, cutting himself off by crashing his lips back to mine.

He flipped us over and kissed me wherever he could reach, sliding his fingers down my stomach at a painstakingly slow pace.

I whined at his slowness and he chuckled darkly, quickly whipping his fingers down to where I wanted them most.

"I love how wet you get when I've barely even touched you, baby," he whispered in my ear and felt my jaw slack when he pressed his thumb against my clit.

I grabbed his hand- and with unbelievable self control- pushed it away from me, and kissed his lips.

"Hey, let's not taint this moment by having sex."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me again, "Funny."

I blinked, "I'm being serious."

"Seriously?" he said in a dry voice.

I nodded and he sighed.

"Then I suppose I'll have to finish on my own then…"

"No, I want to remember this moment without sex involved."

"But we were already so into it."

I pouted, "Please?"

"Let me get this straight… you want me to survive this night like this? That's going to be painful."

He narrowed his eyes at me when I didn't respond, "You're evil."

BEBE

I walked back into the house at three in the morning, quietly as not to wake my parents up. This had been a very eventful night… I was leaning towards skipping school today. It had also been a very painful night for little Edward.

I think Bella and I had moved onto a new stage for us- no secrets. And every morning, before Bella and I started dating, I woke up and told myself that I'd never be whipped or tied down.

It was funny because now I'd describe myself as both of those things, and it didn't bother me. Actually, it made me happy that I had someone that I loved so much, and loved me back.

Fuck, I sounded like one sappy son of a bitch…

My phone buzzed when I got into my room and it was a text from Emmett.

_**Dude, you haven't been to practice for almost a week, Edward, what's with you?**_

I winced because he was right. Missing six practices… meant I had to make them up all at the same time. And that was twelve hours, so I'd have to give up an entire day.

This was starting to tire me out, sometimes I felt like quitting wrestling. Sure, it made me happy, but Bella made me happy too, and if I had to keep spending my weekends making up wrestling practice, then I would have to choose between the two things I loved the most.

After jacking off because my rude girlfriend decided to make one of our memories semi clean, I fell asleep wondering what my priorities were.

EBEB

"What's up with you, kid?" my coach confronted me the next day at school, "you've been slipping lately. You know you're my favorite kid on the team, so why have you been letting me down… letting yourself down. Your scholarship is on the line here."

I felt bad- at the beginning of the season, I made a commitment to the team and I was letting them down.

"You miss on average, about half of the practices we have… and you won't qualify for state this season if you miss any more practices."

I sighed, "I know… I'll try to make it… things just come up."

Something sparked in his eyes, "That isn't good enough for me, Cullen, you need to get your head into this and get rid of whatever is distracting you," he said, like it was just that easy.

I chuckled, "I can't do that, coach. See, it's my girlfriend-"

He cut me off, "What's her name?"

"Um… Bella Swan, why?"

He shrugged, and then the bell for first period rang.

Bella smiled at me when she saw me walk into class and I smiled back, sitting down next to her and trying to forget about my coach.

"What's wrong?" she said, automatically sensing something off.

I lightly kissed her and she sighed, effectively distracting her, but our moment was cut off by none other than Boy Wonder.

I groaned when he leaned against the desk in a way that I guess made him think he looked appealing.

He looked around the room nonchalantly while Bella and I silently urged him to go away.

"So, I got laid last night," and I winced in second hand embarrassment. The way he was acting clued everyone in the room in on the fact that he was a virgin before that.

Even worse? He was dating Lauren, the number one slut in the school, so that clued everyone in on the fact that a whore was reluctant to fuck him.

Bella seemed to be following my train of thought and rolled her eyes at him, "That's great, Mike. We're all just really peachy about that. Did it last longer than it usually does with your pillow?"

I didn't try to restrain my smile when Mike blushed and looked embarrassed- just as he should.

He looked to be struggling for something to say, something to one-up what Bella said.

"Well," he said, clicking his tongue, "coach said that if Edward missed another practice then he was off the team," drum roll please, for his closing statement, "So… ha!" he walked off to his desk after that.

Bella was about to turn to me to ask me about it when our Mr. Banner finally decided to show up. I could tell by her stance that she was miffed about me keeping this from her- especially after our little honesty talk yesterday.

Carlisle POV

"We don't have to tell Esme about this… Edward either. We can just keep this between me and you lovely ladies…"

I didn't get a response so I just kept talking, "Don't you just love our alone time? Esme thinks I'm home sick, but I'm really with you."

They looked back at me with enticing eyes. Yes- they. I had several of these beautiful creatures at my beck and call for when I needed to have a different connection than I had with Esme.

I touched one of them on the back when I was finished with them and when Esme was due back home.

"I love you," she said.

EPOV

_**We need to talk.**_

To relationships, those words were like being shot in the throat and spending hours without medical attention.

Translation- they were a very bad thing that no man ever wants to hear. I was actually going to show up to this wrestling practice, but I didn't want to get in deeper trouble with Bella.

I groaned when I realized that I'd have to skip another practice. I wonder what she wanted to talk about. Was this still about first period?

"Dad?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he called from the kitchen table.

"I'm going to Bella's house, okay?"

He nodded, and I saw a smile on his face. I thought I heard him mutter something about similarity when I left.

As I pulled up to Bella's house, I got a text from Emmett, Jasper, and even Mike, asking where I was.

I ignored all of them and knocked on Bella's door.

Beverly opened the door, "Oh, Eddie! Hi!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey, princess, you want to call Bella for me?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Sure- for ten bucks."

I blinked, "That's ridiculous, Bev."

"Remember," she said in a sing song voice, "I have the picture and I could show your dad!"

Somehow, I think I would get a raise in my allowance if she showed him the picture.

"Go ahead," I said with a smirk.

She huffed, "Then I can tell Uncle Charlie! He wouldn't like it!"

True.

I pulled out a ten spot and watched her take it with a smile and slip it into her pocket.

"Auntie Bella! Eddie's here!" she called and then went upstairs to Nathaniel.

She looked mad when she descended the stairs.

"What's wrong," I said when she got to me, placing my hands on her hips.

"What happened to being honest? Edward, I don't want you to miss wrestling practice so that we can fool around."

My eyes widened in fear, "But I like-"

She laughed, "That isn't what I'm saying- neither of us can do well without sex. What I'm saying is that we have entire nights! It wouldn't hurt anything to take three hours off to go to wrestling practice, then that's perfectly acceptable. Besides, weren't you trying to get a scholarship for wrestling? Why didn't we talk about this sooner?"

She sounded exactly like my coach.

I narrowed my eyes, "Did Coach Cook talk to you?"

She nodded, "Yes, but you sure as hell didn't. I don't want to jeopardize your scholarship, Edward. Are you missing practice right now?"

I nodded, "Yup."

She tugged on my arm, "Then let's go. I'll take you."

I pouted, "But I'll be all sweaty when we get back…"

"Don't you usually wind up sweaty anyways? Come on."

"But I'd rather be fooling around… can't I just miss one more?"

She started to pull me out to her car, "No. It should be enough that you know I'll be watching you and wanting to have sex."

She forced me into the car and got in after me, "See how easy this is?" she said, backing up.

But then she stopped the car and unbuckled her seat belt, "Finally siding with me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Hardly… more like I forgot Beverly and Nathaniel."

*in an announcer's voice* Meanwhile…

Esme POV

"He's cheating on me," I said in a sad voice to the women in my knitting group.

One particularly rude woman decided to kick me while I was down, she spoke as if she believed what she had to say was important, "Well, it was only a matter of time, Esme, he _is _a very attractive doctor and you're… you."

Another woman glared at her and tried to make me feel better, "I'm sure he isn't… what makes you think he is?"

I sighed, "He told me that he wasn't feeling well yesterday and wanted to stay home from work… so in the middle of the day I went to go bring him some soup, and I heard him talking in our bedroom! He's cheating, I just know it! He stays home from work most Fridays now, and now I know why!"

I felt tears fall from my eyes and hands rub comfortingly at my back.

"Did you walk in on them, or did you call him on it?" Sandra asked.

"I didn't do anything… I was too shocked."

I heard sad sighs from around the room, "Well, you know what, the next time he calls in sick, walk in on them."

I nodded, "Okay…"

BPOV

"But coach! You said I could be the captain if Edward didn't show up!"

"But he showed up, Newton, so shut up… actually, I am changing your position on this team!" he shouted and Nate and Beverly looked at him. I was intrigued to hear about his new position too.

"Really?" Mike squeaked.

"Yes," the coach barked, "congratulations, you've been demoted to water boy."

"But-" he started to object.

"Oh come on, Newton, let's get real here, you're too scrawny to be on this team to begin with!"

I heard Nate laugh at him, and I couldn't help but join in.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Emmett and Jasper.

"Looks like you've returned him to us," Emmett said as if Edward were a thing.

I rolled my eyes, "Not really, he still belongs to me."

Edward walked up next to them and kissed me.

Emmett and Jasper made a simultaneous whipping noise and Edward smiling.

"That's right, I'm whipped. I'll announce it to the entire world. Everybody listen, I'm whipped!" he shouted and I slapped his shoulder when his coach looked at him grumpily.

"If you don't get back on these mats I'll whip you too, Cullen!"

Beverly giggled and we watched Edward for the rest of his practice. Every once in a while he'd look over at me when he was wrestling and know exactly what I was thinking.

Edward and Emmett were having a one on one when Emmett started booming with laughter. Edward looked at him oddly.

Emmett took his opportunity to pin Edward, and laughed again, "Nice nail marks in your back, man."

I blushed at his loud remark, and most of the guys looked over at me, snickering.

Luckily, I heard the door open to the gym and saw Alice come in and sit down next to me, waving to Jasper.

"Hey, Bella!" she said enthusiastically. "What's up?"

I blushed again, "Just embarrassed as usual. What about you?"

She smiled fondly at Jasper, "Just here to see Jasper. Hey, Edward actually showed up to this practice!" would everyone just stop making me feel bad about that? "I actually brought Travis with me so that he could meet Jasper after his practice.

I groaned, "Travis? Your cousin Travis is here?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't know what you have against him, Bella, he's really nice! If you brought your cousin here, I'd make an effort to be personable."

What did I have against him? So many things…

I saw Travis come in at that exact moment, and when he saw me, his eyes lit up.

Nasty.

I was hoping that he would go sit over by Alice, but he didn't, he sat- too close- right next to me.

"Hey, Travis," I said in a voice that I hoped to be pleasant.

"Hey, Bella… didn't expect to see you here. It's a pleasant surprise."

"Well… my boyfriend's here, so I'm here… for my boyfriend," I tried to stuff that thought into his head, but instead of looking discouraged, he threw his arm around my shoulders. I squirmed uncomfortably and looked for help from Alice, but she was paying attention to Jasper.

"I don't know why you're with him, Bella, you could be with someone so much better… like me."

"Oh, see, the thing is that she isn't, so how about you take your arm off of my girlfriend and go hang out with your mom."

I shot a thankful glance to Edward and felt Travis lift his arm from around me and cross his arms.

Edward gave him a fake smile, "Thank you."

Travis grumbled something when Edward walked off and I breathed a sigh of relief.

In a way, I felt bad for Travis- I knew what it was like to want someone and not be able to have them. I was about to suggest a few girls that he might be interested in, but heard a strangled cry erupt from somewhere to my left.

Everyone in the room whipped their heads to the noise- even Coach Cook- which apparently came from Mike.

Gee, this wasn't turning out to be his day…

He was talking into the phone to someone, and he sounded very sad.

He hung up and slammed his phone back into his back. Coach Cook gritted his teeth.

"No phones during practices, little girls! Twenty sets of suicides, wimps, go!" he shouted. All the guys glared at Mike and then started running.

I didn't know what suicides were until they started running them, and I would've been mad at Mike too if I had to run them.

Mike looked too depressed throughout the run to notice any of the glares coming from his used to be teammates. He looked a little green half way through the suicides.

"You have one minute to finish or you have to do it again! Hustle, ladies!" the coach yelled, slamming his clipboard down.

I wonder what was wrong with Mike, not that I cared about his feelings, I just found his life amusing.

"Fifteen second water break! Go!"

Coach Cook looked like an angry tyrant with no social life.

Edward didn't look too out of breath when he came for water, which surprised me. I would've been tired as hell.

"What's up with Mike?" I asked.

"Tell you later," he said because his fifteen seconds were up.

BEBE

"So what ever happened to Mike during practice?" I asked Edward. He wasn't here, but I was Skyping him.

Edward chuckled and toweled off his hair because he just got out of the shower. To my disappointment, I could only see the upper half of his body due to the computer's angle.

"Well, apparently, Lauren called him during practice to break up with him."

I tried to have the decency to restrain a laugh, but I couldn't do it.

"Hmm… just a few days after they had sex for the first time too… coincidence, I think not."

He smirked, "Glad you dodged that bullet, huh?" he said.

I nodded and was about to respond, but my dad cut me off.

"Bella, come downstairs - I want to talk to you," my dad said.

I told Edward I'd be back in a few minutes.

EPOV

I tapped my fingers on my desk as I waited for Bella to come back from whatever her dad wanted her for. She'd been gone for a good five minutes and whenever she was alone with Charlie, I got worried. He didn't approve of our relationship.

I smiled when I heard her footsteps come up the stairs. She opened the door and started muttering something as she sat on her bed like she completely forgot I was here.

"Um… babe?" I said, drawing her attention.

Her head snapped towards me and she shrieked, slapping her hand over her eyes.

"Ew!"

I blinked and looked behind me for anything that might be repulsive to her… nothing but a wall. I grabbed a pocket mirror that Alice gave me and checked my teeth for food.

Nothing- I looked as perfect as I always did.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer me and without uncovering her eyes, she exited out of our chat. I heard a sound of disbelief come from my mouth.

Was she repulsed by me?

No… not a chance…

I looked in my full length mirror. I looked just the same as I did when she left. I pulled on a pair of sweats and went downstairs to get some pie.

"Hey Edward…"

My dad said from the kitchen table. It looked like I wasn't the only one in the mood for some late night pie.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I groaned, sticking my fork in my pie, "I'm having woman trouble."

I expected him to come up with some solution for me, but instead, all he had to say was, "So am I."

**That's right… the Cullen men are having some lady troubles… or are they?**

**Meh, you guys won't know until later. Except for one of you, who probably (annoyingly) already knows what's going on x ) but the rest of you will just have to suck it up and wait.**

**Song of the chapter- Mood Rings by Relient K (It's so fitting…)**

**MWC- **What more is there to say other than another fantastic chapter! Lady trouble... XD

**Chapter question- WHAT DO YOU THINK CHARLIE SAID TO BELLA TO MAKE HER SO REPULSED BY EDWARD? **

**REVIEW!**


	23. Oh, the Fathers of Twilight

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**ParamorFanFrLif- I'm dedicating this chapter partly to you because you're having a hard time right now, and you need to know that you have my unwavering support in everything you do!**

**Yes4Norway- for having a boyfriend in denial ; )**

**Jeni K- nice job, you had the closest guess for Carlisle's addiction, so I'm clapping!**

**ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S- You had a spot on guess for the reason for Bella's addiction, so I'm clapping for you too! And do you know that you have people who go and read your reviews? Haha.**

**I'm disappointed in some of you… the ones who lost faith in Carlisle. DISAPPOINTED I TELL YOU. DISAPPOINTED.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer me and without uncovering her eyes, she exited out of our chat. I heard a sound of disbelief come from my mouth.

Was she repulsed by me?

No… not a chance…

I looked in my full length mirror. I looked just the same as I did when she left. I pulled on a pair of sweats and went downstairs to get some pie.

"Hey Edward…"

My dad said from the kitchen table. It looked like I wasn't the only one in the mood for some late night pie.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I groaned, sticking my fork in my pie, "I'm having woman trouble."

I expected him to come up with some solution for me, but instead, all he had to say was, "So am I."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

BPOV, about fifteen minutes earlier~

I groaned internally when I got downstairs. Charlie had his fatherly game face on and I prepared myself for an awkward and tension filled conversation.

He sat down on the couch opposite of my and coughed awkwardly.

"I want to talk to you about Edward."

What a shocker.

"What about him," I said with narrowed eyes.

"I know you haven't been following my timeline for you two…"

Oh no… Beverly… she couldn't have…? Could she have?

"Oh?" I said, fidgeting.

"I've discovered that I can't get through to you by speaking with you… so I'm going to scare you out of seeing him."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion and I watched as he got up to get a rather large easel from the kitchen and pulled it in the living room.

What was he up to?

"Now, you might see Edward as… uh, attractive now, but in about twenty years, he'll look like this… exhibit A."

He flipped over a large piece of paper and, at seeing the disgusting image, I shut my eyes as quickly as I could.

"Ew, dad, that's nasty, what are you trying to do?"

Beneath the giant piece of paper was a life size picture of Edward… in twenty years apparently.

It would've been okay if he wasn't naked.

Edward's beautiful face was plastered onto the rather repulsive body of a forty year old man. Yes, I know that there were attractive forty year old men, but this one sure as hell wasn't one of them.

"When he's fifty…" Charlie flipped the page to reveal a naked fifty year old Edward.

"Dad!" I shrieked, "Stop!" I cried out, shutting my eyes so tight I thought they would break off.

"No… I still have three more decades to go."

"When he's sixty…"

I was horrified at the ugly image and I starting shaking.

"When he's seventy…"

"Please…" I whined, "Stop…"

"Almost finished. And last but not least, when he's eighty."

"Ah! Stop!" I was full on shaking now, looking, horrified, at the photo in front of me. I booked it out of the room when he allowed me to leave that horrible living room.

EPOV

"Why would you be having woman troubles? Are you and mom…?" I asked, cautiously.

He rocked his head from side to side, as if he wasn't sure, "She's been acting really odd for the past day or so, and I don't know."

I took another obscenely large bite of pie and talked through my food, "Why don't you ask her?"

He shrugged, "I will if she keeps acting strangely."

"Maybe you're doing something wrong," I teased him, but then I tried to help, "well… when exactly did she start acting oddly?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. All I know is that I haven't been getting any-"

"Okay!" I said, catching on to where he was going with that, "Hope you figure that out- I'll talk to you about this later, but it's getting late and… goodnight," I mumbled on my way upstairs.

_**What's wrong? Did I do something?**_

I asked Bella in a text message just before I went into my room. I was guessing that she was asleep, but I was hoping for a response- that I never got.

EBEB

I walked into school the next day ten minutes early, hoping I could meet Bella there and talk about what was going on with her. My ego was a big hurt- the Cullen men _never _had issues with women, and now my father and I were?

Maybe I'm dreaming. That would make more sense than something actually being wrong with me.

But to my agitation, Bella wasn't there waiting for me. I grumbled and sat down in my seat. I watched as Newton walked into the room with a sulky expression. He was having woman troubles too.

_You're just as pathetic as-_

_No!_ I shouted mentally. _I refuse to be as pathetic as Newton_. I shivered at the possibility. Lauren sashayed into the room a few moments later and Mike looked sad at the sight of her.

"Lauren-" he started, and she ignored him and kept on talking to Jessica. I entertained myself with his lost expression for a few minutes.

No- never as pathetic as Newton.

She just looked at him and rolled her eyes, gossiping to Jessica again.

I watched the door anxiously, waiting for Bella to come through the door and apologize to me for acting so absurdly, but she didn't come in until a few seconds before the bell rang. She didn't look at me though, staring straight at the ground as she walked to her seat next to me.

"Hey, babe," I said, slinging my arm lazily around her shoulders. To my complete surprise, she shrugged away from my touch and looked in the opposite direction.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She still avoided looking at me, but reluctantly answered me, "Nothing I won't get over… I just need some time to get over it."

I blinked, "Well, let me help you get over it. What's wrong?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably, "I don't think it's something you can help me with…" she mumbled.

"Try me."

"Edward and Bella! No talking during my class- each of you back here for one hour detention after school!" Banner said annoyingly. I huffed and Bella blushed.

CPOV

"Esme, hon, what's for dinner?" I asked midway through our shift.

Although Esme was always peaceful and calm and happy, she gritted her teeth, "I don't know, Carlisle, what do you feel like having? Your preferences have changed lately, I've noticed," she said in a surprisingly cold voice.

I blinked and followed her into her office, "Hold on, what's going on. I'm confused here, why are you acting so strangely?"

"Me?" she asked in an incredulous voice, "Well, I don't know, maybe you should ask someone you actually care about!" and then she stormed out of the office.

EPOV

As soon as Banner left to go get some Starbuck's during detention, I utilized that time to figure out what was wrong with Bella.

"Are you embarrassed about something? Did I offend you? Is this about whatever Charlie said?"

She still hadn't looked at me and that frustrated me, "Yes, no, and yes."

I thought that over, "Okay… what did he do?"

A rosy blush covered her cheeks and she sighed, "Um…"

"No talking during detention!" Banner conveniently walked in at that moment, and we were forced to be quiet for the rest of the hour.

I'd go over to her house after detention, I reasoned.

EBEB

I knocked on Bella's door, agitated again. My original plan was to ride home with her after detention, but she booked it out of the classroom before I could get a chance to tell her my idea. The door opened, and to my disappointment, it was Nathaniel that opened the door, not Bella.

"Oh, hey Edward," he gave me a boyish smile, "Haven't seen you around in a couple of days, having some girl trouble?" he looked coy as he kept talking, "I'm sure everything will work out. _My _girlfriend is awesome…" he taunted.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, "Is Bella here?"

He nodded, "Upstairs. Good luck finding out why she's angry…"

I paused before taking my ascent to the stairs, "Do you know why she's upset?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and chugged some more of his Dr. Pepper, "Yup. Something to do with that big easel in the family room that I'm not allowed to look at," then he shrugged, and walked back to the TV.

I glanced over at the family room and saw the easel he was talking about. Mentally thanking Nate for giving me something that might actually help me, I walked over to it and flipped it over, making sure it was facing away from Nathaniel since he wasn't allowed to look at it.

I looked amusedly at the first page. It was my face on some ugly old man- a naked, ugly old man.

Charlie, you son of a bitch…

I flipped it over to the second piece of paper, and it was my face again, on the aged body of the same man. It was kind of disturbing. I didn't look at any more at the pictures, instead going upstairs to placate my girlfriend.

I knocked on her door, and didn't wait for a response before I opened it. She was lounging on her bed, and her head whipped towards me- the first time she looked at me all day.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, averting her eyes to the floor. I walked towards her bed and sat down next to her. I leaned down to her neck and kissed the spot there, and I saw her visibly relax.

"Baby, you know I'm never going to look that disgusting, right?" I asked against her neck. I felt the warmth from her blush touch my forehead and I leaned up to look at her.

"And some people say you grow up to look like your parents, and I'm pretty sure my dad looks nothing like that."

She tilted her head to the side, and finally looked at me straight on, "I guess you're right… I kind of overreacted, but they were pretty disgusting images," she shivered, "How did you even find out about them?"

I snickered, "Nathaniel. And maybe I could provide you with some less… disgusting images," I winked and she cracked a smile.

"I could go for that," she said, moving her hand up my chest and into my hair, pulling me closer to her. I tightened my arms around her, lowering her to the bed.

"We still have a lot to work with in the honesty part of our relationship," I said before I leaned down to take her lips in mine.

"We're getting there," she muttered against my lips with a smile. And she was right, we were getting there. Every time I kissed her or was near to her, I felt myself smile. I sighed in content against her lips and trailed my hand down her back to the back of her thigh, sliding her leg over my hip. I slid her tank top over her body and leaned down to kiss her again, making quick work of the rest of her clothes and mine. The atmosphere in the air was different today- this would be the second time we made love, not just fucked.

I looked into her eyes- into her soul- every time I touched her, and she into mine. We didn't speak for the rest of the night, instead we just laid there and stared at each other.

CPOV

"I'm feeling a little bit sick today…" I said before Esme and I were going to leave for work. Esme didn't even look at me as she answered.

"That's fine. Have a nice day at home."

She left, and I wondered what was wrong with her… why she was so angry with me. Yesterday, she even told me that she thought I didn't care about her… and that saddened me, because I loved her more than anything in the world. Maybe it was just a funk.

I shrugged it off and waited a good hour to get my secret ladies out just in case Esme came home and found out about my… embarrassing secret.

I crept towards my closet- even though I knew no one was home to see this happen- and quietly opened the box behind my clothes.

I smiled down at my beanie babies, glancing behind my back again just for good measure. No one there.

I carefully took all three of them out and set them on my bed, smiling at their cuddly softness.

I pressed the button on Carly's back, "I love you," the pre-recorded voice said.

I sighed in content. I know this would look weird to anyone who didn't know the story. Some people were into equitation and some liked being bibliophiles, but this suited me.

There was something comforting about them, even though they were designed for little girls.

It didn't make me any less of a man! It doesn't… I tried to reassure myself.

I leaned on my elbow, the truth was, it was a slightly wimpy thing for a man to be into, which is why I was so keen on keeping the truth from Edward and Esme. It was also why I was so disappointed when I found out Edward talked to an… alligator. I always swore to myself that Edward would be as masculine as possible so that it would make up for my… not so masculine pass time. That's why I was so approving of Edward's less than innocent relationship with Bella... and why I let him spend nearly one thousand dollars on expensive lingerie. And it was all because of my beanie babies.

I really got started on them when I was twenty-two and I had to start watching the neighbor kids to help pay for my first house. One of them was a six year old girl who had a beanie baby collection. I usually played with her and her hobby became mine after a while. I even bought three of my own, and let me tell you, that was an embarrassing experience.

I did everything I could to-

"A-ha!" I heard the door swing open, "I caught you with her- beanie babies?" Esme's voice rang around the room and I froze. Oh no… she saw them.

I gulped, and she kept talking, "Do those belong to the whore you're with?" she tapped her foot. I heard myself start to babble.

"I'm not with anyone! They're… mine," I mumbled.

She raised her eyebrows, but saw my legitimate embarrassment, "But you were so disappointed when Edward began talking to that stuffed animal…" she said confusedly.

I sighed dejectedly, "That's why…"

She sat down on the bed next to me, taking a few moments to process it all, "Well… I can honestly say I've never been more confused and relieved in my life."

I looked away from her, "This is so embarrassing…"

She rubbed my knee, "There's worse things, Carlisle… I don't think any less of you."

"You don't?" she shook her head.

I leaned in and kissed her.

EPOV

I was sulking because of my parents. They rarely had relationship trouble, and when they did, it was always about something incredibly stupid. This just felt different, and I prayed that they would work it out soon.

"Edward? Edward? Hello?" Bella said when the bell that signaled the end of school rang. She was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked, and gave her an apologetic smile.

"What's up with you today?" she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head as we headed towards my car, "Of course not," I pulled her towards me and pushed us both flush against the car, pressing my lips to hers in a desperate attempt to make me feel better. I stroked her cheek with my thumb when I pulled away, sad that the kiss made me feel only a little better.

She blinked and her signature blush covered her cheeks, "W-what was that for?"

I smiled at my ability to make her so flustered with just one kiss. I slipped my hands around to her backside and lifted her up onto the hood of my Volvo, moving to kiss her again. She moaned against my mouth when I traced the outline of her soft lips with my tongue. She started to sway on the top of my car and I wrapped my arms around her to steady her and pull her closer. I pressed my hips closer to hers and suddenly heard multiple wolf whistles surrounding us.

We each pulled apart from each other and looked around to see a crowd of about thirty people. Bella blushed again and I coughed awkwardly. I lifted her off of my car and she kept her head down while she got into the passenger seat of the car.

I waved away the mass of people we had attracted and they all booed us for stopping while I drove away.

"Sorry about that… didn't think we'd get an audience," I apologized.

She giggled, "It was kind of fun…"

I quirked an eyebrow at her when I pulled out of the school parking lot. "Is my girlfriend an exhibitionist?"

She slapped my arm, "Of course not!"

I smirked, "That was an awfully quick denial," I winked, "is your dad home?"

Bella shook her head, "Not until 9 tonight."

I quickly changed routes to go to her house and her eyebrows knit together, "Why are we going over to my house today? Not that I mind, we just usually go to yours."

I shrugged, but didn't give her any other answer.

She gasped, "You totally made me forget about asking you what was wrong," she huffed, "Nice try. What's wrong?"

Damn, it didn't work.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house," I muttered, realizing that this was part of the whole truth thing, even though I found it embarrassing to admit that my parents were having marriage problems.

She stayed quiet, but put a comforting hand on my knee. I gave her a small smile.

I pulled up to her house and we stepped out of the car.

Before we reached the door, I made an attempt to distract myself this time by pushing her up against the door and kissing the spot right below her ear. I trailed my hand down her side and curled it around the back of her knee, bringing it up to rest around my side.

"Ed_ward,_" she half moaned, half warned me.

She bit her lip and leaned up to kiss me before she lowered her leg- somewhat reluctantly I might add, "Keep that thought in mind please, but I want you to tell me what's up first…"

I sighed and walked past her to go inside.

"My parents are having… problems," I mumbled.

She sounded shocked, "Carlisle and Esme? Really?"

I glowered at her without reason, but then nodded, "Yeah, but I really don't want to talk about it," I said, sitting down at the bar stool next to her counter.

She hopped up on the counter and put her legs on either side of mine, resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her palms. This brought her face closer to mine and I could feel her breath on my face.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" I recognized her words from one of her chapters and smirked, realizing what she wanted to do. She was giving me the perfect distraction.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, lifting my hand to the back of her neck, holding her maybe a little too tightly.

"What I want to do to you has nothing to do with talking," I said in an authoritative voice, standing up, following the script she wrote almost exactly.

Her eager eyes followed my every movement and she chewed on her lip. I leaned close to her ear and I heard her breath hitch, "Go upstairs and strip for me, lie down on your bed and wait for me, okay baby?" I said, surprised I still remembered the words.

All she did was nod, and I smirked when I watched her go upstairs. Soon after she was upstairs, I felt the sadness flood my chest again. I pulled out my phone and texted my dad.

_**How's everything going with you and mom?**_

I waited a few minutes, and I never got a response, so I left my phone on the counter and headed upstairs to meet Bella. I opened the door and found her in the exact position and state I'd asked her to be in.

She looked at me with hungry eyes and I shut the door behind me as I stalked up to her, sitting on the bed beside her. Her breasts heaved with every uneven breath she took, and neither of us said anything.

"I want to try something," I said, bending her legs and sliding them open, watching as she shivered, knowing where this was going to go.

"A-anything," she recited in a trusting voice. I leaned over her body and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you," I said, adding in my own words.

I pulled my shirt over my head and didn't hesitate before ripping it in half, causing Bella to rub her thighs together. I could tell that she liked the kind of power I was exuding, and I liked having the power, especially now, when I felt like I didn't have any power whatsoever. I gently lifting Bella's head up and tied one of the halves of my shirt around her eyes.

This complete power over Bella was something I craved right now, so I'm glad she started this little game. I bent down to kiss her again, and I felt her following my lead, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I shook my head at her, although I knew she couldn't see me, "Keep your hands here," I said in a deep voice, spreading her arms so that they were grabbing the headboard.

"O-okay," she said before I attacked her lips again. I liked how she was spread out before me, offering herself to me. My eyes roamed over the expanse of her body and I licked my lips, shimmying down her body so that my face was near her chest. I felt her start to shake.

"Relax," I cooed at her before I used my tongue to draw slow circles around her breast until I reached her nipple, taking it in between my teeth and pulling it lightly.

"Edward!" she screamed and I smirked against her, sliding my tongue against her to alleviate some of the pain. I repeated the same pattern on her other breast and watched as she fell apart at the seams.

I trailed hot, wet kisses down her stomach and dipped my tongue into her belly button. She gasped and I glanced at her hands, which were struggling to maintain their position on the headboard. I slid my hands down her sides and onto the tops of her thighs. I inhaled audibly, so that she was hear me and she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

She knew what I was going to do next and, eager as usual, bucked her hips towards my face. I smirked and held her down with my left arm while I leaned closer to her core and used two fingers to pull apart her lower lips and blew cold air against her.

She arched her back and fisted the sheets in her hands. I crawled my way back up her body and kissed her again, moving my hand in between us to stroke her. She rocked against my hand and moaned what I presumed to be my name.

I pulled away got off of her to take off my pants and boxers, and spoke, still following her written words.

"You naughty girl, so this is what you like…" I straddled her again, pressing my arousal against her thigh, noticing how she tried to slide down slightly.

I leaned down to suck on some of the skin on her neck, knowing full well that I would be leaving a mark. Surprising me, she quickly snaked her hand in between us to defiantly grab hold of my shaft. I chuckled with dirty humor when she started pumping me.

"Eager, are we?" I asked, using most of my self control to push her hand away. I saw a blush light up her face.

"You won't have to wait much longer," I grunted, hearing her gasp when I pounded into her, nipping at her neck to entertain my mouth.

"God… Edward… mm… that feels…" she trailed off.

Since she couldn't see anything, she relied on tactile sensations. She curiously reached her hand down to where we were joined and moaned. Something feral ripped through me and I felt myself going over the edge. I pressed my thumb against her clit, forcing her over her edge too.

I gently untied my shirt from her head and kissed her eyelids gently, "Thank you," I said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open to look at me adoringly and she lightly kissed my neck, settling comfortably into my side, "The wrong person is saying that… that was amazing. I'm glad you… remembered."

I smoothed out her hair and tucked her into me further, content just to be here, with her.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie! All you other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!"

I groaned when I realized I hadn't remembered to put my phone on silent.

"Nice ringtone," Bella murmured, trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "It's my dad's. His idea, not mine."

"Why am I not surprised?" she smirked when I got up, "No… stay," she complained.

I kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

I quickly went downstairs and retrieved my phone, going upstairs before I opened the message from my dad.

_**EF. DCHTL.**_

What the fuck does that mean?

I showed the message to Bella and she frowned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Just ignore him, he doesn't make sense anyways. 'EF' means everything's fine, but I don't know about the last part…"

Bella and I debated the meaning of DCHTL for a few more minutes until she said she was taking advantage of day care and needed to pick up Nate and Beverly.

I frowned when I realized I was going to have to go home shirtless. I got into my car and tried to get home as soon as I could, eager not to let anyone see me in my present… state… since you could only see the top half of my body, I looked like I was naked. I sped home, but heard a siren behind me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" I said when I pulled over, praying to my lucky stars that the police car behind me was not Charlie. Giving me a ticket would give him some sort of perverse satisfaction.

"Shit," I cursed again when I realized I didn't have a shirt on. I saw the cop approaching and restrained from looking at his face. I rolled down my window and said in a pleasant voice, "Yes, Officer…" I finally decided to look at his name tag, "Swan," I squeaked.

Damn you, unlucky stars.

I saw the tiniest of smirks on Charlie's face at our… predicament.

"Why are you speeding, boy? And while I'm at it, where's your shirt?" he asked.

I coughed, "I guess I wasn't paying attention… and I spilled a drink on it, so I had to take it off… I was just on my way home," I said, hoping to get myself off the hook.

"License and registration, please," he said in almost a taunting voice.

I glared at the glove compartment while I extracted the pieces of paper he wanted.

I handed them to him and he walked back to his cruiser. I grumbled under my breath while I waited for him to come back and checked my watch… 6 o' clock.

He came back a few minutes later and handed me my information… and a ticket.

Damn.

The money wasn't a problem, but this would go on my fucking record.

"We'll need to take a breathalyzer test."

I blinked. Was that even protocol in a situation like this? I got out of the car without questioning him anyways and watched when he took out something that looked like a tazer and stuck it near my mouth.

"Open," he grunted.

I grumbled and breathed out onto the stupid mechanism and Charlie looked at it for a few minutes, and then had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Drive safe," he grumbled and went on his way. I huffed and glared at the retreating cop car when it was far away.

I got back into my car and drove home.

I opened the door and was glad to be back home. I sighed. I walked over to my parents room to ask my dad what DCHTL meant.

I opened the door and stood there, frozen. My dad was bent on the bed and I saw my mom… this time she had the whip. They hadn't realized I was there yet and continued with their… er…_activity._

I saw my mom bring the whip down on my dad and I found myself unable to move or look away, much to my dismay.

"Can Carly do this for you, Carlisle?"

Too distraught, I ran out of there and into my room like my ass was on fire. Too late, I realized what DCHTL meant. 'Don't come home till late'.

What a fucked up day.

BPOV

"You can both share what's left of the mac' and cheese! I'm sorry I didn't make more, I didn't think you'd be little pigs today," I winked at them and they whined, holding their plates out for more.

I heard the door open and smiled over at Charlie. I noticed that he was unusually jovial.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked with a grin.

He sighed and took a rather large bite of his apple, looking off into the distance, "Oh nothing, justice just tasted sweeter than usual today."

**So now we've learned why Carlisle is so happy about Edward's masculinity. Carlisle is self conscious… about his beanie baby collection. We also learned why Bella was so rude to Edward. Oh, the fathers of Twilight and their many issues ; )**

**I hope you all appreciate how much time I spent on this chapter. My computer threw away all my files and I had to re-type this whole thing last minute. Thank MWC for fixing all of my mistakes, and throw stinky socks at the Geek Squad guy who failed to fix my computer.**

**Song of the chapter- Rocketeer by Far East Movement.**

**MWC- Yummyz... then ew... XD**

**Chapter question- So while I was writing this chapter, my iPod was kidnapped. I had to resort to using the radio, and Grenade came on about three billion times… hate it! WHAT'S AN OVERPLAYED SONG ON THE RADIO (OR JUST IN GENERAL) THAT BUGS THE HELL OUT OF YOU? **

**REVIEW!**


	24. Ho Ho Ho

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. What I **_**do **_**own is a really stupid computer that likes to delete my documents.**

**It's winter break, and that makes me happy. What doesn't make me happy is staying up all night writing this chapter only to wake up the next day to find out that my crap-tastic computer deleted the entire thing. It also deleted my new OS's in progress about Gonorrhea, piano sex, AND … playoff games. (not all related, mind you… although… uh, anyways) *sigh* sad, huh? I'll rewrite it though, just for you guys ; )**

**So, actually, instead of saying, "Geez, Jessica, you've been on winter break for five days and haven't written anything?"**

**You should be saying- "Wow, Jessica, how awesome of you to rewrite something that was 5,000 words! You're my hero!"**

… **maybe not the last part, but you get my point, right? **

**No? um… okay… enjoy and as always….**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**PatchsFallenAngel- For being such a kickass reviewer. Your reviews are hilarious and I loved reading every single one of them! Oh, by the way, I couldn't find you on twitter. Did you give me the right screen name?**

**TwilighterRita- for being a kickass fan as well and bringing her computer with her to where she was going for the week JUST so that she wouldn't miss my update. I feel very loved! Also, for choosing her overplayed song to be Fireflies. I love me some Owl City, but that song is played a lot.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

I got back into my car and drove home.

I opened the door and was glad to be back home. I sighed. I walked over to my parent's room to ask my dad what DCHTL meant.

I opened the door and stood there, frozen. My dad was bent on the bed and I saw my mom… this time she had the whip. They hadn't realized I was there yet and continued with their… er…_activity._

I saw my mom bring the whip down on my dad and I found myself unable to move or look away, much to my dismay.

"Can Carly do this for you, Carlisle?"

Too distraught, I ran out of there and into my room like my ass was on fire. Too late, I realized what DCHTL meant. 'Don't come home till late'.

What a fucked up day.

BPOV

"You can both share what's left of the mac' and cheese! I'm sorry I didn't make more, I didn't think you'd be little pigs today," I winked at them and they whined, holding their plates out for more.

I heard the door open and smiled over at Charlie. I noticed that he was unusually jovial.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked with a grin.

He sighed and took a rather large bite of his apple, looking off into the distance, "Oh nothing, justice just tasted sweeter than usual today."

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"You'll never guess who I ran into on my way home from your place yesterday," Edward commented as we walked to first period.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your dad, actually. He pulled me over and gave me a ticket for speeding. And I wasn't wearing a shirt, so it was really, really awkward…"

My eyes widened and I hissed out a small curse when we got to our desks.

"Maybe that's why he was so happy when he came home last night… I'm sure you had fun though, and if that's all that happens to you in one night, you can't have it that bad, can you?" I said, flinging my backpack in my chair and sitting on the edge of Edward's desk.

He shuddered, "I wish that was all," he looked off, as if recalling some substantially bad memory.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say our dads aren't on the same page."

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face, but I didn't get to question him about it because Banner interrupted us, silencing us all with a glare. I scooted back into my seat and Edward laid his hand on my knee, drawing random patterns on it with his fingers.

"Hello, class," came his monotone, lifeless voice, "today we have a guest joining us."

The mood in the room lightened. No one liked Mr. Banner. Poor guy…

"I will ask you _all,_" he was looking directly at Mike, "to be respectful and not make fools of yourselves. Please welcome Mrs. Shannihan, today she will be our sexual education instructor."

Edward and I rolled our eyes, both of us obviously thinking the same thing. First of all, Edward was pretty much the best Sex Ed instructor I could've asked for, so I don't need another one. Second, we'd have to spend our class time listening to Mike make offensive comments. And thirdly, I'm pretty sure Sex Ed is something you take as an eighth grader… not a junior.

Mike, however, was always predictable, and decided not to surprise me, "Some of us," he leaned back in his chair like he was the greatest thing alive, "already know everything about sex. So this isn't necessary."

Lauren scoffed at him, "Yeah right, Mike, I'm pretty sure that out of all of us here, you should like, be paying the most attention."

Everyone started laughing and Mike's face turned red. He lost his grip on the desk and toppled over in his chair, falling to the floor.

Edward sighed at him and shook his head.

And the funny thing was, I agreed completely with Lauren. It should be Edward who refused to take this course.

We all just settled for laughing at Mike when Mrs. Shannihan came in. Straight away, it was clear to me that she had undergone many different surgeries that she obviously thought made her look more attractive. Her face had so much Botox in it that if you threw a rock at her, she had so much padding that she wouldn't feel it. Same with her chest, and her stomach.

Jesus, her eyes didn't even look real…

Mike wolf whistled at her and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. To my surprise, the instructor threw him an appreciative glance.

Then again, if I went through all that surgery just to look pretty and a guy gave me attention, then I'd-

What the fuck, why am I even thinking like that?

Um…

Edward looked just as disgusted at the Botox Pedophile as I did.

Mrs. Shannihan started speaking about sex, and Edward rolled his eyes again, sliding his hand up my leg. I blushed and shot him a warning glance. He just looked at me innocently, sliding his hand toward my knee again.

He continued this for a while.

"And aside from that, you can you horrible diseases such as Gonorrhea and Herpes."

Sentences like the previous thoroughly stopped us from thinking about doing anything sexual for the class period.

Gee, thanks Mrs. Shannihan.

BEBE

"Winter Formal is in one month!" Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands together while the rest of us just shrugged.

Edward chuckled, "Look around, Pixie, who else cares?"

She gasped, "I'm being harassed! Can't you guys just bask in my happiness instead of being pessimistic once in a while? You all really have something to learn from me."

Alice held her head high and Jasper glared at us playfully.

Emmett put his hand on Alice's.

"You're right, Tinkerbell, and one day, when Edward, Jasper and I start prancing around in tiny dresses, you can rub that in our faces."

Alice huffed while everyone started laughing hysterically.

"Seriously though, why aren't you excited for it?" she asked us.

Edward shrugged and glanced at me, "I used to be."

I started laughing, because it was true. At the beginning of the whole Edward and Bella thing, our entire goal was to hook everyone up by Winter Formal, but now, we didn't really care.

Everyone looked at us oddly as we laughed at our private joke.

"Okay, since you're all so disgusted with the idea of Winter Formal," she gave us all subtle glares, "I have other news!"

"What?" we all tried to sound enthusiastic.

"My cousin Travis is going to go here starting tomorrow!" she said excitedly.

Edward and I shared a look and groaned.

"Why don't you like Alice's cousin?" Emmett said through a mouth full of food.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Let's see, he's heard us fooling around in a dressing room, and he has a crush on my girlfriend. Would you be incredibly fond of him in my position?"

Emmett and Jasper wrinkled their noses and shook their heads.

I blushed when Edward told them about the dressing room, but surprisingly, none of them touched on it.

Rosalie just snickered and Alice contemplated something in her head, "Well… maybe you guys won't have any classes together."

BEBE

"Auntie Bella, I like that one!" she said in a high pitched, child's voice.

She was pointing at the princess purple bedding that she'd coerced me into getting for me. She smiled proudly, sitting atop her new bedding.

We charged it up and left, going home so that I could drop her off and go to Edward's house. I'm really glad his parents worked things out, he was considerably happier now than a few days ago.

We had to go to his house for today because Charlie and the kids would be at mine and I was sensing that Edward and my dad would cause a lot of awkward tension. Not exactly the mood I was looking for.

Once I had Beverly situated, I watched her jump into her bed with a carefree grin on her face. I smiled, and at the corner of my eye, I saw the dirty picture of Edward and me inside of herSleeping Beauty backpack.

She looked really distracted… stealthily, I made my way over to the bright pink monstrosity and took the offensive picture, tucking it into the waistband of my jeans.

I pumped my fist in the air and hightailed it out of there, "Gotta go, love you, bye!" I said in a rush and went downstairs. Charlie was making a pot of coffee and I instinctively pushed the picture further into my jeans.

"_Bella, what's in your jeans?"_

"_Uh… nothing… just a picture of me having sex with Edward."_

That shit was awkward and hopefully avoidable.

I waved goodbye to him and left, hopping in my car.

I knocked on the door to the Cullen's house and Carlisle opened the door. I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks. I would never fully feel comfortable in a father/daughter sort of way around him. Why? Oh, you know, because he was a kinky fucker in bed that funded most of my lingerie.

The usual from your boyfriend's dad, you know.

He smiled at me and opened the door wider to allow me entry, "Hey, Bella, Edward's upstairs."

I gave him a shy smile and made my way towards the stairway.

"Oh, hey wait, Bella, you dropped this," I turned around to see the dirty picture in his hand and I couldn't stop the huge blush that rose to my cheeks as I took it from him. He, meanwhile, was acting as nonchalant as if he were handing me a five dollar bill that I dropped.

That was Kink-lisle Cullen for you.

The blush was still on my face as I made my way upstairs and barged into Edward's room.

"Don't get me wrong, Edward, you're dad is really awesome and supportive, but it worries me how cool he's acting about us having sex."

Edward chuckled and I huffed, making my way over to him on his bed.

He sat up and put his computer down, pulling me to sit in his lap, "What is it this time? And trust me, he has his reasons… illogical as they might seem."

I leaned against his chest, "I stole this back," I waved the picture in front of his face. He grabbed it for closer examination and looked at it for longer than necessary, making a noise of approval.

"Mind if I hang onto it?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I shrugged, "As long as I don't see it on the internet someday. Anyways, I stole that back, and then I dropped it in your kitchen, when your dad gave it back to me. He was so casual about it, like it was a piece of paper rather than a picture of his son having sex. What are his reasons?"

He smiled, "My mom sat me down and talked to me about it. Turns out my dad has some major insecurity issues, but let's not talk about him right now."

I wound my arms around his neck, "Okay, let's talk about… Christmas?"

He smirked, assuming the standard mall Santa stance, "What do you want for Christmas this year? Have you been a naughty girl?"

I nodded, moving to straddle him, "Yes, I think I need to be-"

"Edward, are you talking to that damned stuffed alligator again?" Emmett strolled into the room and seemed as unfazed as Kink-lisle when he saw our current position, "Ah, never mind. This time it's the real thing. Damn, I'm disappointed, I even-"

"Emmett, do you mind?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

He blinked, "Nah, I don't mind, go right on ahead. _ Anyways_, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he coughed dramatically, "I even brought Bella Crocodile," he held up the stuffed crocodile, "and I was going to barge in here saying, 'Look Edward, we're twins!' but _no, _you just like to rain on my parades, don't you?"

Edward and I shared a look before I reluctantly got off of his lap and stood up, standing next to Emmett.

"Hey Em?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, lazily situating himself in Edward's desk chair.

"On a scale of one to ten, how important to you is your crocodile?" I asked.

He squeezed it against his chest protectively.

"Very important."

I nodded and then grabbed the stuffed animal from his arms and threw it out of Edward's window. Emmett gasped and immediately left the room after it. I locked the door and yelled out the window when Emmett came to view, "Fetch, Emmett."

I shut the window and turned back to Edward, who was looking at me with an amused expression and I sat down next to him. I think it was an unspoken agreement that Emmett had officially ruined our mood. He wrapped an arm around me,

"You know, Bella, maybe we should take more pictures like this?" he asked, examining my expression.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him, "Not likely, this one alone embarrasses me, and we're covered up by the sheet."

He pouted and looked at the picture, whispering in my ear, "But look at the pleasure on your face, doesn't that bring back good memories?" he bit down lightly on my earlobe and I shivered.

Huh, the mood found its way back. But I was still standing my ground, "Nope," I popped my p and patted his knee.

He pouted again, but I just shook my head, "You're lucky I'm letting you have this one."

BEBE

"We haven't had a girls night in forever," Rose pouted, "Let's have one tonight! We can do it at my house, my parents are out of town," she smiled deviously.

Alice jumped up and down, "Oh my gosh, that sounds so fun!"

I nodded, "Okay."

Since it was Friday, we wouldn't have a huge problem with it, and I hadn't hung out with them in forever, and Charlie would say yes because he would be happy to see me with anyone but Edward.

We were going to keep talking, but the bell rang for sixth period and we made plans to meet at Rose's after school.

I was happy because Alice told me that her cousin Travis was going to attending Forks High today, but I hadn't seen him around all day, so I didn't have to put up with him.

But it looks like I spoke too soon though, because when I got to my sixth period class, I saw him. In the seat right next to mine.

Damn.

I reluctantly sat down next to him, hoping he wouldn't make too big of a deal that I was here, but, since when did everything go my way?

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" he said, a genuine smile on his face.

I wished that Edward was here, "Oh… hey, Travis. It's nice to see you too," I lied.

He grinned at me, but then looked serious, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

My fake smile faltered, "I have a boyfriend."

He shrugged, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I blinked, "You have great values," I mumbled, "But you _do _know that the only way you're getting into a girl's pants is by cross dressing, right?"

Although I was being considerably rude to him, he didn't seem fazed by it. Wasn't it clear that I didn't want him?

The teacher began his lecture and Travis kept looking at me, attempting to draw me into conversation.

It was the last straw when he asked me again at the end of class, "Yeah, actually, sure, meet me at Rosalie's house at seven," I gave him the address, "we're having a sex party. Bring some rope and a blind fold, we like to get kinky."

I knew the fucker wasn't a celibate. His eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas.

I left and drove to Rosalie's, excited about my plan for Travis. I felt slightly guilty because Alice was going to be there, and she loved her cousin, but I knew Rose was game for humiliating someone, so this would all work out.

Once we all got there, we started the night off as usual by watching some chick flicks. But when we got to the third one, we started to talk instead of actually watching the movie.

"So Alice, I have a class with Travis," I grimaced.

Rosalie laughed, "Really? Bet that's awkward as hell."

I nodded and Alice huffed, "He isn't that bad."

I frowned, "He asked me out seven hundred times."

"What'd you do?" Rosalie said through a mouth full of popcorn. Yup… Rose and Emmett weren't that different.

I couldn't tell them about my plan, or else Alice would end up making me feel guilty and call him to cancel.

So naturally, I lied, "I denied him, of course."

But then I texted Rose the whole story, since I knew she'd be on my side. She burst out laughing when she read my text and winked, giving me a thumbs up while Alice just looked at us oddly.

"What are you guys getting your boyfriends for Christmas?" I asked them to get away from the subject of Travis so that I wouldn't give anything away to Alice.

"Um," Alice thought, and I heard the priest from Princess Bride talking in his nasal voice in the background, "I was going to get Jasper a new watch. His is ten minutes fast and it's one of those old ones that you can't reset."

Rosalie, being dirty as usual, gave Alice a suggestion, "You should engrave something dirty on the inside."

I expected Alice to turn down the idea, but instead she nodded her head, "Thanks, Rose… I actually might do that."

Rose grinned while she told me what her present was, "I'm buying Emmett and myself plane tickets to go to Disney World this January. He's never been there, and I honestly think that it's the entire reason he acts like such a kid all the time."

"What about you, Bells?" she asked me.

I blushed, "I have absolutely no clue… what do you get someone who already has everything?"

Rose blinked, "Well, everyone wants s_omething. _There has to be _something _Edward wants."

I shook my head, "He hasn't commented on anything that he wants. There's nothing."

Alice frowned, "That can't be true, Bella, you know him better than anyone in the world."

I nodded and groaned, "I know, that's what makes me such a bad girlfriend! Oh, shit… wait…"

"_You know, Bella, maybe we should take more pictures like this?" he asked, examining my expression._

"What is it?" they asked. I grinned mischievously.

"Uh… nothing," this wasn't exactly something that they needed to know about.

_But who's going to take the pictures, genius? You want them to be good, don't you?_

I frowned, "If I ask you guys to do something for me, would you do it without laughing at me?"

"Of course," Alice said.

"Depends," was Rose's response.

"Well… okay, laugh, whatever. Edward was talking about how he'd like some… not so innocent pictures of me, and I was thinking if Rose shot them and Alice did my hair and makeup, we could make them look really awesome?"

They clapped their hands, "Yes, that sounds awesome!" Alice said.

I grinned, "Okay, when should we do it? I'd like to get them done sometime before-"

"Why don't we sneak over to your house, grab the lingerie, come back over here, and then do them now."

I blushed, "You sure?"

They both nodded, "Definitely. Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun. Edward won't know what hit him."

They winked at me and I blushed again.

It was six thirty right now, so Travis should be over soon and Rose and I could put our plan into action. We decided to order pizza and returned to watching the movie.

Edward was going to be so excited when he saw the pictures, "But wait… how are we going to sneak out all of that lingerie? Maybe we should wait until tomorrow…"

They were impatient and they huffed and whined about it, but they saw my point and relented after a while. I'd have to give up another day with Edward, but I think the end result would be worth it.

Besides, I didn't want to be taking inappropriate photos while Travis was here.

I heard a knock on the door and Rose and I shared an evil look, "I'll get it," I said. I got up and walked to her door. Sure enough, Travis was standing on the other side with an eager look in his eyes. In his hands were rope and a blindfold.

I grinned, "How nice of you to make it, Travis," I took the items from his hands and tied the blindfold around his eyes and the rope around his hands. He was still smiling as I led him inside.

"Hey, why did you tie up my cousin?" Alice asked.

"Alice? What is she doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, just a second," I led him over to the closet and opened the door, shoving him inside, "Have fun, pervert."

I locked the door with Rose's key and Alice gasped while Rose laughed, "Bella, let him out!"

I shook my head, "Nope, he deserves it."

"Hey, why did you lock me in a closet?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at the door, "I have a boyfriend, you idiot, I'm not going to host a sex party, let alone invite you."

Alice was trying to reason with me, and I nodded to Rose, ready to execute the rest of the plan. She grabbed Alice's new designer shirt and held a pair of scissors to it. Alice gasped, looking towards the shirt and the closet before going for the shirt.

She huffed, "Fine, but you have to let him out before 24 hours are up or I'll tell Edward what you're getting him for Christmas," she threatened.

Rose and I high fived each other and we sat down to watch the movie, each of us grabbing a piece of pizza.

We heard an annoying whining sound coming from the closet where Travis was, "Hey Rose, can you turn that up? There's an odd and unexplained noise, do you hear it?" I joked.

Rose snickered and turned it up while Alice groaned, stroking her designer shirt, "You guys are evil people."

We grinned, "But that's why you love us."

My phone buzzed and I checked it- it was a text from Edward.

_**Wanna hang out tonight? I need to get out of the house… my parents are getting a little… loud.**_

I giggled at his misfortune.

_**Sorry… I wish I could, but I'm busy.**_

After I sent it, my phone died, so I couldn't elaborate on why I couldn't hang out tonight. I put my phone away and just focused on the girls for tonight.

EPOV

Busy doing what?

_**Busy doing what?**_

We hung out every day, and now she suddenly had plans on a Friday night that she didn't tell me about? What about this whole honesty thing. We were failing at it.

I frowned when she didn't reply and tried not to overreact, busying myself with an English paper we had due on Monday, putting in my headphones to block out my parent's noise.

BPOV

_**When do you guys want to come over?**_

I texted Alice and Rose the next day when I got home. It was perfect before Charlie had decided to take Nate and Bevy ice skating, so they're be gone for a few hours.

Rose texted back first.

_**Whenever you want me to. I could come over now, just let me get my camera ; )**_

I smiled, and started to get nervous, and then Alice texted me back.

_**Now works! Let me get my make-up kit!**_

I rolled my eyes. Of course she had a make-up kit.

I chewed on my bottom lip, going to my closet to get out all the lingerie I had. I was so embarrassed that Alice and Rose would see me in this stuff… but it was for Edward, and that's what I was trying to remember. I got all of the hangers out with the ones I thought he would like the most and hung them on the hooks I had on my wall.

I sat on my bed and got nervous, drowning in my own thoughts. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and thought Charlie had come home too early when I remembered that I gave both of the girls keys.

They both came into my room and smiled at me, Alice was gushing.

"I'm so excited for this! Bella, you look nervous. Don't worry, it's going to turn out great. Come here so I can do your hair and make-up!"

I made my way over to her while Rose looked through all of my lingerie.

"Fucking Christ, Bella, where'd you get the money for all of this lingerie? How did you get the_nerve _to get all of this lingerie… Alice, we have a kinky girl on our hands."

I blushed while Alice started laughing, plugging in her curling iron, "Shut it, Rose, you're embarrassing her," she winked at me, "Don't be nervous, Bella. Everything's going to turn out great."

She started curling my hair and I sighed, "Is all of this really necessary for a few pictures?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course! Think about it, you're one hot piece of ass, babe, and if I was gay, then you're the first girl I'd go for-"

"Hey, what the fuck, man?" Rose said to Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Fine, the _second _girl I'd go for," Rose smiled, "and Edward will be looking at these pictures for the rest of his life. Don't you want to look sexy?" I blushed, but nodded. She had a point. I wanted to go all out for Edward's present.

Rose started charging her camera battery and Alice started with my make-up.

"Edward isn't going to know what hit him. This is such a genius Christmas present! Alice, are you almost done?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, just a moment… and… done! See, isn't she gorgeous?" she asked, sighing. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit, Alice did a nice job.

Rose squealed, "Drop dead! Here, put this one on."

Rose handed me a white lace set and I blushed, feeling unbelievably self conscious.

Alice and Rosalie noticed this and frowned, "Do you seriously feel uncomfortable?"

I nodded, "Duh, I'm about to go into a lingerie shoot."

Both of them shrugged, "Get over it and strip, girl."

I huffed and walked into the bathroom to change- I had to maintain some sort of modesty here.

Looking at the finished product in the mirror, I grinned, I had a feeling Edward was going to enjoy this present…

I walked out of the room and kept my head down. My face burned when Rose and Alice blew wolf whistles at me.

"I change my mind, Rose, if I was gay, I'd so go for Bella first."

I rolled my eyes and Rose winked, "I wouldn't blame you- so would I."

I coughed awkwardly and sat on my bed.

"Oh, right, there's a reason you're in lingerie. Lie down on the bed and look at camera like it's Edward's cock."

I coughed uncomfortably, "Rose!"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Stop being such a fucking prude, Bella. You want to turn Edward on with these right? So sex this thing up!"

That was Rose for you.

It took me a couple of shots to finally get in the zone and focus. It was fucking hard to get yourself turned on in front of your two best friends, but after a couple of minutes thinking about Edward, I was in my zone and you bet your ass I looked at that camera like it was Edward's business.

"Whoa, now we're getting there. That's enough for this one, put on the red set with the garter belt."

I did as she asked and Alice smiled at me, going to look at the pictures, "Bella, these look awesome…"

I smiled. I hope Edward would like them. I walked out in the next one and laid down on the bed again in the same pose as last time. Rose shook her head.

"No… close your eyes, arch your back and open your mouth. Oh, and put your hand between your legs."

_It's just Rosalie…_ I kept telling myself so that I could focus.

"Damn, Rose," Alice commented, "How much porn do you look at?" she teased.

Edward…Edward…Edward…Edward…Edward…Edward… I chanted while attempting to do the pose that Rose was talking about.

"Wait! Alice, get her some red lipstick to match! It'll look perfect. Don't get out of the zone Bella, Edward's junk should be at the front of your mind right now!"

I rolled my eyes, only Rose could get away with saying something like that.

Alice redid my lips and then I got back into position. I heard Rose take a shot and then shoo me into the bathroom to change into a corset and thigh high boots.

I came back out and got another set of wolf whistles and I rolled my eyes. Rose instructed me to sit on the edge of the bed with my back straight and put my hands on my knees with my legs spread widely.

She took one picture and then made me change again. This went on for what felt like one thousand more times (and more than a few times, she made me touch myself which embarrassed me to no end, but I did it without complaining because it was for Edward) before she ended with me just in a bed sheet, biting my lip. I sighed with relief when we were finally done and changed into some sweats, putting the lingerie away. Rose, Alice and I sat down to look through them.

She took three of each outfit and we only ended up keeping one of each. They all actually looked really good. Most of them didn't even look like me…

We ended up having seventy pictures, and I was really excited for Edward to see them all.

"Okay, that about wraps it up," Rose said, "I'll go get these developed and-"

"Wait! No! You can't get those developed! Rose!" I complained. I didn't want some creepy dude that I didn't know developing my pictures…

She blinked, "What? Do you just want to give him the camera? Bells, they'll be professional about it, besides, I don't even think they see the pictures in the process. You're being silly."

Alice nodded in agreement and I took her camera, "Let me get them developed then… I think I know someone that wouldn't mind getting them done and paying the guy developing them not to look at them."

"Who would do that?" they asked.

BEBE

I knocked on the Cullen's door, Rose's camera in my hand. Edward answered the door and smiled at me, but then looked confused.

"Why do you look so fancy?"

I kissed him chastely, "No reason. I'm actually here to see your dad though, is he around?"

He blinked and frowned, pointing towards the living room. I walked past Edward to go see Kink-lisle. He would help me out. I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, Kin- uh… Carlisle."

He smiled at me, "Hey, Bella, what do you need?"

I turned around to see Edward looking at us from the doorway, "Could you give us a minute?" I asked him. He frowned, but nodded and left. I felt kind of rude being so short with him, but this was for him after all.

Carlisle turned off the TV and looked at the camera in my hands, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. You see… I just got Edward's Christmas present together. Um… this is really embarrassing, but I took some _pictures _of myself for his present."

I hoped he understood, and from the look on his face, he understood. He smiled, obviously happy with what I decided on for my present to him.

"And…"

"And… I kind of need someone to go get them developed, but the thing is, I don't want the guy who works there looking at them because, you know, they're for Edward."

He grinned, "Okay," he took the camera from my hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to get them developed. Trust me, Bella, I'll make sure no one but Edward will ever lay eyes on these," his tone was genuine and so was the look in his eyes, so that put me at ease.

I knew I could always count on Kink-lisle.

**Uh-oh… looks like Edward's getting a little jealous. Who else is jealous that they don't have best friends like Alice and Rosalie? Who else wants to knee Travis in the nuts? **

**Song of the chapter- Vanilla Twilight by ****Owl City****. That song gives me happiness. **

**MWC- **I sure wanna knee Travis in the nuts... rawr!

**Chapter question- WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS? … more than a dad like Kink-lisle. Sorry, Twerds, it isn't happening.**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Should I?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **

**So guess what Ms. Jessica Cullen got for Christmas? Something that made her very happy. I got a new computer! So that's also good for you guys because it means that I won't have to make any more trips to the Geek Squad, which means chapters come out faster! Yay! **

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's been recommending this story, it makes me happy that more people are reading it.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Iwishiwasesme (mybigteddybearemmett)- for keeping me entertained with her FanFic recommendations. Thanks!**

**Cries In Her Sleep –just so you know, I fully intend on answering your awesome reviews and PM later tonight, so I'm not ignoring you by posting this haha. But thanks for all of the awesome reviews! No, I never have a goal that has to be met before I write, but I still loved it!**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

Carlisle turned off the TV and looked at the camera in my hands, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. You see… I just got Edward's Christmas present together. Um… this is really embarrassing, but I took some _pictures _of myself for his present."

I hoped he understood, and from the look on his face, he understood. He smiled, obviously happy with what I decided on for my present to him.

"And…"

"And… I kind of need someone to go get them developed, but the thing is, I don't want the guy who works there looking at them because, you know, they're for Edward."

He grinned, "Okay," he took the camera from my hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to get them developed. Trust me, Bella, I'll make sure no one but Edward will ever lay eyes on these," his tone was genuine and so was the look in his eyes, so that put me at ease.

I knew I could always count on Kink-lisle.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"Do you think she's cheating on me?"

I stroked her soft, artificial fur and listened for an answer that I wouldn't get.

"No… she wouldn't cheat on me. We got past that. We're it for each other… but something's up though. First, she has mysterious Friday night plans and then shows up with her hair and make-up done to see my dad. Nothing's making sense."

I tried to think through it, but Bella Gator wasn't helping me make a solid decision as to what she was up to.

"Maybe she wasn't busy until last night, damn, I had wrestling practice so I couldn't hang out in the afternoon, and maybe she was mad at me? But that doesn't explain the hair and make-up… and the wanting to see my dad."

I sighed, coming to the unsatisfying conclusion that I would just have to trust her. I went downstairs on my way to wrestling practice after I changed into the practice clothes.

I saw Bella drumming her fingers on our coffee table in the living room, waiting impatiently for something. She smiled at me when she saw me pause in the entryway.

I had about five minutes before I really needed to go and I sat down beside her on the couch, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled, kissing me again, resting her hand on my chest, "Of course not. Nothing's wrong. In fact, after wrestling practice, why don't we go see a movie?" she asked.

A dark theater with Bella? "Sure," I said with a bright smile.

She groaned and started kissing me again, sitting on my lap.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wo-r-ld, it's fantastic, being plastic! You can-"

She grumbled and took out her phone, holding it up to her ear. She blushed, "No, Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't let him out of the closet…"

I heard Alice yelling on the other end and I quirked an eyebrow at Bella, brushing my thumbs against her sides.

She looked down at me with bedroom eyes, and then got rid of Alice, "Um… on the bright side, there's nothing that can whip a guy into shape other than sticking him in a closet without food, water, human contact, and the ability to move or see… I'm sure Rose let him out. Buy!"

She closed the phone and leaned down to kiss me again.

"What was that about?" I mumbled against her lips, trailing them down her neck.

She gulped, "Nothing."

I heard the garage door open and Bella jumped up from my lap, leaving me with an uncomfortable hard on.

"Oh, Kink-lisle's back!"

"What did you just call my dad?" I asked, amused. 'Kink-lisle'? Oddly appropriate.

"Uh… Carlisle? Have fun at wrestling, sweetie, call me when you get out!"

BPOV

I have no filter system… I guess I was glad I didn't call Carlisle 'Kink-lisle' to his face…

After I heard Edward leave, I went to _Carlisle _to get the pictures that he had so kindly gone out of his way to develop for me.

He handed them back to me with a smile, "Here you go, Bella, unviewed by everyone but yourself."

I gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks, Ki-_Car_lisle… um, how much do I owe you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I'm happy to fund anything that helps your relationship."

I blushed and thanked him again, heading home.

EBEB

Wrestling practice was odd today. Jasper and Emmett kept looking at me like they were jealous, but happy.

Mike was as stupid as he usually was, bringing a girl with him to watch, she ended up leaving after humiliating him. He 'accidentally' left out the fact that he was only the water boy.

"Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?" I asked while we were doing push ups.

Emmett smirked, "You're the luckiest fucker in the world. That's why."

Jasper gave him a look, "Rose shouldn't have told you, Em, you're going to ruin it."

I looked at them and sighed, exasperated, "What?"

They chuckled, "You'll see…"

I ignored their odd behavior for the rest of the practice, and I saw Bella show up during the last five minutes. She kept crossing and re-crossing her legs, biting her lip as she looked at me and I smirked, pretending not to notice how she was ogling me.

Mike shot daggers at me with his eyes. It was a good day.

Once practice ended, I waved goodbye to the coach and wiped my face with a towel, hanging it around my neck when I was done.

"Do you do that on purpose?" Bella asked me as we walked out to my car.

"Do I do what on purpose?" I smirked, "Make you horny while I work out? Nah, that's just an added bonus," I said cockily while opening the door for her.

She blushed, "You noticed?"

I laughed boisterously and drove to my house to take a shower before we left for our movie date, "Anyone with e_yes _noticed, baby."

"It isn't my fault… your uniform looks really good on you…" she said, looking out of the window.

I smirked, "Really? I much prefer you in a wrestling uniform."

She giggled as she recalled the memory.

" I hope you don't mind, but I have to take a shower before we leave."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

I chuckled, "You don't want to hang around with 'Kink-lisle'?" I snickered.

She coughed, "Uh… I said Carlisle."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Sure you did."

We went straight to my shower when we got to my house, and she didn't seem to mind getting close to me even though I was all sweaty from practice. It turned out though, that she was just teasing me. She had no intention of having shower sex, deciding to be a safety nerd.

She moaned when I lifted her up and pushed her against the shower wall, inadvertently causing more friction, "See how stable this is? Babe, I'm not going to let you fall."

"Being all wet feels so good," she shivered, kissing my neck. I had to agree with her, feeling her entire body rub against me was almost more than I could take.

Was that a yes?

"Mm, yeah, it does," her breath was uneven as she bent down to kiss my neck, "But if you drop me and give me a concussion, you'll be a lonely man at night," she warned.

I smirked devilishly at her, knowing my balance would be just fine. I disentangled myself from her, and she whimpered from the loss of friction. I put my hands on my hips and spun her so that she was facing away from me.

"Bend over and grab onto the edge, okay baby?" I asked.

She shivered- even though the shower was steaming hot- and bent over. I let a guttural groan fall from my lips at the sight before me.

I was a lucky fucker.

Eagerly, she wiggled her ass and I couldn't stay still any longer. I held onto her hips and pressed my erection against her. She moaned and I saw her grip tighten.

"You ready?" I asked, and on hearing my voice, she pushed back against me.

"Y-yes," she said, "Please…"

I loved hearing her beg me.

"Please what?" I said, bending down to kiss her back, holding her back against me. Her breath came in pants, although I'd barely touched her.

"Please fuck me, Edward, I need you to f-fuck me," she moaned when I bit down on her neck lightly.

I stood up straight again, positioning my cock at her entrance. I hissed when I pushed all the way into her. She was tighter from this angle, squeezing me so hard I had trouble pulling out so that I could pound back into her.

She felt the difference too, and kept moaning my fucking name like it was the only thing keeping her sane.

I growled when, only after a few more thrusts, her moans became loud screams, and I felt her squeeze me impossibly tighter.

"That's it, cum on my cock like I know you want to," I said through clenched teeth, pressing my thumb on her clit. With one last scream of my name, she milked me, causing me to fall into that sweet oblivion soon after.

We both lay panting on the shower floor for a few minutes, her leg hitched over my hip and her hand on my chest. I reached up and turned off the shower when it started to get cold, kissing Bella's head.

Even though practice ended at three, we didn't end up getting out of the shower until six.

She sighed, still not having opened her eyes yet, "I don't think I can move."

I chuckled, standing up with her cradled to my chest. I carefully stepped out and toweled us off, handing Bella her clothes again and watching unabashedly as she dressed. I noted, with intense pleasure, that her legs were shaking and she was having more trouble than usual walking. I smirked after I changed and kissed her cheek, grabbing her hand to go downstairs.

Before we got downstairs though, my dad started yelling.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You used up all of the hot water! Why were you in the shower for three hours, that's very-"

My dad stopped when he saw our wet hair and lazy smiles. His lower half was covered by a towel and it was clear he was trying to take a shower when it turned cold.

"Oh, Bella, how nice to see you… never mind about the water," he smiled, as if he were thankful for the cold water, and left us alone.

I rolled my eyes when we walked out to my car, "I think I could get straight F's and say it's because I was having too much sex, and he'd be perfectly fine with it."

When we got to the theater, Edward asked me what movie I wanted to see. I blushed when he asked, because truthfully, I didn't exactly care what movie we saw- I was more flustered by the setting. Edward smirked when he caught onto my train of thought. We were obviously both recalling one of the chapter I'd written about a movie theater.

Damn, it seemed like everywhere we went, I had a stupid fantasy about it.

Just when I was about sure that Edward was going to start teasing me about it, I heard a desperate plea coming from the secluded part of the parking lot we were in.

"Please! I… I'll pay you double than what you normally make doing this."

Edward and I both looked over towards the voice and our mouths dropped open. We saw Mike Newton talking to some woman in a tight outfit that looked to be made out of cotton and spandex.

It took me a moment to piece it all together… the woman was a stripper, and Mike was _begging_her to have sex with him.

See? Even the strippers have better taste…

She looked disgusted by the sight of Mike and his desperation. She didn't even know him and she was a good judge of character.

I thought it odd how Mike didn't even know this woman, and he was so desperate to have sex that he was prepared to pay her double than her usual profits.

Edward looked at me incredulously and we got out of the car, walking into the movies. I huffed. Thanks for ruining my little fantasy, Mike.

BEBE

I was having a surprising amount of trouble figuring out how to give these stupid pictures to him. I looked through them a couple of times and went through some doubt as to whether or not I had the nerve to give these to him.

But I tried not to think about that too much as I looked at the pictures inside of the golden box that Rose gave to me to wrap them in.

This was insane… I've never done anything like this. And what if we got in a huge fight someday and I ended up seeing these pictures on the internet?

I sighed, knowing I was being irrational. Edward would never do anything like that and I knew it. Hell, he'd probably give them all back to me if I asked for them.

I narrowed my eyes and counted the pictures… just making sure.

Yeah, this was how I was choosing to spend my Thursday night. At this point in time, most teenage girls were excited for Winter Formal in two days, but I wasn't even sure I was going. Edward hadn't exactly made a move to ask me, and I didn't really know if I wanted to go.

What I was worried about was much more complicated- Christmas presents.

Would he just laugh in my face about the whole thing? Maybe these pictures wouldn't be as good of a present as I thought… maybe-

"What's up, babe?" I heard from my doorway.

I screeched, surprised that he was here and shocked that the pictures were just in my hand. With wide eyes, I slammed on the top and gave him an anxious smile, putting the box back onto my bed where he hopefully wouldn't question me about it.

He looked at me oddly, "What's that?" he asked, moving towards the box.

I blushed and shook my head, "Nothing important."

He quirked an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around me, "You know I can get that information out of you, right?"

I nodded and sighed, "I know, but I really wish you wouldn't try. Please?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Okay."

"Hey, how'd you get in here? Did I leave the door unlocked?"

"Beverly let me in," he said, leaning down on and grasping the gold box, grinning at me as he held it high above my reach.

"Edward, give me that!" I said, trying to jump up and grab at it while he just looked at me with an amused expression, knowing I wouldn't be able to reach it while he was holding it that high. He reached his other hand up to take the lid off of the box, a smile still on his face when someone opened the door, thankfully saving me from this humiliation.

But… wait, wouldn't I be going through that same humiliation? And on Christmas?

I was forced out of my thoughts by Beverly, who had opened the door.

"Auntie Bella? Did you take back the picture I had?" she asked.

"Um… no?" I said, trying to avoid having this conversation. Maybe I could get her to think she lost it.

She frowned and left, and Edward went back to going to open the box.

"Stop… Edward, that's your Christmas present!" I said. At last second, he frowned, and then gave it back.

"Okay, well, at least I'll get to open it eventually. You really didn't have to get me anything," he said.

I cradled the box to my chest and then put it up on my shelf.

He snickered, "You looked really embarrassed about whatever was in there, though, I'm kind of anxious."

I'm kind of anxious too… just not in the same way. I changed the subject, "Anyways, what are you doing here this late?"

He shrugged, "Wrestling practice ended early and I was thinking…" he said, trailing off when he started kissing my neck. I gave him more access by tilting my head back, giving a slight moan.

And I thought he was going to continue by saying 'that we should fuck', or something, but apparently not.

"-that we should go swimming."

I blinked and lifted his head up, looking him in the eye, "You okay?"

He nodded and gave me a devilish smile, "Yup. Perfect, why is it so odd to want to go swimming?"

"Um… because it's 10 o' clock at night, when most pools are closed. Seriously, what's up?"

He smirked, "Is it so out of character for me to want to see my girlfriend in a tiny swimsuit?"

I shook my head and blushed, "I suppose not, but not right now… I'd feel weird breaking into a public pool. Maybe if you had a pool at your house, but…"

He cocked his head to the side, "Hmm… I'll have to talk to my dad about that," he said playfully, and winked.

"So do you want to tell me why I'm the luckiest man in the world? Emmett and Jasper were telling me that I was today. Not that I disagree," he trailed his fingers up my thigh suggestively, causing me to shiver, "-but any particular reason that you know of?" he asked.

I blushed again.

He chuckled, "Does it have anything to do with my Christmas present?"

"I think you've used up your quota of questions for the day," I said, and changed the subject, "I wonder how Mike did with that prostitute today."

"Hopefully, he didn't do that well, because if he did, we'll have to hear about his odd sex stories tomorrow."

BEBE

"Edward, that doesn't make sense. You're moving out in a year and a half- it'd never be used after that. You've never wanted a pool before, and I think it's just irrational."

My dad was really not getting the point of the pool. We'd been arguing about it for the last twenty minutes. I was going to have to tell him why I wanted one.

I groaned, realizing how awkward this was about to get, "Bella said she wanted to have sex with me in a pool."

I averted my eyes from his, because I thought he might actually say no to this request. Sure, he'd spend thousands of dollars on lingerie and help us evade the principal to have sex, but get a pool for it seemed a little irrational even to me. It didn't hurt to try though.

But when did my dad ever let me down?

"Oh… well, I'm sure we can work something out then. I'm sure Esme would like a pool too," he said with a smirk on his face.

I smiled, only realizing what his answer meant after a few seconds.

"How about a hot tub, actually? Edward, we live in Forks, let's be reasonable."

Translation- sure, I'll buy you a hot tub to have sex in, but let's be rational.

BPOV

"Alice, I don't know if I can give him these pictures… it just… isn't me."

She rolled her eyes, "Actually, it _is _you, and Edward will love them! He's the one who suggested it, isn't he?"

"Not exactly… I think Beverly actually gave him the idea before he talked to me about it…"

"_Beverly _gave him an idea about sex?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded, "Long story… anyways, Alice, I just don't think this is a good idea."

She huffed, "You have a pretty screwy idea as to what's a good idea. You tied my cousin up in a closet for God's sake."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, let it go… it was bound to happen eventually. What was a bad idea was telling Emmett! He's going to tell Edward," I said anxiously.

"Bella, honey, he's going to find out in a week anyways. Emmett can manage to contain himself for a week- have some faith."

EPOV

"For fuck's sake, dude, stop looking at me like that…" I said to Emmett. He was looking at me and bobbing his leg up and down anxiously.

Jasper glared at him, "Emmett, stop thinking about that for a moment. I should've told Rose not to tell you."

Emmett huffed, "I can keep a secret!"

"What secret?" I asked, and then realizing that they were talking about Bella's Christmas present to me. I smirked, "Emmett would probably tell me if I gave him some beef jerky."

"Mmm, beef jerky."

I raised my eyebrows to Jasper, "See?"

"Don't ask about it, Edward."

I rolled my eyes, "You should know me better than that, Jasper, now that you said that, I'll have trouble not tempting Emmett."

He shrugged, "It's your Christmas present you're ruining."

I grumbled, "Fine."

"Good," Jasper said, "Can we move onto something else now?"

Emmett was happy to provide another topic and gave both of us a pouty face, "Do I still get my beef jerky?"

CPOV

"Carlisle Cullen, get your ass in this room right now!" I heard from the kitchen. Esme was using her stern voice and I shuddered, wondering what was wrong.

I reluctantly went into the bedroom to see what was troubling my wife. She had on her reading glasses and was looking at my checkbook.

"What is it, dear?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"I thought you said you weren't cheating on me," she said in a voice that was soft and hurt.

"Esme, honey, where would you get a stupid idea like that? Why would I cheat on the most wonderful woman in the world?"

"Don't lie to me," she said, and pointed at the checkbook. More specifically, she pointed at the investment that Edward had made last month that entailed lingerie for Bella.

I gulped, "I can explain-"

"Explain what!" she snapped, "How you bought lingerie for some woman that _definitely _wasn't me?"

"Yeah, I bought lingerie for another girl, but I'm not interested in her that way."

"Girl? Oh, so she's younger, huh? And you aren't interested in her but you bought her a shitload of lingerie?" she said in a defeated voice.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, "So much younger that it would be pedophilic to be interested in her that way."

She blinked and shrugged my arm off of her, "You bought lingerie for someone who isn't eighteen?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Well, yes, but-"

"But what, Carlisle? There's nothing you can say to fix this."

"Well, if you let me finish, I would be able to tell you that the lingerie was for Edward and Bella."

She looked contemplative, "Really?" she asked, looking at me with wary eyes.

I nodded, "Of course. You can ask him and he'd tell you the same thing."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, leaning on my shoulder, "I overreacted."

"It's okay. So… Esme, honey, I was thinking we should get a hot tub?" I asked her. She quirked an eyebrow up at me.

"You've never wanted a hot tub before. I'm not completely opposed to the idea, but what brought this on?" she asked, facing me with a delighted smile.

Oh nothing, just trying to get my son laid…

"I thought it might relax you," I lied, "-you've been so tense lately," I said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, "Yeah, I think I might like a hot tub."

Merry Christmas, Edward.

BPOV

"Bella, stop freaking out about it. He's going to love them. Besides, he's so in tune with you sexually that he won't laugh at you, if that's what you're worried about."

I huffed, "It isn't my fault, Al, I'm just worried he won't like it."

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, you had Rose and I about to be lesbian for you, Edward's going to love it. He jumps at any opportunity to make things sexual with you and you know it. In fact, he would probably be able to tell if you were masturbating over the phone without telling him."

I blushed and coughed, "Alice! No he wouldn't. I don't sound that different."

She smiled, "Okay, I have an idea. How about you don't complain about giving him the pictures anymore if you try it out. Try to be as quiet as you can though, so it's fair."

"Alice, there's no way I'm going to do that!" I exclaimed.

"It's your only way of getting out of giving him those pictures," she taunted.

I groaned, "Fine… I'll call him now, but you have to go!"

"Okay, I'll show myself out," she said and winked.

"What the fuck is that?" Alice asked from downstairs. I confusedly went over to the stairs to see what was wrong.

I groaned when I saw her looking at the big easel that held Charlie's interpretation of what Edward would look like as an old man.

She looked up at me with a horrified expression on her face, "Bella, what's wrong with you?"

"I didn't do it! Charlie did!"

_Yeah, Bella, because that sounds so much better._

"Um… I mean he made it to show to Edward."

Alice still didn't seem placated, "What the fuck?" she repeated.

"Never mind," I sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to be able to make this look good and she left with an odd look on her face.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone to call Edward.

"Hey, Bella," he said and I sighed in contentment.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Alice just saw what Charlie thought you would look like in forty years. Pretty tame compared to my regular day. What about you?"

"I decided what I was going to get Emmett for Christmas."

"What?"

"Beef jerky."

"What, why?"

I heard him chuckle, "Long story."

Okay, it was either I was going to do this now or never. It was my only way to get out of this embarrassing Christmas present.

I unbuttoned my jeans and slid my hand inside, feeling an intense blush on my face as I touched myself to the sound of Edward's voice.

"It was a long day, and even longer without you," he said.

I tried to keep my voice even as I replied to him, "Y-yeah," I said breathily, "I know… urgh… what you mean," I gulped.

I slid another finger into my aching core and gasped. Shit, I was really bad at being quiet.

I heard him cough, and I noted that his voice was deeper, "Baby, are you touching yourself?"

I automatically slammed my hand on my bed and blushed, absolutely mortified. I only said one sentence and I blew it.

"Damn," I cursed, "I… um, didn't think you would notice."

He blew out a breath of air and his voice was deeper still, "I think about those goddamn moans every day, Bella, I think I'd be able to notice."

I moaned softly and felt the urge to reach down again.

He chuckled with a dark humor, "You did say you wanted to add phone sex to the list… you sure you want to get into this right-"

"See, Bella! I _told _you he'd notice!" I heard Alice-Cockblock-A-Lot yell from downstairs.

**I wanted to address an issue, I've been getting lots and lots of PM's from very worried people about when I'm ending this story. I don't know who gave you the idea that this story was going to be two hundred chapters long but sadly, I'm not that awesome. It will go on until about thirty chapters. But don't freak out, I have a million other ideas swarming around in my psychotic head.**

**Oh, and also, I'm sorry this took a while. Yeah, I'm on break and everything, but I've been spending some time watching scary movies and I've been irrationally scared. And if I would've tried to write, my characters would be dead, and let's face it- life isn't happy with a dead Kink-lisle.**

**And yes, I'm well aware that all of you are yelling at me for not writing the phone sex scene. All in due time, Dirty Twerds, all in due time.**

**Song of the chapter- Trouble by Never Shout Never. That's my new favorite song for a very good reason : ]**

**MWC- **Christmas! XD My favorite holiday made better.

**Chapter question- WHAT WAS THE BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT YOU GOT, OR ONE YOU HATED? I loved my computer, and I hated my friends' crude present.**

**REVIEW!**


	26. We Like to Get Kinky

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**How've you guys been? Missed you terribly over the past weeks or so! Haha, I'm really proud of the response to this story and thank you guys for sticking with me, I love you all more than Kink-lisle loves Beanie Babies.**

**But on the downside, I've had finals, and some crazy life drama that I'm sure none of you want to hear me drabble on about. Anyways, I sincerely hope you can forgive me for taking so long. I want you to know that I had this ready two weeks ago, but some complications got in the way.**

**To appease you, I'll be writing the next chapter right now. And I hope to have it to you within the conclusion of this week.**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**-_- my computer and phone were being fucktards, and decided to delete all of your lovely reviews from my inbox, so I didn't have a chance to read or answer them. Anyways, I wasn't ignoring any of you. Blame technology.**

**But I'm sure your reviews were all genius and I wish I could read them : ( I'm really that upset about it, believe me…**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

I heard him cough, and I noted that his voice was deeper, "Baby, are you touching yourself?"

I automatically slammed my hand on my bed and blushed, absolutely mortified. I only said one sentence and I blew it.

"Damn," I cursed, "I… um, didn't think you would notice."

He blew out a breath of air and his voice was deeper still, "I think about those goddamn moans every day, Bella, I think I'd be able to notice."

I moaned softly and felt the urge to reach down again.

He chuckled with a dark humor, "You did say you wanted to add phone sex to the list… you sure you want to get into this right-"

"See, Bella! I _told _you he'd notice!" I heard Alice-Cockblock-A-Lot yell from downstairs.

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

"_On… _the first day of Christmas my best friend gave to me, twenty pounds of beef jer-ky! On the second day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me, even more beef jer-ky! On the third-"

I jumped, holding my hand to my chest while I focused my eyes in on Emmett wearing a bright red Santa hat, looking down at me with a hint of chicanery and a hint of innocence in his childlike eyes.

"Emmett, what the fuck are you doing here?" I grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I saw him grin in the dark and turned on my lamp, looking at the clock.

"Dude, it's two in the morning. On a Saturday!"

I groaned and rolled over.

He huffed and jumped on the bed next to me.

"Edward, I'm just trying to convey how excited I am for Christmas- and how much beef jerky is a huge part of my life… just a thought for you to put in your pocket there, save it for a rainy day, like um, I don't know, Christmas…"

I shoved my pillow over my ears, "Screw you. Christmas isn't for another _two days _Emmett."

He turned my iPod on full blast and turned on the lights, grinning cheekily at me.

"It's time to get up, Edwina! The day is young!"

I glared at him and turned off my iPod, "My parents are asleep, you oaf. Besides, how did you even get in here?" I asked while surreptitiously turning off the light. From the moment I met Emmett, I loved him like a brother, but never, and I mean _never, _would I ever even consider giving him a key to my house.

And exactly for this reason.

"I stole Bella's key when I was in there this morning."

I blinked, "Why were you-"

"I decided to spread some Christmas cheer!"

I huffed, "You have a freaky idea of what Christmas cheer is. Besides, how does stealing fit in with Christmas cheer?"

He hummed, "No idea. But she wasn't nearly as crabby as you were, PMS-wina. You know, lots of people don't have other people (like me)," he said in a whispered voice, "-to spread the cheer… take hobos, for example. People look down upon them, while I, a kind and giving man, looks at them and feels like shouting, 'Travel on, wilderness heroes, you smell of adventure!'"

I threw a pillow at him, "Get out of my house."

EBEB

"You sound really tired. You okay?" Bella asked.

I laid my phone on my ear and closed my eyes, "Yeah, my house got broken into today and I couldn't get back to sleep."

She laughed, "You just aren't tactful enough to deal with Emmett," she said with an air of arrogance.

I quirked my eyebrow, "Excuse me, but I don't seem to remember getting robbed as tactful."

"Please, he didn't rob me, he says that to sound tough. I gave him my key so that I could go back to sleep."

"Do you hate me?"

"Very obviously- yes."

I chuckled, "So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Um, currently, Rose and Alice are hogging my bathroom so that they can get ready for Winter Formal. I'm wrapping your Christmas present… again."

She huffed as if she didn't want to give it to me.

"You sound excited," I paused, "Bella? Did you want to go to Winter Formal?"

"Long story. And I don't mind either way. Anyways, how about you?"

I paused for a moment. 'I don't mind either way'. Wasn't that like the chick equivalent of saying 'I actually do have a preference, I'm just not going to tell you what it is'.

I stored that away for later and got back to our conversation.

"Well, I _had_ plans of vehicular homicide, but I wouldn't want to have someone write down my license plate number," I joked while thinking of Emmett.

"You make a pretty good mechanic," she teased, "-you could just take them off. I could distract everyone else and tie Emmett down to make him an easier target. I'm told I can be very handy with rope," she mused.

"Who told you that?"

"Alice's cousin- another long story."

"You'll have to tell me sometime."

"_Be-lla! Come here, I'm having _hair _problems!" _I heard Rosalie shout from what I assumed was the bathroom.

She groaned, "Duty calls."

EBEB

Emmett huffed, "You're just lucky that you don't have to go to Winter Formal. If Bella was single, I swear-"

I coughed and he had the decency to look apologetic, "Look, no worries there, I'm all Rosie's, but Bella lets you off the hook for everything!"

I shrugged, "Shouldn't you be leaving to pick her up soon anyways?"

He groaned, "But I don't want to… this is going to be so boring…"

I grinned, "You'll have fun," and pushed him out of the door.

"Edward!" my dad called shortly after Emmett left.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come down here for a minute. I want to talk to you about something," wow. He was using his disappointed voice. I hadn't heard my dad's disappointed voice since I started fucking Bella.

"What is it?" I asked my dad when I got downstairs.

He was leaning over some sort of white object with a frown on his face. He glanced up at me and sighed.

"Edward, do you know what this is?" he asked, holding up the white object.

"Uh… it looks like a baby monitor, actually."

He nodded, "That's right."

"Ok_ay, _so why do you have one?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I put one of these in your room to make sure you really weren't… confused and-"

"My God, dad, don't you think that's slightly invasive?" I asked incredulously, feeling royally ticked off.

He shrugged, "Well, anyways, I forgot to take it out, and I was just listening to it… did you really not ask Bella to Winter Formal?" he asked.

I blinked, "That went really far! I know you're a worried parent and all, but you had no right to invade my privacy like that!"

He shrugged again, "Why are you getting so worked up about it, it's just a baby monitor…"

"For _babies." _

He sighed, "You'll have to get over that. Anyways," he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, talking out his golden credit card, "I want you to take this and rent a hotel room for _after _you guys go to Winter Formal."

I took the card and blinked, "Dad, I'm not sure she even wants to go…"

He sighed in exasperation, "Goddamn, Edward, just do it. She's a teenage girl. She wants to go."

The side of my mouth turned up, "Uh… thanks."

I retreated back upstairs, credit card in my hand.

I heard him sigh behind me, "Poor Bella."

I gasped, and if I wasn't so shocked and didn't have his credit card, I would've turned around and mouthed off to him.

I went up to my room to call Bella.

On the third ring, Alice ended up picking up, "What is it, Edward, we're busy!"

"Um… is Bella there?"

"No, Rose made her go get a bump-it. Anyways, what do you want?"

"Can you make sure Bella gets ready for Winter Formal? I'm taking her."

She huffed, "Talk about last minute… but okay. I'll make sure she gets ready. Come pick her up at seven!"

After that she hung up, and I bit my lip, shaking my head as I called the hotel I was planning on making reservations at.

"Front desk, how may I help you?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Yeah, can I reserve a room for tonight? Edward Cullen."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, of course. One bed or two?"

I blushed as I answered, "One will be sufficient."

"When do you plan on checking in?"

"Maybe midnight? I'm not sure."

"Alright, have a nice night, Mr. Cullen."

I hung up and ran a hand through my hair, "My dad is so fucked up."

"Hey!" I heard a shout come from downstairs, "I heard that!"

I growled, "Turn off the fucking baby monitor, dad!"

I looked around my room with narrowed eyes, frowning as I thought about all the times my dad heard me having sex.

I heard my door open and huffed, "Dad, I swear, my privacy has been invaded enough to-"

"Um, hey, not your dad here. Just your tired as hell girlfriend." I turned around and smiled when I saw Bella.

"Aren't you supposed to be home… getting ready?"

"Getting ready for what? Rose yelling at me again because I got her the wrong size bump-it?"

I chuckled and pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry she yelled at you. And no, getting ready for me to take you to Winter Formal."

She blinked, "But I don't-"

I grinned, "Yes, you do," I kissed her forehead, "We're going to have fun," I trailed my hand down her arm, "I even have a surprise for you later tonight."

She smiled, not giving nearly as much protest as I thought she would, "Okay. I'll go get ready then."

"Oh, and Bella… wear something sexy for later tonight," I smirked, knowing she knew what I was referring to.

She smiled and kissed me, "Mm okay. Maybe before I go back to change and get another Rose tantrum, we could…"

She kissed suggestively down my neck and I stiffened.

"We can't do this here."

She looked up at me quizzically, "Why not?"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, "My dad put a fucking baby monitor in here to keep watch on me."

She blushed, "You mean he heard…"

I nodded stiffly, "Yeah."

"Hey, I'll turn it off for an hour or so if you kids want to-"

Bella answered for me and grabbed her bag to leave, "It's okay, Carlisle," she called, "I was just going home."

EBEB

I didn't exactly know what to wear to the formal, but Alice sent me an… elaborate text on the colors to go with and how to dress.

I chuckled at her enthusiastic attitude over just one dance. I wondered what she did to Jasper, I mused as I got out of the car.

I saw someone's silhouette pacing around upstairs, and I was guessing it was Rosalie. She seemed more likely than anyone else to freak out and overreact.

I knocked on the door and a second later it flew open to reveal Alice is a green dress that reminded me of Tinkerbell.

Of course, she had color coordinated with Jasper, who was wearing a green shirt and slacks. Much like my outfit, except I was dressed in dark blue.

I noticed Emmett pouting on the couch because he was wearing bright pink. He looked over at me and gasped.

"He gets to wear a manly color!" he whined. I snickered while Alice glared at him.

I looked down at Alice's wrist and saw that she was wearing a corsage.

"Oh, shit, I didn't get Bella a-"

She handed me a plastic box that held a dark blue corsage and I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I pretty much just saved your life," she said dramatically, and then pranced over to Jasper.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked over to see Rosalie dressed in such a pink dress I had to squint my eyes. Her hair was also in a very high bump-it. I had the urge to pour orange paint on her and call her Snooki.

She was also wearing too much make-up for my taste, but when Emmett saw her, he wolf whistled and pulled her in for a kiss that made me nauseous.

"Where's Be-"

"Coming!" she said hurriedly as she came downstairs. She was wearing a dark blue dress, that matched my shirt, and she looked gorgeous.

She smiled when she saw me and pulled me in for a hug. I kissed her, in a publicly acceptable way, and opened the corsage box.

I put it on her wrist, "You look astonishing," I said and beamed at her.

She blushed and Alice 'aww'd'.

"Okay! Let's go, the limo should be here by now! I'm so excited, we're going to get pictures taken-"

We all pretty much tooned Alice out when we got in the ridiculous limo she rented for us. I chose to spend my time tracing random patterns on Bella's hip while she sat on my knee and leaned on my chest.

"How come you didn't tell me you wanted to go to Winter Formal?" I said over Alice's obnoxious chatter. I didn't understand how Jasper could listen so intently.

She gave me a shy smile, "I don't know. I didn't really think you'd be into it…"

I kissed the top of her head and looked away from Rosalie and Emmett's vulgar make-out session, "I'm into anything you're into."

She looked at me oddly, "Why… why me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Over the rest of your harem of willing girls, why did you pick me?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with you.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it, "It was always you. I wouldn't be happy with anyone else. Besides, sex was different with you. It meant something."

She sighed contentedly and laid her head on my neck, not giving me any other response.

"If you two are finished making out," Alice said to Emmett and Rosalie, "-we're here."

Bella got off of my lap and I helped her out of the car. I could hear the horrendous Z100 worthy music pumping through my ears, even from outside. I smiled at Bella though and all six of us walked inside.

We pretended not to notice how Emmett was giving Rose bedroom eyes.

To my surprise, the place was packed. I didn't know what attracted people to things like this. Maybe it was just because all of the guys here are whipped. I did notice that probably ninety percent of the couples here were couples that Bella and I matched up. I remember at the beginning of all of this how important it was to have everyone matched up by Winter Formal. Bella and I exchanged a glance, both of us thinking of the same thing.

The thing that I just realized was, it wasn't the matchmaking we were excited about- it was each other.

"Ooh, let's go take pictures!" Alice screeched, interrupting my deep musings.

I rolled my eyes as we stepped in line. There were only a few couples in front of us, and Alice said we had to take one with all of us together, and three separate ones.

On Alice and Jasper's picture, Alice was so flamboyant that it was making me dizzy. Rosalie was pressed up so inappropriately against Emmett in hers, and I'd like to think Bella and I took a normal picture. The one of us all together was a really good picture though- we all looked misleadingly normal.

"This is awesome," I said, squeezing Bella's side.

Emmett snickered, "I have a feeling you'll be seeing more awesome pictures this holiday season, you lucky bastard."

Bella blushed at his comment and slapped his arm, "Shut up."

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing," she answered, "-let's go dance!"

I let her pull me out to the dance floor and I danced with her for a while.

"So what's my surprise tonight?" she asked me after a while.

I smiled, "Just a little something. Do you mind if we stop at your house on the way home?"

"Why?" she asked.

I smirked and leaned next to her ear so that no one nearby would hear me, "So that we can pick up the naughty outfit I want you to wear for our night out tonight."

She shivered, "O-okay."

We spent the next couple of hours chatting with people to appease Alice, but the entire time, Bella was eying me like she wanted to jump me.

Not that I would've stopped her.

Around ten, people started filing out, and Bella and I excused ourselves to leave. I paused when we got out to the parking lot, forgetting that I didn't drive here. But apparently, Alice had rented the limo for the entire night, so it was out there waiting.

Even though it felt wrong to ditch them, Bella and I found it more important to get on with the rest of our night.

We hopped in the back of the limo and pressed the button to being up the black screen as the driver drove us to Bella's place.

Anxiously, I pulled Bella into my lap and kissed her, shuddering when her soft lips pressed back against mine.

Before we knew it, the driver stopped, and Bella groaned as she scooted off of my lap and we got out of the car.

"W-what did you want me to get?" she asked breathlessly, biting her lip.

I smirked and patted her ass while she turned to go inside, "Surprise me."

I told the limo driver he could leave since I had my car here, and I watched as Bella stumbled inside to get what I requested.

I leaned against the hood of my Volvo and waited for her to come out. I had to adjust myself while thinking about her in her closet, picking out lingerie for me. What felt like hours later, she came out holding a bag and I smirked, knowing what was inside of it.

She shivered from the cold and I helped her into my car before starting to drive.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

I shook my head, "You'll see."

I looked curiously over at the bag in her hands, "What did you bring?"

She rolled her eyes and mocked me, "You'll see."

I chuckled, "Touché."

"Okay, I'll give. If you must know, I'm taking you to a hotel," I said and glanced over at her to see her reaction.

She snickered, "That's rather presumptuous of you, don't you think?"

I shrugged, "This coming from the girl who's holding a bag containing lingerie."

Bella tightened her hold of the bag and watched as we pulled up to the hotel. I got out and opened her door, helping her out of the car.

There was this extraordinarily loud and annoying couple in front of us to check in and I gave an exaggerated sigh to let them know that they had people behind them.

They didn't notice.

"No! We _need _a room with a balcony! This just won't do. My husband has nasal problems, so he needs access to the outdoors at least every five minutes!"

This pointless banter went on for another five minutes before we were able to check in.

"Finally," Bella breathed when we were headed to the elevator to get to our room. I grinned when I realized that no one was in the elevator with us, crushing Bella's body against the wall. She looked up at me with wide eyes and I leaned down to put a wet kiss on her neck and she whimpered.

I growled in frustration when I heard the ding of the elevator and reluctantly backed away from Bella, pulling her towards our room.

"W-wait," she said, "-don't you want me to change?" she asked in a shaky voice.

At the moment, I really didn't give a shit. I was so hard right now she could be wearing anything and I wouldn't have cared. I looked up at her with hazy eyes.

On the one hard- _hand, _I really wanted to fuck her. Now. But on the other hand… I really wanted to see what she had on.

I grinned devilishly at her and gave her the bag, smacking her ass as she walked into the bathroom.

I walked over to sit on the bed, but after a few seconds (and being provoked by the thought of Bella in the bathroom, changing into lingerie) I stripped out of my pants and shirt, tossing them wherever while my hand automatically wrapped around my dick. I groaned deeply and tugged at my balls while I stroked myself.

"Starting without me?" I heard Bella's aroused voice come from the bathroom. I turned to tell her to get her tight ass over her before the words got caught in my throat, all that came out was a low groan.

She was wearing the knee high boots and the fucking crotchless panties.

She bit down on her lip and walked towards me. Without even thinking about it, I stood and pulled her down to me, feeling the pit of my stomach clench when she moaned around my lips.

"You look so fucking perfect right now," I said as I lowered her onto the bed.

I roughly pulled her knees apart and kissed down her chest. She gasped when I stroked her through her barely there panties and closed her legs around my hand with a moan.

"Edward," she panted when I pulled my hand away and gripped her hips.

She looked up at me hazily, "Don't you want me to take off-"

I growled and shook my head, emphasizing my point by slamming into her. The second I felt her wet heat surround me, my hands fisted themselves in the sheets. I took a few seconds to adjust to her heat before pulling back out and eagerly pushing back into her. Her hands moved to claw at my back to maintain any sanity that she had right now.

"The boots… stay…" I said between thrusts, cursing lowly, "-fuck… they're hot."

She clamped her long and boot covered legs around my waist while I fucked her.

"Shit," I hissed when she reached down to lightly tug at my balls.

"P-please, _Edward," _she moaned. I bent down to suck on her pulse point and she screamed, almost automatically responding by squeezing the life out of my dick.

"_Fuck," _I cursed through clenched teeth. I've never come before Bella before, but when I looked down at her, the pleasure was more than clear as I looked over her entire body.

With one more moan of my name, I was hers and had to use more strength than I thought I had when my orgasm shook through me.

That was the first time I've ever come before she did… I couldn't help it with the heels of her boots digging into my back. But when I pumped into her one final time, she convulsed around me, screaming my name as she came.

"Edward!"

"Oh, fuck yeah," I whispered as I heard my name echo around the walls of the room.

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her content body. She hummed when she pressed her warm, tired body against me.

"Goodnight, OveractiveSexDriveChick," I said with a small chuckle.

I felt her smile against my neck, "G'night, Matt."

EBEB

"Do we have to? I'm so tired…" Bella complained when it was time for us to check out the next morning.

I smiled at her tired form, lounging across the hotel bed, "As eager as I think my dad would be to pay for another night, it's Christmas Eve, and I'm sure Beverly, Nate, and Charlie require your attention. Don't tempt me though…"

She groaned and finally opened her eyes all the way, looking down at the bed, "Whoa… we really tore up these sheets."

I winked at her and then looked down at her boots, "It was more your boots than anything else, love," she still hadn't taken them off and I absently wondered if they were uncomfortable to sleep in.

She blushed and immediately moved from under the sheets to unzip the boots. I snickered, "We really do have to go, though," I said as I pulled her out of bed, "I know you're tired, I wore you out last night," I smirked.

She glared playfully at me and grabbed her discarded dress off of the floor, unceremoniously tugging it over her head and letting the wrinkled material fall wherever it wanted on her body.

I grinned and finished getting dressed, doing a cursory check around the room for anything we might have forgotten before we went downstairs to check out.

I groaned when I saw the couple from last night in front of us again. I swear, we were having the worst luck getting stuck behind these two… again.

"Ms, I don't think you understand," the woman behind the front desk tried to say as kindly as she could manage, "-this hotel doesn't give away free nights."

The annoying couple in front of us complained, "But we can't afford last night, we thought it was free!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, beginning to tune them out.

I felt Bella look behind us from under my arm, "Oh… um, hi," she said to someone.

I turned around to see who she was looking at. It was Momma's Boy.

I wasn't sure who I was more annoyed by, the couple in front of us or the Mike Newton wannabe behind us.

I sighed and tightened my arm around Bella's shoulders, "What's the matter, Momma's Boy? Here to humiliate yourself in front of the sexiest woman you'll ever meet again?"

He ignored me and turned to Bella, giving her a sickeningly sweet smile, "Actually, no. My grandma is visiting from Ohio and I was going to pick her up here before I ran into you guys," he said as if he was running into some old friends, "I won't be too long, I just wanted Bella to know how much I enjoyed our time together last weekend in that closet… with the rope," he attempted to wink at her and I narrowed my eyes at him.

I scoffed after examining Bella's facial expression, "Nice try, Bella was with Alice and Rosalie last weekend. And do you see the look on her face? That's called disgust, not arousal, but I see how easily you could get the two confused, what with the facial expressions of the women you've been with."

He smiled cheekily and got his phone out, "I even have a picture of the entire thing," he held his phone out to me and I saw him tied up in a coat closet.

I rolled my eyes, "So you tied yourself up in a coat closet, doesn't prove that Bella had anything to do with it."

I turned back to look at the annoying couple that was still arguing over a free night with the woman behind the front desk and sighed, realizing I'd have to entertain myself with Momma's Boy for a little while longer.

Bella was staying abnormally quiet throughout this entire thing, looking into the eyes of neither myself or MB (Momma's Boy).

That's odd. Usually, she'd be telling him off right now. Oh well. Travis grinned again and pressed a button on his phone, and I heard Bella's voice.

_"Yeah, actually, sure, meet me at Rosalie's house at seven, we're having a sex party. Bring some rope and a blind fold, we like to get kinky."_

**Okay… I told some of you on Twitter that this was the last chapter of Matchmakers. However, that isn't true. Ms. Jessica Cullen is kind of a big, filthy liar. **

**Again, sorry about the wait. I really did have this ready two weeks ago. **

**Song of the chapter- I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off- Fall Out Boy.**

**MWC- (MWC note not available)**

**Chapter question- HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO A HOTEL (OR ANY OTHER SERVICE) AND HAD ANNOYING PEOPLE IN FRONT OF YOU? Tell me the story if you have, it might cheer me up!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Merry Fucking Christmas To Me

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. **

**You have no clue how much shit I just put off to write this fast!**

**Reviewer(s) of the chapter-**

**Screwed Up Mind- Yeah, I was originally going to make him do football, but I thought wrestling's sex appeal wasn't recognized, so I decided to switch it last minute. All of my Edward's come from my weird mind, and they usually just come to me. I don't have a reason for why they do, but when one comes to mind, I can't eat or sleep until I write it down. Haha you think you feel drunk? I'm hyped up on pain meds for my leg. I know how you feel. And thank you, I'm glad you like this story so much! Edward Wallbanger. Million Dollar Baby. Just a couple rec's right there.**

**Wheninrome5595- Is the only one to recognize the Glee quote and every one of you who didn't should hang your heads in shame. I'm proud of you, 5595.**

**Nosserate- Don't knock the power of a one year old ; ) They hold more cards than you think they do. Just kidding. I think that's total bull, I'd hate to have that job!**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

**Last on Matchmakers-**

That's odd. Usually, she'd be telling him off right now. Oh well. Travis grinned again and pressed a button on his phone, and I heard Bella's voice.

_"Yeah, actually, sure, meet me at Rosalie's house at seven, we're having a sex party. Bring some rope and a blind fold, we like to get kinky."_

**Currently on Matchmakers-**

I won't lie, I was shocked.

There were few times in my life- and I mean _very _few- when I ever had to worry about losing a girl. Two or three tops.

I came to terms with that a while ago; guys like _me_ didn't lose girls like _her_ to guys like _him. _

Actually, I didn't lose girls _period_. Whether it's my devastatingly good looks or my witty charm and sex drive, I basically had to drive girls off with a bat.

That's why I had no idea how to act in a situation like _this._

That definitely _was _Bella's voice coming out of the cell phone. My knee jerk reaction was to look at Bella with a look of accusation and hurt in my eyes. If her standards were that low, then maybe I should halt my ego trip caused by her reaction to me.

She was blushing as she glared at him, "You recorded our conversation?"

So there _was _a conversation? There _had _to be a reasonable explanation for this. There just had to be. Girlfriends of mine would never resort to… him.

"Isabella, you've got to be kidding me. You saw how he was looking at you in that dressing room- like he'd never seen lingerie before. He wouldn't be able to satisfy you!"

I raised my eyebrows at her, hating to be taken off guard that way.

"Um… Edward, I-"

Momma's Boy cut her off, "I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, Buddy, but the heart wants what the heart wants. It can't be helped."

She glared at him, "That's really _not _what happened at all, douche. Edward, you have to believe me. He was hitting on me, and I got tired of it, so I told him… that, and then when he came over, I tied him up and threw him in the closet as a joke."

I looked at them both for a moment; from the embarrassed look on Momma's Boy's face, and the determined (and truthful) look on Bella's face, I was inclined to believe her. Especially since she had a better track record with this kind of thing than Momma's Boy did.

_OveractiveSexDriveChick, remember? She never told you about that… maybe she is lying._

I scoffed at my inner voice. This was ridiculous. I'm Edward Cullen, and I don't get cheated on. I brought my arm back and fisted my hand before connecting it with his face, giving him a bloody nose as he laid there on the ground.

I rolled my eyes at Momma's Boy and flipped him off before slinging my arm around _my _girlfriend, "Don't ever try to make a connection with my girlfriend again. It's pathetic."

I heard his disbelieving groan and Bella's sigh of relief as he laid there in ignored pain.

"How did you know I was telling the truth?" Bella said as she relaxed into my touch.

"One, you definitely are well taken care of sexually, so you'd never go to anyone else, especially him, because you have higher standards than that. Two, you wouldn't throw a sex party without me."

_***~* Christmas *~***_

"Edward!"

I jumped when I heard my name, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "For Christ's sake," I mumbled under my breath, "-why does this have to happen twice?"

"Edward!" I heard the voice that I now recognized as my dad shout from downstairs.

I stumbled downstairs and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Oh, don't look so tired, boy! Look outside!"

And now, most fathers would be referring to snow when they told their children excitedly to look outside on Christmas.

But of course, when was my dad most fathers?

I looked outside to see not one, but _two _hot tubs in a secluded area in our backyard.

"I had them put them in overnight so that you could be surprised this morning…"

"Wow… dad, thanks. This is awesome. Why are there two of them?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I… uh, figured that Esme and I could… _use _one of them if you know what I'm saying," he winked at me and I grimaced.

Thanks for helping me add to the list of traumatic events caused by Kink-lisle and Sex-me.

Never again will I be able to look at a whip without freezing up.

I gave my dad a one armed hug and went to go see mom.

"Oh, Edward, don't-" he said when I opened the door to their bedroom.

"Carlisle, are you ready for more?"

I yelped when I saw my mom lounging on the bed in Christmas lingerie. I felt bile rise up in my throat and turned away, sprinting towards my car to get the same sort of therapy I got last time this happened to me.

_Merry Christmas to me._

Hadn't I ever learned to knock on that door?

I sighed and smiled when I pulled up to Bella's place after spending the drive there trying to get the mental image of my mother wearing Christmas lingerie out of my head.

I grabbed the key from underneath their welcome mat and quickly unlocked the door, sneaking into Bella's room in hopes that Charlie wouldn't come interrogate me, Beverly wouldn't take my picture, and… actually, I guess I didn't have anything to worry about with Nate. Kid after my own heart.

I opened Bella's door to see her sleeping in a tiny ball, something cradled in her arms as she slept soundly. I smiled and closed the door, walking up to her bed.

"Bella, baby, wake up, it's Christmas."

She sucked in a breath of air and dug her face in her pillow.

"Go away, Emmett," she groaned, obviously not fully coherent yet, "-go wake up Edward."

I scoffed and turned her around, "Actually it _is _Edward, although I'm slightly shocked that you'd be so quick to throw me under the bus like that."

She squinted her eyes and then blushed, "Oh, damn, now you know my plan with Emmett to get rid of you," she snapped her fingers and then smiled, pulling herself to me for a hug.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head and then she looked up suspiciously, "Wait, what time is it?"

I checked my watch, "Um, nine o' clock, why?"

She scanned her room, "Because, there are four and seven year olds in this house, and there's no way I'd be allowed to sleep in until nine. There's just no way."

She got up out of the covers and I whistled when I saw her underwear, "When did you get these?" I asked with a smirk while pulling at her panties that said _Edward _on the back with my finger.

She looked down and blushed, "Oh, er, Alice got them for me."

I'd have to thank Alice later. Those were fucking hot.

Bella walked down the hallway to the kids' rooms and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're gone?" she said it more like a question.

"Check Charlie's room," I offered and she nodded, going to check it out.

"He isn't here either!"

I looked around her room to see if Charlie had left some sort of a note, explaining away the absences.

There was… I saw a piece of yellow note paper poking out from underneath her pillow. I picked it up and called Bella over.

_Bells,_

_The kids woke me up at 4 this morning to go to IHOP. I let you off the hook for this one so that you could sleep in… think of it as part of your Christmas gift._

_Merry Christmas. I love you,_

_Dad._

She smiled fondly when she read it, "Wow, five hours of extra sleep," she stretched her arms above her head.

I looked at her, confused, "Isn't IHOP more of an in and out kind of place? It wouldn't take five hours to eat there."

She shrugged, "Don't ruin the mood, Edward, he probably took them to get early morning ice cream or something. Anyways, do you want to go over to your house?"

I shivered, "Definitely not. A little bit too much Christmas spirit going on there… but my parents are going to a dinner tonight. They asked me if I wanted to go, but I said no. I was thinking, if Charlie and the kids don't mind, maybe you could come over for a bit tonight? I'm not asking for the entire night, I was just thinking maybe for a couple of hours…"

"Yes," she said happily, "That sounds wonderful. When the kids and Charlie come back, they'll probably require me for a few hours. Then, Charlie will go watch sports and the kids will play with their new toys. What time can I come over?"

"My parents are leaving around seven. My mom feels guilty about leaving me alone on Christmas, but my dad doesn't mind all that much, especially since he knows I wouldn't be alone," I winked at her.

She blushed and was about to say something just as we heard a car pull up. Bella pulled on some sweats and a tank top, "Do you want to stay?"

And even though I spent a lot of time with Bella's family, I didn't want to impose on their Christmas if I was already taking Bella away for the night. I excused myself and, after wishing Charlie and the kids a Merry Christmas, I left. I didn't exactly know where to go, but I _did _know I definitely wasn't going to go back home for at least another hour.

I drove around aimlessly until my stomach started growling, making me realize that I hadn't eaten yet. I groaned when I knew that all of the restaurants would be closed on Christmas day.

I'd have to go home yet.

_It'll be fine… just remember to knock this time._

I hesitantly opened the door to my home when I got there because I didn't want to walk in on some sex party.

Oh, don't give me that look, with parents like mine, it cou- would happen.

They were both (to my satisfaction) sitting at the table, drinking hot chocolate, as was tradition. My mom gave me a guilty smile when she saw me and handed me a mug.

"Look honey, your dad and I-"

"Nope, I'm pretty much okay without hearing your explanation, how about we just forget it ever happened?"

She had the decency to blush, and my dad smirked while flipping the page in his paper, "Anyways," she said as she got up to encase me in a hug, "Merry Christmas, darling."

My mom handed me a box, and I took it with a smile. I unwrapped it and chuckled when I saw a pennant for Dartmouth (my dream school). I saw more presents addressed to me underneath the tree.

"Thanks, guys."

"Oh!" I said, just remembering my parents' gifts upstairs, "I'll be right back."

I had gotten my mom a necklace that I had seen her admire a couple of weeks ago and I got my dad a customized beanie baby.

It had my dad's color hair and it had a doctor's coat on.

It was meant to be somewhat of an embarrassing gag gift, but when he opened it, he looked truthfully grateful for it. And on top of that, he was clutching it the entire day.

And that, my friends, is the disequilibrium that is the Cullen home.

BPOV

"Auntie Bella! This is so awesome! Santa is the best person _ever_! He got me that talking doll that _walks_!"

I smiled at her, but found myself getting a headache from the large mass of wrapping paper that was scattered everywhere and the general mess.

So far, we had three spilled drinks and toys peppered all over the floor.

Kids were only cute on Christmas in movies- that was for sure.

Oh well, it just made me happy that they were having so much fun with it.

Charlie and I had already exchanged gifts yesterday because we knew it was going to be busy as hell for us today.

I got Charlie tickets to the Super Bowl this year for him and Billy Black to escape for a week. He was ecstatic, looking like he would burst out of his chair and go right now; I was glad because I spent almost a year saving up for that.

And I was more than excited for the top of the line laptop he got me. I was gaping at it, because honestly, I had been bugging him to get me a new laptop for years.

Christmas Eve was usually when we exchanged gifts. It made it more special for me, I guess, to have a tradition like that.

When the kids were finished opening the presents, they picked up everything they can and ran to their respective rooms to play after saying a quick thank you.

"Phew," I blew out a gust of air and I slumped on the couch next to Charlie, "-we survived another year."

He smiled kindly at me and pulled me in for a hug, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you, Bells. Sometimes I forget how hard this is for you, having to practically raise two kids on your own."

I smiled, "Thanks, dad," I said softly.

And for once, he turned off the TV and started talking to me.

BEBE

_**Miss you.**_

He kept sending me texts like this one throughout the day, and I smiled, but didn't reply to him. I knew that replying to him meant my will crumbling and me going over to see him, and I had committed my day to the kids. Until five o' clock, that is. The rest of the night I had to spend with Edward.

"What are you guys doing for dinner tonight?" I asked my dad.

He smiled sadly at me, "Well, I'm guessing that you have plans with Edward, so I was just going to take the kids out to wherever they wanted to go."

I frowned, "You guys shouldn't go out to eat on Christmas… hey, how about I make you guys dinner before I leave for Edward's?"

"You don't have to do that…"

I hugged him and got up, grabbing my keys, "I want to."

_**I miss you too but I'll see you at 5. Aren't you having fun with your kinky parents?**_

I drove halfway to the store before I realized that no store in the country would be open on Christmas. Damn. I'd have to either make a frozen dinner or bother someone on Christmas for miscellaneous food items.

_**No. I'm not having fun. I can't wait to see you.**_

While I was having this fun, internal debate, I saw something on the side of the road catch my eye. I looked a little more closely and saw that it was Mamm- Travis (who had a rather large bandage on his nose). I crinkled my eyebrows and vaguely wondered why he was spending Christmas pacing on the side of the road. I knew I shouldn't care, especially after what he did to sabotage my relationship the other day, but it still wasn't right to just leave him here.

I huffed. I'm really too nice.

I saw a car pull up near Travis and someone got out, but I could only see it was a girl. She hugged Travis and suddenly I felt as if I were intruding on some private moment.

But I didn't care, Travis didn't deserve privacy.

He started kissing the girl and pulled the hood off of her head and I was slightly shocked to see Lauren standing there.

I noticed a pattern here, she went for all of the guys I rejected. Whatever. I no longer felt amused and started my car back up again… but it didn't start.

My eyes widened and I jiggled the keys a few times and groaned.

Out of gas on Christmas next to my hater and stalker.

Perfect.

I huffed and picked up my phone to call Edward. I would've called Charlie, but Edward would probably be more thankful to have the excuse to get out of the house.

"Hello?" his deep voice sounded relieved and that calmed me.

"Edward, can you come and get me?"

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried voice.

I sighed, "Nothing, other than my car being out of gas."

"It's okay to admit that this is just a booty call, baby."

"Screw you," I laughed, "-and come get me, I'm on 72nd."

"I'll be right there," he said and I shivered, trying to avert my eyes from the freak show going on across the street. Hell, if I acknowledged them, I'd probably be invited for a threesome. So I waited patiently for Edward to come pick me up, reminiscing over everything that had happened in the past few months. Everything was so… opposite to how I thought it was going to be.

Honestly, if we backpedaled three or four months of my life and you asked me about my position on Edward Cullen- and hey, fuck off pervert, I didn't mean it that way- my answer would probably involve something about castration.

But now, if I was asked about my position on Edward Cullen, it would be a shamelessly perverted answer.

I chuckled at my inner thoughts and closed my eyes after I glanced at the bouncing van not one hundred feet away.

"Fuck," I heard Edward's unmistakably deep voice whisper from beside me, "-you weren't kidding, you're actually out of gas."

He leaned his toned arms on the rim of my window and smirked at me, "I've got to say, I'm disappointed," he pouted.

I gritted my teeth and if I hadn't been so turned on by his stance and his words, I would've slapped him.

Suddenly, I felt two of his fingers tug at my chin and pull my face towards his. His tongue immediately swiped at my lower lip and I moaned, allowing him complete access while pulling him closer by his hair.

Oh, fuck it, maybe this was a booty call, I could've called my dad too, but I didn't.

I whimpered when he stroked my tongue with his and I fidgeted in my seat from the desire growing between my legs.

He cocked his head to the side to access deeper into my mouth and I moaned, completely aroused by his one kiss.

When he pulled away with that indecent smirk on his face, I shivered and struggled to regain my breath.

"Sure," he said, his voice deeper than before as his eyes ran down my body, "-this wasn't a booty call at all."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "Tease," I groaned.

He just smirked in response and ran his thumb over my swollen lips, "It's not teasing when I plan on following through."

I shivered and Edward offered to give me some of his gas. He walked back over to his car and I glared at the van across the street.

Goddamn, even _Travis _was going at it, and I wasn't. That shit wasn't working for me.

I bit down on my lip as I thought about one of the things that would get me what I wanted. Should I?

As I looked over at Edward searching through his trunk, I knew the answer to my question was yes. But in the middle of a road with people watching?

Looking over at the couple across the street, I didn't feel too alone. When Edward was just about to come back towards my fucked up car, I moaned loud enough for him to hear and rested my hand in between my legs, rubbing my palm against my sweet spot.

My moan wasn't actually fake this time, thinking about Edward's hands on me always got me going.

I heard his low chuckle come from outside of my door and I had the decency to blush as he shook his head at me. He pulled my hand away from my center and I groaned.

He smirked at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Baby, as much as I appreciate the show, I have something _very _special planned for tonight, and I need you as horny as possible."

To emphasize his point, his tongue flicked out to lick the shell of my ear and I shivered, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth to bite down on.

I turned my head to look at him, and his beautiful lips were only centimeters away from mine.

"I'm always horny for you," I said and started to lean in to kiss him, but he pulled away with the cockiest smirk anyone ever wore on his face.

"I know," he said with a wink before getting back to the gas issue.

I huffed and glared as he walked away, "Sexy, cocky jerk," I mumbled.

"Thanks!" he shouted and I gasped. How could he have heard me? I just gritted my teeth and waited for it to be over.

Meanwhile, the van that Travis and the mystery guest occupied stopped bouncing.

I pouted, but thought back to when Edward said he had something very special planned for tonight. I felt my blood start flowing south at the thought.

_-Geez, Bella. Why are you automatically assuming it's going to be sexual?_

_-um, because it's Edward. _

My mind made a convincing argument. I watched as Edward filled my gas tank and sighed. Who knew that the guy I thought I despised would turn out to be the guy I loved?

I saw the door to the Sex Van open and Travis got out with a huge smile on his face. He reached out for the hand of his lover and… out came Lauren.

She was _such _a slut. Picking up all of my rejects.

_Watch that mouth, girl, she's still getting luckier than you are._

I huffed again in frustration and watched as Edward came back up to my window, "Looks like you're good to-"

I interrupted him by roughly grabbing his hair and pulling his lips to mine. I knew he was trying to taunt me by not giving me what I want and goddamnit if he wasn't going to give it to me, I was going to take it.

He pulled away from my grip with an amused smile on his face, "Five o' clock, babe," he said with a wink and walked back to his car to drive back home.

Well, I guess that kiss would have to last me until five.

And after all of the confusing events that took place in the last hour or so, I still didn't know what to do for Charlie's and the kids' Christmas dinner.

I decided that I'd just go home and try to make something from whatever we had in the fridge.

I know, what a Christmas dinner.

I turned around and headed back home, contemplating the possibilities of how tonight was going to turn out. Apparently, Edward had this big surprise for me and I was trying to figure it out. I knew it was a fruitless attempt, because he probably had something completely insane planned.

"I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain!" I jumped when I heard someone singing on the side of the road.

It was Chad.

I pulled over to see if he was okay, "Um, Chad? Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked over at me with a huge smile on his face, "Oh, dearest Bella, I couldn't be better!" he yelled, exaggeratedly flinging his arms in the air.

I laughed genuinely. There was something about Chad that made you feel… happy.

"What's making you feel so happy?"

"Mike!"

Newton? No way. He couldn't be talking about Newton… not that I don't doubt he's gay, but after seeing someone doubled over in pain after doing one push-up at practice, how could you find that person attractive?

"Mike who?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Mike Newton!"

"Um… wow, I'm shocked."

He sighed, "Yeah… there's been some sexual tension between us since we met."

I grimaced but tried to cover it up with a smile, "Well… I'm really happy that it worked out for you guys."

He started singing again and I took that as my time to leave.

I started driving again and groaned. So Mike Newton, Travis, Lauren, and Chad were getting luckier than I was.

When I got home, I was shocked at what I walked in on.

My dad was sitting on the couch and making out with Sue Clearwater.

"Oh God, dad!" I shouted and covered my eyes.

I'd seen several people making out before, but there was something about watching your dad make out with someone that made you sick.

I felt like Edward- only my parents weren't half as kinky as his were.

"Oh, Bella, hey…" Sue said in an anxious voice while Charlie just sat there with his mouth open, shocked.

"Um… hi…" I said awkwardly, averting my eyes from both of them, "I'll just go in the kitchen and make dinner…"

"Oh," Charlie finally spoke up, "The kids and I… we're going over to Sue's house for dinner. You're welcome to join us…"

"Actually, I was going to go over to Edward's house. In fact, I think I'll go now. Merry Christmas, Sue," I mumbled before leaving.

On the way to Edward's house, I was wary of seeing another couple making out, and for good reason apparently, I saw two people going at it, but I couldn't see who it was until I stopped at a red light. Mr. Banner with someone. Probably his wife. But it wasn't his wife… his wife was a brunette. I looked closer and saw that his mystery woman was… The Botox Pedophile. I've just seen too many authority figures sticking their tongues down someone's throat today.

I knocked on Edward's door relentlessly, and Esme opened it. She was wearing a striking black dress and heels I couldn't even picture wearing, even sitting down. Her caramel hair fell in soft waves around her face, and I was somewhat mesmerized.

"Oh, hello Bella, how are you?" she asked, pulling me in for a hug.

I smiled back at her, "I'm great, Esme, merry Christmas!" I said before excusing myself up to go see Edward.

I opened the door to his room and saw him lounging on his bed and I sighed in relief at the welcome sight. He looked over at me and quirked an eyebrow, "You're early?" he said.

I groaned and crawled up on his bed with him, tucking myself under his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing my forehead and pulling me closer.

"Do you remember that one day you came over and asked to see my chest because of what you saw your parents doing?"

He looked down at me, shocked, "You saw your dad with some other woman?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly the same thing, they were just making out, but it was still traumatic."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help out?"

_Um, yeah, Sherlock, give me what I've been begging you for all day._

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled from downstairs, "Your mom and I are leaving early, so you and Bella have the house to yourselves. Just letting you know."

I blushed at Carlisle's blatant disregard for normal parental rules.

Edward snickered and snuck his hand beneath my shirt, resting his palm on the small of my back and drawing random patterns with his fingers.

"I know you don't want to have sex until later for some weird reason, but can we at least just make out?" I asked, moving to straddle his hips.

He shook his head and had a cheeky smile on his face and I groaned.

"Fine…" I said and got off of his lap, lying down next to him. He got up off of the bed and I looked after him in confusion. He went over to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a box and placing it in my hands.

"Go ahead, open it," he said.

I carefully pulled the ribbon off of the box and opened it, forgetting completely about my dad when I saw what was inside.

It was a necklace with a diamond encrusted '_Edward' _on it.

I set the box down and hugged him, "Thank you Edward."

He smiled and lifted the necklace out of the box, placing it around my neck before giving me a sweet kiss, "Merry Christmas, baby," he said.

I reached up to touch the necklace and smiled as my fingers traced his name.

"Oh… um," I blushed, "I have something for you too."

I got up and walked out to my car, picking up the blue box I'd set the pictures in. I carried it inside and slowly walked up the stairs and put it on the bed in front of Edward.

"Merry Christmas," I said nervously as I waited for his reaction.

He opened the box and I closed my eyes, suddenly wishing I never gave him that present. How inappropriate was that? I mean, he gets me a beautiful diamond necklace and I get him a multitude of dirty pictures.

I chewed on my lip and watched him as he stared down at the pictures that he'd scattered in front of him.

He hadn't said anything yet.

"Look, Edward, I-"

He cut me off with his eager lips, pinning me to the bed in the grip of his strong arms as he kissed me, throwing all of his emotion into it.

"God, Bella," he groaned, kissing down my neck, "Those pictures… are the most amazing present I've ever gotten in my entire fucking life," he said enthusiastically, pressing his lips against mine.

I was still in shock from his amazing assault. I moaned against his lips and pressed myself against him, kissing him back with equal vigor.

"I'm glad you like them… I was worried you… shit, wouldn't like them," I moaned as he kiss the swell of my breast.

He chuckled and ran his fingers over my inner thighs, "There is no way in _hell _that it would be possible for me to not like seeing you like this."

I felt relieved and so sexually frustrated at the same time, bucking my hips up towards his.

"I have some rules though," I said in a shaky voice.

He looked up at me, "Which would be?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I don't want to see those pictures on the internet, I get them back if I ask for them, and don't show them to any of your friends."

He looked appalled, "Do you really think I'd let anyone I know see you like that? Let alone people I _don't _know on the internet?"

I shrugged, "Just making some rules."

He kissed me passionately once more before pulling back with a smirk and gathering up all the photos, giving them one last lingering glance and putting them back safely in their box.

"That, actually, ties in perfectly with my next gift for you," he said.

"Edward, you really didn't have to get me two presents…" I said with a blush.

He stood up and pulled me with him, "This next present is as much for me as it is for you."

He pointed out of his window to an obscure part of the backyard and I saw two hot tubs.

"Whoa… why do you guys have two hot tubs?" I asked.

"One's for us," he said, kissing down my neck, "-because I've grown attached to seeing your body wet while I'm making love to you," he said with a wink.

"Um… why is there two?" I asked again, but felt myself getting aroused as I learned the purpose of the hot tub.

He chuckled, "Like I said, one's for us."

He began to pull me out of the house and I giggled, "Edward! I don't have a bathing suit!"

He smirked back at me as we walked out to the backyard, "I know," he said simply.

Oh.

I smiled as I drank in his surprise and eagerly began to shed my clothes. He did the same until all that was left on either of our bodies was the necklace he had given me.

"I was going to save this for later tonight," he said, skimming his nose down the column of my neck as we stepped into the warm water, "-but I think after that sexy present of yours, you deserve it now. Over and over and fucking over again."

I shivered at his provocative words and moaned out his name as he pressed me up against the side of the hot tub. His face disappeared underneath the water and I looked down through hazy eyes in confusion. Where'd he-

Oh, holy fuck.

"God… E-Edw_ard_," I moaned, surprised at the onslaught of emotions he coerced out of me using his tongue. My legs clamped around his face to keep him there and he lapped at my center eagerly. He pulled apart my legs to come up for air after a while, and I felt guilty for depriving him. After he caught his breath and looked at me with hungry eyes, he went down on me again, and I bit my lip and dug my heels into his shoulders to keep my sanity.

From all of the pent up frustration of today, I came when he curled one of his fingers in me, gasping for air as he came up, a cocky smile on his face.

He didn't waste any time after that, grabbing the back of my neck and roughly pulling me towards him. I moaned against his lips, still shaking from my orgasm. He tasted like chlorine and me all mixed into one and I reached down to take his length in my hand. He groaned and kissed down the side of my neck again, and I knew it was going to leave a mark. I couldn't bring myself to care.

He brought his hand down to stroke my slick folds, still aching for him, even after what he did with his fuck-awesome tongue.

I moaned as he relentlessly rubbed my clit, and then took his hand away. I groaned in protest at the loss of contact and he just winked at me.

He replaced his hand with his cock, and I whimpered as he slid his head easily between my wet folds.

I brought my hands up and shoved him to the other side of the hot tub, and stalked over to him, sitting on his lap and shoving his cock inside of me.

"I love you so much, baby."

BEBE

"You have no idea how happy I am. I feel alive with you… it just isn't something I can put into words."

I trailed my fingers down the soft fur on my stuffed alligator, imagining that Bella was here with me.

I glanced down at the pictures that she'd given to me for Christmas and smiled at Bella Gator.

"You know, when I met you, I had no idea you'd turn my life upside down like this. I didn't think I was that type of guy, but now I know I'd never be happy with anyone else. You know, even though the only reason we got together was to make other people happy, in the end, we figured out that it really wasn't even about that. It was about us… making _us _happy."

It seemed like BG winked at me, and I hugged her tighter to my body.

"I love you."

**There you have it. The end. Oh, and any of you who are going to tell me that this was very short, if you check the word count, this is actually the longest story I've written!**

**It felt very appropriate to end the story with a BG Talk. It just felt right.**

**I have lots of story ideas left in me, so put me on your alerts if you want to! I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I loved writing it. My next story is all thought through, so I hope you guys enjoy that one too!**

**Song of the chapter- Juke Box Hero by Foreigner. **

**Chap- **_**story **_**question- WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART(S) OF THE ENTIRE STORY? I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

**And remember, VOTE FOR PEDRO.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
